Równowaga
by shizonek
Summary: Final Fantasy 3 - pierwsza część, obejmująca wydarzenia na Latającym Kontynencie. "Podrasowana" wersja oficjalnej fabuły, bez żadnych parodii czy alternatywnych pomysłów.
1. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do kryszta

_Czas: wydarzenia z gry (Final Fantasy 3, remake na DSa), obejmujące czas spędzony na Latającym Kontynencie_  
><em><span>Bohaterowie:<span> Wojownicy Światła (Luneth, Arc, Ingus, Refia)_  
><em>Raczej trzymam się kanonu, na tyle, na ile jestem w stanie.<br>Opowiadanie ma ponad 20 rozdziałów._

* * *

><p>Nocną ciszę niedużego pokoju przerwał zduszony krzyk. Ośmioletni chłopiec usiadł nagle na łóżku, wyrwany ze snu. Oddychał płytko, przerażony i oszołomiony. Jego współtowarzysz rozbudził się w tym samym momencie i również usiadł na posłaniu.<p>

- Co się dzieje, Arc? Miałeś zły sen? - zapytał ze współczuciem.  
>- Koszmar... Śniło mi się, że szliśmy gdzieś razem, to były jakieś jaskinie czy coś... i spadłeś w przepaść, Luneth - powiedział roztrzęsiony chłopiec.<br>- Spokojnie - Luneth objął zszokowanego przyjaciela, drżącego na całym ciele. - To tylko sen.  
>- Tak... sen... - wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie Arc. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do kryształu<em>**

- Aaaaargh!  
>Rozległ się głuchy łomot, gdy do głębokiej rozpadliny w ziemi wpadł pechowy wędrowiec. Stoczył się na dno ciemnej jamy wraz z kłębem korzeni, żwiru i ziemi, zakończywszy ten niechciany lot efektownym klapnięciem w błotnistą kałużę. Jęknął boleśnie, po czym przetoczył się na plecy i leżał chwilę, wpatrując się w odległy otwór, przez który do jaskini wpadały promienie słońca. Gładkie ściany stromego i wąskiego szybu wykluczały wspinaczkę. Powrót tą drogą był więc niemożliwy.<br>- Cholera, tej pieprzonej dziury wcześniej tu nie było - sapnął z pretensją. - Gdzie ja się tym razem wpakowałem?  
>Nieszczęśnikowi można by dać czternaście, może nawet piętnaście lat. Miał niezwykłego koloru włosy - jasne, o srebrzystym odcieniu, związane niedbale z tyłu. Ochraniała go skórzana zbroja, która, choć sprawiała wrażenie solidnej, z pewnością leżałaby lepiej na kimś nieco większym. Oczy nastoletniego wojownika były równie niespotykanej barwy, co włosy. Nawet w ciemnej jaskini było widać, że jaśniały fioletowo. I zawadiacko. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ich właściciel mimo młodego wieku nie należy do tych, którzy dają sobie w kaszę dmuchać.<br>Ochłonąwszy, ostrożnie poruszył nogami i rękami. Działały, więc nabrał otuchy i powoli ukląkł, a potem wstał i chwiejnie oparł się o ścianę. Pozbywszy się zawrotów głowy, rękawem otarł twarz z błota i podniósł krótki miecz, który upuścił przy upadku. Rozejrzał się ciekawie wokół i ruszył mrocznym korytarzem, wychodzącym z pomieszczenia, do którego wpadł. Pod ścianami leżały w bezładnych stosach wybielone szkielety. Musiały być bardzo stare, bo nie było na nich nawet zetlałych resztek ubrań. Powietrze było stęchłe i czuć je było wilgocią, typową dla podziemnych grot i ruin. Nagle, praktycznie znikąd, na młodego eksploratora rzuciło się kilka istot o spiczastych uszach.  
>- To tutaj też są potwory?! Ja to mam szczęście!<br>Błyskawicznie wyciągnął miecz i zręcznie uchylił się przed atakiem. Ciasnota korytarza sprzyjała mu o tyle, że nie musiał martwić się, iż potwory zajdą go od tyłu. Bez trudu poradził sobie więc z całą trójką, zabijając jednego po drugim. Porzucił leżące pokotem ścierwa i podjął spacer obranym wcześniej szlakiem. W ścianie naprzeciwko zauważył coś połyskliwego. Zaciekawiony, podszedł bliżej, zdecydowany zbadać zjawisko. Wielki, błyszczący złociście kamień zagradzał dalszą drogę. Jedyną drogę.  
>- No bez jaj! Nie zamierzam zgnić w tej zafajdanej norze! - zdenerwował się. - Ale może uda mi się przesunąć tę skałę. Zobaczmy...<br>Z całej siły naparł na nią ramieniem. Głaz, mimo solidnych rozmiarów posłusznie odsunął się na bok, odkrywając kolejny odcinek korytarza.  
>- Kto by pomyślał, że znajdą się tu takie cuda. To nie wygląda mi jednak na najbezpieczniejsze miejsce pod słońcem. Lepiej się stąd zrywać, i to chyżo.<br>Lubił włóczyć się po miejscach, które większość jego rówieśników uznałaby za przerażające. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zarzuciłby mu więc braku odwagi, ale samobójcze skłonności również nie leżały w jego charakterze. Wiedział, że nie był przygotowany na ekspedycję po mrocznych tunelach z czającymi się potworami; wleciał tu przypadkiem. Dobrze, że chociaż był uzbrojony.  
>Tuż za złotym kamieniem natknął się na zakurzoną i pokrytą pajęczynami skrzynię. Przyklęknął przy niej i pomajstrował przy zamku. Mechanizm puścił bardzo łatwo, nadwątlony zębem czasu i od dawna bezużyteczny. Zawartość skrzyni okazała się bardzo użyteczna. W przegródkach leżało sobie kilka szklanych buteleczek z niebieskawą substancją. Szczęśliwy znalazca wyjął jedną i przyjrzał się jej pod światło.<br>- A niech mnie, to chyba potiony! Ciekawe, czy jeszcze działają.  
>Odkorkowawszy flakonik, powąchał jego zawartość, a potem wychylił go do dna. Od razu poczuł, że poobijane przy upadku plecy i rozorane ostrą skałą ramię przestają go boleć. Zadowolony, wrzucił resztę zdobyczy do torby przy pasie i spenetrował przeciwległy załom korytarza, który okazał się dla niego równie szczodry. Z drugiej skrzyni wydobył tarczę, o dziwo nadającą się do użytku i kolejne uzdrawiające mikstury.<br>- Ha, teraz to co innego - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Coś mi się zdaje, że przede mną jeszcze sporo zwiedzania.  
>W kącie coś się poruszyło i podpełzło bliżej. Chłopak odskoczył niepewnie. Takiego potwora jeszcze nie widział. Mały, pękaty, opancerzony niczym żółw. Tuż obok niego zmaterializował się błękitny i świetlisty obłoczek. Pokonanie obłoczka nie nastręczyło problemu. Gorsza sprawa była z małym pancernikiem, okrytym twardymi płytami, na których łatwo było stępić miecz. Wreszcie jednak udało się wbić sztych miecza w słabiej chronione miejsce i zabić bestię. Zmęczony potyczką, doszedł do schodów, bez wahania wspiął się po nich i zanurzył w mroku kolejnego tunelu. Ten jednak rozwidlał się na dwie odnogi, więc zdając się na wyczucie, chłopak skręcił w prawo. Podczas licznych wędrówek i eksploracji wyrobił sobie instynkt, który nigdy go nie zawiódł. Dzięki niemu nie zdarzyło mu się nigdy pobłądzić, a w plątaninie podziemnych korytarzy zawsze znajdywał ten, który prowadził do wyjścia, a w każdym razie nie kończył się ślepo. I tym razem jego szósty zmysł miał rację.<br>- A to co?!  
>Młody odkrywca podbiegł do strumienia, który wypływał spod skały i tworzył jeziorko, mieniące się soczystym błękitem. Tafla wody migotała oślepiającym światłem, najwyraźniej sama będąc jego źródłem, gdyż promienie słońca już tutaj nie docierały. Zachwycony nastolatek ukląkł nad brzegiem i zanurzył dłoń w strudze. Po skórze przebiegło mu delikatne, przyjemne mrowienie.<br>- Ja cie sune! To uzdrawiająca woda - uradował się. - E, no to luz, teraz mogę zwiedzać wszystko dookoła. Nikt mi już nie podskoczy!  
>Nie krępując się i jak zwykle przedkładając względy praktyczne nad mistyczne, opluskał się w źródle. Pozbył się zarówno zmęczenia, jak i błota. <em>"Dobrze, że Topapa tego nie widzi"<em>. Jego opiekun, jeden ze Starszych, rezydujący przez większość czasu w świątyni, nie byłby zbudowany widokiem swojego wychowanka, kąpiącego się beztrosko w uzdrawiającym źródle. "Luneth, powinieneś szanować dary, jakimi obdarza nas natura, zwłaszcza uzdrawiające źródła...", wyobraził sobie jego słowa. Na ustach pojawił mu się łobuzerski uśmieszek.  
>Oczyściwszy się i nabrawszy mnóstwo energii, śmiało szedł dalej. Im bardziej oddalał się od miejsca, do którego wpadł, tym mniej otoczenie zdawało się ukształtowane siłami natury. Korytarze stawały się coraz równiejsze, jakby celowo przez kogoś wykute. Obecność drzwi jednoznacznie to potwierdziła. Za nimi nie czekał jednak kolejny wydrążony w skałach tunel, lecz przestronne, okrągłe pomieszczenie. Zaciekawiony chłopak przeszedł mostkiem zbudowanym z rzeźbionych kamiennych płyt. Po jego obu stronach rozwierała się przepaść bez dna. Na środku komnaty znajdował się podest, dookoła którego stały potężne filary. Luneth zdołał zrobić zaledwie dwa kroki w ich kierunku, gdy pojawił się obłok fioletowego światła.<br>- O cholera, to mi się przestaje podobać!  
>Obłok eksplodował w oślepiającym błysku, po czym przed przestraszonym nastolatkiem ukazał się ogromny, kolczasty żółw. Łypnął na niego czerwonymi oczami pozbawionymi źrenic i otworzył pysk pełen ostrych zębów, zdradzając swoje nieprzyjazne zamiary.<br>_"To żółwie mają takie kły? Muszę zapytać Arca, jak wrócę."_ Po chwili pomyślał trzeźwo:_"O ile wrócę"_. Odsunął się od bestii najdalej jak mógł. Niestety, "najdalej" oznaczało krawędź podestu, o ile oczywiście nie chciał wlecieć w przepaść. Gigant odciął drogę odwrotu, usadawiając się tuż przy kładce. Chcąc nie chcąc, młody awanturnik podjął walkę. Piekielny gad uderzył ogonem, trafiając go i rzucając na kolana. Zamachnął się ponownie, ale Luneth w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się znalezioną tarczą i odskoczył. Tarcza rozpadła się w drzazgi, został więc już bez żadnej osłony. Zadał żółwiowi kilka pchnięć, nie tracąc czasu na przecięcie twardej skóry, okrytej łuskami i pancerzem. Starał się unikać potwornie silnych ciosów żółwia, choć ciasnota przygodnej areny bardzo mu to utrudniała. Do tego musiał uważać, by nie spaść w przepaść. Zmagania trwały i trwały, ale mimo przerażającego wyglądu, rozmiarów i siły, demon powoli tracił moc. Jego ruchy były coraz wolniejsze i mniej precyzyjne. W serce wycieńczonego Lunetha wróciła nadzieja. Wykrzesał z siebie resztki sił i desperacko wbił bestii miecz w szyję aż po rękojeść. Odskoczył, nie mając już broni, która została w cielsku żółwia._"Wóz albo przewóz"_, pomyślał straceńczo. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, żółw zacharczał koszmarnie, po czym ...znikł. Luneth wytrzeszczył oczy na puste miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą o mało nie zginął. Pierwszy raz widział, by zabity potwór znikł. Na kamienną podłogę spadł z brzękiem miecz, uwolniony z widmowego gadziego ciała. Młody zwycięzca podniósł broń, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i osunął się na podłogę. Czuł, jak drżą mu dłonie, poocierane do krwi od kontaktu z kolcami bestii. Potłuczone żebra dawały się we znaki przy każdym oddechu, a lewa ręka promieniowała dojmującym bólem. Ta walka kosztowała go wiele sił i nie przypominała wcześniejszych, można by rzec - sportowych potyczek z goblinami. Tym razem musiał walczyć o własne życie. Z trudem ukląkł, przypominając sobie o zapasie potionów, które miał w torbie. Sięgnął do niej, lecz nie zdążył nawet dotknąć flaszeczki z uzdrawiającym napojem, gdy usłyszał Głos. Donośny i brzmiący bardzo nieludzko. Żaden człowiek nie potrafiłby wydobyć z siebie takiego przenikliwego, przyprawiającego o ciarki, i jednocześnie budzącego respekt, głosu.  
>- Zostałeś wybrany.<br>Przerażony chłopak spojrzał w górę, potem w kierunku wejścia, ale nikogo tam nie było.  
>- Kto tu jest?! - zawołał, żeby dodać sobie odwagi, a nie w nadziei uzyskania odpowiedzi.<br>- Wojowniku z Krainy Ciemności, zostałeś wybrany, żeby przywrócić nadzieję.  
>Zerwał się z podłogi i skrzywił z bólu, gdy zmaltretowane ciało dało mu znać, co myśli o takich wyczynach. Utykając, zbliżył się do podestu z kamiennymi filarami. Tym razem w samym jego centrum lewitował olbrzymi, błękitny kryształ. Emanowało z niego światło, które mimo swej pozornej eteryczności zdołało oświetlić całą grotę. Poturbowany nastolatek zapomniał o swoim pożałowania godnym stanie i wlepił zaintrygowany wzrok w migoczący obiekt. Jakim cudem to coś przemawiało?<br>- Ciemność zagraża światu... kiedy zabraknie światła, równowaga przestanie istnieć - kontynuował złowieszczo głos.  
>- O czym ty gadasz? - wymknęło się zaniepokojonemu Lunethowi, który dopiero teraz poświęcił uwagę wypowiadanym słowom.<br>Zamiast odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie, kryształ ciągnął dalej:  
>- Są też trzej inni, którzy mają to samo przeznaczenie, co ty. Musisz ich odnaleźć. Kiedy to zrobisz, obdarzę was ostatnim światłem... naszą ostatnią nadzieją. A teraz idź!<br>- Że jak?! Nie rozumiem! - wykrzyknął oszołomiony chłopak. - Ej, co to ma znaczyć?  
>Wszystko rozmyło mu się przed oczami, grota zniknęła, a on wylądował na miękkiej, zielonej trawie. Zmrużył oczy, oślepiony słońcem.<br>- Jestem na powierzchni... ale jakim cudem...?!  
>Rozpoznawał otoczenie. Niedaleko stąd wpadł do dziury. A teraz był znowu tutaj, na powierzchni. I nic go nie bolało. Obmacał swoje żebra i stwierdził, że po urazach nie pozostał najmniejszy ślad.<br>- Wszystko pięknie ładnie, ale o co chodziło z tym gadaniem o ostatniej nadziei i jakimś świetle? Kurna, jakiś halun mi się załączył, czy co? Może łupnąłem się w łeb i weszły mi poryte wizje?  
>W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że spotkanie i "rozmowa" z kryształem były realne. I choć niezwykłe, nie uroił sobie ich. W dodatku poczuł, że musi zacząć działać. Już, natychmiast. Nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięło to przeświadczenie, ale myśleniem postanowił zająć się później. Zresztą myślenie lepiej w ogóle zostawić Arcowi. Na myśl o przyjacielu uśmiechnął się, zerwał z trawy i pomknął truchtem do miasteczka.<p>

Wijąca się szutrowa droga z Ur wiodła wśród drzew do sporego jeziorka. Jego brzegi porastał gęsty las, ale południowa część linii brzegowej, ta najbliższa miasteczku, była niemal zupełnie bezleśna. Kwitnąca na biało i różowo łąka sięgała samej tafli wody. Na trawiastym pagórku siedział szczupły, najwyżej czternastoletni chłopiec ubrany w zielony płaszcz. Dzięki ubiorowi drobna sylwetka jego właściciela niemal zlewała się z tłem listowia. Bladą, troszkę piegowatą twarz chłopca okalały niesfornie wijące się krótkie włosy o miedzianobrązowym odcieniu.  
>Rozmarzone spojrzenie inteligentnych, ciemnych oczu utkwił w spokojnych wodach jeziora. Ocknąwszy się z zamyślenia, ponownie skupił uwagę na otwartej książce, którą trzymał na kolanach. Wkrótce tak zagłębił się w lekturze, że nie zauważył nadejścia trzech chłopców.<br>- Patrzcie, patrzcie! Kogo my tu mamy? - rozległ się szyderczy głos. - Naszego ulubionego mola książkowego!  
>Zaczytany chłopiec wzdrygnął się nerwowo i zerwał się z trawy, spoglądając z lękiem na przybyszy.<br>- Czego chcecie? - zapytał cicho, spuszczając głowę.  
>- Czego chcemy? A tak przyszliśmy, pogadać sobie - zaśmiał się złośliwie jeden z intruzów.<br>- Dotrzymamy ci towarzystwa - obiecał drugi, z miną nie zwiastującą wcale chęci pogawędki.  
>Podeszli bliżej i otoczyli go, uniemożliwiając mu odwrót.<p>

Luneth wpadł do wioski, przemknął przez główny plac jak tornado, ignorując nawoływanie jakiegoś staruszka. Skręcił w lewo i wbiegł do domu, energicznie trzaskając drzwiami. Roznoszony przez emocje, ruszył ku schodom wiodącym na piętro, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Nina, usłyszawszy jego przybycie, wychyliła się z kuchni i zawołała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:  
>- Luneth, chodź no tutaj!<br>Niechętnie zawrócił i zszedł na dół. Oparł się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.  
>- Miałeś wrócić pięć godzin temu!<br>- Wiem, ale kiedy już wylazłem na ten skalisty szczyt-  
>- Miałeś się nie wspinać po skałach! To niebezpieczne!<br>- Ale to była najkrótsza droga do jaskini!  
>- I do jaskini też poszedłeś!<br>- Przecież tam nie ma niczego strasznego - wykręcał się, zerkając niecierpliwie w kierunku schodów.  
>- Potwory są - oznajmiła cierpko Nina. - Wydaje ci się, że jesteś nieśmiertelny?<br>Nadąsany chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Uznał, że rozsądniej będzie nie wspominać o krysztale i tym, czego się od niego dowiedział. Nina nie byłaby zachwycona takimi rewelacjami.  
>Kobieta obrzuciła go bacznym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.<br>- Znowu potargałeś spodnie! - załamała ręce. - Co ja z tobą mam...  
>- Goblin ugryzł mnie w tyłek i się podarły - palnął bezczelnie.<br>- Goblin, patrzcie go - rozeźliła się. - Wziąłbyś przykład z Arca. Nigdzie się nie włóczy, jest grzeczny i nie niszczy ubrań tak jak ty.  
>- Bo książki nie gryzą - odciął się i zwiał, zanim oburzona opiekunka zdążyła trzepnąć go ścierką.<br>- Ciebie akurat gryzą - potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do swoich zajęć.  
>Młody zuchwalec pojawił się szybko z powrotem.<br>- Nie wiesz może, gdzie podziewa się Arc? - ostrożnie wetknął głowę do kuchni, sprawdzając, czy Ninie przeszedł już zły humor.  
>- Nie widziałam go od rana - odparła, mieszając coś w garnku na piecu. - A ciebie gdzie znowu licho niesie?<br>Spojrzała na chłopaka przenikliwie. Miał na sobie ulubioną zbroję, przypasany miecz i plecak w ręku. Na ustach widniał mu zadziorny uśmieszek pod tytułem "To-na-razie-nie-wiem-kiedy-wrócę-spoko-nic-mi-nie-będzie".  
>- Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie - wykręcił się, odważając się wsunąć do kuchni.<br>- Posiedziałbyś czasem w domu, a nie latać ciągle tu i tam. Co z ciebie wyrośnie, chłopcze? - gderała bez przekonania Nina.  
>- Topapa powiedział mi kiedyś, że czeka mnie niezwykłe przeznaczenie - oznajmił dumnie, otwierając szafkę i wyciągając z niej na chybił trafił to, co się tam znajdowało. Nie przywiązując zbytniej uwagi do pakowanego jedzenia, zapełnił plecak do połowy, po czym zamknął drzwiczki.<br>- Przeznaczenie! Jak ino zobaczę tego starego durnia, to mu powiem do słuchu. Żeby tak dzieciakowi nabijać głowę głupotami - burczała pod nosem niezadowolona. - Jeden młody głupi, a drugi stary nie lepszy.  
>- Nie gniewaj się - Luneth uśmiechnął się, rozbrajając ją całkowicie. - Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem za długo usiedzieć na miejscu.<br>- A to mi nowina. Byś się lepiej pouczył zamiast tak łazikować. Zresztą po co ja ci to mówię. Jakbym rzucała grochem o ścianę...  
>- Mhm - mruknął z zerowym zainteresowaniem.<br>Zajrzał jej przez ramię i sięgnął widelcem do garnka.  
>- Była dziś u mnie Hernowa i skarżyła się, że jej synowie wrócili wczoraj do domu cali poobijani - Nina spojrzała spod oka na niesfornego wychowanka.<br>- Dobre. Co to? - zapytał, przeżuwając i udając, że nic nie słyszał.  
>- Ryba z warzywami - odparła odruchowo. - Ty mnie nie zagaduj! Co ja to mówiłam? Aha. No więc synowie Hernowej, jak mówili, przewrócili się. Wszyscy trzej.<br>- Ojej, a to pech - powiedział z fałszywym współczuciem, mrugając niewinnie i sięgając ponownie do garnka.  
>- Toż samo pomyślałam. A czy ten pech nie miał aby na imię Luneth?<br>- Co za pomysł! - udał, że jest do głębi urażony podejrzeniami.  
>- Luneth, nie mydlij mi oczu - obruszyła się. - Wiem, że to twoja sprawka. Ciągle się z kimś bijesz. Istne utrapienie z tobą, dzieciaku.<br>- Należało się gnojom - wyrwało mu się.  
>Ponuro wbił wzrok w podłogę i zacisnął pięści.<br>- Hola! Co to za słownictwo, młody człowieku?!  
>- A jak mam ich nazwać? Czepiali się Arca, jak zwykle - wycedził, uparcie obstając przy swojej racji.<br>Nina dała spokój, nauczona doświadczeniem. Gdy chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wszelkie pogadanki na temat wszczynania bójek okazywały się bezcelowe. Kary i napomnienia nic nie pomagały. Dwadzieścia razy ukarany, Luneth za dwudziestym pierwszym robił to samo. Był odporny na wszelkie próby przemówienia mu do rozumu. Prędzej dogadałaby się ze ścianą.  
>- Lepiej idź go poszukaj - poradziła mu łagodniej. - Może jest nad jeziorem, coś rano wspominał, że tam pójdzie.<br>Skinął głową, dziękując za informację. Chwycił plecak i ruszył do wyjścia. Nina wyjrzała przez okno i patrzyła, jak jej przybrany syn kroczy raźno drogą. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Luneth, podobno wyjeżdżasz z Ur? - zaczepił go zaintrygowany chłopak w niebieskiej kamizelce. - To prawda? Wszyscy o tym gadają, cała wioska!  
>- Tak? - zdziwił się Luneth. - Skąd to wiecie? Przecież dopiero co wróciłem...<br>- Starsi zebrali się i nad czymś się od rana naradzają - poinformował młody plotkarz. - I podobno w Kazus coś się stało, jakaś klątwa czy coś.  
>- Klątwa? Wiesz coś więcej?<br>- Niestety, tylko tyle podsłuchałem. Aha, i Starsi cię szukają, więc lepiej do nich idź.  
>- Mnie?!<br>- Tak, kazali mi cię znaleźć.  
>- Dobra, pójdę tam zaraz - wykręcił się Luneth, niezbyt ucieszony perspektywą tego spotkania. Przypomniał sobie swoją kąpiel w uzdrawiającym źródle i mina mu się wydłużyła. <em>„Ale jak mogli się o tym dowiedzieć?!"<em> - Najpierw muszę poszukać Arca. Nie widziałeś go czasem, Cad?  
>- Nie, ale możliwe, że jest nad jeziorem. Stara Flossowa szła tu przed chwilą i zrzędziła, że jakieś łobuzy wydzierają się za miastem. Pewnie doczepili się do twojego kumpla.<br>- Jasna cholera, lecę tam!  
>- Luneth, wiem, że martwisz się o Arca, ale idź najpierw do Starszych, bo mi się oberwie, że ci nie powiedziałem! - nalegał płaczliwie Cad.<br>- Później! - odkrzyknął niecierpliwie Luneth i pomknął ku jezioru.  
>- Chłopcze, chodź no tu - z domu, w którym obradowali Starsi, wychylił się siwy mężczyzna i kiwnął na osamotnionego Cada.<br>Chłopak zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę, oczekując bury za nieprzyprowadzenie Lunetha. Na szczęście starzec kazał mu tylko poprosić o przyjście Ninę, więc z radością zemknął mu z oczu.

- I co teraz zrobisz? Gdzie twój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi? - zaszydził jeden z chłopców, otaczających półkolem szatyna.  
>Pozostali zarechotali złośliwie, zadowoleni z bezkarności, jaką zapewniała im nieobecność Lunetha. I własna przewaga liczebna.<br>- Pewnie ma cię już dość, lamusie. I nic dziwnego. Kto by chciał z tobą gadać!  
>- Oberwaliśmy wczoraj od tego twojego ochroniarza - kolejny uczestnik zgromadzenia wyrwał Arcowi książkę i zważył ją w ręku. - ...więc czas na mały rewanż. Chłopaki, jak myślicie, da się tym puszczać kaczki po wodzie? - udał, że zamierza się do rzutu w stronę jeziora.<br>- Oddaj mi ją - prosił zaniepokojony Arc.  
>- Bo co, jeśli tego nie zrobię, ofermo? - wykrzywił się młody hultaj.<br>Cisnął książkę pogardliwie na ziemię, a potem popchnął jej właściciela, aż ten uderzył plecami o drzewo.  
>- Mam pomysł! - wykrzyknął trzeci chłopak i zwrócił się drwiąco do Arca. - Skoro twierdzisz, że duchy nie istnieją, to idź do Kazus i to udowodnij!<br>- Dobry pomysł! - podchwyciła pozostała dwójka.  
>- Co, masz cykora, fujaro?<br>- Ofiara losu!  
>- Tchórz!<br>- Co wy tu robicie, gnoje?!  
>Młodociani dręczyciele skamienieli ze zgrozy. Właśnie stanęli twarzą w twarz ze wściekłym "rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi". Wiedzieli, że nie mają z nim żadnych szans. Zrobili więc to, co podpowiadał im nieomylny instynkt.<br>- To LUNETH! Rany, wiejmy stąd! - zawołał rozpaczliwie jeden z nich, po czym wszyscy trzej dali drapaka tak prędko, że o mało się nie poprzewracali na równej drodze.  
>Srebrnowłosy nastolatek spojrzał gniewnie za nimi, ale ich nie ścigał. Żałosne padalce. Obrócił się do przyjaciela, stojącego ze smutnie opuszczoną głową.<br>- Arc, wiesz co - zaczął, ale zawstydzony chłopiec minął go i uciekł prędko, nie odzywając się ani słowem. - Arc! Dokąd biegniesz? Nie musisz przede mną uciekać! Heeej! - wołał za nim bezskutecznie.  
>W końcu poniechał nawoływania i podniósł z ziemi zapomnianą przez kumpla książkę. Otrzepał ją z piasku i starannie wytarł rękawem, po czym spojrzał na okładkę. "Roślin Y Zwierząt Tudzież Bestyi Przeraźliwych Opisanie, Ilustracye Y Obyczaye Tychże Zawierayące".<em> "Każda pora jest dobra na przyswajanie wiedzy. Arc powinien sobie to wymalować na czole jako motto"<em>, zachichotał i ruszył śladem uciekiniera. Musiał go odnaleźć i sprowadzić bezpiecznie do domu.

- Co to za gadanie o kryształach i misji? Na ulicy słyszałam jakieś bzdury na ten temat - Nina zmarszczyła groźnie brwi i wkroczyła do przybytku Topapy. - Co Luneth ma z tym wspólnego, hę?  
>- Usiądź, moja droga. Musimy porozmawiać. Wiedziałaś od początku, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć... - zaczął niepewnie Topapa.<br>- Co masz na myśli? - zdenerwowała się.  
>- Posłuchaj...<p>

Luneth miał zamiar popędzić za Arkiem, którego malejącą sylwetkę widział jeszcze na końcu ulicy. Niestety, akurat zza rogu wyłoniła się Stara Flossowa. Zoczywszy go, chwyciła go za kołnierz, zaskakująco krzepko jak na swój zaawansowany wiek.  
>- Widziałam przed chwilą tych nicponiów. Arc znowu był prześladowany? - spytała domyślnie. - Wychowywaliście się razem od małego. Powinieneś lepiej się nim opiekować, chłopcze - złajała go surowo.<br>- Staram się jak mogę, proszę pani - Luneth zerkał niespokojnie w kierunku, w którym odbiegł przyjaciel. - Naprawdę.  
>Niestety, nie było go już widać.<em> "Pewnie poleciał do Kazus"<em>, przypomniał sobie, co usłyszał od gnojków nad jeziorem.  
>- No dobrze. Pamiętaj o tym - energiczna staruszka uwolniła wreszcie jego kołnierz, więc nie czekając na kolejne nagany, pognał w kierunku wyjścia z miasteczka. Nie było mu jednak dane wykonać tego zamierzenia.<br>- Luneth! Idź do Starszych, OK?! Bo mnie już twój stary trzy razy pytał, gdzie jesteś - złapał go udręczony Cad.  
>- Dobra, już dobra. Idę - Luneth obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie i wkroczył do siedziby Starszych.<br>Przygotował się na kolejną połajankę. A wysłuchał ich już sporo w swoim nastoletnim życiu._ "Byle nie było za dużo ględzenia"_, pomyślał niecierpliwie, gdyż bardzo niepokoił się o Arca. Jego przyjaciel nie wypuszczał się sam na podobne wycieczki. Żeby tylko nie spotkało go nic złego...

_"Dość tego"_, pomyślał zgnębiony Arc. _"Pokażę im, że nie jestem mięczakiem. Dam sobie radę."_  
>Spojrzał do tyłu, wahając się. Zaraz jednak podjął decyzję.<br>- Muszę to zrobić sam. Tym razem nie mogę prosić Lunetha o pomoc - wyszeptał, wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił Ur.

Siwobrody starzec w zamyśleniu przesuwał palcem po grzbietach starych ksiąg, które stały równo poukładane na półkach ciągnących się wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Jego myśli zaprzątnięte były jednak czymś innym niż stanem zakurzonych foliałów. Drzwi otwarły się, pchnięte energiczną dłonią i do pomieszczenia wkroczył Luneth. Zerknął na prawo, gdzie przy oknie stała Nina. Nie odwróciła się do niego, gdy wszedł.  
>- A więc to ty zostałeś wybrany, Luneth - westchnął Topapa, jakby dotąd nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało.<br>- O właśnie! I nie wiem, co jest grane. Wleciałem do jaskini i tam był taki niebieski kryształ i on powiedział coś o ciemności i świetle, jakieś rzeczy o przeznaczeniu i równowadze, że mam kogoś szukać, jakichś wojowników czy coś - przejęty chłopak ciągnął na jednym oddechu.  
>- Twoje spotkanie z Kryształem nie było przypadkowe - odparł spokojnie starzec. - Zostałeś przez niego wybrany.<br>- A więc wiesz o tym? - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Luneth. - Powiesz mi, o co tu chodzi? Do czego zostałem wybrany? Nic nie rozumiem!  
>Topapa spojrzał na niego badawczo.<br>- Posłuchaj, coś ci opowiem. Wiele lat temu przybył do Ur pewien podróżnik. Twarz miał usmoloną sadzami, ubranie porozrywane i nadpalone. Był w opłakanym stanie. Przyszedł do mnie, trzymając w ramionach małe dziecko - urwał na chwilę, obserwując słuchającego go uważnie nastolatka. - Tym dzieckiem byłeś ty, Luneth.  
>Chłopak nie odpowiedział, ze ściągniętymi brwiami przyswajając sobie częściowo nowe informacje. Choć wiedział, że jego rodzice nie żyją, to nie znał szczegółów.<br>- Pomyśl tylko - podjął starszy mężczyzna. - Już jako takie malutkie dziecko byłeś wybrańcem Kryształu. Już wtedy czekało cię to wielkie przeznaczenie.  
>- Ale co ja mam właściwie zrobić? - Luneth rozłożył ramiona bezradnym gestem. - Przecież nie mam o niczym pojęcia-<br>- Dasz sobie radę - przerwał mu łagodnie Topapa.  
>Pogładził go z czułością po policzku i uśmiechnął się.<br>- Musisz wyruszyć w podróż. Daleką podróż. Ale poradzisz sobie, wiem o tym. Widzę w tobie światło, wielką siłę, którą masz w sercu.  
>Luneth spojrzał w mądre oczy swojego opiekuna i niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Poczuł się dużo lepiej, i choć nie był o wiele mądrzejszy w wiedzę, co robić dalej, powróciła mu pewność siebie i zwyczajowa chęć do działania. Pragnął przekonać się, co na niego czeka.<br>- Uważaj na siebie, chłopcze - pożegnał go Topapa.  
>Bardzo chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Że wcale nie chciałby, żeby Luneth musiał to robić. Że to niesprawiedliwe. Że nie wie dokładnie, co go spotka na drodze. I choć bardzo by tego pragnął, nie umie mu pomóc ani doradzić. Ale nie chciał go obarczać swoimi wątpliwościami. Luneth musiał być silny i skupić się na celu. Nie mógł tracić czasu na czcze rozmyślania, do niczego nie prowadzące. Nie mógł się wahać. Więc Topapa nic nie powiedział.<br>Oczywiście Nina nie miała takich oporów. Odwróciła się od okna i podeszła do swojego przybranego syna.  
>- Luneth, chciałabym, żebyś został, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Normalnie nie umiem utrzymać cię w domu, a teraz to już w ogóle nie mam na to żadnych szans - uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. - Będę się o ciebie okropnie martwić. Obiecaj mi chociaż, że będziesz ostrożny - objęła go i mocno uściskała.<br>- Postaram się - Luneth odwzajemnił uścisk.  
>- I jak będziesz mógł, to napisz czasem. Daj chociaż znać, gdzie jesteś.<br>- Dobrze, obiecuję.  
>Machnął Ninie i Topapie ręką na pożegnanie i ruszył pędem do drzwi. W progu o mało nie przewrócił jakiegoś staruszka.<br>- ...praszam! - wymamrotał pospiesznie i podjął bieg.  
>- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież... - starzec potrząsnął głową z potępieniem.<p>

- Wcale mi się to nie podoba - powiedziała ponuro Nina. - Nie powinniśmy mu na to pozwolić.  
>- Przecież wiesz, opowiadałem ci o Kryształach i Wojownikach Światła - Topapa przypomniał bez większego entuzjazmu. - Jeśli nikt nie wypełni zadania, wkrótce i tak wszystkich nas czeka marny los...<br>- Wiem, wiem - burknęła. - Ale czemu to musi być Luneth? Czemu nie ktoś inny? Tylko mi nie mów, że taka była wola Kryształu - spojrzała na niego koso.  
>Topapa rozsądnie nie odezwał się.<p>

- Dlaczego ciągle muszę się tak męczyć? - sapnęła zbuntowanym tonem rudowłosa dziewczyna, wdrapując się na wzgórze. - Inni w tym czasie robią co chcą, a ja muszę tyrać w kuźni. Koniec z tym.  
>Ściągnęła z dłoni ciężkie, robocze skórzane rękawice i cisnęła je ze złością na ziemię. Klapnęła na trawę i otarła dłonią czoło, rozmazując na nim brudną smugę. Siedziała, kontemplując rozciągającą się u stóp wzgórza osadę. Gdy odpoczęła, drogą ze szczytu pagórka pomaszerowała w stronę jak najbardziej przeciwną oglądanej przed chwilą mieścinie. W miarę oddalania się od niej nabierała coraz lepszego humoru.<br>- O, tam jeszcze nie byłam - osłaniając dłonią oczy, spojrzała na horyzont.  
>Płaski, rozległy obszar płowej barwy ciągnął się od podnóża jednych gór na północy do drugich, wyznaczających jego kraniec na południu. Pustynia nie imponowała rozmiarem, ale i tak była wystarczającym wyzwaniem jak na możliwości piechura. Żeby ją całą przejść, z pewnością potrzeba było kilku dni. Po paru godzinach wędrówki młoda podróżniczka dotarła do wysokich skał - granicy, oddzielającej step od pustyni. Odtąd zaczynały się już piaski.<br>- Ejże, czy to czasem nie jest...? - uważnie spojrzała na nie pasujący do krajobrazu element.  
>Rozpoznawszy go, ucieszyła się i nie zwlekając ani chwili, pomknęła pędem w jego kierunku.<p> 


	2. Duch, nie duch?

_**2. Duch, nie duch?**_

Luneth wychynął z lasu i ujrzał pierwsze zabudowania Kazus, luźno rozrzucone po obu stronach drogi. Im bliżej centralnej części, tym domy stały w coraz ciaśniejszym szyku, jeden przy drugim. Luneth bywał tu wielokrotnie, droga z rodzinnego Ur nie była daleka. Sam lubił ją sobie jeszcze skracać przez las, podczas gdy prawie wszyscy jego krajanie skrzętnie omijali puszczę i wędrowali jej skrajem. Miał nadzieję, że biegnąc skrótem, nadrobił czas, o który wyprzedzał go Arc, zapewne idąc do Kazus standardową trasą. I rzeczywiście, już za pierwszym zakrętem zobaczył znajomą postać. Arc stał na poboczu i obserwował miasteczko. Niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy iść dalej, czy zawrócić. Twarz Lunetha rozjaśniła się z radości na jego widok. Podszedł i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie spodziewając się gwałtownej reakcji, która nastąpiła.  
>- Achh! - zaskoczony szatyn aż się zachłysnął.<br>Upadł na kolana, skulił się i objął głowę rękami, czekając na nieuchronny cios.  
>- P-proszę, n-nie rób mi krzywdy...<br>- To ja, Luneth! - "napastnik" pospiesznie uspokajał przerażonego kumpla. - Nie bój się, Arkie.  
>Usłyszawszy serdeczny głos przyjaciela, ciemnowłosy chłopiec wstał i odetchnął z ulgą.<br>- W ogóle nie słyszałem, jak nadchodzisz. Myślałem, że to któryś z tych... _duchów _mnie zaskoczył - wyznał, okropnie speszony.  
>- Co tu robisz? Czemu uciekłeś z Ur? - Luneth rozłożył ręce pytającym gestem.<br>- Bo widzisz... Ja chciałem... chciałem udowodnić, że nie jestem tchórzem. Dotarłem tutaj sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Ale dalej... - Arc spuścił wzrok. - ...po prostu nie mogłem...  
>- Już dobrze - Luneth przesunął dłoń po jego włosach pocieszającym gestem. - Nie martw się tym. Odprowadzę cię z powrotem do Ur, dobra?<br>- Luneth, pozwól mi iść z tobą - poprosił żarliwie Arc.  
>Srebrnowłosy chłopak rozważał zaskakującą prośbę. Milczał chwilę, nie wiedząc, jak postąpić. Czuł, że powinien odeskortować przyjaciela do domu, upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny i dopiero wtedy kontynuować podróż.<br>- Na pewno tego chcesz? Wiem, że od dawna chciałem cię wyciągnąć w teren, ale to nie tym razem. Mam do zrobienia coś ważnego i niebezpiecznego. Wybieram się teraz do Kazus, ale na nim się nie skończy. Nie wiem, dokąd będę musiał się powlec ani kiedy wrócę do domu. To nie będzie piknik na łące. Będą potwory, trzeba będzie walczyć. A ciebie nigdy nie ciągnęło na żadne wyprawy - położył dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Więc zastanów się dobrze, czy chcesz się w to pakować. Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że chcesz iść ze mną?  
>- Tak, jestem pewien - Arc był przekonany, że podjął właściwą decyzję. - To zabierzesz mnie ze sobą? Proszę cię, Lun... Proszę...<br>- Jasne, kumplu! - Luneth wyściskał go z radością. - Jak mówiłem, zawsze chciałem pokazać ci tyle miejsc. A kto wie, może obejrzymy razem jakieś nowe? No to w drogę!  
>- W drogę - Arc ruszył za nieustraszonym przyjacielem w kierunku nawiedzonego miasteczka.<p>

Kazus było jak wymarłe, ani śladu żywej duszy. Sklepy były pozamykane, miały zasunięte okiennice, a drzwi pozatrzaskiwane. Jedynymi ruchomymi obiektami były z rzadka przelatujące z wiatrem śmieci albo obluzowany szyld, kiwający się nad wejściem.  
>- Chodźmy do gospody, może tam się czegoś dowiemy - zaproponował zafrasowany Luneth.<br>W środku natknęli się na dziwnie wyglądającą postać. Jej czy też jego sylwetka była zamglona i półprzejrzysta. Wyglądała jak cień albo pasma mgły uformowane w niewyraźny, falujący kształt. Zaciekawiony Luneth podszedł bliżej, a Arc przysunął się do niego, niepewnie popatrując na zjawę. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć złapania przyjaciela za rękę. Przecież przyszedł tu, żeby sobie coś udowodnić. Nie może wiecznie korzystać ze wsparcia Lunetha. Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał z determinacją na "ducha".  
>- Cześć i czołem! Jestem Cid z Canaan - powitał ich wesoło duch. - Cid Haze.<br>Widać niedomaganie w kwestii wizualnej nie kolidowało z darem wymowy.  
>- Powiedziałem "Canaan", a w tej dziurze to siedzę od czasu, gdy mój statek utknął koło Doliny Nelv - wyjaśnił Cid. - Nie idzie się stamtąd wydostać, bo jakaś wielka skała blokuje przejście - ciągnął, nie dając chłopcom dojść do głosu. - Chyba rymnęła po tym trzęsieniu ziemi. Na domiar złego, miałem cholernego pecha i jak widzicie, oberwałem klątwą, razem z lokalsami. Ni w tą, ni w drugą. To się nazywa wdepnąć w gówno! - wybuchnął rubasznym śmiechem.<br>Arc słuchał go uważnie, zapomniawszy o początkowej obawie. Kiedy usłyszał o klątwie, nachylił się do kolegi i wyszeptał mu do ucha z przejęciem:  
>- Luneth, powinniśmy im pomóc. Zróbmy coś.<br>Cid zauważył szansę na wykaraskanie się z nieciekawej sytuacji.  
>- A co wy na to, jakbym wam pożyczył mój latający statek, co? - spojrzał najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego nastolatka. - Słyszałem, że klątwę można zdjąć mithrilowym pierścieniem. Niestety, psia mać, tutejszy kowal Takka, który mógłby wykuć taki pierścień, sam jest duchem - podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po przezroczystej głowie. - Więc nic nie zrobi. Jego córka, która uczy się na kowala, znikła gdzieś, no i tym sposobem jesteśmy udupieni na cacy. To jak, chłopaki? Pomoglibyście nam?<br>Arc spojrzał na przyjaciela, czekając na jego decyzję. Luneth kiwnął głową na zgodę.  
>- Dobra. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.<br>- Świetnie - ucieszył się Cid. - Statek jest na pustyni, na zachód od Kazus. Traficie tam?  
>- Spoko, psze pana - Luneth machnął lekceważąco dłonią. - Nie ma takiego miejsca, do którego bym nie trafił.<br>- A więc jeszcze raz dzięki i powodzenia. Oby wam się udało, chłopaki - pożegnał ich duch. - Liczę na was.

Na zewnątrz paru tubylców snuło się bez życia tu i tam. Luneth próbował zagadnąć jednego z nich, ale ten nie był zbyt pomocny. W ogóle nie słuchał, co się do niego mówi. Nieustannie biadolił, że w tej postaci nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Nawet utopić się nie może, bo jest nieśmiertelny.  
><em>"To ci problem"<em>, pomyślał kąśliwie Luneth.  
>- Arc, chodźmy do kowala. Może on nam coś powie o klątwie albo o pierścieniu.<br>Wizyta okazała się rozczarowująca. Zniecierpliwiony Takka nie wniósł niczego nowego, poza narzekaniem i lamentami nad zaginięciem córki. Chłopcy zostawili go samego, ale Luneth nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Znalazł jakiegoś rozmowniejszego "ducha", wyciągnął z niego trochę informacji, potem odrobinę z drugiego i wreszcie sytuacja zaczęła się klarować.  
>- Czyli trzęsienie ziemi zwaliło skałę na Nelv i uwolniło demona, tego jakiegoś Dżinna. Wyleciał z jaskini i puścił na Kazus klątwę.<br>- Tu jest rejon występowania złóż mithrilu, a klątwę zdejmuje właśnie ten metal. Dlatego pewnie Dżinn przeklął miasto.  
>- Cwaniak, pozbył się zagrożenia.<br>- Albo zemścił się za to, że mieszkańcy wygnali go do Zapieczętowanej Jaskini.  
>- Wygląda na to, że musimy go odwiedzić. I ciekawi mnie, co z tą kowalową córką. Facet w gospodzie mówił, że miała dość harówy w kuźni i zwiała. Powinniśmy jej poszukać. Sami przecież nie wykujemy pierścienia.<br>- To dokąd teraz?  
>- Najpierw znajdźmy statek, a potem pomyślimy co dalej. Idziemy, Arkie. Nic tu już po nas.<p>

Arc poczuł się swobodniej dopiero po opuszczeniu Kazus. Widok jego nieszczęsnych mieszkańców jednocześnie zasmucał go i niepokoił. Z całego serca pragnął im pomóc, ale nie był pewny, czy się na to zdobędzie. Zerknął na swego serdecznego druha, który szedł obok i przeczesywał wzrokiem przydrożne krzewy w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Od razu poczuł się pewniej i bezpieczniej. Odwaga Lunetha dodawała mu otuchy. Sam być może nie poważyłby się na dalszą podróż, w końcu to był pierwszy raz, gdy wypuścił się tak daleko. Ale wędrówka u boku bitnego przyjaciela - to całkiem co innego.  
>- No co tam? Nie nudzisz się? Chciałbyś wreszcie spotkać jakiegoś potwora, co? - Luneth zauważył, że Arc mu się przygląda, więc wesoło puścił do niego oko.<br>- N-nie wiem... nigdy nie widziałem żadnego ...na żywo - zająknął się Arc, świadom, iż jedyny kontakt, który do tej pory miał z potworem, to... Lunethowy prezent w postaci suszonych uszu goblina. Ale to się chyba nie liczy?  
>- To niedługo będziesz miał okazję. Tylko patrzeć, jak coś wyskoczy z krzaków. Sęk w tym, żeby ten żywy potwór przestał taki być - zaśmiał się młody pogromca bestii.<br>Gdy przebyli małą dolinkę i zbliżyli się do wylotu groty w skalistym zboczu, usłyszeli skrzeki. Po plecach Arca przebiegły ciarki.  
>- L-Luneth, słyszałeś? Co t-to było?<br>- To tylko goblin. A raczej dwa, jak sądzę. Gobliny to cieniasy, ale na wszelki wypadek stań za mną, żeby cię nie drapnęły. Zaraz wylezą, już je czuć. Strasznie śmierdzą.  
>Arc też poczuł okropny fetor, a po chwili ujrzał istoty, które były jego źródłem. Dokładnie takie, jak na obrazku w książce - tyle, że okropniejsze, cuchnące, no i niepokojąco żywe. Pierwszy, który wylazł z pieczary, zaskrzeczał głośno, wołając towarzysza. Małe, smoliście czarne oczka błysnęły złowrogo, gdy potwór ruszył w kierunku chłopców. Luneth wyciągnął miecz i zasłonił sobą bezbronnego kumpla.<br>- Cofnij się, Arc - nakazał mu krótko, cały czas obserwując zbliżającego się goblina. - Za tą skałę.  
>Szatyn posłuchał bez wahania. Serce biło mu mocno i choć widok szkaradnej istoty napełniał go lękiem, nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Przycisnął się do szorstkiej skały i nerwowo zacisnął dłonie na wystającym kamieniu. Choć Luneth zaszlachtował już wiele takich monstrów, Arc czuł niepokój. Przyjaciel bardzo szybko rozwiał jego obawy. Zanim goblin zdołał zaatakować, Luneth błyskawicznym ruchem obciął mu głowę. Arc zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc znieść tak szokującego widoku, ale szybko wziął się w garść i otwarł oczy. Akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Luneth przyszpila drugie straszydło do drzewa. Gdy wyszarpnął miecz z goblina i wziąwszy zgrabny, szeroki zamach, także i tego pozbawił łba, Arc poczuł mdłości. Czuł się fatalnie, jakby zawiódł Lunetha. Sam go prosił, żeby zabrał go ze sobą, a teraz co? Pierwsza walka z potworami, a on nie potrafi zapanować nad własnym żołądkiem.<br>- Nic ci nie jest? - zaniepokojony Luneth spojrzał na kumpla, który opierał się o białą, wapienną skałę i miał właśnie taki kolor twarzy.  
>- N-nie, nic - zapewnił słabo Arc.<br>Chwiejnie zbliżył się do miejsca potyczki. Widok Lunetha, obojętnie strząsającego z miecza krwawo-szare strzępy i wycierającego ostrze w goblinowe łachmany nie tylko nie pomógł mu w opanowaniu się, ale zadziałał dokładnie na odwrót. Arc zawrócił do skały i pochylił się przy niej, czując, jak ciałem wstrząsają mu torsje.  
>- O rany, Luneth, tak mi głupio - zdołał opanować się na tyle, by ze wstydem wykrztusić kilka słów. - Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem wytrzymać, jak zobaczyłem ten obcięty łeb i resztę.<br>- Nie przejmuj się. To normalne, że na początku ma się chęć sheftać. Ja sam też tak miałem.  
>- Na pewno tylko mnie tak pocieszasz - załamany Arc nie śmiał spojrzeć mu w oczy.<br>- Serio gadam. Żebyś widział, jak mnie wzięło! Kiedy zarżnąłem swojego pierwszego goblina, rzygałem dalej niż widziałem - zarechotał Luneth. - Z czasem przyzwyczaisz się jak ja.  
>- Sam nie wiem - wątpił Arc, znacznie jednak podniesiony na duchu jego wyznaniami. Nie czuł się już takim nieudacznikiem. - Jesteś dzielny i dla ciebie taki potwór to nic wielkiego. Ale dla mnie-<br>- Przekonasz się, że mam rację. Jesteś odważniejszy, niż ci się zdaje. Tylko musisz w siebie uwierzyć. Głowa do góry, Arc - Luneth żartobliwie ujął go za podbródek. - Nie martw się tym niepotrzebnie. Nic na siłę.  
>- Dobrze, Lun...<br>- A to... to tylko potwory - szturchnął butem leżące truchło. - One nie są jak normalne żywe istoty, jak zwierzęta czy coś. To groźne szkodniki, które trza tępić. Plugastwo. Wiem, że te flaki nie wyglądają zbyt miło, no ale co ci poradzę. A teraz zabierajmy się stąd, zanim przylezą kolejne śmierdziuchy. Chyba że chcesz sobie pooglądać więcej flaków?  
>- Nie, nie chcę - Arc błyskawicznie był gotów do dalszej drogi, byle tylko Luneth nie zmienił zdania.<br>- To się zwijamy. Dziś już nie dojdziemy na pustynię, jesteśmy gdzieś w połowie drogi. Za godzinę zajdzie słońce i będziemy musieli zatrzymać się na nocleg. Nigdy nie spałeś na dworze, co nie?  
>- Nie, nie spałem.<br>- To będziesz miał okazję się przekonać, jak to jest. Wyleciałeś z Ur jak do pożaru - zażartował Luneth - i nie wziąłeś ze sobą niczego, więc będzie nam musiało wystarczyć to, co ja mam. Ale damy sobie radę.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, gdy słońce zaczęło znikać za horyzontem, Luneth zarządził postój.  
>- Tu nam będzie wygodnie - uznał, rozglądając się po zacisznej kotlince.<br>Niedaleko przepływał strumyk, a słabo zalesione zbocza zapewniały względne bezpieczeństwo. Żaden potwór nie mógł podkraść się niezauważony ani ukryć w gąszczach.  
>- Chodźmy nazbierać drewna na ognisko. Będzie nam potrzeba dość dużo, bo na całą noc. Idziesz ze mną - zarządził Luneth. - Na razie nie masz broni, ale może coś znajdziemy po drodze. Niestety, nie mam kasy na nic - przyznał z zakłopotaniem. - Ale w Kazus i tak nic nie dało się shandlować od tych duchów. Więc dopóki się w coś nie uzbroisz, masz się ode mnie absolutnie nigdzie nie oddalać i nie włazić w żadne podejrzane miejsca. Chcę cały czas mieć cię w zasięgu wzroku. Jak się pojawi potwór, to trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Stój za mną albo coś. I nie właź do wody, jeśli to jakieś większe jezioro. Uważaj, jak przechodzisz przez gęste krzaki, żeby nic cię nie zaskoczyło. Jak usłyszysz albo zobaczysz coś niepokojącego, to nie leć tego sprawdzać, tylko mi o tym powiedz. I masz mi natychmiast mówić, jeśli źle się poczujesz albo będziesz zmęczony. Rozumiesz wszystko? - zakończył długą litanię zakazów i nakazów.<br>- Tak. Mam się trzymać blisko ciebie i nie robić niczego głupiego - powtórzył karnie ciemnowłosy chłopiec.  
>Ani w głowie mu nie postało, by na własną rękę sprawdzać, co podejrzanie zaszeleściło po prawej czy lewej stronie ścieżki.<br>- Zgadza się. Tak naprawdę to będzie fajnie. Tylko trzeba uważać, co się robi, żeby nic dupy nie wygryzło. A teraz zasuwamy wreszcie po te patyki. Wiesz, które zbierać?  
>- Domyślam się, że suche, z liściastych drzew. Bukowe, dębowe, brzozowe...?<br>- Ano. Takie są najlepsze, bo się dobrze palą i nie strzelają iskrami. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz wiedział.  
>- Czytałem kiedyś o rodzajach drewna opałowego - przyznał Arc, podnosząc uschniętą gałąź. - Pamiętam jeszcze tabelkę z wartościami kalorycznymi poszczególnych gatunków. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci powiedzieć, które najlepiej-<br>- Nie, nie trzeba! Wierzę ci na słowo - Luneth przeraził się perspektywą wykładu o drewnie opałowym. - To na pewno bardzo ciekawe, ale może innym razem.  
>- Dobrze - niezrażony szatyn wrócił do zbierania drew.<br>Określenie "las" było w tym wypadku nieadekwatne. Nawet zagajnik był słowem na wyrost. Karłowate drzewa rosły w rzadkich, oddalonych od siebie kępach - wyraźny wpływ pobliskiej pustyni. Wspomniane przez Arca gatunki drzew nie rosły w tym przedsionku piaszczystego pustkowia. Coś palnego jednak się znalazło, więc nazbierawszy po solidnej wiązce gałęzi, chłopcy wrócili nad strumień.  
>- A zapalić ognisko umiesz? Była gdzieś pod tą tabelką instrukcja, jak się to robi? - podśmiewał się przyjaźnie Luneth.<br>- Nie było - zamyślił się Arc. - Ale to chyba nic trudnego?  
>Rozweselony Luneth zlitował się nad nim już po dwóch bezowocnych próbach i pokazał mu, jak ułożyć i zapalić stos gałęzi. Prosta czynność okazała się jedną z tych, których nie można nauczyć się z książek.<p>

Arc rozglądał się z obawą dookoła. Nadszedł wieczór i zapadły ciemności. Ale nie takie, jak w miasteczku. Tam zawsze były jakieś, choćby słabe czy odległe źródła światła. Blask lampy lub świeczki, otwarte na oścież drzwi do oświetlonej świątyni, latarnie... To wszystko odbijało się w szybach, gładkich powierzchniach i dawało poświatę, którą emanowało miasteczko jak każde większe ludzkie skupisko. Tutaj, w kompletnej głuszy było prawie smoliście czarno. Las rysujący się na tle nieba zdawał się być litą, nieprzeniknioną ścianą, groźną i straszną. Gdyby nie skromny blask ogniska, Arc nie widziałby nawet dłoni trzymanej przed własnymi oczami. Nigdy nie bał się ciemności bardziej niż rówieśnicy, ale teraz doświadczył atawistycznego lęku. Tutejsza ciemność była nieoswojona i wypełniona nieznanymi odgłosami - szuraniem, skrzeczeniem, szelestem. Miał wrażenie, że coś się w niego wpatruje i za chwilę wypadnie z mroku i wbije mu kły w kark.  
>- Coś nie tak? - spostrzegawczy Luneth zauważył jego niepokój.<br>- Nie, wszystko d-dobrze, tylko... tu jest tak jakoś ciemno... - wyszeptał Arc.  
>- A, rzeczywiście. W Ur jest inaczej. Zapomniałem, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich ciemności. Ale poza miastem prawie zawsze tak jest. Chyba, że świeci księżyc, no ale to nie dziś.<br>- Słyszałeś? - Arc drgnął nerwowo, usłyszawszy w oddali jakieś wycie. - Co to?  
>- Wilk. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Nie podejdzie do ognia.<br>- A są... są tu po-potwory...?  
>- No są, włóczą się gobliny i różne latające świństwa. Tyle że raczej w dzień. Ale nic się nie bój. Jakby jakieś plugastwa się przyplątały, to je zatłukę. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci zrobiły - zapewnił chwacko Luneth. - Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny.<br>- Dzięki - Arc uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i na wszelki wypadek usiadł bliżej niego.  
>Harde słowa przyjaciela miały magiczną moc. Ciemność zszarzała, a niepokojące odgłosy stały się tym, czym w istocie były - szelestem liści i skrzypieniem konarów. Wizja potworów czających się w krzakach rozwiała się szybciej niż poranna mgła.<br>Luneth zabrał się do przetrząsania plecaka w poszukiwaniu czegoś nadającego się na kolację. Wyciągnął jedzenie i wręczył Arcowi, a sam zajął się drugą porcją. Po skończonym posiłku chłopcy wpatrywali się w milczeniu w trzaskający wesoło ogień. Arc nigdy wcześniej nie spędzał czasu w ten sposób. Doszedł do wniosku, że zaczyna mu się podobać ta wyprawa.  
>- Jak myślisz, znajdziemy ten statek? - zagadnął.<br>- Pewnie. Myślę, że koło południa powinniśmy być na miejscu. Kurde, latający statek, no... Zarąbiście będzie się nim przelecieć!  
>- I musimy znaleźć pierścień z mithrilu, żeby pomóc ludziom w Kazus - przypomniał z ożywieniem szatyn.<br>- Jasne, nie zapomniałem, po co to robimy - roześmiał się Luneth. - Arkie, to jesteś cały ty! Pomóc każdemu, kogo spotkasz. Jesteś taki dobry i życzliwy, że kiedyś dorobisz się własnego pomnika w Ur.  
>- Nie wygłupiaj się - Arc zarumienił się i popchnął niedopalony patyk do ognia. - Wiesz, wtedy nad jeziorem, kiedy mnie uratowałeś przed tymi...<br>- ...tchórzliwymi, śmierdzącymi, niech im najbrzydszy goblin po tej stronie gór wetknie w dupę kawał żelastwa, pokurczami, psia ich w mordę kopana i widłami szturchana mać - podpowiedział gładko Luneth.  
>- Yyy... n-no tak - zająknął się Arc, podziwiając tak wielopiętrową inwektywę. - Więc, no, bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Wcześniej nie miałem okazji i okropnie mi głupio, że tak uciekłem bez słowa.<br>- Niepotrzebnie. Przecież nie zrobiłem tego dla podziękowań - oświadczył wesoło Luneth. - Nie musisz mi nigdy za nic dziękować. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem.  
>- Ty moim też - uśmiechnął się Arc.<br>- Kurde, w końcu nie opowiedziałem ci, co mi się przytrafiło! Ale ze mnie idiota. Powinieneś wiedzieć, w co się ze mną pakujesz. Jeszcze możesz wrócić do Ur, jeśli się rozmyślisz - Luneth poczuł się paskudnie, że dopiero teraz o tym wspomina.  
>- Na pewno się nie rozmyślę. Pójdę z tobą wszędzie - zapewnił prostodusznie Arc.<br>- Dzięki - wzruszony Luneth poklepał go po ramieniu. - No to posłuchaj. Ale nie wiem, czy uwierzysz, jak ci opowiem, bo to strasznie poryte. Wracałem z wycieczki po lesie i prawie już doszłem do tej ścieżki, co skręca do Ur. Tej koło dzikiej gruszy, co w nią trzy lata temu piorun trafił. Szłem tak właściwie na pamięć, nie patrzałem pod nogi, bo i po co. I wtenczas wpadłem do jakiejś dziury, której wcale nie powinno tam być. Może to trzęsienie ziemi ją wyrąbało, no bo skąd by się wzięła. Więc zleciałem na samiutki dół, do jakiejś jaskini-  
>- Och, Luneth! Nic ci się nie stało? - zawołał z troską zmartwiony przyjaciel.<br>- Nic, tylko sobie obiłem plecy i trochę się poharatałem - zbagatelizował Luneth. - Ale słuchaj dalej. Łaziłem po tej pieczarze i szukałem wyjścia, bo wyspinać się z powrotem nie mogłem. I jak tak łaziłem, to trafiłem do jakiegoś kamiennego pomieszczenia. Rzeźby tam stały, wszystko było chyba bardzo stare, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. I jak sobie tak patrzałem, to nagle wyleciał na mnie jakiś popierniczony i wkurzony żółw. Wielki jak diabli! Ale nie że wielki jak na żółwia. To był jakiś zafajdany potwór wielkości stodoły! Z kłami na dodatek.  
>- Żółw z kłami? - wzdrygnął się Arc.<br>- Pewnie nie wiedział, że żółwie nie powinny ich mieć - stwierdził z humorem młody gawędziarz. - Wiesz, załatwiłem pełno goblinów i innego tałatajstwa, ale wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że ten skubaniec mnie zabije - przyznał smętnie.  
>- Luneth... - szepnął z nieopisaną grozą Arc.<br>Jeśli jego waleczny przyjaciel twierdził, że coś o mało nie pozbawiło go życia, to znaczy, że musiało być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Zadrżał na myśl, że coś mogło mu się stać. Luneth zerknął na wstrząśniętego kumpla i pożałował, że niepotrzebnie go wystraszył. Wrócił więc do opowiadania, starannie ukrywając niepokój i przybierając lekki, żartobliwy ton.  
>- Ale luz, ja tam nie wymiękam z takiego powodu - oznajmił bojowo. - Duży czy nie, żółwik dostał ostre wciry, a potem wiesz, co się stało? Zniknął, ot tak - pstryknął palcami. - Dziwne, ale tak było. I teraz będzie najlepsze, Arkie. Usłyszałem głos.<br>- Głos...?  
>- Tak, wiem jak to brzmi - zachichotał Luneth. - Na dodatek okazało się, że wiesz, kto do mnie gadał? Kryształ! Wielki, niebieski, latający kryształ. I powiedział, że jestem ...wybrańcem!<br>Z powagą pouczył zasłuchanego przyjaciela:  
>- Teraz jest ten moment, kiedy powinieneś zawołać: "Rany, utknąłem na jakimś wygwizdowie, sam na sam z wariatem! Udusi mnie i zje na surowo!"<br>- Nie jesteś wariatem - uśmiechnął się Arc. - I na pewno mnie nie udusisz.  
>- Jak możesz być taki pewny? Przecież to, co ci nagadałem, brzmi, jakbym się najarał zielem albo sfiksował. Wariaci robią różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy.<br>- Dobrze cię znam, Luneth - odparł z prostotą Arc, zerkając na niego i powstrzymując śmiech. - I wiem, kiedy coś zmyślasz.  
>- Tak? - speszony chłopak podrapał się po głowie.<br>Czy _podkolorowywanie _opowiadań zalicza się do zmyśleń?  
>- Więc wiem, że mówisz prawdę. I wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził - dodał Arc już zupełnie poważnie. - Ufam ci całkowicie.<br>- Ha, miło mi to słyszeć. W każdym razie ja wierzyłem sobie mniej niż ty mnie. Z początku myślałem, że mi zdrowo odwaliło. Wiesz, to brzmiało jak bajka. Ale Topapa potwierdził, że to wszystko mi się nie przywidziało, i że - tylko się nie śmiej - zostałem wybrany, niby przez ten Kryształ, żeby ocalić świat przed ciemnością i przywrócić mu równowagę. Bo coś się dokumentnie pokopało. Niezły odpał, co nie? - zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie mając pewności, czy przyjaciel nie zmieni zdania w kwestii jego zdrowia psychicznego.  
>- Wcale mnie to wszystko nie dziwi - oświadczył ze spokojem Arc.<br>- Nie? - zbaraniał Luneth.  
>- Jasne, że nie. Kto inny lepiej nadawałby się do takiego ważnego zadania, jeśli nie ty? Jesteś odważny, silny i wspaniale walczysz. To naturalne, że Kryształ wybrał właśnie ciebie - wyjaśnił szatyn, jakby to była największa oczywistość pod słońcem. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że kiedyś zostaniesz wielkim bohaterem.<br>Srebrnowłosemu nastolatkowi zabrakło na moment słów. Lojalność Arca i jego niezłomna wiara w niego chwyciły go silnie za serce. Odchrząknął, żeby ukryć wzruszenie i wyjawił mu ostatnią rewelację:  
>- Dzięki za uznanie, ale musisz jeszcze o czymś wiedzieć. Oprócz mnie są też jacyś inni wybrańcy. Mam ich znaleźć i przyprowadzić do Kryształu, do tej jaskini.<br>- Inni? - zamyślił się Arc. - Ale gdzie ich szukać? Kto to może być? Nie masz żadnych wskazówek?  
>- Nie. Ale wiesz co? Tak sobie myślę, że ty jesteś drugim.<br>- Drugim co? - nie zrozumiał chłopak.  
>- Drugim kryształowym wybrańcem.<br>- Co takiego?! Proszę, nie nabijaj się ze mnie - zaczerwienił się.  
>- Ja się wcale nie nabijam. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale czuję, że chodzi o ciebie.<br>- Akurat. Przecież ja się do niczego nie nadaję.  
>- Co ty pierniczysz?! Nie zamierzam spokojnie słuchać, jak ktoś wygaduje paskudne rzeczy o moim kumplu Arcu. A więc zastanów się dobrze, koleś, zanim coś takiego o nim powiesz, jeśli nie chcesz oberwać! - Luneth pogroził palcem zdumionemu przyjacielowi.<br>Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie. Jak na komendę wybuchnęli śmiechem i długo nie mogli przestać.  
>- Dawno się tak nie ubawiłem - prychnął Luneth, łapiąc oddech. - Ale mówiłem serio. Sam się przekonasz, gdy wrócimy do groty z Kryształem.<br>Potencjalny wybraniec zrobił sceptyczną minę, ale nie oponował więcej. Nie lubił spierać się z przyjacielem.  
>Luneth sięgnął do plecaka, wyciągnął książkę i podał Arcowi.<br>- Och, a już myślałem, że przepadła! Zostawiłem ją nad jeziorem, kiedy oni... - uszczęśliwiony szatyn chwycił do rąk ulubiony tomik. - Dziękuję!  
>- Proszę bardzo. Ale nie będziesz już dziś czytał, zaraz idziemy spać.<br>- Tylko kilka stron...  
>- Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać. Trzeba się wyspać.<br>- To chociaż jedna strona... proooszę...  
>- Nie, Arkie. Zacznie się od jednej strony, a skończy na ślęczeniu dwie godziny. Już ja cię dobrze znam. Kto niby czytał po nocach książki pod kołdrą? Nie pamiętasz, jak kilka razy Nina prawie cię na tym przyłapała?<br>- N-no tak, ale...  
>Arc nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście bywał tak pochłonięty lekturą, że nie umiał jej przerwać nawet wtedy, kiedy powinien dawno spać. Gdyby nie czujny kumpel, który zawsze w porę zdołał szturchnąć go łokciem, wpadłby w kłopoty i musiałby wysłuchiwać utyskiwań Niny.<br>- Żadnego "ale". Żadnego czytania przed snem. Koniec dyskusji. Czy to jasne?  
>- Tak, Luneth - Arc obrzucił książkę tęsknym spojrzeniem, ale nie śmiał łamać zakazu i posłusznie schował ją do torby.<br>Luneth umościł z jodłowych gałęzi wygodne legowisko przy ogniu i nakrył je kocem. Arc na próbę usiadł na nim i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest bardzo wygodne, sprężynujące jak materac.  
>- Kładź się przy ścianie - srebrnowłosy chłopak wskazał mu miejsce. Skała nagrzała się już przyjemnie od ogniska i oddawała zgromadzone ciepło. - Ja będę leżał od zewnętrznej, bo w nocy trzeba kilka razy dołożyć do ognia.<br>- To się nie wyśpisz - zatroskał się Arc. - Może ja też bęęędę doookładał - ziewnął, czując, że oczy same mu się zamykają. Chyba z czytania i tak by nic nie wyszło.  
>- Nie martw się o mnie. Radziłem sobie, gdy byłem sam. Jestem przyzwyczajony i robię to prawie przez sen - Luneth położył się obok i starannie okrył siebie i kumpla drugim kocem. - Mamy tylko jedno okrycie, więc połóż się bliżej mnie, żeby ci nie wiało po plecach.<br>Arc natychmiast posłuchał i przytulił się do niego ufnie. Ledwo zdążył to zrobić, usnął jak kamień. Luneth prychnął wesoło. Przez jakiś czas leżał, wsłuchując się w regularny oddech Arca i rozmyślając o czekających ich przygodach. Potem i on usnął, obudziwszy się faktycznie tylko po to, by wrzucić kilka szczap do ogniska.

Arc poczuł podmuch wiatru na policzku. To go zastanowiło. Czyżby nie zamknął okna na noc? Otwarł oczy i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest. Że nie leży w swoim łóżku w Ur, tylko na wiązce gałęzi w jakiejś dziczy. Obok swojego przyjaciela. Zaczynało świtać, choć do kotlinki, gdzie się znajdowali, promienie słońca jeszcze nie dotarły. Wszystko było pogrążone w szarym, mdłym świetle, zacierającym kontury. Arc spojrzał na towarzysza. Luneth już nie spał, leżał i obserwował go. Jego niezwykłe oczy nawet w tym półmroku jaśniały leciutko niczym u wilka. Arca zawsze to bardzo fascynowało.  
>- Hej, Arkie! Jak przeżyłeś pierwszą noc poza domem? - zażartował Luneth, szczerząc się radośnie i psując całe to drapieżne wrażenie.<br>- Bardzo dobrze mi się spało - szatyn stłumił ziewnięcie. - Ani razu się nie obudziłem.  
>- Nie zmarzłeś? - zatroskał się Luneth.<br>- Nie, było mi ciepło. Nawet nie sądziłem, że tak przyjemnie się śpi na dworze.  
>- No to fajnie. Teraz coś zakąsimy i zbieramy się. Musimy dzisiaj dotrzeć do statku.<br>Tak jak ocenił Luneth, zobaczyli charakterystyczny kształt okrętu zanim słońce osiągnęło najwyższy punkt na niebie. Statek wyglądał tutaj dziwnie abstrakcyjnie i obco - na morzu byłby bardziej na swoim miejscu. Dopiero z bliska można było się przekonać, iż z pewnością nie wymaga wody, aby móc się poruszać. Ogromne słupy z przytwierdzonymi doń śmigłami sugerowały jego powietrzny rodowód. Zafascynowani chłopcy obeszli go dookoła.  
>- Duże toto - Luneth z uznaniem przesunął dłonią po deskach kadłuba. - Ciekawe, jaką prędkość wyciąga?<br>- Tu jest wejście, chodź! - Arc odnalazł drzwi.  
>Chłopcy weszli po schodkach do niewielkiej kabiny. Na środku pokładu tkwił gruby maszt, do którego umocowane było śmigło. W kabinie był też niewielki podest z kołem sterowym. Stała tam dziewczyna o rudych włosach. Była odwrócona tyłem, więc nie zauważyła nadejścia "gości". Luneth i Arc wymienili się pytającymi spojrzeniami i podeszli do niej. Nieznajoma odwróciła się i dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że ma towarzystwo.<br>- Ykk! - wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. - Kim jesteście?! I co tu robicie?  
>- Mógłbym spytać o to samo - jasnowłosy nastolatek zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. - O ile wiem, to statek Cida, a on nam go pożyczył. A tyś co za jedna?<br>- Mam na imię Refia.  
>- Wporzo. Ja jestem Luneth, a to Arc. Tośmy się zapoznali. A teraz gadaj, czego tu szukasz?<br>- Razem z ojcem wykuliśmy części do tego statku... - zaczęła.  
>To chyba dawało jej prawo wślizgnięcia się na statek?<br>- Aaa! To ty jesteś córką kowala z Kazus? - zrozumiał Luneth. - Zarąbiście. Ale żeśmy trafili! Słuchaj, musisz nam pomóc. Trzeba wykuć pierścień z mithrilu.  
>- Właśnie. Potrzebujemy go, żeby zdjąć klątwę z Kazus.<br>- Co tam się stało? - zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna.  
>Gdy stamtąd odchodziła, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.<br>- Jakaś klątwa czy coś. Wszyscy snują się jak zdechlaki i wyglądają bardzo niewyraźnie - Luneth wysilił się na marny dowcip.  
>- Dlatego potrzebujemy pierścienia. Pomożesz nam w tym? - zapytał z nadzieją Arc.<br>Refia spuściła głowę i szepnęła markotnie:  
>- Nie umiem...<br>- Co?! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Luneth.  
>- Nie umiem - powtórzyła głośniej, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na niego z rezygnacją.<br>- Laska, w ptaka sobie lecisz? - zirytował się. - Przecież uczyłaś się na kowala?  
>- Niby tak, ale ogólnie nie interesowało mnie to zanadto, więc uciekałam od obowiązków, kiedy tylko się dało. No, nie umiem wykuwać mithrilowych pierścieni i już! - dokończyła ponuro.<br>- Bez kitu! - podsumował zdołowany Luneth. - Spotykamy kowala, który nie umie kuć. Co za wtopa! Cid będzie szczęśliwy jak cholera, kiedy o tym usłyszy!  
>Zmartwiony Arc podzielał jego marny nastrój. A tak obiecująco się zaczęło...<br>- Spokojnie - pocieszyła ich dziewczyna, czując się trochę głupio. - Wiem, gdzie możemy znaleźć taki pierścień.  
>- No, gdzie? - rzucił rozdrażniony Luneth. - W dupie smoka?<br>- Nie - rozzłościła się. - Mój ojciec wykuł mithrilowy pierścień dla króla Sasune. Możemy tam spróbować...  
>- Genialne. Zrobimy królowi wjazd na chatę i spytamy, czy możemy skitrać jego biżuterię - ironizował Luneth.<br>- Masz lepszy pomysł?!  
>Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wielkiego wyboru - niechętnie przystał na jej propozycję.  
>- A mogłabym lecieć z wami? Nie umiem wykuwać pierścieni, no przyznaję, porażka. Ale chcę pomóc ojcu i ludziom w Kazus.<br>- Luneth, zabierzmy Refię z nami, co?  
>- Dobra - zgodził się jasnowłosy chłopak. - Skoro olewactwo uratowało jej tyłek, to może i nam panienka Obibok przyniesie szczęście - oświadczył złośliwie.<br>- Ej! Myślisz, że jesteś taki dowcipny? - wykrzyknęła wściekle, ujmując się pod boki.  
>- Zluzuj, kotku - parsknął Luneth.<br>Podszedł do koła sterowego i uważnie obejrzał mechanizm startowy. Pociągnął za dźwignię, potem wypróbował drugi drążek.  
>- Kotku? Kotku?! - zapieniła się dziewczyna.<br>Z trudem opanowała mordercze instynkty. Arc podszedł do burty i wyjrzał z ciekawością na zewnątrz.  
>- Hej, bo wypadniesz - ostrzegł zaniepokojony przyjaciel, łapiąc go za ramię i odciągając w tył. - Uważaj na siebie i nie wychylaj się za bardzo.<br>- Dobrze - zdyscyplinowany Arc odsunął się w bezpieczne miejsce.  
>- Załoga! Na stanowiska! - ryknął rozemocjonowany Luneth. Włączył silnik statku i ujął koło sterowe. - Ruszamy!<br>Refia przewróciła oczami. Co za bałwan.


	3. Czternastoletni kapitan

_**3. Czternastoletni kapitan**_

Luneth był przeszczęśliwy. Nigdy dotąd nie miał okazji widzieć powietrznego statku. Tym bardziej - lecieć nim. A teraz sam nim kierował! Upajał się tym uczuciem, czując, jak wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy od zapierającej dech prędkości. Był kompletnie nieświadom kosego spojrzenia, którym kłuła go w plecy nadąsana Refia. Arc stał tuż obok przyjaciela, równie jak on oczarowany podróżą. Zgodnie z poleceniem Lunetha trzymał się mocno grubego sznura, okalającego burty statku. Szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonął przesuwające się pod i przed nimi krajobrazy. Nawet naburmuszona Refia dała się w końcu uwieść urzekającym widokom. Z zachwytem patrzyła na rozległe zielone równiny, szeroko rozlane wody i lasy, nad którymi przelatywali i które wydawały się tak niesamowicie odległe, wyglądające jak niewielkie krzaczki. Mimo znacznej prędkości, z jaką podróżowali, dopiero po półgodzinie lotu ukazała im się imponująca sylwetka zamku Sasune. Przelecieli między dwoma górskimi szczytami, za którymi otwierało się przejście do wielkiej doliny. W samym jej centrum rozłożyła się ogromna kamienna twierdza. Luneth wypatrzył dogodne miejsce do lądowania i gracko posadził statek na ziemi. Może nazbyt gracko, ale skutecznie. W każdym razie nic ważnego się nie oberwało ani nie zepsuło. Refia, klnąc ile wlezie, pozbierała się z pokładu, na który rzuciło ją pełne fantazji lądowanie Lunetha. Arc nie podzielił jej losu tylko dlatego, że trzymał się zbawczej liny. Mimo to wstrząs trochę go oszołomił.  
>- Wysiadamy - zarządził gromko młody kapitan, wypychając członków załogi na zewnątrz.<br>Refia powlokła się za chłopcami, zgrzytnąwszy zębami i mruknąwszy coś o beznadziejnych pilotach.  
>Przy bramie wejściowej zamku zobaczyli blondwłosego chłopaka w zbroi. Widać było, że jest czymś mocno przybity. Chodził w tę i z powrotem, frasując się i mamrocząc do siebie pod nosem. Wyglądał na ich równolatka, choć mógł być nieco starszy, gdyż był wyższy od każdego z nich.<br>- Kim jesteście? - spojrzał uważnie na trójkę przybyszy. - Jeśli chcecie wejść, to niepotrzebnie się trudzicie. Na zamek spadła przerażająca klątwa. To samo stało się z miasteczkiem Kazus. Żeby zdjąć przekleństwo, potrzebny jest, jak mi powiedziano, pierścień z mithrilu.  
>- My właśnie w tej sprawie - wyrwała się Refia. - Jestem córką tamtejszego kowala. Mój ojciec wykuł kiedyś mithrilowy pierścień dla króla. Król na pewno ciągle go ma.<br>- Chcemy pomóc ludziom w Kazus - odezwał się Arc i spłoszył się swoim wystąpieniem, gdy blondyn utkwił w nim poważne spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu. - Pomyśleliśmy, że może m-moglibyśmy po-pożyczyć pierścień od króla... - dokończył cichutko.  
>- Audiencja? Hmm... - młody rycerz zamyślił się na moment. - Sądzę, iż będę mógł wam w tym pomóc. Chodźcie za mną.<br>Luneth bez wahania wkroczył w bramy fortecy, a Refia i Arc podążyli za nim. Znaleźli się na rozległym dziedzińcu, otoczonym wysokim, kamiennym murem. W rogach placu wznosiły się strzeliste wieże, uzbrojone w zębate blanki. Trójka przybyszy rozglądała się wokół, zadzierając głowy z respektem i podziwem. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli w takim imponującym miejscu. Prowadzeni przez nastoletniego rycerza, przebyli plac i wkroczyli do serca zamku. Twierdza powinna tętnić życiem, tymczasem zaludniały ją znajomo wyglądające smętne istoty o mglistej powierzchowności. Dokładnie takie same, jak w Kazus. Przemierzyli wielką salę z czerwonym dywanem i powiewającymi proporcami, wspięli się na jedno piętro, drugie, i dopiero tam blondyn wprowadził ich do sali tronowej.  
>- Poczekajcie chwilę tutaj - polecił im, po czym podszedł do niewysokiego podestu, na którym obok tronu stał król Sasune.<br>Władcę dotknęło to samo nieszczęście, co wszystkich jego poddanych. Klątwa okazała się sprawiedliwa, obeszła się jednakowo ze wszystkimi, niezależnie od pozycji, wieku czy funkcji. Sylwetka monarchy była niewyraźna i z trudem dało się poznać, że to żywy człowiek. Rycerz zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i ze czcią ukląkł na jedno kolano, pochylając głowę.  
>- Panie, ci młodzi ludzie zamierzają zdjąć klątwę. Przybyli tutaj prosić cię o użyczenie im mithrilowego pierścienia, by mogli wykonać zadanie.<br>Król skinął głową, zgadzając się na wysłuchanie przybyszy. Rycerz dał znak, by podeszli bliżej. Luneth ukłonił się królowi trochę niezgrabnie. Arc i Refia wzięli z niego przykład. Niestety, cała trójka nie miała żadnego doświadczenia w kwestii dworskich obyczajów. Na szczęście monarcha nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
>- Jak widzicie, przekleństwo Dżinna spadło i na mnie - oznajmił posępnie. - Powiadacie więc, że zamierzacie użyć pierścienia do zdjęcia klątwy? Chętnie bym wam go dał, ale pierścień jest w posiadaniu mojej córki. A ona... zniknęła gdzieś. Nie wiem, co się z nią stało i gdzie jest teraz.<br>Jasnowłosy rycerz stracił całe swoje opanowanie. Z rozpaczą zerwał się na równe nogi i zacisnął pięści.  
>- Panie, jeśli księżniczka ma pierścień, to mogła zostać porwana przez Dżinna! - wykrzyknął, całkiem zapominając, przed kim stoi.<br>- To możliwe, choć wolałbym, żebyś się mylił. Boję się o moją ukochaną Sarę - władca starał się ukryć ból w głosie. Nie wypadało mu okazywać silnych emocji przed poddanymi. - A ja jestem bezsilny... Jeżeli to faktycznie Dżinn ją zabrał, to musiał uciec do Zapieczętowanej Jaskini, która jest na północy. Gdybym tylko mógł coś zrobić, wysłać tam jakiś oddział wojska... Ale wszyscy jesteśmy pod działaniem klątwy...  
>Luneth wreszcie usłyszał coś konkretnego. Nie lubił narzekania i smędzenia, był człowiekiem czynu.<br>- Nie martw się, panie - zapewnił buńczucznie. - Pójdziemy tam i przyprowadzimy księżniczkę z powrotem!  
>Blondyn, usłyszawszy tę zapowiedź, ukląkł ponownie przed królem i poprosił:<br>- Panie, czy udzielisz mi swego pozwolenia, bym mógł udać się do Zapieczętowanej Jaskini wraz z tymi odważnymi młodymi ludźmi, i uratować panienkę Sarę?  
>- Oczywiście, masz moją zgodę, Ingus - odezwał się władca. - Chyba, że macie jakieś obiekcje? - zwrócił się z pytaniem do trójki ochotników.<br>Refia zamachała energicznie rękami.  
>- Ależ oczywiście, że nie, Wasza Wysokość! Jego miecz jest wart dwa razy tyle, co tych tu dwóch - lekceważąco wydęła usta i wskazała na Lunetha i Arca.<br>- To nie fair, laska! - rozwścieczył się Luneth i odwrócił się w jej stronę. - A niby przez kogo musimy kombinować jak koń pod górę? Nie umiałaś zrobić pierścienia i tylko dlatego tu jesteśmy!  
>- Cooo?! To moja wina? - dziewczyna nie zamierzała być mu dłużna.<br>Ingus myślał, że zapadnie się ze wstydu pod ziemię, wysłuchując ich sprzeczki. Jak można tak prostacko zachowywać się przed królewskim majestatem?!  
>- Dobra, niech idzie z nami - Luneth spojrzał z ukosa na Ingusa. - Towarzystwo królewskiego knechta może się przydać.<br>Król przytomnie udał, że nie zauważył tej ożywionej wymiany zdań i poinformował ich o sekretnym przejściu w Jaskini. Luneth był niezmiernie ciekaw, skąd władca Sasune ma tak szczegółowe informacje, jak wiedza o szkielecie leżącym koło wejścia, ale przezornie nie drążył kwestii. Może król miał wścibskich agentów i szpiegów? Kto wie...  
>Na koniec monarcha życzył im powodzenia i po tych pożegnalnych słowach wyszli na zewnątrz.<br>- Co miał znaczyć ten pokaz prostactwa?! - syknął zirytowany Ingus, ledwo drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. - Jak wy się zachowujecie przed Jego Wysokością?! To niedopuszalne naruszenie etykiety!  
>- Nie rajcuj się tak, paniczu - usadził go Luneth. - Idziesz z nami, bo JA ci na to pozwoliłem. Więc twarz na kłódkę, albo zostajesz. Dotarło?<br>Ingus obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem, ale zmilczał. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż sprzeczki z prowincjonalnym burakiem.  
>- No - srebrnowłosy chłopak był kontent, że pokazał "nowemu", gdzie jego miejsce. - Dziś nie zdążymy wyruszyć, bo słońce już zaszło. Latać po ciemku nie zamyślam, więc startujemy jutro z samiuśkiego rana.<br>- Nie powinniśmy tak długo zwlekać! - wybuchnął Ingus. - Księżniczce Sarze może grozić niebezpieczeństwo!  
>- Luzy rajtuzy - prychnął Luneth. - Nie wymiękaj, uratujemy twoją pannę!<br>- Jej Wysokość nie jest moją "panną"! - zaczerwienił się Ingus. - Trochę szacunku!  
>- Aha! Ładna jest pewnie, co? - zachichotał srebrnowłosy dowódca misji ratunkowej.<br>- Milcz już lepiej - wysapał coraz bardziej zmieszany rycerz.  
>Luneth chciał kontynuować ten ucieszny wątek, ale zreflektował się, gdy Arc pociągnął go znacząco za rękaw.<br>- Słuchaj, do Jaskini na piechotę to byśmy zasuwali ile? - zwrócił się do Ingusa.  
>- Jeden dzień, może półtora. Gdybyśmy pojechali na chocobo, może siedem, osiem godzin.<br>- Czyli i tak nie dociąglibyśmy się tam szybciej niż jutro pod wieczór. A latającym statkiem będziemy tam w godzinę. Ale w nocy nie można lecieć. Widziałeś, jakie góry są tu dookoła? Chcesz się na nich rozwalić po ciemku? Wtedy na pewno nikogo nie uratujesz. Na chocobo też się w nocy nie pojedzie, bo se ptaki połamią kulasy i tyle z jazdy.  
>- Masz rację - Ingus kiwnął głową, już rozumiejąc decyzję, na pierwszy rzut oka bezduszną, a w rzeczywistości - rozsądną.<br>- Ta twoja Sara pewnie jeszcze nie doszła na miejsce - dorzucił Luneth. - I będzie musiała się gdzieś zatrzymać na noc. Ale spoko, tam nie ma nigdzie potworów po drodze. Może nawet ją złapiemy, zanim wlezie do Jaskini. Tak więc luzik, kolo.  
>- W porządku - rycerz przyjął do wiadomości cały wywód Lunetha. - Chodźcie za mną, zaprowadzę was do komnaty, gdzie będziecie mogli spocząć przed podróżą.<br>- Dobra, ale zamelduj się rano, bo jak zaśpisz, to lecimy bez ciebie.  
>- Nie zaśpię - zapewnił sucho rycerz i oddalił się w swoją stronę, będąc pewnym, że nie zmruży w nocy oka.<p>

Markotny Ingus wlókł się przez brukowany plac. Nogi same zaniosły go pod wschodnią wieżę. Zorientował się, gdzie jest, dopiero, gdy zaczepił go jeden z nieszczęsnych służących.  
>- Panie, jakie to szczęście widzieć cię w normalnej postaci - odezwał się starszy mężczyzna, teraz zredukowany do przezroczystej formy. - Panienka Sara czekała na ciebie, odkąd wyjechałeś. Modliła się codziennie o twój szczęśliwy powrót. Do samego końca, dopóki nie zniknęła.<br>- Nie wiesz, gdzie mogła się udać? - zapytał blondyn. - I kiedy?  
>- Nie, panie. Nic nie mówiła. Ale kiedy widziałem ją ostatnio, wydawała się bardzo zamyślona. Zupełnie jakby planowała coś zrobić.<br>- Hmm... dziękuję ci, Eber.  
>Ingus zadarł głowę i spojrzał na okna u szczytu wieży. Okna od pokoju Sary... Westchnąwszy ciężko, odwrócił się i odszedł. Nazajutrz czekała go podróż z nowymi towarzyszami. Zdecydowanie wolałby udać się do Jaskini z kompanami ze straży, a nie z przybyszami z dalekiej prowincji. Nie miał jednak żadnego wyboru. Koledzy co do jednego byli pod wpływem działania klątwy i nie byli w stanie mu pomóc. To raczej on musiał pomóc im. Cóż, może nie będzie tak źle. Nawet jeśli tamci troje okażą się kulą u nogi, on da sobie radę. Znajdzie Sarę, przyprowadzi ją bezpiecznie do zamku, zdejmą klątwę, a potem wszystko wróci do normy. Każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę i będzie jak dawniej. W nieco lepszym nastroju powędrował do swoich komnat.<p>

- Widziałeś te wielkie wieże po zachodniej i wschodniej stronie, Arc? - Luneth położył się w łóżku na boku i oparł głowę na ręce, by widzieć kumpla. - Zwiedziłbym je sobie.  
>- Te krenelażowe? - zapytał domyślnie szatyn, również odwracając się do niego przodem.<br>- Yyy...  
>- Zębate.<br>- A tak, właśnie o te mi chodzi. Jak myślisz, może król nam pozwoli po nich połazić, jak już wrócimy?  
>- Możliwe. Jeśli uda nam się złamać klątwę...<br>- Pewnie, że nam się uda! Skopiemy Dżinnowi dupsko, zdejmiemy klątwę i uratujemy pannę tego sztywniackiego knechta!  
>- Hej, chłopaki! - Refia przerwała im bezceremonialnie i podniosła głowę znad poduszki. - Czy dobrze zgaduję, że znacie się od małego?<br>- Owszem - potwierdził zdziwiony Luneth.  
>- Znaczy, od kiedy pamiętacie? Praktycznie od urodzenia? - uściśliła.<br>- No tak...  
>- To będzie kilkanaście lat, co nie?<br>- Tak, ale powiesz mi, o co ci-  
>- I przez tyle lat nie nagadaliście się wystarczająco?! - wypaliła wreszcie ze złością. - Moglibyście wreszcie się zamknąć i iść spać?!<br>- O rany, wystarczyło powiedzieć - naburmuszył się Luneth. - Zrzęda - mruknął pod nosem.  
>- Słyszałam to!<br>- I bardzo dobrze.

Rano, ledwo wzeszło słońce, Luneth zerwał się energicznie z posłania. Uwielbiał, gdy coś się działo, a świadomość ekscytującej podróży i walki z demonem dodawała mu skrzydeł. Uklęknął przy łóżku i delikatnie potrząsnął śpiącego przyjaciela za ramię.  
>- Arkie, pobudka. Musimy niedługo wyruszać - szepnął.<br>- Mhfm... jeszsze minutkę, Lun - mruknął sennie szatyn.  
>Luneth uśmiechnął się. Arca zawsze trudno było rano dobudzić. "Minutka" przeradzała się w kwadrans, a potem w pół godziny. Patrząc na śpiącego smacznie kumpla, pożałował, że musi mu przeszkodzić. Gdyby to zależało od niego, pozwoliłby mu spać choćby do południa. Niestety, czekała na nich ważna misja i nie miał wyboru.<br>- Wstawaj, śpiochu. Musimy uratować księżniczkę.  
>Na próżno. Arc wybełkotał coś niezrozumiale i nakrył się kołdrą na głowę. W oczach Lunetha zamigotały niesforne ogniki. Cóż, zatem musiał użyć bardziej drastycznych środków. Wskoczył na łóżko, nachylił się nad zaspanym przyjacielem i wyszeptał mu złowieszczo do ucha:<br>- Biblioteka się pali.  
>Nie zawiódł się. Arc otwarł oczy i usiadł na posłaniu jak rażony gromem.<br>- So...? ...gzie? - zapytał, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem obrzucając pokój i pokładającego się ze śmiechu Lunetha.  
>- Nigdzie - wysapał rozweselony chłopak. - Arc, jesteś boski...<br>Obudzenie Refii nie nastręczyło Lunethowi problemów. Zanim zdążył do niej podejść, usłyszał ostrzegawczy głos:  
>- Nie śpię już, więc daruj sobie obwieszczenia o pożarze.<p>

Na zewnątrz czekał już na nich Ingus. Obok niego leżał spory stos pudeł i skrzynek.  
>- Widzę, że jesteście bardzo ascetycznie uzbrojeni - zauważył uszczypliwie rycerz i spojrzał z niechęcią na Lunetha, który jako jedyny miał znośny oręż - więc przyniosłem trochę broni ze zbrojowni. Wybierzcie sobie coś.<br>- Dzięki - Luneth nie przywiązał wagi do jego zgryźliwego tonu. - Arc, zobacz, czy ten miecz będzie ci pasował - wykonał kilka próbnych wymachów długim żelastwem, po czym wręczył mu je.  
>Szatyn chwycił zaoferowany miecz, ale musiał złapać go obydwiema rękami. Jakoś go utrzymał, ale o walce nim nie mogło być mowy. Zorientował się, że tym samym mieczem Luneth wymachiwał przed chwilą, jakby to był nic nieważący patyk. I to jedną ręką!<br>- Chyba jest dla mnie za ciężki - wymamrotał z zakłopotaniem i oddał mu broń.  
>- W takim razie bierz łuk - zdecydował Luneth. - To i lepiej, będziesz mógł stać z tyłu, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny.<br>Refia zaopatrzyła się w dwa długie noże, Luneth dobrał sobie drugi miecz i na tym zakończyło się uzbrajanie. Obładowawszy się resztą bagażu, ruszyli w stronę statku. Refia zamierzała zaproponować, by ktoś inny nim sterował. Nie miała chęci na kolejne twarde lądowanie. Nie zdążyła jednak zgłosić swojego wniosku, gdy Luneth, nie tracąc już ani chwili, poderwał statek do lotu. Westchnęła więc i biorąc przykład z Arca, chwyciła się liny.  
>Z jednej ze skrzyń przyniesionych przez Ingusa Arc wydobył książkę i raz ją otwarłszy, nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Zamiast podziwiać widoki, jedną ręką trzymał się sznura, a drugą dzierżył pasjonującą lekturę. Czytanie w takich warunkach nie było komfortowe, ale zdołał dobrnąć do połowy, zanim jeszcze na dobre opuścili dolinę Sasune.<p>

Przelot nad wielkim, podłużnym jeziorem oznaczał, iż byli blisko celu. Gdy zobaczyli stożkowatą górę z wejściem do jaskini u podnóża, wiedzieli, że dobrze trafili.  
>- Arc, zaraz lądujemy. Zostaw już te bajki i przytrzymaj się czegoś porządnie - polecił Luneth, zerkając przelotnie na kumpla, jako że większość uwagi poświęcał na manewrowanie wśród skalistych szczytów.<br>- To nie bajki! - zaprotestował gorąco szatyn. - To bardzo ciekawa księga o czarach lodowych.  
>- Dobrze, a więc odłóż tę bardzo ciekawą księgę o czarach lodowych - powtórzył cierpliwie Luneth - i trzymaj się. Lądujemy!<br>Tym razem Refia miała drobną satysfakcję. Choć lądowanie w wykonaniu Lunetha znowu było wyczynowe, pocieszył ją widok Ingusa, który bez żadnej gracji klapnął na deski pokładu.  
>- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wysyczał rozeźlony rycerz. - Chcesz nas pozabijać?<br>- A co? Ty byś lepiej wylądował?  
>- Owszem. Mam ci udowodnić?<br>- Bardzo dobry pomysł - podchwyciła Refia, korzystając z okazji. - Przecież kapitanowi nie wypada osobiście sterować - powiedziała chytrze do najeżonego Lunetha.  
>- W sumie to masz rację - powiedział łaskawie srebrnowłosy chłopak i rozchmurzył się. - Następnym razem łapiesz się za ster, Ingus - zarządził.<br>Blondyn skinął głową na zgodę.  
>- To jedno mamy z głowy. Księżniczki nigdzie tu nie ma, więc pewnie jest już w środku - wywnioskował zafrasowany Luneth. - Niedobrze. Widocznie wyruszyła wcześniej, niżeśmy myśleli.<br>- Nie zwlekajmy więc - ponaglił go Ingus.  
>Ostrożnie weszli do jaskini.<br>- Arc, tu mogą być potwory - szepnął Luneth. - Dasz sobie radę?  
>- Tak, chyba tak...<br>- Ale nie podchodź, jeśli jakiś wyskoczy - Luneth ścisnął go lekko za ramię. - Postaram się go załatwić, ale lepiej stój gdzieś za mną. Po tamtej dwójce to nie wiem, czego się spodziewać - mruknął, zerkając nieufnie na idących za nimi towarzyszy.  
>Ledwo skończył wymawiać te słowa, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się zgraja makabrycznych istot. Dwa szkielety i coś, co wyglądało na mumię. Luneth bez namysłu rzucił się na całą grupę. Sieknął kościstego stwora między "oczy" i zdążył jeszcze obciąć mumii rękę, gdy wspierający go Ingus dokończył dzieła zniszczenia. Obaj chłopcy rozejrzeli się czujnie, sprawdzając, czy nie czyha więcej wrogów. Ponieważ nie czyhało, podjęli wędrówkę przez mroczną grotę. We względnym spokoju dotarli do wąskiego przejścia, wiodącego w dalsze czeluście.<br>- Księżniczki nadal nie widać - zmartwiła się Refia. - Ale nigdzie nie odchodziły boczne drogi, więc musiała tędy iść.  
>Ingus zacisnął pięści ze zdenerwowania. Sara szła tu całkiem sama, a teren nie był bezpieczny. Co, jeśli napadły ją... Nie! Na pewno nic jej się nie stało. Musi w to wierzyć.<br>- Zaraz, czy to nie czacha, o której mówił król? - Luneth podbiegł do leżącej na ziemi wielkiej czaszki i obejrzał ją z ciekawością.  
>Arc wzdrygnął się, gdy przyjaciel wsunął dłoń w jeden z oczodołów. Zdegustowana Refia skrzywiła się z odrazy. Nagle poczuli lekkie drżenie podłoża i skalna ściana odsunęła się gładko, odsłaniając ukryty korytarz.<br>- Ha! Jestem genialny - oznajmił chełpliwie Luneth i wkroczył w wąskie przejście. - W czaszce była wajcha do otwierania! Chodźcie, tędy pójdziemy dalej.  
>Arca zdziwiła taka wymyślna konstrukcja. Kto i po co ją zbudował w tym odludnym miejscu? Ponieważ jego towarzysze nie poświęcili uwagi zagadnieniu, zachował milczenie i ruszył za nimi. W ciemnym tunelu mało co było widać, ale dźwięków nic nie tłumiło.<br>- Ej, chyba ktoś tu jest! - zawołał Luneth, usłyszawszy odgłos kroków.  
>- Może to panienka Sara... - wyszeptał z nadzieją rycerz, ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się przed biegiem w tamtym kierunku.<br>Wyjrzeli ostrożnie zza zakrętu i rzeczywiście, natknęli się na poszukiwaną księżniczkę. Całą i zdrową, tylko lekko umorusaną. Trudno jednak nie ubrudzić się, spacerując po zakurzonych i opajęczynionych norach.  
>- Ingus! - dziewczyna odwróciła się, rozpoznając chłopaka. - Niebiosom niech będą dzięki, że nic ci nie jest! A więc uniknąłeś klątwy!<br>- Panienko...  
>Sara ledwo powstrzymała pragnienie, by przywitać się z Ingusem mniej formalnie. Niestety, nie byli sami. Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na towarzyszącą mu grupkę. Na czele stał srebrnowłosy nastolatek o zadziornym uśmieszku. Powyciągana bluza, znoszone buty i wyświechtana skórzana zbroja zdradzały niezbyt szlachetne pochodzenie swojego właściciela. Mimo to młody dowódca gapił się na księżniczkę bez żadnego skrępowania ani uniżoności. Jego pewna postawa jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że to on gra tu pierwsze skrzypce.<br>- Mam na imię Sara - uśmiechnęła się i podała mu rękę na powitanie.  
>- No cze. Jestem Luneth - chwycił jej dłoń i potrząsnął bez ceregieli.<br>- Luneth! - warknęła cicho Refia i kopnęła go w kostkę.  
>- Co? - obejrzał się.<br>- Jak ty się zachowujesz? - strofowała go.  
>Stropiony chłopak niepewnie przesunął dłonią po włosach. Przecież nie zrobił niczego złego? Rozbawiona Sara z trudem powstrzymała chichot i przywitała się z pozostałymi członkami zespołu.<br>- Panienko, powinnaś teraz wracać do zamku - starał się ją przekonać rycerz, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony spotkaniem. - My zajmiemy się resztą.  
>- Tak, ale musimy pożyczyć twój pierścień - wtrąciła się przytomnie Refia. - Potrzebujemy go, żeby-<br>- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - przerwała jej arystokratka i z dumą uniosła głowę. - Pójdę z wami. Po to właśnie tu przyszłam, by wygnać Dżinna i uratować moich ludzi.  
>- Jej Królewska Wysokość przemówiła - Luneth zasalutował ironicznie.<br>- Jeśli Ingus się nią zajmie, wszystko powinno być dobrze - wyraziła nadzieję Refia.  
>Widziała po minie Lunetha, iż nie jest zbyt przekonany do udziału Sary w dalszej wyprawie. Prawdę mówiąc, sama też nie była pewna, czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale determinacja młodej księżniczki zrobiła na niej wrażenie. No i bądź co bądź, Sara dotarła tu sama. Musiała sobie więc jakoś radzić.<br>- Dopóki żyję i oddycham, żadna krzywda nie stanie się panience Sarze! - zapewnił żarliwie blondyn, kładąc dłoń na sercu.  
>Luneth i Refia, zgodnie jak nigdy dotąd, przewrócili oczami.<br>- Dziękuję wam - uśmiechnęła się księżniczka. - Ruszajmy więc.  
>Luneth wyminął ją i zajął swoje, słusznie mu przynależne miejsce na czele drużyny. Mały oddziałek zniknął w mrokach kolejnego tunelu.<p>

Luneth musiał przyznać, iż Sara nie wymaga niczyjej ochrony. Księżniczka dzielnie spisywała się na polu walki, wspierając towarzyszy magią wiatrową, całkiem skuteczną przeciwko potworom. Misja ratunkowa okazała się więc nie tym, czego się spodziewał.  
>Na walkę z Dżinnem nie musieli długo czekać, gdyż demon wcale się nie ukrywał. Przybrał wygląd opasłego, brodatego mężczyzny, ubranego tylko w niebieskie spodnie i dzierżącego wielką szablę. Księżniczka podeszła śmiało do niego, zanim Ingus czy Luneth zdążyli ją powstrzymać. Wyciągnęła ku demonowi dłoń z pierścieniem, kierując ją, jakby to była broń i oświadczyła dostojnie:<br>- Przygotuj się na spotkanie ze swoim przeznaczeniem, Dżinnie! Niniejszym zostajesz wygnany raz na zawsze!  
>Pierścień zajaśniał białym światłem, ale poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. Zbita z tropu arystokratka wyjąkała:<br>- Dlaczego to nie działa? Powinno przecież...  
>- Twoja nędzna błyskotka nie ma już nade mną władzy - Dżinn zakrztusił się od śmiechu. - Jestem chroniony przez Ciemność i nic nie możesz mi zrobić!<br>Z tymi słowami runął na zdeprymowaną kompanię. Luneth przytomnie szarpnął się do tyłu, unikając przebicia szablą. Ingus ciął Dżinna, zasłaniając Sarę. Refia spróbowała pchnąć demona nożem, korzystając z faktu, że był do niej obrócony tyłem. Podeszła jednak za blisko i nie zdążyła zrealizować swego zamysłu. Potwór odwrócił się do niej, uniósł szablę i spuścił ją prosto na jej głowę. Na szczęście obok stał Luneth. Błyskawicznie odepchnął koleżankę na bok. Szabla Dżinna uderzyła z całą siłą w kamienne płyty, krzesząc iskry. Grupka młodych ludzi zdołała - na swoje szczęście - szybko ochłonąć po tak niefortunnym początku. Prędko też okazało się, iż gruby przeciwnik nie jest zbyt ruchliwy. Niestety, nic też nie świadczyło o tym, by tracił siły. Nieco już zziajany Luneth ponownie zamierzył się na niego, gdy poczuł zza pleców podmuch przejmujący zimnem do szpiku kości. Zimno zaraz zniknęło, ale za to Dżinn zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, jak zamrożony. Istotnie, jego ciało pokryło się oszronionym nalotem. Upadł na kolana, nie mając sił, by walczyć dalej. Księżniczka postąpiła ku niemu. Tym razem moc pierścienia zadziałała, odsyłając upiora tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Dżinn przestał istnieć.  
>Ingus natychmiast podszedł do Sary i oboje pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Zdumiony Luneth zwrócił uwagę na przyjaciela, stojącego skromnie w kąciku gdzieś pod ścianą.<br>- Arc, co to u licha ciężkiego było? O ile dobrze widziałem, to przyłożyłeś Blizzardem!  
>- Tak. P-przepraszam, trochę niedokładnie przycelowałem - przyznał skruszony chłopiec. - Nic ci się nie stało?<br>- E, spoko. Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Ale kiedy zdążyłeś się tego nauczyć?  
>- Jak tu lecieliśmy. Czytałem po drodze tę książkę, którą przyniósł Ingus i stamtąd się dowiedziałem, jak używać magii lodowej.<br>- Ekstra! - zawołał z podziwem Luneth. - To było naprawdę świetne!  
>- Dzięki - Arc uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, jednak był bardzo przejęty. W końcu to pierwszy raz, kiedy wziął udział w walce!<br>Luneth chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zauważył, że sylwetka przyjaciela robi się coraz bledsza, jakby przejrzysta. Sam zresztą ulegał takiemu samemu zjawisku. Spojrzał na własne dłonie, przez które mógł już prawie widzieć na wylot. Obejrzał się na pozostałych kompanów. Refia i Ingus także stawali się niewidzialni.  
>- C-co jest, kurde? - wyjąkał z niepokojem. - Co się z nami dzieje?!<br>- Panienko, wracaj, proszę, na zamek - Ingus pospiesznie mówił do Sary, która z przerażeniem patrzyła na towarzyszy, obecnie już ledwo widocznych. - I nie martw się o nas, nic nam nie będzie.  
>- Ingus! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie księżniczka, ale postaci jej dzielnych sprzymierzeńców bledły coraz bardziej, aż zanikły zupełnie.<br>Nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Próbując dosięgnąć Ingusa, upadła na kolana, a gdy podniosła głowę, była znowu całkiem sama. Ani blondyna, ani innych nie było już w jaskini. Nie wiedziała, gdzie mogli się podziać i co się z nimi stało, ale panika w niczym by jej nie pomogła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i jak na potomkinię królewskiego rodu przystało, opanowała się. Nie była pewna, czy właściwie postępuje, zostawiając towarzyszy. Może powinna ich poszukać? Wiedziała jednak, że Ingus da sobie radę i pomoże kolegom. Poza tym musiała myśleć o swoich poddanych, którzy cierpieli z powodu klątwy. Miała przed sobą ważny cel, którego zrealizowała dopiero połowę. Ruszyła w drogę powrotną, słusznie zakładając, że skoro dotarła tutaj sama, to i wrócić jej się uda. Głęboko wierzyła w to, że jeszcze zobaczy jasnowłosego rycerza...


	4. Wojownicy Światła

_**4. Wojownicy Światła**_

Cztery sylwetki młodych ludzi zniknąwszy sprzed oczu księżniczki Sary, pojawiły się na kamiennym podeście.  
>- G-dzie my jesteśmy? - zdezorientowany Ingus rozglądał się dookoła.<br>- Wiecie co? Poznaję to miejsce - Luneth zmarszczył brwi. - To tu niedawno wleciałem. To jaskinia z Kryształem. Arc, pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci - szepnął mu do ucha.  
>Wszyscy zadarli głowy do góry. Nad nimi unosił się w powietrzu ogromny, błękitny kryształ.<br>- Zostaliście tu wezwani przeze mnie - odezwał się dudniący, potężny głos. Luneth rozpoznał go od razu, ale Refia, Ingus i Arc wzdrygnęli się, zaskoczeni. - Wasza czwórka została wybrana. Zostaliście Wojownikami Światła, wskrzesicielami nadziei. Musicie wziąć ze sobą moje ostatnie światło... i ostatnią nadzieję. Inaczej ciemność zawładnie światem, a równowaga zginie na zawsze.  
>Refia, Ingus, Arc i Luneth stali zasłuchani, nie do końca pojmując, jak poważnym zadaniem zostali obarczeni.<br>- ...gdy przyjmiecie światło, będziecie zdolni pobierać moc z innych Kryształów.  
>Głos nagle ucichł, a świeżo upieczeni wybrańcy zostali niemalże utopieni w błękitno-złotym blasku, który oblał ich od stóp do głów, obdarzając mocą.<br>- A teraz idźcie! Świetlisty krąg wyprowadzi was na powierzchnię. Zmierzcie się ze swoim przeznaczeniem, Wojownicy Światła! - powiedziawszy to, głos zamilkł na dobre i nie odezwał się więcej.  
>Wszyscy stali jak wmurowani. Gdy jednak nic więcej się nie wydarzyło, ocknęli się z odrętwienia. Oszołomiony Luneth minął Kryształ, mechanicznie przeszedł po pomoście i udał się do wyjścia. Na kamiennych płytach jarzyły się osobliwe symbole, układające się w fioletowy okrąg. Reszta ekipy pospieszyła za Lunethem. Wszyscy stanęli na wskazanym polu i zniknęli w błękitnym strumieniu światła.<p>

- I co wy na to? - zagadnął Luneth, gdy już wylądowali na powierzchni, u stóp góry, która znajdowała się na północ od Ur.  
>Niestety, statek został z drugiej strony górskiego grzbietu. <em>"I znowu spacerek. Dużo to se nie polatałem"<em>, pomyślał z rezygnacją Luneth. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jest dokładnie tak, jak zapowiadał Kryształ, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Miał odnaleźć trzech pozostałych wybrańców, i oto właśnie, trochę nieświadomie to uczynił.  
>- Cóż to miało być? W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam - zdumiała się Refia. - Mieliśmy pomóc ze zdjęciem Dżinnowej klątwy, a z tego, co usłyszałam, mamy jeszcze coś zrobić? Nie bardzo rozumiem to o ciemności...<br>_"Nie tylko ty"_, pomyślał cierpko Luneth.  
>- A ty spotkałeś się z tym już wcześniej? - zapytał Ingus, widząc, że Luneth wydaje się być mniej zaskoczony całym incydentem niż oni.<br>- Taa, byłem tam raz. Szłem se połazić po lesie, i jak żem zarył w jakąś dziurę! Zleciałem do tego miejsca, z któregośmy się właśnie wykaraskali. Tam się nasłuchałem tego samego, co wy dzisiaj. Kryształ mi powiedział, że mam znaleźć pozostałych wybrańców, znaczy się was. To znaczy, wtenczas nie wiedziałem, że chodzi o was. W sumie to taki trochę fuks - zachichotał.  
>Ingus nie był tym ubawiony. Zwłaszcza tym, że musiał mieć do czynienia z jakimś niekompetentnym, zaściankowym osłem. Zresztą pozostała dwójka też nie prezentowała się o wiele bardziej obiecująco.<br>- I tego, no... podobnież coś się pokićkało z równowagą świata, i mamy coś z tym zrobić. Zresztą co wam będę gadał, pewno słyszeliście te wszystkie opowiadania o Wojownikach Światła. To wiecie z grubsza.  
>- Owszem, ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że... - urwał Ingus. - Dlaczego MY?<br>Luneth wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Nie znam się na takich rzeczach.<br>- W to akurat wierzę - burknął rycerz.  
>Arc nie odważył się wyjaśnić, czemu Luneth został wybrany. To, co dla niego było oczywiste, dla Refii i Ingusa niekoniecznie takim było. Poza tym nie rozumiał, czemu on sam trafił do tego grona. Musiał to przemyśleć, więc milczał.<br>- Rany - mruknęła Refia. - Niezła historia...  
>- Posłuchajcie tylko: jesteśmy Wojownikami Światła - powiedział uroczyście Luneth, delektując się brzmieniem tych słów. - Kozacko brzmi, co nie?<br>- Porozmawiacie sobie po drodze - uciął zniecierpliwiony Ingus. - Teraz musimy wrócić do zamku, sprawdzić, czy-  
>- ...księżniczka Sara jest bezpieczna - podpowiedzieli chórkiem Refia i Luneth, a Arc uśmiechnął się pod nosem.<br>- Tak, właśnie - sapnął rycerz i morderczym wzrokiem spiorunował rechoczących towarzyszy. - Co w tym śmiesznego?!  
>- N-nic - wykrztusiła rozbawiona Refia, zerkając na zaczerwienionego Ingusa.<br>- Powinieneś się cieszyć, żeśmy ci pannę odnaleźli - chichotał Luneth.  
>- Mówiłem już, że Jej Wysokość nie jest moją "panną" - zgrzytnął zębami coraz bardziej czerwony i wściekły blondyn. - Nie będę więcej dyskutował na ten temat. Idziemy!<br>Luneth był w tak wyśmienitym nastroju, że nie zaprotestował i tym razem to on ruszył za Ingusem, zamiast maszerować na czele. Chciał po drodze wpaść do Ur - Nina i Topapa prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli, gdzie podział się Arc. Czuł się winny z tego powodu. Nie pomyślał wcześniej... co prawda nie bardzo miał kiedy o tym myśleć. Tyle się działo. Ale Ingus nawet nie chciał słyszeć o zboczeniu z trasy i parł naprzód, ignorując namowy i protesty. W końcu Luneth dał za wygraną i pocieszył Arca, że jak tylko dotrą do Kazus, będzie mógł wysłać list do opiekunów i wszystko im wyjaśnić.

Przy bramie zamku oczekiwała ich znajoma postać, na widok której surowy Ingus rozchmurzył się w mgnieniu oka. Luneth nie skomentował tej zmiany nastroju, uśmiechnął się tylko ironicznie.  
>- Ingus! I wy wszyscy! Nic wam nie jest! - wykrzyknęła uszczęśliwiona księżniczka, zapominając o królewskim majestacie. - Strasznie się cieszę, że jesteście cali i zdrowi. Ja też dopiero przed chwilą wróciłam. Przez całą drogę powrotną martwiłam się o was i nie wiedziałam, co się stało. Opowiecie mi, co się wam przytrafiło, ale najpierw chodźmy zdjąć klątwę.<br>Udali się za rozemocjonowaną Sarą do podziemi zamku, gdzie znajdowało się źródło z błogosławioną wodą. Luneth i Refia spodziewali się efektownego spektaklu towarzyszącego usuwaniu klątwy. Po wrzuceniu mithrilowego pierścienia do wody nie wydarzyło się jednak nic poza zwykłym pluskiem. Rozczarowany Luneth pociągnął nosem z dezaprobatą.  
>- Udało się, wszyscy są wolni - oznajmiła Sara. - Powinniście teraz iść porozmawiać z moim ojcem - poradziła im, uśmiechając się na odchodnym do Ingusa.<br>Rycerz odwzajemnił uśmiech, i nie mogąc oderwać od niej spojrzenia, o mało nie potknął się na progu. Lunetha omal nie zemdliło.  
>- Słodki gołąbeczek, kurde - mruknął do siebie.<br>Przed drzwiami sali tronowej "słodki gołąbeczek" okazał się być tym samym zasadniczym i oschłym knechtem, co zwykle.  
>- Idziemy na spotkanie z Jego Wysokością. Nie do knajpy ani nie na pogaduszki z kolegami - zaczął pouczać towarzyszy, wyraźnie kierując swoją przemowę do Lunetha. - Więc bądźcie uprzejmi zachowywać się stosownie do sytuacji. A ty - zwrócił się już bez ogródek do przywódcy - udawaj, że jesteś normalny.<br>Luneth aż się zapowietrzył z oburzenia i chciał przyłożyć nadętemu koledze. Na szczęście Refia złapała go za ramię i powstrzymała w ostatniej chwili.  
>- Co za bufon - warknął, wkraczając za rycerzem na salę i wwiercając mu się w plecy wściekłym spojrzeniem. - W końcu nie wytrzymam i mu przywalę.<br>Monarcha powitał ich z radością. Klątwa została zdjęta i był bardzo wdzięczny młodym wybawicielom. Luneth, usłyszawszy tyle pochwał i podziękowań, prędko się rozchmurzył. Starając się nie palnąć niczego niestosownego, poinformował króla, iż zostali wybrani na Wojowników Światła i muszą ruszać dalej, żeby wypełnić zadanie.  
>- Wojowników Światła? - powtórzył w zamyśleniu król. - A więc to prawda, nadeszły niepewne czasy, o których wspomina legenda. Czy ty też nas opuszczasz, Ingus?<br>Młody wojownik spuścił smutno głowę i odpowiedział cicho:  
>- Tak, panie...<br>- Rozumiem - westchnął z żalem monarcha. - Wiem, że nie mam prawa cię zatrzymywać, ale będzie nam bardzo brakowało twej obecności. A więc cóż... życzę wam powodzenia. Wierzymy w was, młodzi wojownicy. Oby wam się powiodło!  
>- Dziękujemy, panie!<p>

Ingus jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tylu sprzecznych emocji naraz. Z jednej strony był rad, że Sarze nic już nie groziło i była bezpieczna w murach zamku. Z drugiej - misja, którą go obarczono, spadła niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Ledwo zdołał przywitać się z dziewczyną, a teraz musiał opuścić Sasune i udać się nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo na jak długo, na dodatek w towarzystwie trójki prowincjuszy bez żadnej ogłady. Duma z faktu, iż powierzono mu tak ważną misję, mieszała się ze smutkiem, ale i ciekawością co do dalszych wydarzeń. Jak zawsze, był jednak gotów zrobić wszystko, czego się od niego oczekuje. Nie zatrzymają go żadne przeszkody - ani własna niepewność, ani amatorszczyzna towarzyszy, ani tęsknota...  
>- To co, chyba musimy się zbierać? - zasugerował Luneth, gdy wyszli z królewskiej audiencji. - Trza by nam do Kazus wdepnąć, no i po statek. A ty, Refia, idziesz z nami czy wracasz do domu? Jak zostajesz, to odprowadzimy cię do Kazus i-<br>- Jasne, że idę z wami! - przerwała mu energicznie. - Myślałeś, że wymiękam?  
>- Nie, tylko... no wiesz - wykręcił się. - Dobra, to w drogę!<br>Ingus zabrał jeszcze tylko kilka rzeczy ze swojego pokoju i wrócił do kompanów. W milczeniu ruszyli do bramy wyjściowej. Nikt nie miał chęci na rozmowę, każdy był pogrążony w myślach.  
>- Panie, księżniczka jest u siebie i nikomu nie otwiera. Wróciła cała zapłakana - po drodze Ingusa zaczepiła ciemnowłosa kobieta, zwykle usługująca Sarze. - Ale tobie, panie, na pewno otworzy. Nie zechciałbyś sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Bardzo się martwimy.<br>- Dobrze - rycerz skinął głową, po czym rzucił krótko do towarzyszy: - Poczekajcie chwilę na mnie.

Nieobecność Ingusa nie trwała długo. Po powrocie rycerz nie odezwał się nawet słowem i ruszył ku bramie. Luneth kiwnął dłonią na Refię i Arca i podniósł się z ławki.  
>- Nie martw się, panie - strażnik przy bramie zasalutował gorliwie Ingusowi. - Będziemy chronić księżniczkę do twojego powrotu!<br>- Ingus, dobra robota! Dzięki za uwolnienie od klątwy. Słyszałem o twojej misji. Nie daj się zabić i wracaj do nas szybko - pożegnał go jeden z kolegów ze straży.  
>- Bywaj, Reiner - Ingus uścisnął mu dłoń.<p>

- Nie łam się, kolego - pełen dobrej woli Luneth próbował pocieszyć Ingusa, który wlókł się za nowymi kompanami. Ciągle oglądał się na zamek i Sarę, stojącą na murach i wytrwale machającą do nich na pożegnanie. - Jak kocha, to poczeka.  
>- Zamilcz, plebejuszu! - wybuchnął rozdrażniony Ingus, wyładowując na nim frustrację i smutek. - Nie potrzebuję twojej litości ani nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać żałosnych pseudomądrości.<br>- Skoro tak, to nie wlecz się z tyłu, jaśniepanie - prychnął obrażony chłopak. - Naganiaj szybciej z płetwy, bo musimy jeszcze wrócić po statek i potem do Kazus. Ty swoje odpracowałeś, teraz my mamy sprawę do załatwienia!

Ingus wnikliwie obserwował współtowarzyszy, zwłaszcza podczas walk z potworami. Nie był zbyt zbudowany ich umiejętnościami. Refia miała dużo dobrych chęci, za to marną technikę. Aż cud, że nie odniosła jak dotąd żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Arc nie palił się zbytnio do walki, ale gdy była nieunikniona, bardzo dobrze radził sobie z lodowymi zaklęciami. Za to był bezużyteczny, gdy przychodziło do broni. Luneth z kolei chęci do walki miał aż w nadmiarze. W potyczki z potworami pakował się bez wahania, taktyki czy choćby chwili refleksji. Co najmniej połowy owych potyczek można by łatwo uniknąć. Ale takie ostrożne zachowanie to nie w przypadku Lunetha, o nie! Na widok koniuszka ucha goblina, skrzydła gryfa czy pazura trolla srebrnowłosego chłopaka opanowywała gorączka łowcy. Musiał, po prostu musiał zaczepić każdego demona czy bestię. Wiecznie chodził poobijany, posiniaczony i podrapany.  
><em>"Po prostu cudowna kompania"<em>, pomyślał z irytacją Ingus.  
>- Jeśli mamy dalej razem podróżować, muszę wiedzieć, na co was stać - oznajmił, gdy zatrzymali się na krótki postój nad rzeką. - Czeka nas sporo hipotetycznie groźnych sytuacji. Chcę wiedzieć, czy można na was polegać. W Jaskini nie pokazaliście niczego godnego uwagi.<br>- Jaki ważniak! Wsadź se swoje hipoteczne sytuacje tam, gdzie słońce nie dociera! - obruszył się Luneth. - A skąd my mamy wiedzieć, że nie jesteś dworskim cieniasem, który zwieje przy pierwszej okazji?  
>- Jestem rycerzem Jego Wysokości króla Sasune - oznajmił Ingus i uniósł dumnie głowę. - Mniemam tedy, iż moje kwalifikacje w tym względzie nie wymagają dalszych referencji.<br>Luneth zamrugał niepewnie, zrozumiawszy może połowę tej przemowy.  
>- Refe... co? Arc, o czym on gada? - szepnął. - Łapiesz jego nawijkę?<br>- Zadziera nosa - odszepnął mu Arc.  
>- Ha, tak myślałem... Przydałoby się w końcu spuścić baty temu bucowi.<br>- Czyżbyś poczuł bojaźń? - zadrwił blondyn.  
>Uśmiechnął się zarozumiale i wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Luneth może nie znał na pamięć całego słownika, ale to pytanie zrozumiał doskonale.<br>- Zdaje mi się, że bardzo chcesz oberwać. Nic mnie tak nie ucieszy, jak skopanie ci tyłka, panie rycerzu z kijem w dupie!  
>- Tylko go nie uszkodź, Lun. Byłoby głupio, gdybyś to ty wyeliminował jednego z Wojowników Światła - zachichotał nerwowo Arc.<br>- Spoko. Trochę mu przetrzepię skórę, nic więcej - obiecał butnie Luneth. - Trzymaj za mnie kciuki!  
>Dzierżąc w dłoniach oba swoje miecze, stanął naprzeciwko Ingusa, zamierzając zetrzeć mu ten wielkopański uśmieszek z twarzy.<br>- Nie boisz się o swojego kumpla? - Refia wskazała podbródkiem przygotowujących się do walki chłopaków. - Ten cały Ingus wygląda dość groźnie, jest wyższy i silniejszy. I jest zawodowym rycerzem.  
>- Och, Luneth go pokona - Arc oświadczył z absolutną pewnością. - On zawsze wygrywa.<br>Refia zerknęła na niego i o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem. Drobny szatyn wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z taką adoracją, że gdyby jej siła mogła służyć za tarczę, Luneth nie musiałby się obawiać żadnych ciosów.

Luneth obserwował uważnie przeciwnika, który dworskim zwyczajem zasalutował mu mieczem. Nawet nie pofatygował się, by odwzajemnić to szermiercze pozdrowienie, które zdecydowanie nie było w jego guście. Zanim skrzyżowali miecze, zdążył poczynić kilka interesujących obserwacji. A po wymianie pierwszych ciosów poczynił kolejne. Był z siebie dumny, że tak szybko rozszyfrował rywala. Sparował silne, ale niezbyt wymyślne uderzenia Ingusa. Udał jednak, że ma z nimi ogromny kłopot, odbijając je w wyjątkowo nieporadny sposób. Kilka razy uderzył bezradnie w tarczę rycerza. Dał się zepchnąć o parę kroków w tył. Gdy więc zobaczył w oczach rycerza błysk lekceważenia i politowanie, wiedział, że osiągnął zaplanowany cel. Ingus przestał traktować go poważnie i sądził, że zwycięstwo ma w kieszeni. Wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i gdy blondyn wykonał piękny, klasyczny wypad - zaiste godny uwiecznienia na spiżowym pomniku - zręcznie zszedł z linii ataku i znalazłszy się za plecami rycerza, bezceremonialnie wymierzył mu kopniaka. Ingus zachwiał się i nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi, runął na ziemię.  
>- Do trzech zwycięstw? - rzucił niedbale Luneth, podnosząc kciuk i spoglądając w kierunku Arca. - To jeden do zera dla mnie.<br>- Miałeś szczęście, dyletancie - warknął wściekły Ingus, otrzepując się z pyłu i podnosząc miecz.  
>- Szczęście to miałeś ty, koleś. Że nie wbiłem ci miecza w zadek, jak leciałeś na pysk w piach.<br>Kolejna runda zaczęła się pod znakiem większej ostrożności ze strony Ingusa. Chłopak opanował emocje i obserwował uważnie przebiegłego rywala. Nie miał zamiaru dać mu się ponownie podejść. Obaj przeciwnicy okrążali się przez chwilę, wreszcie Ingus zaatakował pierwszy. Prostymi kombinacjami, za to dających sporą pewność, że przeciwnik nie zdoła się przez nie przebić. Luneth na próżno usiłował uciec spod istnej nawały ciosów. Tym razem Ingus pilnował się dobrze, przewaga Lunetha wynikająca z zaskoczenia już nie istniała. Wiedział, że długo tak nie pociągnie. Ingus zamęczyłby go i pokonał samą wytrzymałością. Zapewne mógłby tak zasuwać całymi godzinami, jak maszyna.  
>Najgorsze, co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji, to dać sobie narzucić styl rywala, w którym porażkę miał gwarantowaną. Na szczęście wpadł mu do głowy sposób, jak wykaraskać się z tej sytuacji. Wycofał się nieznacznie w kierunku uschniętego drzewa, rosnącego na obrzeżach polany, na której walczyli. Rycerz podążył za nim, nie zwróciwszy uwagi na te manewry i skupiając się na nieprzerwanym ataku. Wpatrywał się w rywala nieustępliwie, być może mając nadzieję, że twardym spojrzeniem wskóra co najmniej tyle samo, co mieczem. Kolejny cios napotkał nagle przeszkodę w postaci pnia drzewa. Ogłupiały Ingus spoglądał na ostrze, które utkwiło w zeschniętym drewnie. Jak to się stało? Ten diabelny Luneth miał jakieś nadprzyrodzone właściwości czy co? Nie można tak szybko zrobić uniku. No i skąd wzięło się to drzewo?!<br>- Dwa zero, jaśniepanie! - zaśmiał się srebrnowłosy nastolatek.  
>Od niechcenia pomachał mu przed nosem końcem swojego miecza i patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak wściekły Ingus usiłuje wyszarpnąć broń z potrzasku.<br>- Tym razem zgniotę cię jak szczura!  
>- Nie mogę się doczekać.<br>Niestety, ostatnia runda poszła całkiem nie po myśli Ingusa. Teraz to Luneth zaatakował, kompletnie go tym zaskakując. Rzucił się na niego zajadle, jakby jego życie zależało od wygranej. Rycerz bronił się jak mógł przed nietypowymi zagrywkami rywala. _"Co to za ciosy? Kto tak dziwacznie trzyma miecz?! Wygląda, jakby miał mu za chwilę wylecieć z dłoni!"_ Luneth dopiero teraz pokazywał, na co go stać. Zamiast ograniczać się do obrony i szukania okazji do kontry, sam przejął inicjatywę. Był bardzo mobilny, okrążał Ingusa raz z lewej, raz z prawej, za chwilę był z boku, to znów z tyłu. Atakował z każdej możliwej pozycji. I z każdej _niemożliwej_. Ingus w swojej ciężkiej zbroi z trudem nadążał za łasiczo zwinnym przeciwnikiem. Za którymś razem nie nadążył. Potknął się o podstawioną nogę, oberwał w kark płazem miecza i runął na ziemię niczym wór kartofli.  
>- To było nie fair - zaprotestował gniewnie. - W czasie pojedynku nie wolno podstawiać nóg i-<br>- Srutu tutu - przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Luneth. - Gościu, walczysz tak sztywniacko, aż żal dupę ściska. Trolle i mumie nie będą się oglądały na twoje rycerskie reguły z turnieju. Dobiorą ci się do tyłka, zanim zdążysz do nich wylecieć z pretensjami, że to wbrew zasadom. Napuściłem cię na drzewo, a ty nic nie zauważyłeś. Trzeba mieć oczy dookoła głowy, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby coś ci ją odgryzło. Dużo potworów zakosiłeś swoim ślicznym sposobikiem? Byłeś w armii królewskiej, więc chyba walczyłeś z jakimiś?  
>- Uczestniczyłem w patrolach - odparł wymijająco Ingus.<br>- Patrolach? Znaczy, jechaliście całym oddziałem i jak pojawił się potwór, rzucaliście się na niego całą kupą? - szydził Luneth. - Dwudziestu chłopa na jednego śmiercionośnego goblina, co? A chodziłeś sam po lesie? Zabiłeś jakieś bestie?  
>- Nie będę dalej prowadził tej bezcelowej konwersacji - oświadczył zimno blondyn.<br>- Nie, to nie - roześmiał się Luneth. - Masz chęć stestować resztę drużyny? Czy jest ciebie godna, wielki wojowniku?  
>Ingus puścił drwiny mimo uszu i odparł spokojnie:<br>- To nie będzie konieczne.  
>- Wygrałem z blondziem trzy do zera - rozbawiony zwycięzca podszedł do kumpla. - Dobrze mi kibicowałeś, Arkie. Jaki wynik obstawiałeś?<br>- Właśnie taki - szatyn spojrzał na niego z podziwem.  
>- Dobry jesteś - wtrąciła się z niechętnym uznaniem Refia. Chyba nie doceniła go wówczas, na królewskim zamku. - Sam się tego nauczyłeś?<br>- No. Głównie na goblinach i innych pechowych workach treningowych. Może nie wygląda to ładnie, ale jest skuteczne.  
>- Trudno nie zauważyć. A skoro już robimy sparingi, to może spróbujesz się zmierzyć ze mną?<br>- Yyy, nie obraź się, ale nie walczę z dziewczynami - wykręcił się Luneth.  
>- Jestem takim samym Wojownikiem Światła, jak ty! - rozeźliła się Refia.<br>- Nie mówię, że nie - tłumaczył się niezręcznie. - Ale dziwnie bym się czuł, gdybym miał cię znokautować...  
>- Ja ci zaraz znokautuję! - wkurzyła się jeszcze bardziej.<br>Nie namyślając się wiele, walnęła go trzymaną w ręku torbą i poprawiła, gdy zgięty wpół próbował się wyprostować. Zrobiła to tak szybko, że stojący obok Arc nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć. Dokonawszy zemsty, odwróciła się demonstracyjnie i odeszła. Arc klęknął obok zmiętoszonego przyjaciela i zapytał z troską:  
>- Nic ci nie jest, Lun?<br>- Nic - powiedział ponuro, wstając z trawy.  
>Zacisnął zęby z irytacji na widok ironicznego uśmieszku Ingusa.<br>- Oczy dookoła głowy! - zacytował szyderczo rycerz.  
>- Ta cała Refia to kawał podstępnej hetery. Wykorzystała to, że nie chciałem z nią walczyć. Wiesz o tym, co nie, Arkie?<br>- Jasne - zapewnił go oddany przyjaciel. - Nie przejmuj się. Przecież wiem, że wygrałbyś z każdym, gdybyś chciał.  
>Luneth rozpogodził się. Irytacja przeszła, jak ręką odjął. Niezachwiana wiara Arca w jego możliwości przetrwałaby nawet koniec świata. Stanowiła też balsam na nadwerężoną dumę własną Lunetha.<p>

Droga powrotna do wejścia Jaskini, gdzie zostawili statek trwała oczywiście dłużej. Piesza wędrówka była nieporównanie bardziej męcząca i czasochłonna niż wygodny przelot. Wybrawszy odpowiednie miejsce na obozowisko, świeżo upieczeni Wojownicy Światła zajęli się rozlokowywaniem. Luneth rozniecał ognisko, Refia poszła po zapas drewna, Ingus rozpakowywał plecak, a Arc zajął się przygotowywaniem posłania.  
>- Arc, potrzebujesz aż tyle miejsca do snu? - Ingus spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na legowisko, zbyt duże jak na potrzeby drobnego chłopaka.<br>- Nie, to jest dla nas dwóch - wyjaśnił Arc, wygładzając koc. - Dla mnie i Lunetha.  
>- Zamierzacie spać razem?<br>- Tak - odparł z prostotą szatyn. - Często razem sypiamy.  
>- Doprawdy?<br>Dziwny ton głosu Ingusa sprawił, że Arc przerwał przygotowania i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Rycerz patrzył na niego z surowo zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
>- To b-bardzo praktyczne – dopowiedział Arc, nerwowo miętosząc w dłoni rąbek koca.<br>- Praktyczne? A to wysoce ciekawe określenie - skomentował zjadliwie Ingus.  
>Arc milczał, zbity z tropu. Na szczęście poratował go niezawodny przyjaciel, który tymczasem zdążył rozpalić ognisko i zauważyć, że Arc jest czymś spłoszony.<br>- Co się dzieje? - Luneth odruchowo stanął u jego boku i spojrzał na blondyna spode łba.  
>- Nic. Podobno zamierzacie razem spać.<br>- I co z tego? Nie twój interes!  
>Ingus zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział.<br>- No co? Czego się tak gapisz? Coś ci się nie podoba?  
>- Owszem. Nie powinniście tego robić publicznie. Nie wypada.<br>- A daj mi spokój! Świętoszek zakichany - rozzłościł się Luneth. - Nie jesteśmy na zamku, więc wsadź se gdzieś swoje wymuskane zwyczaje! - chwycił Arca za rękaw i odwróciwszy się demonstracyjnie tyłem do Ingusa, odszedł, ciągnąc zdziwionego przyjaciela za sobą.

- Luneth, o co właściwie chodziło? - szepnął Arc, układając się obok niego na spoczynek. - Powiedziałem Ingusowi, że często razem śpimy, i chyba mu się to nie spodobało. To coś złego? Przecież tak jest wygodniej, bo cieplej, nie trzeba dźwigać dwóch okryć i w ogóle...  
>- Nie przejmuj się nim. Jak byliśmy na zamku, to zajrzałem do jego kwatery. Gościu ma trzy pokoje tylko dla siebie! Wyobrażasz to sobie? U nas w Ur to sam wiesz, że niektórzy mają tylko jedno wyro na spółę. Nic niezwykłego. Ale jaśniepan nie ma o tym pojęcia. W jego bajce wszyscy mają tak dobrze jak on, nadziany snob. Pewnie uważa, że jesteśmy parą.<br>- ...p-parą?  
>- Myśli, że się całujemy – uświadomił go Luneth. - Obmacywanki pod kocem i inne takie. Publicznie. I to go boli.<br>- A-aha... - wykrztusił zmieszany chłopiec.  
>Luneth zerknął na niego. Policzki Arca mogły rywalizować kolorem z makami w pełni sezonu kwitnienia.<br>- Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz wolał spać sam - uspokoił go.  
>Położył się i nakrył kocem. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, ale Arc prędko podjął decyzję.<br>- Niech Ingus sobie myśli, co chce - wymamrotał, wsuwając się nieśmiało pod okrycie koło przyjaciela.  
>Luneth uśmiechnął się, objął go ramieniem i obaj zasnęli niemal równocześnie.<p>

Ingus zatrzymał się i osłaniając dłonią oczy rozejrzał się po okolicy. Droga, którą szli, rozwidlała się. Prawa odnoga wiodła w głąb puszczy, lewa prowadziła dookoła niej, skrajem bagnistego obniżenia.  
>- Na co czekasz? Ruszajmy, las już blisko - ponaglił go Luneth.<br>- Nie pójdziemy przez las. Obejdziemy go, będzie szybciej.  
>- Ej, chyba zapomniałeś, kto jest dowódcą!<br>Refia i Arc przysłuchiwali się kłótni kolegów. Nie pierwszej i na pewno nie ostatniej.  
>- Ja lepiej bym się do tego nadawał - rycerz wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.<br>- I co jeszcze! - rozzłościł się Luneth. - Nie mam zamiaru iść tam, gdzie tobie się zachce, jaśniepanie!  
>- Dobrze więc - wycedził Ingus. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, zróbmy głosowanie. Kto jest za tym, by iść lasem, a kto woli iść dookoła? Ja głosuję za obejściem.<br>- Ja też - przyłączyła się Refia, niechętnie myśląc o przedzieraniu się przez krzaki i kolczaste zarośla.  
>- A my wolimy iść lasem - Luneth skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał wyzywająco na blondyna.<br>- "My"? Od kiedy to jesteście jedną osobą? - zapytał ironicznie Ingus.  
>- O co ci chodzi?<br>- Jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś zapytał Arca o zdanie.  
>Zaskoczony Luneth zerknął na przyjaciela.<br>- Nie musiałem go pytać.  
>- A co, czytasz mu w myślach? - szydził Ingus.<br>- Nie, ale... No dobra! Proszę bardzo. Arc, wolisz iść z Ingusem przez bagna czy ze mną przez las?  
>Spojrzał na kumpla, czekając na oczywistą odpowiedź.<br>- Ja... eee, przez las. W-wolałbym iść z tobą, znaczy przez las...  
>- Widzisz? Mówiłem! - zakomunikował z satysfakcją Luneth.<br>- Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią.  
>- Czego się tak przyczepiłeś?!<br>Ingus patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, żeby być aż tak ślepym. Nie był przekonany, czy w ogóle powinien poruszać ten temat, ale zdecydowawszy się, odciągnął Lunetha kawałek dalej, żeby rozmowa była dyskretniejsza.  
>- Nie mówiłbym ci tego, ale uważam, że twoje zachowanie może przeszkodzić w naszej misji. Jak ty traktujesz Arca? - powiedział półgłosem.<br>- Jak to jak? - osłupiał Luneth. - Normalnie...  
>Ingus stracił cierpliwość.<br>- Jesteś bardziej tępy niż myślałem! Uważasz go za swoją własność!  
>- Co za durne pierdoły! Nie zamierzam tego słuchać! A w ogóle to nie twoja sprawa!<br>- Nie moja. Ale mamy przed sobą cel i powinniśmy we czwórkę decydować o niektórych rzeczach. Tymczasem ciebie w ogóle nie interesuje, co Arc miałby do powiedzenia.  
>- Bo się dobrze znamy! Nie muszę go ciągle pytać o coś, co i tak wiem.<br>- Ty ośle! - zdenerwował się nie na żarty Ingus i chwycił go za poły bluzy. - Nic nie rozumiesz! On cię podziwia, idioto! Widziałeś, jak na ciebie patrzy? Jak na bohatera z jakichś książek! Oczywiście, że ci się nie sprzeciwi, ale to nie znaczy, że masz go lekceważyć!  
>- N-nie lekceważę go - wydukał skonsternowany Luneth.<br>- Powiedziałem, co miałem do powiedzenia. Co z tym zrobisz, to już twoja sprawa - zakończył Ingus.  
>Luneth odburknął coś nieuprzejmie i odepchnął go ze złością.<p>

"Rozmowy" Lunetha i Ingusa były zwykle bardzo dobrze słyszalne. I tym razem nie było inaczej, więc uwadze stojącej dalej Refii i zawstydzonego Arca nie umknęło ani jedno słowo.  
>- Znowu się kłócą - skomentowała ze znużeniem dziewczyna. - Ci dwaj są jak ogień i woda. Ale tym razem kłócą się o ciebie, Arc. Co ty na to?<br>- N-niepotrzebnie się spierają, ja przecież n-nie mam żadnych pretensji d-do nikogo...  
>- Czasem powinieneś mieć.<br>Arc wiercił się niespokojnie. Bardzo nie lubił kłótni kolegów, a myśl, że on jest jej powodem, była nie do zniesienia. Przecież zawsze starał się schodzić innym z drogi i nie powodować konfliktów.  
>Nadąsany Luneth wrócił do Refii i Arca, podniósł z ziemi swój plecak i miecz i rzucił krótko:<br>- Idziemy przez bagna.  
>Dziewczyna uniosła z rozbawieniem brew. Ingus z Lunethem nadal nie potrafili dojść do porozumienia, spierając się w większości spraw, nawet w wyborze drogi. Widać tym razem zwyciężyła wersja jasnowłosego rycerza. Refia rzuciła domyślne spojrzenie na przyjaciół, po czym zostawiła ich samych.<br>- Pewnie słyszałeś wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy - powiedział markotny Luneth.  
>Szatyn skinął głową w milczeniu.<br>- Arc, czy ja naprawdę jestem takim palantem? - jęknął zgnębiony Luneth. - Naprawdę nie myślałem, że tak to wygląda.  
>- Nie jesteś palantem. No coś ty!<br>- Dzięki, jesteś naprawdę świetnym kumplem. Wydaje mi się jednak, że tym razem pan przemądrzalec miał rację.  
>- Niech sobie mówi, co chce. Nic o nas nie wie.<br>Luneth zamilkł, rozważając nieprzyjemne słowa, jakie usłyszał od Ingusa. Czy naprawdę był taki tępy? Ile razy pytał przyjaciela o zdanie? Uważał za oczywiste, że Arc się z nim zgodzi. Że zrobi to samo co on, że go posłucha bez protestów. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że kumpel wolałby nie wlec się przez ponurą puszczę, że wysłuchiwanie Lunethowych przechwałek nie było ważniejsze od wszystkiego innego. Nigdy nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by wysłuchać z uwagą tego, co Arc mu opowiadał - o roślinach czy innych rzeczach. A mimo to Arc podążał za nim przez las, choć pewnie za tym nie przepadał. Przysłuchiwał się cierpliwie jego gadaninie, mając na ustach swój łagodny uśmiech. Nigdy się nie skarżył i nie miał o nic żalu. Lunetha ogarnął wstyd. Arc był naprawdę wiernym przyjacielem, a on jak mu się za to odwdzięczał?  
>- Słuchaj, przepraszam cię... Naprawdę mi przykro.<br>- Luneth, chyba żartujesz. Przepraszasz mnie? Za co?!  
>- Za wszystko. Za to, że byłem durnym palantem, i że w ogóle cię nie pytałem o zdanie, że nie słuchałem zbyt uważnie, jak mi opowiadałeś te wszystkie rzeczy z książek...<br>- Daj spokój. Przecież ci mówiłem, że nie mam o nic pretensji.  
>- Wiem. Jesteś taki dobry...<br>- Jaki tam dobry. A ile razy mnie broniłeś przed chłopakami z miasteczka? Zawsze mi pomagałeś. Zawsze byłeś przy mnie. To się nie liczy?  
>- A tam. To nic wielkiego.<br>- Dla mnie tak - zaoponował gorąco Arc. - Bez ciebie bym sobie nie poradził.  
>- To normalne, że się broni przyjaciela. Skopać tyłek jakiemuś gnojowi, który ci dokucza - tylko do tego się nadaję. Poczekaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - powstrzymał gestem Arca, który chciał zaprotestować. - Wiem, że nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale... no, kurde, jesteś taki mądry, że zawsze jak zaczynałeś mi coś opowiadać, to w ogóle nic nie kapowałem. No wiesz, czułem się przy tobie jak totalny idiota. W każdym razie to nie tak, że mam cię gdzieś. Tylko że bardzo trudno jest przyznać się do bycia głupkiem, wiesz? Szczególnie trudno, gdy jesteś takim bystrzakiem.<br>- O rany, Luneth - Arc zaczerwienił się, usłyszawszy te wyrazy uznania. - Dzięki... Ale nie jesteś głupkiem, co to w ogóle za pomysł.  
>Zapadło niezręczne milczenie, ale po chwili szatyn odezwał się cicho:<br>- Zawsze chciałem być taki jak ty.  
>- Ale ja wcale nie chcę, żebyś był taki jak ja! Jesteś fajny taki, jaki jesteś. A ja postaram się być mniej palantowaty. Jakbym znowu zaczął się za bardzo rządzić, to walnij mnie w łeb najcięższą książką, jaką masz.<br>- Przecież wiesz, że tego nie zrobię.  
>- Wiem. Jesteś najlepszym gościem pod słońcem.<br>- Nie opowiadaj głupot. Bo zmienię zdanie co do tego walnięcia.  
>- Dobra, to już nic nie gadam. Tak naprawdę to nie chciałbym oberwać jedną z twoich morderczych cegłówek... Ej, widzisz tam? To chyba trzy gobliny?<br>- Rzeczywiście!  
>- Dajmy im popalić! Pociacham je na plasterki, a ty stój z tyłu i w razie czego rzucaj Blizzardami. To znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - zreflektował się Luneth. - Przepraszam, znowu się zapomniałem.<br>- Nie szkodzi - roześmiał się Arc. - Zrobię, co każesz. Poza tym jesteś dowódcą, masz prawo rozkazywać.  
>- Hmm... wytłumacz to jaśniepanowi - zapalczywy kapitan wyciągnął miecz i ruszył na potwora. - Nażryj się mithrilu, gadzie! Haaa! I od prawej! No, ładnie się spisaliśmy, kumplu. Tego twojego zamrożonego zostawimy, niech sobie odmarza. Idziemy dalej. Gotowy?<br>- Tak jest!


	5. Latać każdy może jeśli ma czym

_**5. Latać każdy może... jeśli ma czym**_

Arc dokończył pisanie listu. Podpisał się pod długaśną epistołą i zerknął na przyjaciela, siedzącego obok.  
>- Ty nie chcesz napisać czegoś do Niny i Topapy?<br>- Eee... Kiedy twój list chyba wystarczy. Nie przepadam za pisaniem, przecież wiesz. Zresztą pewno wszystko tak ładnie opisałeś, że ja lepiej tego nie zrobię, to jasne jak słońce na niebie.  
>Chłopak schował list do torby i zamyślił się nad czymś.<br>- Co ci tam chodzi po głowie, Arc? Widzę, że się czymś martwisz.  
>- To nic takiego...<br>- Weź mi nie ściemniaj. Chcę wiedzieć, jeśli coś jest nie tak.  
>- Nie, wszystko dobrze. Tylko tak się zastanawiałem... Co powiedział ci Kryształ, jak go zobaczyłeś po raz pierwszy?<br>- No, że jestem wybrańcem. Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale tak powiedział. I że mam znaleźć pozostałych.  
>- Właśnie nad tym się zastanawiałem. Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie ze sobą zabrał, pamiętasz? Jeszcze zanim się dowiedziałem o Krysztale i tak dalej. Dlatego trafiłem z tobą do tej jaskini. A co by było, gdybym zdecydował się wrócić do Ur? Tak jak mi sugerowałeś? Albo gdybym w ogóle nigdzie nie poszedł? - Arc zastanawiał się na głos. - Czy wtedy ktoś inny znalazłby się na moim miejscu? Bo może ja po prostu nie powinienem-<br>- Arc, za dużo myślisz - Luneth nachylił się i oparł czoło o czoło kumpla. - Twoje trybiki ani na chwilę nie przestają pracować, co? - żartobliwie dotknął czubkami palców jego skroni.  
>- No... bo ja...<br>- Kryształ wiedział, kogo wybiera - Luneth spoważniał. - Topapa powiedział mi, że to było wiadomo od dawna, jeszcze jak byliśmy smarkaci. A przecież wtedy jeszcze nic żeśmy nie mogli, ani ty, ani ja. Więc nie myśl, że trafiłeś tu przypadkiem i że się nie nadajesz. Bo pewnie tak uważasz, co nie?  
>Po minie Arca widział, że zgadł w stu procentach. Nie od dziś potrafił w nim czytać niczym w otwartej księdze.<br>- Tak jakby...  
>- To źle uważasz. Ten cały Kryształ pewnie jest diabelnie mądry i wie rzeczy, o których nie mamy pojęcia. I wybrał cię, bo wie, że sobie świetnie poradzisz. Ja też to wiem, chociaż nie jestem mądry. Obiecujesz, że przestaniesz się tym zamartwiać?<br>- Obiecuję - szatyn kiwnął głową.  
>Nawet jeśli wątpliwości nadal czaiły się gdzieś w zakamarkach jego umysłu, nawet jeśli nie do końca przekonywały go szczere słowa przyjaciela, to jego niezachwiana wiara w to, że Arc naprawdę może czegoś dokonać, sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej. Wiedział, że cokolwiek nastąpi, jednego może być pewien - przyjaźni Lunetha. Mając w nim oparcie, może rzeczywiście wykona zadanie, jakie przed nim postawiono?<br>- I tak trzymaj - Luneth z aprobatą powitał uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela. - Zobaczysz, razem nam się wszystko uda!

Statek znaleźli na szczęście w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawili. Tym razem, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, Ingus przejął ster. W miarę zbliżania się do rodzinnego miasteczka Refia czuła się jak na huśtawce nastrojów. W jednej chwili cieszyła się, że zobaczy ojca, za chwilę jednak markotniała na myśl o tym, co on powie. A jak usłyszy o misji, to już w ogóle ciemna mogiła. Konfrontacja była jednak nieunikniona.  
>Dotarli do przedmieść Kazus, wylądowali na trawiastej polance i pieszo dotarli do centralnej części. Refia dojrzała swojego opiekuna, który przechadzał się nerwowo po rynku. Momentalnie zapomniała o wszelkich wątpliwościach.<br>- Ojcze!  
>- Refia, nic ci nie jest! - wykrzyknął z radością mężczyzna o krótko przyciętej siwiejącej brodzie. - Dzięki niebiosom za to!<br>Nie zwracając uwagi na słaby protest swojej córki, objął ją i uściskał.  
>- Ojcze... - zakłopotana Refia usiłowała się oswobodzić. - Daj spokój, nie płacz. Ludzie patrzą.<br>- A co mi tam - Takka puścił ją i ukradkiem otarł łzę. - Trochę się rozkleiłem, ale martwiłem się o ciebie. Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje i gdzie się podziewasz. Tak długo cię nie było... Myślałem, że przytrafiło ci się coś złego. Ale teraz to nieważne. Dobrze, że już jesteś, cała i zdrowa. Wracajmy do domu.  
>- Hej, ojcze! Zaczekaaaaj! - Refia pobiegła za oddalającym się mężczyzną i zostawiła zaskoczonych kolegów samych.<br>- Hmm... - chrząknął skonfundowany Luneth. - Ten Takka to dziwny facet. No ale mniejsza o niego. Za ten czas przejdźmy się po Kazus - rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem po miasteczku, na ulice którego powróciło życie i gwar. - Arc, patrz - wskazał mu kierunek. - Moogle. Chodźmy do niego, to wyślesz list do Niny i Topapy.  
>Podeszli do niewielkiej, puchatej istotki z czerwonym pomponem na głowie. Moogle przycupnął na ocembrowaniu studni, wesoło rozglądając się po otoczeniu i obserwując przechodniów.<br>- Kupo! - powitał radośnie chłopców.  
>Arc wręczył moogle'owi przesyłkę.<br>- Masz dostarczyć ten list najszybciej, jak się da - polecił groźnym tonem Luneth. - Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym ci przefasonował pomponik!  
>- Ku-po...po ...po - wydukał stworek i szerzej otwarł oczka, zerkając na niego z lękiem.<br>- Lun, nie strasz go - upomniał przyjaciela Arc. - Nie bój się, on tylko żartował - zwrócił się łagodnie do uskrzydlonego listonosza.  
>Moogle nie był o tym przekonany, ale przyjął list i na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od nieprzyjaznego klienta. Arc uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Stworzonko od razu się rozchmurzyło i odmachało mu łapką. Pociągnęło noskiem i mamrocząc coś, zeskoczyło z murku, machając skrzydełkami. Luneth nie miał pojęcia, czy moogle latają z tymi listami czy też dostarczają je jakimś innym sposobem. Zawsze udawało im się zniknąć, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zaobserwować. Zamierzał o to wszystko zapytać Arca, ale myśl wywietrzała mu z głowy, gdy podszedł do nich Ingus.<br>- Powinniśmy iść po Refię i spytać, czy zostaje, czy idzie z nami.  
>- Masz rację. Wiem, gdzie jest kuźnia, więc chodźmy tam od razu.<br>Niepodobna było pomylić siedzibę kowala z jakąkolwiek inną. Metaliczny stukot młota i ciemny dym, snujący się z komina stanowiły jednoznaczne wyróżniki tego fachu. Luneth wkroczył na kamienne podwórko. Nawet tu docierało gorąco z paleniska. Pomyślał ze współczuciem o koleżance. Dobrze już rozumiał, czemu tak często zwiewała na "wycieczki" po okolicy. Sam na jej miejscu zrobiłby z pewnością to samo.  
>- Czego chcecie? - kowal mruknął niezbyt grzecznie na widok młodocianych hultajów, którzy bałamucą mu córkę. - Jestem teraz bardzo zajęty.<br>Zanurzył w wodzie rozżarzoną sztabę, generując kłęby białoszarej pary, po czym oddalił się w drugi koniec warsztatu.  
>- Heja, chłopaki! - Refia wychynęła z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. - Nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi. Gdy pracuje, nie lubi, jak mu się przeszkadza.<br>- Paskudną tu masz robotę - przyznał Luneth. - Gorąco jak w piekle. Idziemy teraz pogadać z Cidem, więc rzuć to i chodź z nami.  
>- Nie mogę - spuściła głowę. - Przepraszam. Strasznie bym chciała z wami iść, ale wiem, że ojciec mnie nie puści.<br>- Daj spokój - namawiał ją żywo kolega. - Chcesz odpuścić na samym początku?  
>- Nie mogę - powtórzyła zgnębiona Refia. - Chciałabym, ale... przepraszam.<br>Wyszła i zostawiła chłopców samych. Luneth rozłożył ramiona z rezygnacją.  
>- No cóż... szkoda laski, ale co począć. Przecież jej nie porwiemy.<br>W smętnych nastrojach, jako że szybko zdążyli przywyknąć do obecności Refii w ich małej drużynie, udali się do rezydującego w gospodzie Cida. Dopiero teraz, po zdjęciu klątwy mogli mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Niezbyt wysoki, tęgawy mężczyzna miał obfitą brodę, wąsy, i jakby tego było mało, gogle z ciemnymi szkłami. Dzięki temu miał zakrytą niemal całą twarz.  
>- Czołem, chłopaki! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że wam się uda! - wykrzyknął Cid, z ogromnym uznaniem waląc Arca i Lunetha w plecy. - Zuchy z was. Od razu, jak was zobaczyłem, to nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości.<br>- Dzięki - sapnął Luneth, gdy Cid uznał, iż tym swoistym pochwałom stało się zadość.  
>Był zadowolony, że ma na sobie zbroję, gdyż tylko dzięki niej udało mu się uniknąć siniaków na plecach po "pochwałach" Cida. Nieopancerzony Arc nie miał tyle szczęścia. Luneth przyjrzał mu się ze współczuciem. Kumpel z nieszczególną miną rozcierał sobie kark.<br>- Trudno było? - zagadnął pilot. - Z tym zdejmowaniem klątwy?  
>- E, nie tak znowu bardzo - Luneth zrobił zawadiacką minę w stylu "co to nie ja". - Ładnie poszło, demon kopnął w kalendarz, a statek żeśmy panu zaparkowali pod lasem.<br>- Wygląda na to, że posłużył wam lepiej niż mnie - zachichotał mężczyzna. - Może byście mnie nim jeszcze podrzucili do Canaan, co?  
>- Serio? - uradował się Luneth. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy! Kiedy pan chce lecieć?<br>- Podobasz mi się, chłopcze - Cid wyszczerzył się z uciechą. - Zawsze gotów do akcji. Sam byłem za młodu taki jak ty.  
>- O ile wiem - wtrącił się Ingus, dotknięty brakiem uwagi - Dolina Nelv, przez którą, jak mniemam, winniśmy się udać, jest zatarasowana.<br>- Niech go pan nie słucha - prychnął Luneth. - To nasz etatowy smutas i sztywniak.  
>- Hmm, nawet jeśli, to ma rację. Do doliny możemy wlecieć dopiero, gdy pozbędziemy się głazu. Sądzę jednak, że po drobnej modyfikacji statku uda nam się to.<br>- Rozwalimy skałę w trzy dupy! - rozemocjonował się Luneth.  
>- Otóż to! - roześmiał się pilot. - Myślimy dokładnie tak samo, chłopcze.<br>_"Nie nazwałbym tego myśleniem"_, skrzywił się Ingus. _"Ci dwaj szaleńcy dobrali się jak w korcu maku."_  
>- Chodźmy do kowala, mam pewien pomysł - zarządził mężczyzna.<p>

- Cid, ty stary psie! - wykrzyknął Takka, rozjaśniając się na widok brodatego pilota. - Dobrze znowu cię widzieć w normalnej postaci.  
>- Wzajemnie, usmolony draniu!<br>Obaj mężczyźni objęli się przyjaźnie i poklepali po plecach na powitanie, po czym Cid przystąpił do streszczania celu swojej wizyty.  
>- Słuchaj, Takka. Chcemy rozłupać tę wielką skałę przy Nelv. Ta trójka tutaj - wskazał na towarzyszących mu chłopców - to niezłe gagatki. Wiesz, że to im zawdzięczamy zdjęcie klątwy?<br>Kowal spojrzał na Lunetha i jego towarzyszy nieco łaskawiej. W jego oczach pojawił się nawet cień szacunku.  
>- Teraz, jak mam takie wsparcie, to pomyślałem, że trza by ruszyć tyłek i coś zrobić z tym głazem. Chłopaki mi pomogą, ale musimy przerobić trochę mój statek.<br>- Co będzie ci potrzebne?  
>- Mithrilowy taran. Dałbyś radę skombinować coś takiego?<br>Kowal zamyślił się na chwilę.  
>- Nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu.<br>- A na kiedy mógłbyś się z tym uwinąć?  
>- Przyjdź jutro wieczorem.<br>- Już jutro? Fantastycznie, stary! Dzięki wobec tego i do zobaczenia.  
>Cid pożegnał się z chłopcami do jutrzejszego dnia i odszedł.<br>- Refia! Chodź, pomożesz mi - zawołał kowal. - Czeka nas dużo roboty!  
>Dziewczyna wyszła z warsztatu, wlokąc za sobą młot i wielkie obcęgi. Po paru godzinach pracy była umorusana od pyłu węglowego i smaru. Spojrzała na kolegów i poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Z jednej strony nie chciała znowu zostawiać ojca, z drugiej - ciągnęło ją na wyprawę z chłopakami.<br>- Do jutra, Refia. Może jeszcze zmienisz zdanie - Luneth próbował ją przekonać.  
>Smętnie potrząsnęła głową i z ciężkim sercem zabrała się do pomocy ojcu.<p>

- Arc, połóżże się już - zaspany Luneth ponaglił go po raz czwarty w ciągu godziny. - Nie wyśpisz się i jutro będziesz padał na nos.  
>Szatyn siedział przy stole, po uszy zaczytany w opasłej księdze. Skąd ją wziął, Luneth nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Był gotów się założyć, że przyjaciel zdołałby wytrzasnąć czytadło nawet na środku pustyni. Wody pewnie by nie znalazł, ale książkę to i owszem. Oprócz działania mooglowej poczty to była kolejna tajemnica, której Luneth jeszcze nie rozwikłał.<br>- Już, już... - Arc wymruczał roztargnionym tonem i przewrócił kolejną stronę.  
>- Arkie... Śpijże wreszcie.<br>- Dobrze, Lun. Już zaraz... Jeszcze tylko doczytam kawałeczek...  
>Lektura musiała być niezmiernie ciekawa, gdyż młody czytelnik miał wypieki na policzkach i nie mógł się od niej oderwać.<br>- Arc...  
>- Mhmm... Już mam niedużo do końca...<br>Srebrnowłosy nastolatek spojrzał w sufit z rezygnacją. Ta sytuacja powtarzała się z podziwu godną regularnością, od kiedy tylko Arc nauczył się czytać - co stało się oczywiście bardzo wcześnie. Dla pasjonującej lektury był gotów zarwać całą noc i zapomnieć o jedzeniu, odpoczynku, o całym świecie wręcz. To było nieuleczalne.  
>- Ochh! - przestraszony chłopiec upuścił czytane tomisko.<br>Ciężka, okuta księga z głośnym hukiem łupnęła o drewnianą podłogę, o mało nie wybijając w niej dziury. Arc został złapany silnym chwytem przez kumpla i zataszczony do łóżka. Jak zwykle protesty werbalne nie zdały się na nic, a o skutecznym oporze fizycznym mógł tylko pomarzyć.  
>- Dość tego ślęczenia. Kładź się i śpij. Czy to jasne? - Luneth spojrzał na niego surowo.<br>Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że surowo.  
>- Tak. Nie gniewaj się - Arc uśmiechnął się do niego pojednawczo.<br>- Mhm... nie gniewam się przecież - Luneth odchrząknął, nadrabiając miną. Za skarby świata nie przyznałby się nikomu, że przy swoim nieśmiałym przyjacielu mięknie jak karton na deszczu. - Co tam w ogóle wyczytałeś takiego ciekawego? - burknął szorstko, starając się ukryć zmieszanie i oglądając okładkę.  
>- Och, bo tam jest masa nadzwyczajnych informacji o magii ogniowej - Arc zapalił się do tematu i zeskoczył z łóżka. - Zobacz, w czwartym rozdziale...<br>- Ej no! - Luneth pogroził mu palcem. - Wracaj do wyra. Zdaje się, że mówiliśmy coś na temat czytania do późna w nocy. Jakieś sto tysięcy razy zresztą.  
>Chwycił niebezpiecznie ciekawe dzieło naukowe pod pachę i wszedł do łóżka.<br>- Będę na tym spał, żeby cię nie podkorciło do czytania ukradkiem - oświadczył, zadowolony z własnej pomysłowości.  
>Ledwo wstrzymał śmiech na widok zawiedzionej miny przyjaciela. Kogo jak kogo, ale Arca potrafił rozszyfrować w mgnieniu oka. Wsunął księgę pod poduszkę, ułożył się wygodnie i uśmiechając się niewinnie do rozżalonego kumpla, usnął smacznie.<br>Kto by pomyślał, że na magii ogniowej będzie się tak dobrze spało!

Drugi dzień rozpoczął się eksploratorską wizytą w kopalniach mithrilu. Zakończywszy krótką, ale owocną wycieczkę, chłopcy wrócili na powierzchnię i udali się do Cida. Razem z nim odwiedzili kowala, gdzie dowiedzieli się, że taran był już gotowy i zamocowany na statku. Luneth nie był osamotniony w swoim podziwie do Takki, który tak szybko uporał się ze zleceniem.  
>- Takka, przeszedłeś samego siebie - Cid pokręcił głową z uznaniem. - Jak zwykle u ciebie: błyskawicznie, sprawnie i po mistrzowsku. Jesteś prawdziwym zawodowcem, chłopie.<br>- Czego się nie robi dla kumpli - uśmiechnął się kowal. - Miłej podróży, i pozdrów ode mnie żonę.  
>- Na pewno to zrobię - podziękował pilot. - Biedaczka pewnie umiera z nerwów, bo nie wie, co się ze mną dzieje. Do zobaczenia, Takka!<br>- Bywaj, Cid!  
>Luneth chciał się jeszcze pożegnać z Refią i ostatni raz spróbować ją namówić, by z nimi leciała. Koleżanki nigdzie jednak nie było. Może odpoczywała po tylu godzinach ciężkiej pracy? Po minie Arca i nawet Ingusa widział, że im też jest przykro z powodu decyzji Refii. Ale cóż, nie mieli na to wpływu. Wyszli z kuźni za Cidem i udali się na statek. Srebrzyste okucia dzioba uformowane były w długi, wystający na kilkanaście metrów drąg. <em>"Takim taranem można by rozpierniczyć całą górę, a nie tylko głaz"<em>, pomyślał z uznaniem Luneth.  
>- Właźcie, chłopaki - Cid popędził młodych towarzyszy. - Czeka nas fajowa wycieczka!<br>Perspektywa spotkania z żoną podniosła go na duchu i gnała do działania. Wbiegł truchcikiem do środka, chwycił za koło sterowe i uruchomił silnik, podśpiewując pod nosem z uciechą. Chłopcy weszli za nim i starannie zamknęli drzwi.  
>- Haha, spóźniliście się!<br>Luneth obrócił się i osłupiał.  
>- Refia?! Ale ...myślałem, że... czy nie powinnaś być, no wiesz...? Mówiłaś, że zostajesz...?<br>- No tak. Ale przecież wszyscy czworo dostaliśmy zadanie, prawda? Ja też dostałam - uniosła głowę z wyrazem determinacji. - Zdecydowaliśmy, że ruszymy razem w podróż, że zrobimy, co do nas należy. Myślałam o tym całą noc i wiedziałam, że na pewno nie zostanę w Kazus. A poza tym... wiecie, nie chcę być kowalem. A na pewno nie teraz. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna ojcu, że opiekował się mną przez te wszystkie lata, od kiedy straciłam rodziców, ale po prostu muszę najpierw to zrobić...  
>- Zaczekaj, to znaczy, że Takka... że on nie jest... znaczy, ty też jesteś sierotą? - zdziwił się Luneth. - O, a ja myślałem, że to twój rodzony ojciec.<br>- Ty też? Nie masz rodziców? - tym razem zdziwiła się Refia.  
>- Obaj z Arkiem nie mamy.<br>- Ja również - odezwał się Ingus.  
>- Serio? Rany, to nie może być przypadek - zdumiał się Luneth. - Kryształ musiał o tym wiedzieć, nie?<br>- Być może. Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? - zapytał sucho rycerz.  
>- Nie wiem. Po prostu to dziwne i tyle.<br>Nie mieli czasu na dalsze roztrząsanie kwestii rodzinnych, gdyż Cid gromkim głosem ostrzegł ich o zbliżaniu się do celu podróży. W polu widzenia pojawiła się ogromna skała, która oderwała się od szczytu jednej z gór, stoczyła i zaklinowała na dobre, tarasując trakt komunikacyjny między Kazus a Canaan.  
>- Trzymajcie się, dzieciaki!<br>Twardszy od stali taran wbił się w skałę z przeraźliwym, raniącym uszy łoskotem i wprawił kadłub w wibracje. Głaz rozpękł się na mniejsze części i cały kamienny rumosz zsunął się w dół. Niestety, zderzenie było groźne w skutkach. Cid stracił panowanie nad sterem i statek runął w dół. Pilot zdołał jeszcze tylko uchronić pasażerów od roztrzaskania, ale to było wszystko.  
>Kaszląc i parskając, czterej młodzi Wojownicy Światła wyczołgali się na zewnątrz. Statek leżał na jednej burcie, przechylony i w kiepskim stanie. W kadłubie ziała ogromna dziura, wszystkie maszty się połamały. Taran leżał kilkanaście metrów dalej, oderwany siłą zderzenia. W powietrzu unosiły się kłęby szarego pyłu, który powstał po rozłupaniu głazu.<br>- Uff... Arc, jesteś cały? A wy? - zapytał Luneth, gramoląc się niezgrabnie z kolan i siadając pod skałą.  
>- Wszystko dobrze.<br>- Panu nic się nie stało?  
>- Nie, ale mój śliczny statek jest do niczego - zmartwił się Cid, oglądając szczątki. - Nie myślałem, że się rozbijemy. Widocznie ta kamienna cholera była twardsza niż zakładałem. Co z wami, dzieciaki?<br>- Ujdzie - wykaszlała Refia. - Chociaż bywało lepiej.  
>Pilot uspokoił się, choć nadal był zdołowany zniszczeniem statku.<br>- Mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś przeżyłem coś takiego - mruknął pod nosem Luneth.  
>Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując przywołać zapomniane wspomnienie.<br>- Lun, nie uderzyłeś się w głowę? - zapytał z przestrachem Arc, siadając koło niego i kładąc mu dłoń na czole.  
>- W głowę, w plecy, w tyłek, w łokieć - wyliczył cierpko Luneth. - A bo co...?<br>- Przecież nigdy nie lecieliśmy statkiem, nawet nie widzieliśmy żadnego. Nie możesz czegoś takiego pamiętać. Może masz jakiś uraz głowy? - zmartwił się szatyn.  
>- E, nie. Aż tak się nie walnąłem. Pewnie jakieś dziwne przywidzenia - zbagatelizował Luneth i wstał z ziemi. - Czas iść dalej!<br>Arc spojrzał na niego z troską, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej. Cid spisał na straty całkowicie zniszczony statek. Poszperał po zgliszczach, wydobył kilka narzędzi i spakował je do worka. Potem już bez dalszej zwłoki poprowadził młodych towarzyszy w kierunku swojego miasta.  
>- Droga młodzieży, będziemy teraz szli przez niebezpieczny teren - ostrzegł i chwycił potężny młot. - Lepiej trzymajcie się blisko mnie, żeby nic was nie napadło.<br>- Eee, spoko, psze pana. Walczyliśmy już przecież z potworami. A co tu jest? Pewnie tylko te zielone gluty i latajki? - Luneth wydął lekceważąco usta.  
>- Tylko? - roześmiał się Cid. - Zobaczymy, co powiesz, jak już je zobaczysz, chłopcze.<br>- Pan się nie boi, dam radę.

Gdy napotkali żerujące zielone ślimaczaste stwory, Luneth wyrwał do przodu. Zamierzał udowodnić pilotowi, że nie jest żadnym łamagą. Zaniepokojony Cid pospieszył za nim, ale jego pomoc okazała się zbędna. Luneth radził sobie znakomicie, jego towarzysze także. Pilot wspomagał ich sporadycznie magią ogniową i z lubością rozgniatał młotem latające insekty wielkości psa.  
>- Dobra z was kompania - uśmiechnął się Cid. - Żebym się tak nie spieszył do żony, to chętnie bym się z wami powłóczył po okolicy. Za młodu to wszędzie mnie nosiło. Ech, stare, dobre czasy!<br>- Dlatego pan został pilotem?  
>- E, to nieciekawa historia - mężczyzna zbył pytanie. - A co wy w ogóle tam robiliście z tym demonem? Byście opowiedzieli trochę. Akurat mamy czas, zanim dojdziemy do miasta.<br>- No, demon to jedna rzecz. A druga, że dostaliśmy misję – pochwalił się Luneth.  
>- Misję?<br>- Spotkaliśmy Kryształ i zostaliśmy Wojownikami Światła – oznajmił.  
>Cid spojrzał na niego w milczeniu i podkręcił wąsa.<br>- Serio – zapewnił chłopak. - Może pan ich zapytać, jeśli pan myśli, że ściemniam.  
>- Nie, nie o to chodzi – uspokoił go Cid. - Wierzę ci. Słyszałem o tej legendzie. W sumie to mnie nie dziwi, że akurat was wybrano – mruknął cicho, przyglądając się uważnie całej czwórce.<br>- Co pan mówił, bo nie dosłyszałem? - zapytał Luneth.  
>- Nic takiego. No to gratuluję, dzieciaki. Miałem dobre przeczucie, jak was zahaczyłem w Kazus. Ale nie stójmy tak, opowiecie resztę w trakcie marszu. Idziemy, kochani! - pomknął raźno naprzód.<br>- Fajnie, że wróciłaś, Refi - Luneth zrównał się z koleżanką, idącą na końcu.  
>- Dzięki - spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. - Choć nie byłam do końca pewna, czy powinnam zostawiać ojca.<br>- Zrozumie - pocieszył ją. - Na pewno nie będzie się gniewał. Wie, że to ważna sprawa, a nie byle co.  
>- Mam nadzieję...<br>- Okropna robota w tej twojej kuźni. Nie wiem, jak to wytrzymywałaś.  
>- No właśnie nie bardzo wytrzymywałam. To nie dla mnie takie zajęcie. Nudne i męczące, kucie mieczy, podków-<br>- ...pierścieni mithrilowych - podsunął niewinnie Luneth.  
>- Zawsze mi to będziesz wypominał, co? - westchnęła smętnie.<br>- Nie, żartowałem - roześmiał się. - Jak coś się nie da tak, to trza próbować inaczej. Zrobiliśmy, co mieliśmy zrobić i tylko to się liczy.  
>- A co sądzisz o Cidzie? Jest dość dziwny, nie?<br>- Trochę odjechany dziadek, ale mnie to nie przeszkadza.  
>- Refia! Luneth! - rozległo się wołanie pilota. - Co wy tak z tyłu zostaliście? Nie odłączajcie się.<br>- Już idziemy! - podtruchtali do reszty grupy.  
>- Rozumiem, że chcieliście mieć chwilkę prywatności - Cid mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo - ale nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać.<br>- Tylko rozmawialiśmy! - oburzyła się Refia.  
>- Spokojnie, ja wam nie wypominam - zarechotał Cid. - Sam kiedyś byłem młody, to wiem. Byle krzaki-<br>- Tylko rozmawialiśmy! - powtórzył z naciskiem Luneth.  
>- Dobrze, dobrze - rozweselony pilot uniósł ręce - skoro nie chcecie się przyznać...<p>

- Stare, dobre Canaan - Cid rozpromienił się na widok miasteczka. - Dzięki za pomoc, naprawdę jesteście dzielni. Będę bardzo miło wspominał czas, który z wami spędziłem.  
>- Wzajemnie - uśmiechnął się Luneth.<br>Polubił wesołego pilota i żałował, że Cid porzuca ich towarzystwo.  
>- Szkoda, że statek nam się roztrzaskał - westchnął niepocieszony mężczyzna. - Podejrzewam, że przydałby wam się nowy, skoro macie do zrobienia taką ważną rzecz, no i z chęcią bym wam pomógł, ale niestety znam się tylko na budowie kadłubów. Silniki to już nie moja broszka.<br>- Zna pan kogoś, kto umie je budować?  
>- Owszem. Odwiedźcie go, to król Argus.<br>- Eee... król? - Luneth zrobił niewyraźną minę.  
>Czemu ciągle musieli mieć do czynienia z królami, księżniczkami i innymi dworskimi sztywniakami?<br>- Nie martw się, chłopcze. Argus jest w porządku, na pewno chętnie wam pomoże. To bardzo łebski jegomość. Jak już z nim pogadacie, to wróćcie do mnie i wtedy coś wymyślimy. A teraz, wybaczcie, ale muszę lecieć do żony - zerknął tęsknie na dom o białych ścianach po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Wpadnijcie potem, przedstawię was żonie. Na pewno się ucieszy z poznania takich zuchów.  
>- Dziękujemy za zaproszenie - Ingus skłonił się wytwornie. - Na pewno przyjdziemy.<br>- A więc do zobaczenia!  
>- Idziemy się powłóczyć po mieście? Powinniśmy wpaść do zbrojowni i kupić jakąś porządną broń dla Arca - zaproponował Luneth, gdy już rozstali się z Cidem.<br>- Najlepszy byłby kij, wspomagający rzucanie zaklęć - zaproponował rycerz.  
>- Masz rację. To co, Arkie? Chcesz badyla?<br>- D-dobrze... nie znam się na tym. Wy zdecydujcie.  
>Uzgodniwszy to, wkroczyli do zbrojowni canaańskiej. Luneth śmiało ruszył w kierunku sprzedawcy - niskiego, grubego i prawie łysego mężczyzny o rozbieganych oczkach. Arc podreptał za przyjacielem, rozglądając się dookoła. Pierwszy raz był w takim miejscu i czuł się troszkę nieswojo. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było żelastwem zwisającym z sufitu i zalegającym pod ścianami. Zwalone w stosach leżały hełmy, naramienniki i nagolenniki. Topory i miecze poukładane były w koszach, a o ścianę poopierano tarcze i włócznie. Na drewnianych stojakach wisiały zbroje różnego rodzaju.<br>Luneth z Ingusem rozważali fachowo zalety poszczególnych kijów, spierając się i przekonując. W końcu uznali, że znaleźli koledze odpowiedni model. Ingus zajął się dyskusją z Refią na temat wyższości zbroi płytowej nad kolczugą. A może na odwrót.  
>- Trzymaj - Luneth wyciągnął w kierunku przyjaciela wielki, rzeźbiony kij z ostro zakończonym czubkiem. Właściwie "kij" nie był odpowiednim terminem. Należałoby raczej powiedzieć "drąg", ze względu na jego grubość.<br>Arc chwycił go ostrożnie i choć kij był dłuższy, niż on sam miał wzrostu, poczuł, że ta broń doskonale mu pasuje. Wcale nie była bardzo ciężka. Poczuł leciutkie drgania i mrowienie, które zaraz ustały. Zupełnie jakby broń przystosowywała się do nowego właściciela.  
>- Chyba komuś bardzo spodobała się sztacheta - zażartował Luneth, widząc, że na ustach przyjaciela pojawił się uśmiech.<br>- Młodzieńcze, to nie sztacheta, tylko Ognisty Kij - zaprotestował urażony sprzedawca.  
>- Dobrze, niech tam - Luneth machnął ugodowo dłonią. - Ognisty. Potrzebna mi jeszcze tarcza i łuk. Tylko nie wciskaj mi pan żadnego szajsu, bo nie mam czasu ani cierpliwości na takie zabawy.<br>- Nie no, jakżebym śmiał - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chytrze pod nosem i udał się do magazynu.  
>Arc z Lunethem nie musieli długo czekać na jego powrót.<br>- Proszę bardzo - sprzedawca podał Lunethowi okrągłą tarczę.  
>Niewiele myśląc, chłopak z całej siły walnął w nią leżącą obok buławą. Usłyszawszy głośny, metaliczny dźwięk Ingus i Refia przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli zaniepokojeni w stronę kolegów. Luneth wyszczerzył się wesoło, dając im znak, że wszystko w porządku. Ingus potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą, a Refia popukała się w czoło, po czym oboje wrócili do rozmowy.<br>- Dobra, może być - powiedział łaskawie Luneth. - Nie rozpierniczyła się od takiego ciosu, więc chyba wytrzyma. Teraz dawaj pan łuk, tylko chyżo.  
>- Może któryś z tych? - mężczyzna wskazał na łuki wiszące obok na ścianie.<br>Luneth spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
>- Czy ja wyglądam na jakiegoś zasmarkanego ośmiolatka? - rozgniewał się. Ten śliski facet zaczynał mu już działać na nerwy. - Gościu, ja potrzebuję broni na potwory, a nie do zabawy!<br>- Przepraszam najmocniej. Mam tu taki ciekawy egzemplarz, proszę spojrzeć - płatnerz podał mu łuk średniej długości o ciemnobrązowym łęczysku. - Bardzo dobry na jaszczury i smoki. Można używać żelaznych strzał albo piorunowych.  
>- Piorunowych? No to niech pan da jedną, sprawdzimy.<br>Luneth wziął do ręki podaną strzałę i przyjrzał jej się z powątpiewaniem. Spróbował ją założyć na cięciwę, ale pocisk nie pasował.  
>- Ejże, to nie hula! To jakaś padaka, a nie piorunowe!<br>- Proszę wybaczyć - sumitował się sprzedawca, nierad, że trafił na bystrego klienta, znającego się na rzeczy. A tyle sobie po nim obiecywał. - Pomyliłem skrzynki, mają ten sam kolor. To są zwykłe strzały i faktycznie nie pasują do tego modelu.  
>- Takie chwyty na czaszkę to se pan zachowaj na buraków z Kazus - rozzłościł się nie na żarty Luneth.<br>Arc stał cicho z boku, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Nie znał się na broni. Pomimo swoich rozległych zainteresowań akurat w tej dziedzinie miał znikomą wiedzę. Zdawał się całkowicie na przyjaciela, który miał większe doświadczenie z morderczymi narzędziami.  
>- No wporzo, te ujdą - mruknął Luneth. - Heeej, wy tam, bierzecie coś? - krzyknął do towarzyszy.<br>Koledzy podeszli do niego ze swoimi nabytkami. Ingus wybrał sobie miecz, a Refia naramienniki.  
>- Niech pan ich doliczy - zażądał Luneth. - Za ten miecz to ile?<br>- Cztery tysiące gil - odparł gładko sprzedawca, nie tracąc jeszcze nadziei na ubicie dobrego interesu.  
>- Cooo?! Chybaś pan z chocobo zleciał!<br>- Nie przesadzaj, Luneth... - zaczął Ingus, ale ucichł, kopnięty brutalnie w goleń.  
>- Dwa osiemset mogę dać co najwyżej.<br>- Trzy i pół - zasugerował coraz bardziej zniechęcony mężczyzna.  
>- Trzy, biorąc pod uwagę, jak żeś pan kantował ze strzałami. Promocja jakaś się należy, co nie?<br>- W porządku, niech będzie. A za naramienniki tysiąc pięćset.  
>- Dobra, trzy kawałki za miecz i półtora za naramienniki, to razem będzie cztery kawałki - policzył bezczelnie Luneth. - Zgadza się?<br>- Tak - uśmiech sprzedawcy był tak daleki od szczerości, jak to tylko możliwe. - Promocja...  
>- Miło się z panem robi interesy - pochwalił go zadowolony chłopak, płacąc za wszystko i wypychając kompanów ze zbrojowni. - Do widzenia.<br>- Co to było za przedstawienie? - zapytał niezadowolony Ingus, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.  
>- Ucz się ode mnie, jak kupować - pouczył go Luneth. - Nie mamy za dużo kasy, więc to ważne. Masz miecz za trzy tysiące zamiast za cztery. Dlatego ja trzymam kasę, a nie ty, frajerze. Ten facet orżnąłby cię bez mrugnięcia okiem!<br>- Byłem zajęty nauką szermierki i magii, a nie targowania się z małomiasteczkowymi sprzedawcami - bronił się urażony Ingus.  
>- Ażeś się wyuczył tej szermierki, no! Spuściłem ci niezły łomot.<br>- Przyznaję, iż wtedy wygrałeś - odparł spokojnie rycerz, kładąc nacisk na słowo "wtedy". - A może chcesz pokazać, czy równie dobrze idzie ci z magią ofensywną?  
>- Czemu nie - Luneth zgodził się bez namysłu.<br>Nie zamierzał dawać Ingusowi satysfakcji odmową. Ledwo jednak wypowiedział te słowa, pożałował pochopnej decyzji. Magia nie była jego mocną stroną. Właściwie to ledwo zdążył ją liznąć. Klamka jednak zapadła. Ingus uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Wiedział już, jak łatwo jest podpuścić Lunetha i wykorzystać jego impulsywność do własnych celów. Którym aktualnie był rewanż za Tamten Pojedynek.  
>- Ale chyba nie zamierzacie się tłuc w mieście - zganiła ich Refia. - Niedługo będziemy w trasie, to się ponawalacie przy okazji.<br>- Może chodźmy teraz odwiedzić Cida - zaproponował Arc, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego kolegę.  
>Nie chciał, żeby znowu ze sobą walczyli. Nadąsani chłopcy nie protestowali, więc mała drużyna udała się do siedziby pilota. Biały domek o żółtych dachówkach stał nieco na uboczu, otoczony drzewami i ładnymi klombami kwiatów.<br>- Ha, jesteście! Świetnie. Wchodźcie, wchodźcie - Cid gościnnie otwarł drzwi i odsunął się na bok, by ich przepuścić. - Żona trochę chora, ale jak jej powiedziałem o was, to nie mogła się doczekać spotkania.  
>- Chora? - zmartwił się Arc. - Może moglibyśmy w czymś pomóc?<br>- Jasne - potwierdził Luneth, wyciągając z torby eliksir. - Jak to nie zadziała, to nie wiem, co by mogło.  
>Faktycznie, po wypiciu leczniczej mikstury kobieta wyzdrowiała momentalnie.<br>- Dziękuję wam - uśmiechnęła się do młodych gości. - Męczyłam się z tym kaszlem już strasznie długo i nic nie pomagało... I dziękuję, że pomogliście mojemu mężowi. Opowiedział mi o was i waszych wyczynach. Jesteście bardzo dzielni, i w dodatku tacy młodzi - wzruszyła się. - Biedactwa. Nie boicie się tych wszystkich strasznych bestii, które czają się za miastem?  
>- Skarbie, żebyś widziała, jak Luneth pięknie ścina łby potworom - Cid poklepał go po ramieniu. - To zuch chłopak.<br>- Naprawdę? No proszę, taka odwaga w tym wieku. Brawo, młodzieńcze.  
>- Heh, dziękuję.<br>- Tak żeście wszyscy wyrośli... - wzruszony Cid pociągnął nosem.  
>- Przecież to tylko parę godzin. Przez ten czas chyba nie mogliśmy uróść tak bardzo? - roześmiał się Luneth.<br>- Ehm... no cóż... - zaplątał się pilot. - Znaczy... O, przypomniałem sobie o czymś!  
>Wskazał zdezorientowanemu nastolatkowi lampę przytwierdzoną do ściany i poinstruował go:<br>- Za tą ścianą jest ukryte przejście. Jak zejdziecie po schodach, to traficie do mojego hangaru, gdzie trzymałem statki i części do nich. Jest tam sporo rzeczy, które mogą się wam przydać w podróży. Bierzcie, co chcecie. Żeby tam wejść, wystarczy tylko przekręcić tę lampę, o - zademonstrował.  
>Kamienna ściana odsunęła się ze zgrzytem, odsłaniając wejście. Luneth spojrzał podejrzliwie na Cida. Był pewny, że pilot o czymś wie i nie chce powiedzieć. Chciał kontynuować indagację, ale towarzysze najwyraźniej nie dostrzegli niczego dziwnego w zachowaniu mężczyzny. Podziękowali mu grzecznie i ponaglili Lunetha, żeby wreszcie się ruszył.<br>- A, i wpadnijcie do mnie jutro, zanim opuścicie Canaan. Mam dla was jeszcze parę fajnych rzeczy, ale muszę je ściągnąć z magazynu. To trochę potrwa.  
>- Bardzo dziękujemy i do zobaczenia.<br>Luneth poprowadził swój oddziałek po schodach w dół, do hangaru.  
>- Wiecie co? - szepnął, gdy już zeszli na dół i był pewny, że pilot go nie usłyszy. - Mi się zdaje, że Cid coś ukrywa.<br>- Wydaje ci się - zbagatelizował Ingus.  
>- Na serio - upierał się Luneth. - Wy nie zauważyliście?<br>Refia pokręciła przecząco głową, a Arc zerknął na przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w niego, oczekując poparcia.  
>- N-nie wiem... może... skoro tak twierdzisz, Lun, t-to ...pewnie tak...<br>- Widzicie? Arc też to zauważył - oznajmił triumfalnie Luneth, nie zauważając rozbawionych spojrzeń, jakimi wymienili się Ingus i Refia. - Musimy kiedyś przycisnąć Cida.  
>W podziemiach znaleźli wiele przydatnych przedmiotów i solidnie zaopatrzeni, wydostali się z Cidowej "jaskini" na zewnątrz.<br>- Chodźmy coś zjeść - jęknęła Refia. - Od tego łażenia wte i wewte zrobiłam się głodna.  
>- Ja też - przyznał Luneth. - Poza tym już się ciemni, więc zjemy, kimniemy się i rano ruszamy.<br>W gospodzie domyślny Luneth wpuścił przyjaciela na zaciszne miejsce w kąciku i usiadł obok, odgradzając go sobą od sali. Wiedział, że Arc nie czuje się zbyt pewnie, siedząc na widoku.  
>- Czyli teraz musimy zabrać się za szukanie pozostałych Kryształów - podsumował, dziabiąc widelcem rozgotowanego ziemniaka. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie ich szukać.<br>- Gdyby każdy o nich wiedział, pewnie długo by nie przetrwały w jednym kawałku - zachichotała Refia.  
>- Pewnie tak. Ten niebieski fajnie by oświetlał pokój, co nie? - Luneth dołączył się do żartów. - Kto by nie chciał mieć takiego żyrandola?<br>- Może ustalmy plan podróży, zamiast opowiadać głupie dowcipy - warknął Ingus. - Skoro wy dwoje nie wiecie, co robić, może Arc coś doradzi?  
>- Ja...? ...do-dostosuję się do waszej decyzji.<br>- Nie no, Ingus dobrze gada. Masz jakiś pomysł, Arc? Jeśli tak, to nam powiedz. Chcemy znać twoje zdanie - zachęcił go kumpel.  
>- No więc... ja t-też nie wiem, gdzie są inne Kryształy, ale skoro mamy ich szukać, przydałby nam się jakiś środek lokomocji - zaczął nieśmiało Arc. - Więc ja zacząłbym od znalezienia jakiegoś statku. Może u Wikingów by nam się udało...<br>- Całkiem niegłupio - pochwalił Luneth. - Jak się tam dostaniemy?  
>Arc sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął wielką płachtę papieru. Rozłożył ją na stole i pokazał towarzyszom trasę.<br>- Powinniśmy udać się do Tozus. To jest taka gnomia wioska niedaleko stąd. Ale żeby tam wejść, musimy mieć zwój miniaturyzacji, żeby się zmniejszyć. Z wioski prowadzi najkrótsza droga do Zatoki Wikingów, bo można przejść Tunelem Tozuskim, o tutaj - stuknął palcem w punkt na mapie. - Tunel przechodzi pod Górami Myranos, więc nie będziemy musieli się wspinać ani tracić czasu na obejście całego pasma górskiego.  
>- Świetny pomysł. Należy ci się stanowisko naszego stratega - zaproponowała z uznaniem Refia. - Powinieneś planować naszą trasę i to, co mamy dalej robić.<br>- Zgadza się - zaśmiał się Luneth. - Oprócz planowania, co zabrać ze sobą w trasę. Byłoby kijowo utknąć na środku pustyni, a do żarcia mieć tylko książki i papier do pisania - wesoło władował kumplowi sójkę w bok. - Dobra, to robimy tak, jak powiedział Arc. Może faktycznie u Wikingów dorwiemy jakąś łajbę, a potem u tego całego króla Argusa też coś wycyganimy.  
>- To musimy jutro poszukać sklepu ze zwojami - dorzuciła Refia. - Skoro mamy się pomniejszać. Chyba gdzieś tu taki widziałam, to pójdę z rana i kupię.<br>Refia i Luneth zajęli się omawianiem praktycznych spraw związanych z podróżą, a Ingus dorzucał od czasu do czasu jakąś uwagę. Arc z początku słuchał rozmowy, ale potem górę zaczęło brać zmęczenie. Był coraz bardziej senny. Oparł głowę na ręce i zaczął odpływać w krainę snu.  
>- Zanieść cię? - usłyszał przy uchu szept.<br>- C-co? - otwarł szeroko oczy i spojrzał na Lunetha, który uśmiechał się łobuzersko.  
>Zostali w jadalni sami, Refii i Ingusa nie było już przy stole. Arc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sobie poszli i ile czasu już upłynęło.<br>- Zanieść cię na górę, do pokoju? - powtórzył rozweselony chłopak. - Żaden problem, już kiedyś cię zanosiłem, pamiętasz?  
>Oczywiście, że Arc pamiętał. To było jeszcze w Ur, gdy obaj byli dużo młodsi. Zasiedzieli się raz do późnego wieczora pod ulubionym drzewem. Arc usnął wtedy i Luneth z trudem go obudził i skłonił do powrotu do domu. Zaspany Arc dowlókł się jakoś do schodów prowadzących na piętro. Zaraz jednak przysiadł na pierwszym stopniu i zasnął, tym razem na dobre. Luneth nie miał wyjścia. Zaniósł śpiącego przyjaciela na górę, żeby nie oberwało im się od Niny za spóźnienie.<br>- Luneth, nie mam już ośmiu lat - przypomniał z wyrzutem Arc.  
>- No nie, ale przed chwilą prawie zasnąłeś z nosem w talerzu - parsknął wesoło Luneth.<br>- Wcale nie spałem. Tylko miałem zamknięte oczy.  
>- Aha... To skoro już je otwarłeś, chodźmy na górę.<br>Arc wstał zza stołu i w ostatniej chwili stłumił ziewnięcie, gdyż Luneth patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.  
>- Naprawdę nie spałem - wymamrotał mało przekonująco.<br>- To jak? Ostatnia szansa - zażartował Luneth, gdy dotarli do schodów. - Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym cię zaniósł?  
>- Dziękuję ci, ale sam wyjdę - szatyn odmówił z godnością i ruszył na górę, ignorując rechot kumpla.<br>Luneth dołączył do niego kilkoma susami i dalej poszli już razem.  
>- I tak byś mnie nie uniósł, jestem za ciężki - Arc próbował dodać sobie pewności.<br>- Ty za ciężki? - zawołał z niedowierzaniem Luneth. - Przecież ważysz tyle, co piórko! Sam zobacz.  
>Zanim Arc zdołał się połapać w sytuacji, Luneth chwycił go, podniósł i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. W tym momencie uchyliły się drzwi od pokoju i wychynął z nich Ingus. Spojrzał z naganą na rozweselonych kolegów.<br>- Moglibyście z łaski swojej nie robić _tego _na korytarzu? - upomniał ich cierpko.  
>- Niby czego? - nadąsał się Luneth, ale postawił kumpla z powrotem na podłogę.<br>- Tego, co zamierzaliście - uciął rycerz. - Hałasujecie tak, że słychać was aż na drugim końcu.  
>- Dobra już, dobra. Tylko się wygłupialiśmy - Luneth wpuścił Arca do pokoju i zamknął drzwi.<p>

Rankiem Refia pomknęła do sklepu, żeby kupić zwój miniaturyzacji. Wróciła do oczekujących na nią w gospodzie chłopców i ponuro poinformowała ich, że zwojów brakło, bo ostatni ktoś kupił kilka dni temu. Jakiś Desch czy jakoś tak. Zafrasowani, nie wiedzieli, jak teraz zmodyfikować plany. Wyszli na zewnątrz i za progiem natknęli się na jakąś kobietę. Prawdopodobnie na nich oczekiwała. Nim Luneth zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwyciła go rozpaczliwie za rękaw.  
>- Młody człowieku, może ty mi pomożesz? Już nie wiem, co robić, naprawdę. To wy jesteście tymi wojownikami, zuchami, którzy zdjęli klątwę, zabili straszne demony i uratowali całe królestwo? I rozłupaliście górę na pół?<br>- Eee... noo, tak jakby, trochę - Luneth zastanawiał się, kiedy wieść o ich wyczynach zdążyła tak prędko rozprzestrzenić się po Canaan i rozrosnąć się trzykrotnie.  
>- I jacy skromni! - wykrzyknęła z uznaniem. - Może zechcielibyście mi coś doradzić? Cała jestem w nerwach, nie mam pojęcia, co robić - zaczęła na nowo, załamując ręce. - Moja córka wpadła w straszną depresję.<br>- Oczywiście. Postaramy się pomóc, o ile będziemy potrafili - obiecała Refia w imieniu wszystkich, jako iż zakłopotany czymś Luneth nie odzywał się.  
>- Dziękuję! Proszę, wejdźcie - podniesiona na duchu kobieta zaprosiła ich do domu.<br>Luneth przepuścił przodem Ingusa i Refię, po czym złapał przyjaciela za rękę.  
>- Arc, poczekaj sekundkę. Powiedz mi, co to jest ta depresja? To jakaś dziura czy co? Skoro ta laska w to wpadła? Myślisz, że będziemy musieli ją skądś wydostać? - szepnął niepewnie.<br>- Nie, Lun. Depresja to żadna dziura, w każdym razie nie dosłownie. Ta dziewczyna po prostu ma paskudny nastrój, może coś złego ją spotkało i jest smutna.  
>- Aaa... to o to chodzi! Załapałem. Słuchaj, ale nie mów tamtym, że nie wiedziałem - poprosił Luneth. - Dobrze? Jaśniepan zabiłby mnie śmiechem, jakby się o tym dowiedział.<br>- No wiesz! Jasne, że nikomu nie powiem! Nie musiałeś nawet wspominać - oburzył się Arc.  
>- Dzięki - srebrnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.<br>Wszedł za nim do środka, bardzo zadowolony z uniknięcia wpadki. Choć nie przepadał za przesiadywaniem nad książkami, a do nauki wcale go nie ciągnęło, nie lubił wychodzić na ignoranta. Wiedział, że Arca zawsze może o wszystko zapytać, a on cierpliwie i dokładnie mu wyjaśni i go nie wyśmieje. Może dlatego stanowili w dwójkę taki zgrany team. Luneth był jego zbrojnym ramieniem, a Arc - intelektualnym wsparciem.  
>Kobieta, która poprosiła ich o pomoc, rozmawiała właśnie z Refią. Luneth przysłuchiwał się temu jednym uchem. Z pokoju, w którym leżała córka zrozpaczonej kobiety, zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku, dobiegał jej niewyraźny głos. Dziewczyna była mocno przygnębiona i mamrotała coś do siebie. Luneth wyłowił tylko kilka zdań:<br>- Desch, dokąd poszedłeś...? ...przecież tam jest straszny smok... dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?  
>Smok? - to momentalnie zwróciło jego uwagę. Jeśli jego zadaniem było pocieszanie jakiejś panny, która miała chandrę, to chyba musiałby upaść na głowę. Ale smok! Smok to co innego.<br>- Sami widzicie - podjęła zmartwiona kobieta i wskazała na córkę. - Tęskni za Deschem. To taki młody człowiek, którego poznała. Pewnego razu powiedział, że musi coś zrobić i poszedł na wschód, w góry. Podobno tam gnieździ się jakiś latający smok... Przerażające. I od tej pory nie mamy żadnych wieści, nie wiemy, co się z nim stało.  
>- Pójdziemy tam! - zadeklarował energicznie Luneth. - Do smoka! Co wy na to?<br>- Zdecydowanie! - poparła go niespodziewanie Refia. - Przyprowadzimy tego całego Descha z powrotem!  
>- Dziękuję wam - wzruszyła się kobieta. - Jesteście tacy dzielni. Nie wiem, jak wam się odwdzięczę...<br>- Spokojnie, psze pani - prychnął Luneth. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
>Pożegnawszy się, wyszli na zewnątrz.<br>- Patrzcie, jak się wszystko składa. Ten Desch ma ostatni zwój z minio...miniaturoza... z pomniejszaniem. I tak musimy iść i go szukać, bo inaczej nie wleziemy do Tozus - podsumował Luneth. - Tę smętną laskę pewnie puścił kantem, więc nie ma się co-  
>- Luneth! Jak możesz! - zgromiła go Refia.<br>- No co? Jak gdzieś polazł, to chyba mu zwisało - bronił się. - Zresztą co nas to obchodzi. I tak musimy gościa znaleźć, bo jest nam potrzebny. Tak więc twój plan podróży, Arkie, zawieszamy chwilowo.  
>- Do Cida mieliśmy iść - przypomniała Refia.<br>- Aha, to wpadnijmy do niego, no a potem to już naprawdę się stąd zwijamy.

Luneth zapukał do drzwi pilota. Dłuższą chwilę trwało, nim Cid mu otwarł. Poprawiał rozchełstaną koszulę i był trochę zasapany.  
>- Dzień dobry. Może przyszliśmy nie w porę? - Luneth przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.<br>- Ależ nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu, wiecie, _witałem _się z żoną, he he he - zarechotał Cid i puścił do niego oko.  
>- Dopiero teraz? - zdziwił się naiwnie Arc.<br>- Arkie, może idź po Ingusa i Refię, co? Powiedz im, żeby czekali przy fontannie. Ja do was zaraz przyjdę - polecił szybko Luneth, zanim pilot zdążył palnąć coś więcej.  
>- Dobrze, Lun. Do widzenia panu, panie Haze - posłuszny chłopak zszedł po schodkach i ruszył w kierunku furtki.<br>- Niechże pan trochę uważa na słowa - wycedził Luneth. - Tu są niewinne dzieci - wskazał kciukiem na przyjaciela, który właśnie wychodził na ulicę.  
>- Przepraszam - skruszony Cid pociągnął za wąsa. - Po prostu stęskniłem się za żonką, rozumiesz...<br>- Jasne - mruknął Luneth. - Rozumiem. To co pan chciał mi pokazać?


	6. Trudne początki

_**6. Trudne początki**_

Mimo cichego pragnienia Arca, by zapomnieli o pojedynku, koledzy bardzo dobrze pamiętali o zaległych porachunkach. Okazja nadarzyła się dość szybko. Pierwszy postój wypadł na ładnym, trawiastym płaskowyżu, jakby stworzonym do staczania walk. Ingus odłożył całą broń na bok, to samo zrobił jego rywal.  
>- Do nokautu? - zaproponował rycerz. - Kto zejdzie do żółtego, przegrywa.<br>- Dobra. Jakiej magii używamy?  
>- Niech będzie sama żywiołowa, obojętne którego poziomu.<br>- Bez uzdrawiania.  
>- Bez.<br>Luneth skinął nonszalancko głową, ale ten gest maskował brak pewności siebie. Wątpił, by udało mu się wykrzesać coś więcej niż magię drugiego poziomu. Dotąd marnie mu szło w tej dziedzinie, choć w sumie, mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. Nie chciało mu się zbyt pilnie studiować Blizzardów ani Thunderów, o statusowych nie wspominając. _"No dobra, nie ma co myśleć. Co będzie, to będzie"_.  
>Arc z Refią, jak za pierwszym razem, stanowili publiczność. Tym razem Arc, mimo lojalności wobec przyjaciela miał leciutkie wątpliwości, czy Luneth zwycięży na tych zasadach, wybitnie mu nie pasujących. Refia za to nastawiła się na ciekawe widowisko i usadowiła się wygodnie na kępie trawy.<br>Ingus rozpoczął pojedynek. Nim Luneth zdążył cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, oberwał potężnym, dobrze wycelowanym czarem piorunowym. Zacisnął zęby, czując nieprzyjemne elektryczne wyładowania na skórze. Ponieważ Ingus od razu był gotów do kolejnej akcji, Luneth zdał sobie sprawę, że musi go zatrzymać, choćby na moment. Cisnął w niego niechlujną Firą, która w większości poszła bokiem i nie wyrządziła szkody.  
>Ingus doskonale wiedział, że najlepszym momentem do ataku jest ten, kiedy rywal właśnie wykonał swój ruch, a nie zdążył jeszcze przygotować się do kolejnego. Odbył setki godzin magicznych treningów i umiał doskonale wyczuć te ułamki sekund, kiedy przeciwnik jest odsłonięty. Wśród kompanów w Sasune słynął jako świetny magiczny taktyk, potrafiąc nieraz do ostatniej chwili przeczekać adwersarza i trafić go, gdy ten absolutnie niczego się nie spodziewał.<br>Zdecydował się na użycie czaru ogniowego najniższego poziomu, za to dwóch pod rząd. Luneth aż się zachwiał na nogach. Ogromnym wysiłkiem zdołał się skupić i w momencie, gdy miał zamiar odwzajemnić się blondynowi Blizzarą, ten roześmiał się drwiąco:  
>- Podaj się, szkoda twojego wysiłku.<br>- Chciałbyś, złomiarzu! - rozzłościł się Luneth.  
>Niestety, cała jego koncentracja rozsypała się na kawałeczki pod wpływem kpin Ingusa. Blizzara okazała się jedynie słabym Blizzardem.<br>- Widać, że magia nie dla ciebie – docinał mu dalej rycerz. - Nadajesz się tylko do wymachiwania cepem, kmiotku.  
>Wściekły Luneth miał chęć porządnie mu wtłuc. Rosnący poziom frustracji i złości uniemożliwiał mu jednak zogniskowanie myśli na magii. To denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej i sprawa zaczynała robić się beznadziejna.<br>Mimo to walczył dalej. Rady Ingusa o kapitulacji nawet nie potraktował poważnie. Poddawać się? To nie było w jego stylu. Udało mu się lekko osmalić rycerza ogniem, ale to było za mało. Wiedział, że musi się bardziej wysilić, jeśli chce wygrać.  
><em>"Cholerny jaśniepan ma niezłego cela"<em>, pomyślał, zmrożony Blizzarą i chwilę potem, jakby dla kontrastu, trafiony czarem ogniowym. Zdał sobie sprawę, że za chwilę czeka go klęska. Walka fizyczna o wiele bardziej odpowiadała jego temperamentowi. Magia natomiast wymagała ciągłego skupienia i chłodnej kalkulacji. Coś, co było mu z gruntu obce. _"No i po ptokach"_. Po kolejnej Blizzarze opuściły go siły i opadł na kolana.  
>- Twoje umiejętności napawają mnie ogromnym podziwem - zakpił blondyn.<br>Jego dłoń jarzyła się jeszcze błękitnym światłem lodowego zaklęcia. Chłopak poruszył palcami, niedbale odsyłając energię z powrotem.  
>- Dobra, niech ci będzie - burknął nachmurzony Luneth. - Wygrałeś.<br>- Och, nie musisz informować zwycięzcy o tym, że wygrał.  
>Luneth zacisnął zęby z irytacji i spróbował się podnieść.<br>- Czekaj, nie wstawaj, Lun. Najpierw cię uzdrowię - Arc znalazł się błyskawicznie koło niego.  
>Biało-srebrzyste światło zwróciło pokonanemu wojownikowi utracone siły. Podniósł się z trawy, nie czując już osłabienia. Tylko urażona duma nadal dolegała. Niestety, na to nie było żadnej magii leczniczej.<br>- Dzięki, Arc. Kijowo mi poszło - przyznał samokrytycznie i spojrzał spode łba na stojącego nieopodal zwycięzcę pojedynku. - Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak dałem ciała.  
>- Za późno uwolniłeś energię przy Firze - zauważył fachowo Arc. - To spowodowało, że siła czaru się rozproszyła i niecała Fira trafiła w cel. Poza tym przez cały czas byłeś zdekoncentrowany.<br>- Bo ten palant mi dogadywał – nadąsał się Luneth. - Wkurzał mnie jak cholera.  
>- Słyszałem to – zachichotał Arc. - To była doskonała taktyka.<br>- Taktyka? - nastroszył się Luneth.  
>- Widzisz, bo Ingus odkrył, że bez trudu umie cię wyprowadzić z równowagi i wykorzystał to. On dobrze wie, że do używania magii trzeba cały czas utrzymywać skupienie. Nie można dać się rozkojarzyć ani ponieść emocjom. Emocje utrudniają koncentrację, a tym samym użycie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Dlatego tak cię podpuszczał. Chciał, żebyś przestał się kontrolować, bo to ułatwiło mu zadanie.<br>- A to cwana bestia – Luneth mruknął z niechętnym uznaniem. - Chyba go nie doceniałem... Wiesz, Arkie, nie bardzo mi wychodzą te magiczne wywijasy. Ale tobie to świetnie idzie. Założę się, że zanim ten bufon by kiwnął palcem, położyłbyś go jednym strzałem.  
>- Przeceniasz moje możliwości.<br>- To ty się nie doceniasz. Jesteś najlepszym magiem w drużynie i na stówę sam jeden dokopałbyś całej naszej trójce.  
>- Naprawdę przesadzasz - zmieszany Arc spuścił wzrok. - Ty też mógłbyś się nauczyć tego samego, co ja. Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz. To nie jest bardzo trudne.<br>- Serio? - ucieszył się Luneth. - Dzięki! Postaram się opanować swoją głąbowatość i może coś mi wyjdzie.  
>- No i kto się tu nie docenia? - uśmiechnął się szatyn. - Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że nie jesteś żadnym głąbem.<p>

- Wiecie, tak się zastanawiam, skąd biorą się te wszystkie fajne rzeczy, które czasem znajdujemy - Luneth myślał na głos. - Wiecie, w jaskiniach i skrzyniach...? No bo co, gobliny je tam zaniosły?  
>- Kto wie, smoki podobno gromadzą złoto, to gobliny mogą kraść inne rzeczy - zgodziła się Refia.<br>- A może to... - zaczął niepewnie Arc.  
>- Tak, Arkie?<br>- Nie, to głupie - zmieszał się i zamilkł.  
>- Śmiało, mów - zachęcił go Luneth. - Masz jakieś inne wyjaśnienie?<br>- To czasem wygląda, jakbyśmy trafiali na jakieś opuszczone dawno temu miejsca, które kiedyś zamieszkiwali ludzie. A potem odeszli i te miejsca popadły w ruinę - Arc popatrzył niepewnie po twarzach kolegów. - Na przykład grota z Kryształem. Nie wydawało się wam, że te tunele musiał ktoś wykuć? Że dokądś prowadziły?  
>- Pewnie masz rację - przyznał Luneth. - Tam dalej było zawalone, ale kiedyś mogło coś być. Tylko kto tam mógł mieszkać?<br>- Nie wiem - Arc rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Zresztą może się mylę...  
>- Tak czy inaczej, dzięki temu mamy kasę - podsumował praktycznie Luneth. - Refi, gdzie wsadziłaś te sztylety, cośmy ostatnio znaleźli? Trza je będzie opylić w mieście.<br>- Są w worku koło drzewa. W tym granatowym. Możesz też sprzedać mithrilowy miecz. Mamy trzy, nie potrzeba nam aż tyle. Naostrzyłam go i sprawdziłam, jest w idealnym stanie. Powinniśmy za niego dostać parę stówek.  
>- Dobra, to przy najbliższej okazji się tego pozbędziemy. Przyda się trochę gilów, bo nam już mało zostało. Ten Kryształ to mógłby sypnąć kasą - zafrasowany Luneth zajrzał do mieszka. - Misję to nam dał, ale forsy to już nie. A za darmo to można co najwyżej w mordę dostać, a i to nie zawsze.<br>- Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy - skarcił go oburzony Ingus.  
>- Ojej, jaśniepan za delikutaśny na takie rozmowy? A myślisz, że pokój w gospodzie albo nowa zbroja są za darmo, tak?<br>Ingus wzruszył ramionami. Wątki finansowe były dla niego uwłaczające. Uważał, że nie przystoi mu, jako rycerzowi, rozprawiać na takie przyziemne tematy.

Kilka dni później obozowali w gęstym lesie. Luneth i Refia poszli nad rzekę, a Arc zabrał się za przygotowywanie jedzenia. Ingus przechadzał się po obozowisku, czujnie wypatrując potworów. Okolica wydawała się jednak spokojna. Zerknął na milczącego towarzysza. Właściwie nigdy nie widział go walczącego bronią. Gdy dochodziło do walki, drobny nastolatek polegał najchętniej na magii.  
>- Arc, umiesz w ogóle posługiwać się mieczem?<br>Nagłe pytanie, które przerwało ciszę, zaskoczyło chłopaka. Upuścił łyżkę do garnka i nerwowo próbował ją wyłowić kawałkiem patyka.  
>- T-tak jakby... może trochę... Nie jestem w tym zbyt d-dobry.<br>- A powinieneś być. Co zrobisz, jeśli nie będziesz mógł użyć magii? - zapytał oschle Ingus. - Albo potwór będzie na nią odporny?  
>- Ja... yyy...<br>- Musimy być w miarę możliwości wszechstronni - ciągnął rycerz. - Jeśli żadne z nas nie będzie zdolne do walki i zostaniesz sam, być może będziesz zmuszony do walki fizycznej. Zostaw tę łyżkę - zniecierpliwił się. - Wstań!  
>Wystraszony chłopiec posłusznie zerwał się na nogi. Nieprzystępny rycerz bardzo go onieśmielał. Arc nie odzywał się do niego prawie nigdy, jeśli nie został bezpośrednio zapytany.<br>- Mamy trochę czasu, więc sobie poćwiczymy - zarządził Ingus. - Chodź ze mną!  
>Na skraju obozowiska był w miarę równy teren, pokryty igliwiem. Ingus odkopnął kilka szyszek i kamieni, które leżały na środku. Znalazł dwie żerdki, po czym jedną wręczył koledze, a drugą zostawił sobie.<br>- Nie będziemy używać ostrej broni, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Kije nam wystarczą. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, co umiesz - wyjaśnił. - Ustaw się naprzeciwko.  
>Szatyn posłuchał, choć czuł się bardzo nieswojo.<br>- Zaatakuj mnie - nakazał rycerz.  
>Arc zacisnął dłonie na kiju, żeby ukryć ich drżenie. Ingus był dużo większy i silniejszy od niego. Był wytrenowanym rycerzem. Nie spędził całego życia na czytaniu. Mimo to Arc zebrał całą swoją odwagę i wykonał polecenie.<p>

Luneth wracał z ogromną wiązką chrustu w objęciach, ledwo widząc przed sobą drogę. Refia, podobnie obładowana, wlokła się tuż za nim. Chłopak przyspieszył kroku, widząc już obozowisko i chcąc pozbyć się ciężaru. Podszedł do ogniska, które prawie wygasło. Dorzucił drewna, przemieszał zupę w garnku i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu towarzyszy. Zauważył ich sylwetki pod wysokimi drzewami na skraju obozu. Coś w tym widoku mu się nie spodobało. Wystartował biegiem w tamtą stronę.

- Wstawaj, Arc - polecił spokojnie Ingus. - Było prawie dobrze. Spróbuj jeszcze raz i pamiętaj o osłonie.  
>Arc podniósł się z trawy. Machnął kijem, starając się trafić Ingusa, ale po raz kolejny spotkał się z bezlitosną zastawą.<br>- Źle wyprowadzasz ten cios - pouczył go rycerz. - Musisz to robić albo z ramienia albo z nadgarstka, a nie jak ci wygodnie. Kto cię uczył takich dziwnych technik?  
>- Luneth - przyznał cichutko Arc.<br>- Luneth - parsknął lekceważąco Ingus. - To wszystko wyjaśnia. No dalej, Arc, kontynuuj. Nie taka postawa, trzymaj kij obiema rękami. Łokcie przy sobie. Wyżej sztych! Atak!  
>Skontrowany przez surowego nauczyciela, Arc oberwał cios w ramię. Odruchowo wypuścił kij i jęknął boleśnie, osuwając się na kolana.<br>- Co to ma być, do jasnej cholery?!  
>Luneth wpadł na polanę. Widok bezbronnego Arca klęczącego na ziemi i trzymającego się za ramię zmroził mu krew w żyłach.<br>- Trenujemy - poinformował go obojętnie Ingus.  
>Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż Luneth rzucił się na niego z szybkością atakującego tygrysa. Powalił go na ziemię i zaczął z furią okładać pięściami.<br>- Zabiję cię, łajdaku! - syczał wściekle przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
>Choć przewaga fizyczna była po stronie Ingusa, to napędzany gniewem Luneth sprawiał wrażenie trzykrotnie silniejszego. Rycerz czuł, że z rozbitego nosa zaczyna cieknąć mu krew, nie wspominając o podbitym oku, rozciętej wardze i obitych żebrach. Przekonywał się właśnie na własnej skórze, jak bardzo Luneth jest skuteczny i doświadczony w takich bijatykach. Z trudem bronił się przed srebrnowłosym mścicielem.<br>- Lun, zostaw go, proszę!  
>- Luneth, co ty wyprawiasz! Przestań w tej chwili!<br>Gdyby Refia, która właśnie nadbiegła, i Arc, który zdołał się pozbierać, nie odciągnęli go, chyba tłukłby Ingusa do nieprzytomności.  
>- Zejdź mi z oczu! - warknął do poturbowanego rycerza, próbując jeszcze - na szczęście dla blondyna nieskutecznie - wymierzyć mu na odchodne kopniaka.<br>Ingus, podtrzymywany przez Refię oddalił się, utykając. Obaj przyjaciele zostali sami.  
>- Arc, nic ci nie jest? Co ci zrobił ten brutal? - Luneth natychmiast rzucił się z niepokojem do przyjaciela. - Pobił cię? Gdzie cię boli? - pytał troskliwie. - Co wy tu robiliście?<br>- Trenowaliśmy...  
>- Trenowaliście?! Wcale to tak nie wyglądało!<br>- Ingus p-powiedział, że niczego nie umiem i że mnie n-nauczy walczyć mieczem.  
>- TO była ta nauka?! Ciekawym, czego miało cię nauczyć obrywanie kijem! Pokaż, gdzie dostałeś. Ściągaj koszulę.<br>- Ale to przecież nic takiego, tylko parę siniaków i-  
>- Ja zdecyduję, czy "nic takiego". Zdejmuj.<br>Gdy przyjaciel pozbył się odzienia, Luneth ściągnął groźnie brwi. Ręce Arca były posiniaczone od uderzeń.  
>- Zabiję sukinsyna. Obedrę ze skóry!<br>- Nie rób tego, proszę. On nie chciał mi zrobić nic złego, tylko pomóc.  
>- Ładna mi pomoc! Od tej pory ja cię będę uczył, dobrze?<br>- Super! - twarz Arca pojaśniała z radości. - Dzięki.  
>- Nie ma za co. Sam powinienem na to wpaść już wcześniej. Coś ci tam niby pokazywałem, ale później widziałem, że dobrze se radzisz z magią, więc nie chciałem na siłę wciskać ci czego innego.<br>- Ingus powiedział, że powinniśmy umieć różne rzeczy.  
>- Różne? No, może i miał rację. Tylko sposób mógł wybrać lepszy, a nie okładać cię kijem. Porąbany psychol... To ja ci pokażę, jak machać żelastwem, a ty mi - jak wymiatać magią. Umowa stoi?<br>- Stoi - Arc kiwnął głową, ogromnie uszczęśliwiony ze zmiany swojego nauczyciela szermierki.  
>- To wracamy, a o treningach pomyślimy później.<p>

Po powrocie do obozowiska Luneth kazał zmiętoszonemu przyjacielowi wypić potiona, usiąść, odpocząć i absolutnie nie wstawać. Protesty Arca, że nic mu już nie jest, szczególnie po potionie, a w ogóle to nie było nic groźnego, nie wywarły żadnego wrażenia. Luneth z kamiennym spokojem wysłuchał jego nalegań i rozsądnych argumentów, a potem bez słowa wskazał mu miejsce przy ognisku. Wobec tego Arcowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak posłuchać. Oparł się o drzewo i zapatrzył w płonący ogień.  
>Luneth podszedł do Ingusa, siedzącego na uboczu ze smętną miną. Na widok zbliżającego się kolegi podniósł jednak głowę i spojrzał mu odważnie w oczy.<br>- I co żeś zrobił, debilu? On jest od ciebie mniejszy i nie umie walczyć. A ty go pobiłeś bez mrugnięcia okiem! Taki z ciebie rycerz, jak ze mnie goblin w różowej kiecce!  
>- Nie pobiłem go. Przesadzasz. Chciałem go tylko nauczyć-<br>- Czego? Jak obrywać od silniejszego przeciwnika?! Tego nikogo nie trza uczyć, a Arca tym bardziej nie - powiedział ciszej Luneth.  
>Ingus zawahał się, słysząc smutek w jego głosie.<br>- Słuchaj, ja też tak trenowałem. Nikt się nad nami nie litował, kiedy ćwiczyliśmy na zamku - bronił się. - Tak samo na początku obrywałem, a nawet bardziej i-  
>- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! - zapieklił się srebrnowłosy nastolatek. - Masz się trzymać z dala od Arca ze swoimi durnymi pomysłami. A jeśli jeszcze raz go tkniesz, draniu, będziesz zbierał własne zęby po całym lesie!<br>- Nie zamierzałem mu nic zrobić-  
>- Ale zrobiłeś! Myślałem, że mogę go z tobą zostawić, że będzie bezpieczny. Ale się cholernie pomyliłem! A sam niedawno wciskałeś mi teksty o odpowiednim traktowaniu. I co teraz, mądralo?<br>Ingus nie wiedział, co odrzec, tym bardziej, że to, co mówił Luneth, miało sens. Rzeczywiście przesadził z tym treningiem. Przecież Arc był jego towarzyszem, a nie jednym z podkomendnych na zamku. Poczuł się nieprzyjemnie, gdy to wszystko do niego dotarło.  
>- Masz rację - przyznanie się do błędu, i to przed Lunethem, przyszło mu z wielkim trudem. Wrodzone poczucie sprawiedliwości jednak zwyciężyło. - Powinienem był wziąć pod uwagę... Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa kogoś takiego jak wy... to znaczy... - zaplątał się. - Zwykle mam do czynienia z kolegami ze straży albo kadetami i... przykro mi, że tak wyszło...<br>- Dobra, daję ci ostatnią szansę - burknął nieprzyjaźnie Luneth. - Ale od tej pory daj se na wstrzymanie ze zgrywaniem twardziela, rozumiemy się?  
>Ingus skinął głową. "Plebejski dowódca" działał mu na nerwy. Niewiele pomagał fakt, że tym razem racja była po stronie Lunetha. To było wręcz jeszcze bardziej denerwujące.<br>- Ale uważam, że miałem rację co do samej walki - upierał się. - Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, że któreś z nas nie będzie umiało użyć broni, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
>- Wiem. Od teraz to moja działka. Ja będę uczył Arca. Ty się już nie wpierniczaj, dość nagrabiłeś.<br>Ingus wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał zbyt wysokiego mniemania o jego umiejętnościach, ale uznał, że lepsze to niż nic.

- Jak się czujesz, Arc? - Refia zerknęła ze współczuciem na delikatnego kolegę. - Ingus bardzo dał ci w kość? Może chcesz Cure albo chlapnąć sobie eliksira?  
>- Nie, dziękuję, nie trzeba. Czuję się zupełnie dobrze, ale Luneth-<br>- Kazał ci odpoczywać - domyśliła się.  
>- Właśnie... a przecież nic mi nie jest - wymamrotał, zamierzając się podnieść.<br>- Hej, nie wstawaj - pociągnęła go z powrotem, spoglądając nerwowo w kierunku Lunetha. - Nawet jeśli nic ci nie jest. Nie chcę oberwać od twojego troskliwego kumpla. Pewnie uznałby, że to moja sprawka, a jest bardzo porywczy. Dzięki, ale zamierzam jeszcze trochę pożyć.  
>- Przecież Luneth nic by ci nie zrobił - zaoponował gorąco Arc. - On po prostu troszkę za bardzo się czasem przejmuje...<br>- Troszkę za bardzo? - zachichotała Refia. Jeszcze nie widziała, żeby ktoś z jej rówieśników zachowywał się tak nadopiekuńczo jak Luneth w stosunku do Arca. - Na początku myślałam, że jesteście braćmi... - zagadnęła.  
>Jakoś od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy na statku nie było okazji, by pogadać na tematy rodzinne.<br>- Nie, ale dorastaliśmy razem. Moi rodzice i rodzice Lunetha zginęli i kiedy obaj trafiliśmy do Ur, ci sami ludzie zaopiekowali się nami. Nie jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni, ale...  
>Cóż z tego, że nie byli spokrewnieni, skoro byli sobie bliżsi jako przyjaciele, niż bywali inni ludzie, będąc dla siebie krewnymi? I czy to ważne, że Nina i Topapa nie byli ich "prawdziwymi" rodzicami? Czy pochodzenie biologiczne miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.<br>- Rozumiem - odparła domyślnie.  
>Do ogniska wrócili ich towarzysze. Ingus miał markotną minę. Kucnął koło Arca, czując na plecach palący wzrok Lunetha. Miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w sąsiedztwie rozdrażnionego wilka, który rzuci się na niego, gdy tylko zauważy jakiś podejrzany ruch.<br>- Arc, chciałbym cię przeprosić. To nie był dobry pomysł, przyznaję. Wiem, że byłem za bardzo surowy. Ale naprawdę nie chciałem ci zrobić krzywdy. Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żebyśmy wszyscy mieli podobne umiejętności i...  
>- Wiem - odparł Arc, popatrując niepewnie na skruszonego blondyna. - W porządku, przecież nic się nie stało-<br>- Stało się - zaprotestował Luneth. - Ale jaśnie pan rycerz więcej tego nie zrobi, bo mu nogi z dupy powyrywam.  
>Ingus, ryzykując atak "wilka", położył dłoń na ramieniu byłego ucznia i obiecał uroczyście:<br>- To się więcej nie powtórzy, Arc. Daję rycerskie słowo. Wybaczysz mi?  
>- W p-porządku - wydukał szatyn. - Ja wcale n-nie mam o to żalu-<br>- Arkie, ty nigdy do nikogo nie masz żalu - Luneth przewrócił oczami, na poły z lekką irytacją, na poły z czułością. - Dobra, starczy już tych wyznań, zabierajmy się do kolacji.  
>Refia i Luneth zajęli się przygotowaniami, ale Ingus pozostał jeszcze chwilę przy ciemnowłosym koledze.<br>- Mówiłem poważnie, Arc - oświadczył, patrząc mu w oczy. - Nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś takiego. Przysięgam.  
>Arc skinął głową bez słowa.<p>

Kiedy kolejny postój znowu wypadł na kompletnym pustkowiu, zamiast w pobliskim miasteczku, Refia zapytała z pretensją:  
>- Czemu właściwie musimy spać w lesie? Przecież moglibyśmy wrócić na noc do miasta, jest niedaleko.<br>- Zapytaj jaśniepana z zamku, czemu - burknął Luneth.  
>Wskoczył na pobliski pagórek i zlustrował uważnie okolicę pod kątem obecności potworów. Jak okiem sięgnąć, żadnych nie było.<br>- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała, jako że nachmurzony Ingus nie raczył się odezwać.  
>- Nie mamy kasy, bo ten geniusz opylił cały nasz urobek za marne parę gil. Ma nosa do interesów!<br>- Czemu więc sam tego nie zrobiłeś? - nie wytrzymał rycerz. - Poszedłeś sobie gdzieś, a mieliśmy mało czasu i musiałem się spieszyć.  
>- Tobie głowa służy ino do noszenia hełmu, a nie do myślenia. Nawet trzyletni gówniarz zrobiłby cię w wała!<br>Refia spojrzała ze znużeniem na Arca. Zgodnie pozostawili kłócących się towarzyszy i zabrali do urządzania obozowiska. Gdy Luneth z Ingusem skończyli widowiskowy spór, obrzuciwszy się nieżyczliwymi spojrzeniami, ognisko było już rozniecone, a większość rzeczy rozpakowana.  
>- Czas na żarcie - ogłosił Luneth, dając dojść do głosu praktycznej części swojej natury. - Arc, chyba dziś twoja kolej na robienie kolacji?<br>Przyjaciel potwierdził jego domysł i zabrał się do pracy. Luneth, który równie szybko unosił się gniewem, co zapominał o urazie, skinął na Ingusa i obaj poszli po zapas drewna na całą noc. Refia udała się na poszukiwanie źródła wody i Arc został sam. Cała trójka wróciła niemal równocześnie. Chłopcy zwalili przyniesiony opał na stos i zerknęli na kolegę, odbywającego kucharski dyżur.  
>- Nie wiem jak wy, chłopaki, ale ja umieram z głodu - oznajmiła Refia, wycierając mokre dłonie. - Dasz nam coś, Arc?<br>- Właśnie. Pochwal się, co upitrasiłeś.  
>- Proszę bardzo - Arc wręczył talerz Refii, a potem kolejne dwa oczekującym kolegom.<br>- Co to takiego?  
>- Omlet tokkulski z ziołami i grzybami - oznajmił dumnie.<br>- Ożeż w mordę - wyrwało się Lunethowi.  
>Wbił niedowierzające spojrzenie w efektowną zawartość talerza. Żółta, puszysta górka otoczona była wianuszkiem uduszonych grzybów i przybrana wprawnie listkami ziół.<br>- A te grzyby to aby nie wywołują jakichś wizji? - Refia zmarszczyła brwi.  
>- Ależ skąd! - zawołał zaszokowany Arc. - Nic podobnego!<br>- Sam to wymyśliłeś? - Ingus nabrał odrobinę potrawy widelcem i przyjrzał jej się nieufnie.  
>- Nie, znalazłem przepis w jednej książce...<br>- "Sto jeden sposobów jak otruć ludzi, z którymi podróżujesz" - Luneth mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Refii i Ingusa.  
>- Wcale nie! Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego - zarzekał się gorąco młody kucharz, poruszony podejrzeniami. - Naprawdę!<br>Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Luneth. Parsknął serdecznym śmiechem. Refia zawtórowała mu i nawet Ingus zdobył się na uśmieszek.  
>- Oj, Arkie - wysapał rozbawiony Luneth, obejmując kumpla ramieniem. Wsunął mu dłoń we włosy i rozwichrzył je żartobliwie. - Jesteś niesamowity.<br>- Myślałem, że mówicie na serio... - powiedział zaczerwieniony Arc.  
>- No co ty! Przecież wiesz, że zeżarłbym nawet garść żwiru, jakbyś powiedział, że jest dobry.<br>- To spróbujmy wreszcie tego tokkulskiego specjału - uśmiechnęła się Refia.  
>Zachwyty, w jakich rozpłynęła się cała trójka, całkowicie udobruchały ciemnowłosego kucharza.<br>- Fenomenalnie dobre - pochwalił go kumpel.  
>- Wreszcie coś jadalnego, i to bardzo jadalnego - dodała zadowolona Refia.<br>- Arc, nie zechciałbyś zastąpić swojego przyjaciela w kwestii kulinarnej? To, co zrobił ostatnio Luneth, było tak obrzydliwe, że do tej pory mam mdłości na samo wspomnienie - Ingus spojrzał złośliwie na towarzysza.  
>- Co ci nie smakowało? - nadął się Luneth. - Mięso było trochę bardziej przypieczone i tyle.<br>- Przypieczone? Chyba "spalone na węgiel" - blondyn sprowadził go na ziemię. - Nawet oskrobać się tego nie dało, bo w środku też było spalone. Jak oskrobać węgiel z węgla?  
>- Bo jak pilnowałem pieczenia, to akurat wyleciała chimera i musiałem ją zastrzelić, a potem jeszcze ten goblin... no i jakoś tak zeszło...<br>- Aha. A poprzednim razem? Co to miało być, zupa z patyków?  
>- Bujaj się. Ty ani razu nie powalałeś se jaśniepańskich rączek gotowaniem, więc zlewam twoją opinię - obraził się Luneth.<br>- Bo ja zajmuję się innymi rzeczami - oznajmił wyniośle Ingus.  
>- Siedzeniem na tyłku i gapieniem się, jak inni zasuwają?<br>- Pilnowaniem - powiedział z naciskiem rycerz. - Chronię was przed niebezpieczeństwami.  
>- Weź mnie nie osłabiaj - parsknął pogardliwie Luneth. - Jutro ty robisz żarcie, i bardzo jestem ciekaw, co wykombinujesz.<br>- Ojej, chłopaki, nie kłóćcie się znowu - zganiła ich rudowłosa koleżanka. - A więc jutro kolej Ingusa, a Luneth ma absolutny zakaz kuchenny.  
>Urażony Luneth wymamrotał coś o "delikatnych podniebieniach", ale nie protestował dłużej.<br>- Arc, to jak, zastąpisz Lunetha? - zapytała z nadzieją Refia.  
>- Dobrze - zgodził się chętnie. - W ogóle mogę się tym zajmować, jeśli chcecie.<br>- Fantastycznie! - jednogłośny chórek dał mu do zrozumienia, że koledzy należycie docenili jego kunszt. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, ale z cichą dumą.

Ingus miał problem. I to poważny. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jakim błędem było niedostosowanie uzbrojenia do podróży przez pustkowia. Do niedawna radził sobie całkiem dobrze, ale po ostatnich zakupach, gdy stał się dumnym właścicielem pięknej, mithrilowej zbroi, sprawy się skomplikowały. Marsz w pełnym opancerzeniu nie był komfortowy, ale znośny dzięki treningowi i przyzwyczajeniu. Walka w zbroi była oczywiście w porządku. Nie w porządku natomiast była konieczność własnoręcznego zdjęcia i ponownego założenia ciężkiego rynsztunku. Ingus, skorzystawszy z pomocy płatnerza i jego asystenta, zapomniał, że podobnej pomocy będzie pozbawiony, gdy tylko opuści miasteczko. Zwyczajowo w takich czynnościach królewskim rycerzom pomagali giermkowie i słudzy. Zamyślony blondyn otaksował Lunetha wzrokiem...

- Mam do ciebie sprawę - oznajmił trochę sztywno Ingus.  
>- To wal, bo zara idę spać - popędził go Luneth, odwiązując zrolowany koc od plecaka.<br>- Muszę zdjąć zbroję.  
>- A zdejmuj se. Czy ja ci zabraniam?<br>- Potrzebna mi asysta drugiej osoby - odchrząknął blondyn. - Nie da się samemu rozpiąć i odśrubować niektórych elementów. Na zamku każdy rycerz ma do tego giermka, ale ponieważ tu jestem pozbawiony takowego wsparcia, nie mam wielkiego wyboru i ty musisz mi wystarczyć - oświadczył łaskawie.  
>- Teraz to żeś pojechał! Nie jestem twoim pachołkiem! - obraził się Luneth. - Może na zamku frajerzy wiązali ci buty i wycierali nos, ale po pierwsze, nie jesteś na zamku, a po drugie, ja nie zamierzam cię niańczyć, picusiu.<br>- Chodzi tylko o rozmontowanie zbroi - pouczył go urażony Ingus. - Nawet taki ignorant jak ty powinien sobie poradzić.  
>- Wielkie dzięki! Skoro jestem taki głupi, to znajdź se kogoś mądrzejszego do odkręcania śrubków! - rozeźlił się na dobre Luneth.<br>Chwycił koc pod pachę i odwrócił się, żeby odejść w stronę ogniska. Ingus zacisnął zęby z irytacji. Dlaczego rozmowy z Lunethem były zawsze takie trudne? Nigdy dotąd nie spotkał kogoś równie hardego i pozbawionego krztyny szacunku do osób stojących wyżej od niego w hierarchii społecznej. Podczas konfrontacji z nim spokojny zwykle Ingus z największym trudem panował nad sobą. Srebrnowłosy nastolatek wywierał na niego taki wpływ, jak rozżarzone żelazo na lód.  
>- Zaczekaj!<br>Wezwany zatrzymał się, ale nie pofatygował się, by się odwrócić. Ingus wziął głęboki oddech, odpędzając miłe jego sercu wizje Lunetha w dybach, które podsuwała mu wyobraźnia.  
>- Przepraszam - powiedział grobowym tonem.<br>- ...i?  
>- ...i mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. Proszę - dodał jeszcze posępniej.<br>- Bolało? - Luneth obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - To twój pierwszy raz?  
>- Co takiego?!<br>- Pierwszy raz powiedziałeś "proszę"? - sprecyzował złośliwie Luneth. - Do teraz wszystko miałeś na rozkaz, bez proszenia, co nie?  
>Roześmiał się na widok nadąsanej miny Ingusa. Podszedł do niego i z zaciekawieniem obejrzał sposób łączenia metalowych płyt, po czym solidnie walnął go pięścią w ramię.<br>- Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
>- Byłem ciekaw, czy samo nie odleci.<br>- Gdyby tak było, noszenie zbroi mijałoby się z celem - odparł ozięble Ingus.  
>- No, może... Na niektóre rzeczy taki sposób działa.<br>- Lepiej zróbmy to moim sposobem - uciął blondyn. - Najpierw odepnij naramienniki... Nie, nie ciągnij! Odczep ten haczyk pod spodem... tak, ten... Nie tak mocno!

- I jak mi poszło? - Luneth odłożył na stos ostatni fragment Ingusowej zbroi.  
>- Nie zrobiłbyś wielkiej kariery jako giermek - poinformował go nielitościwie blondyn. - Zapewne straciłbyś pracę po pierwszym dniu. Jak można nie odróżniać karwaszy od nałokcic?!<br>- Skąd mam wiedzieć takie rzeczy? - bronił się Luneth. - Odróżniam hełm od rękawicy, i tyle - zaśmiał się. - Refia się na tym świetnie zna, czemu ona cię nie rozmontuje?  
>- Myślałem, że to oczywiste - wycedził Ingus. - Refia jest dziewczyną i nie wypada, żeby to robiła.<br>- W dupę łosia, ty i twoje zamkowe zwyczaje. Jak nie chcesz fachowej pomocy, to nie czepiaj się mnie, że czegoś nie wiem. Miałem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż wkuwać nazwy powyginanych blach.  
>- Więc teraz będziesz musiał się ich nauczyć. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jutro rano pomożesz mi założyć zbroję, a to jest trudniejsze, więc lepiej się do tego porządnie przyłóż.<br>- Cholera, za co mnie to spotyka...

Poranek nie był dużo lepszy.  
>- Czy nie możesz sam założyć chociaż trochę tego złomu? - Luneth siłował się z opornym okuciem.<br>- W zbroi mam mniejszą zdolność manewrową do tak precyzyjnych czynności - objaśnił mu Ingus. - Mówiłem już, nie ciągnij za ten haczyk. Przyczep go od drugiej strony. I mógłbyś mnie tak nie szarpać?! - rozzłościł się, gdy jego niedoświadczony asystent próbował wykonać polecenie, oczywiście metodą siłową.  
>- Psia kulka, ale z ciebie delikacik - wysapał Luneth, usiłując dociągnąć paski. - Tak coś mi się widzi, że przytyłeś przez noc - zarechotał. - Wczoraj mieściłeś się w zbroję, dziś nie bardzo.<br>- Nie bądź głupi - ofuknął go rycerz. - To tylko i wyłącznie efekt twoich żenująco marnych kwalifikacji. A właśnie, umiesz już wymienić części naręczaka, czy to zbyt wielkie wyzwanie dla ciebie?  
>- Noo... naramiennik, rękawica... i ten, no... pod... nie, zarękawie...<br>- To wszystko, co zapamiętałeś? - głos Ingusa wionął polarnym chłodem.  
>- Starałem się, ale to trudne...<br>- Dla ciebie wszystko jest trudne. A jak się nazywa to, co teraz trzymasz w ręce?  
>Luneth przyjrzał się wyprofilowanej blasze, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co to do diabła jest.<br>- Coś od łokcia... - zaryzykował. - Jakoś tak, nałokcie... łokietnica...  
>- Nałokcica - poprawił go sucho rycerz. - Kończ już wreszcie.<br>- Mógłbyś być trochę milszy.  
>- A co, taki jesteś wrażliwy?<br>- Goń się - Luneth zapiął ostatnią klamerkę przy zbroi niewdzięcznego kompana. - No, gotowe.  
>- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - beznamiętny głos Ingusa zatrzymał go w pół kroku. - Miecz - wyjaśnił, gdy Luneth spojrzał na niego pytająco.<br>- Może jeszcze mam ci przytrzymać potwora, jak wyleci z krzaków? A ty se ino machniesz mieczem i obetniesz mu łeb - kpił Luneth, podając mu jednak broń do ręki.  
>- Chłopaki, gotowi do drogi? Ooo, jak ładnie! - Refia gwizdnęła z uznaniem na widok opancerzonego Ingusa. - Luneth, to twoja robota?<br>- Tak, moja - pochwalił się z dumą. - Chociaż wcale żem się nie pisał na takie zajęcia.  
>- A myślisz, że dla mnie twoja nieudolność to powód do radości?<br>- Ciebie to nic by nie ucieszyło - sarknął niedoceniony pomocnik.  
>- Nie jestem zbyt wymagający, ale nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś miał choć odrobinę mózgu - odparł zjadliwie Ingus.<br>Urażony Luneth stracił dobry nastrój i zacisnął pięści. Co by nie powiedział, zawsze było źle. Czemu z Ingusem nie dało się normalnie rozmawiać?  
>- Czyli zacząłeś karierę Ingusowego giermka, co nie? - Refia próbowała żartem rozładować napiętą atmosferę.<br>- Nie jestem żadnym cholernym giermkiem! - wbrew jej intencjom Luneth rozwścieczył się jeszcze bardziej. - Jestem asty... asystentem. I lepiej nie zapominajcie, że nadal ja tu dowodzę!  
>Ze złością kopnął leżący kamień i odmaszerował w kierunku Arca, czekającego pod drzewem.<br>- Czemu go tak równasz z ziemią? - Refia zganiła Ingusa. - Fantastycznie sobie poradził. Mało kto za pierwszym razem dałby radę opancerzyć rycerza. Widać, że jest bardzo zręczny. Powinieneś go pochwalić zamiast tak dołować.  
>- To mu nie zaszkodzi. I tak ma o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie - oznajmił nieprzejednany Ingus.<br>- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy - zaoponowała. - Tylko dlatego, że się nie zgadzacie.  
>Ingus nie podjął dalszej rozmowy, więc westchnęła z rezygnacją i porzuciła temat.<p>

- Powinniśmy wreszcie wypróbować nowe umiejętności, jakimi obdarzył nas Kryształ - odezwał się Ingus.  
>- "Obdarzył nas Kryształ" - Luneth szepnął do Arca, przedrzeźniając napuszony ton rycerza.<br>Szatyn zaśmiał się cichutko. Luneth miał niezły dar naśladowczy. Zawsze potrafił rozśmieszyć tym Arca, a szczególnie dobrze wychodziło mu udawanie nudnych przemów Topapy na temat tego, co powinni, a czego nie powinni robić. Raz obaj dali mu się nakryć na takich wygłupach, jednak okazało się, że ich opiekunowi nie brakuje poczucia humoru. Nie tylko się nie pogniewał, ale odtąd chłopcy nie słyszeli już od niego żadnych więcej moralizatorskich tyrad. Co nie znaczy, że tak samo ulgowo przeszłoby im to z Niną...  
>- Ingus ma rację - poparła go Refia. - Sprawdźmy, jak działają te klasy czy profesje. Już dawno powinniśmy to zrobić. Pamiętacie, co mówił nam o nich moogle?<br>- Jasne - zapewnił niedbale Luneth, nadrabiając miną.  
>Kiedy uczynny stworek wyjaśniał sposób działania nowych umiejętności, Luneth był zajęty zastanawianiem się nad przebiegiem dalszej trasy, osiągami statku i wszystkim, tylko nie tym, co mówił moogle.<br>- To co bierzecie, chłopaki? Mnie ciekawi ta złodziejska klasa. Musi być zabawna - zachichotała wesoło dziewczyna, ale umilkła, zgromiona wzrokiem przez Ingusa. - Dobra, to może później. Na razie zabiorę się za Białego Maga. Zawsze chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy Curagą można wyleczyć obgryzione paznokcie.  
>Ingus błagał w duchu o cierpliwość. Jakim cudem utknął z grupą niepoważnych dzieciaków przy tak istotnym zadaniu? Czy istnieje możliwość, że Kryształ się pomylił? <em>"Nie powinienem tak myśleć"<em>, upomniał nerwowo sam siebie. _"To bluźnierstwo"_. Trudno mu jednak było pogodzić się z tym, że Kryształ dostrzegł w tym uprzykrzonym plebejuszu, jakim był Luneth, materiał na zbawcę świata. Zaprzestał jednak jałowych rozmyślań. Trudno, co się stało, to się nie odstanie.  
>- Arc mógłby być Czarnym Magiem - zaproponował sucho. - Umie już tyle, że szkoda byłoby to zmarnować.<br>Szatyn skinął głową na zgodę. Był ciekaw, czy nowa profesja umożliwi mu użycie potężniejszych czarów.  
>- Ja będę Czerwonym Magiem.<br>- Kurde, sami magowie - gderał Luneth. - A co ja mam robić?  
>- Możesz być Wojownikiem - prychnął lekceważąco Ingus.<br>- Ty se bądź. Niby czemu ja nie mogę być Czerwonym Magiem, co? - obraził się Luneth.  
>Właściwie to wcale nie chciał nim być, ale nie zgodził się dla samej zasady. Dlaczego miałby robić to, co chciał Ingus? No i "Wojownik" z jego ust zabrzmiał, jakby to było coś w rodzaju poławiacza żab albo zamiatacza mooglowych bobków.<br>- Bo nie potrafisz użyć najprostszych czarów. Więc nic innego ci nie pozostaje.  
>- Potrafię! - zaperzył się Luneth.<br>- Ale mnie nie chodziło o umiejętność przyjmowania czarów na siebie, tylko atakowania nimi przeciwnika - wyjaśnił złośliwie Ingus.  
>- Lun, kiedy to naprawdę najlepiej do ciebie pasująca profesja - przekonywał Arc, widząc oburzenie kumpla. - Wojownik to ktoś, kto doskonale posługuje się różnymi rodzajami broni i potrafi zadać ogromne fizyczne uszkodzenia przeciwnikowi.<br>- Tylko uważaj, bo czasem będziesz też mocniej obrywał - pouczyła go Refia.  
>Luneth doszedł do wniosku, iż jego towarzysze bardzo dokładnie przysłuchiwali się wykładowi moogle'a. On niestety niewiele z niego zapamiętał.<br>- Ha, to kopsniesz mi jakąś Curagę. W końcu będziesz Białym Magiem, nie? - znalazł wyjście z sytuacji.  
>- A jak! - potwierdziła zadowolona dziewczyna i przybiła z nim piątkę.<br>- Arc dorzuci się ze swoim ogniem i będzie w pytę. Nikt nam nie podskoczy! A ty, jaśniepanie, co właściwie będziesz umiał zrobić jako Czerwony Mag?  
>- Wszystko to, co wy troje - Ingus zepsuł mu dobry humor. - Mówiłem już, że uczyłem się walki i magii, więc mogę używać obydwóch sposobów naraz.<br>- Niech ci będzie, Wielki Mistrzu Wszystkiego. To jak mamy się teraz przetransferować w to, cośmy wybrali?  
>- Przetransformować - poprawił go z politowaniem Ingus.<br>- Przecież mówię... - zmieszał się Luneth.  
>- Oczywiście nie słuchałeś moogle'a. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi.<br>- Słuchałem. Po prostu ...sprawdzałem, czy ty wiesz.  
>Ingus pierwszy przybrał swoją nową profesję. Luneth przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem całej operacji. Lekki blask otoczył postać kolegi, a gdy znikł, Ingus stał przed nimi całkowicie odmieniony. Miał czerwony strój, a na głowie kapelusz tej samej barwy. Z ramion zwisał mu krótki płaszcz.<br>- Osz kurde, to przy okazji dostaje się nowe ciuchy! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Luneth. - Wiem, wiem. O tym też gadał moogle - dodał zgnębiony, gdy towarzysze spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
>Długa biała szata z kapturem dodała Refii niesamowitego dostojeństwa. Zielony płaszcz Arca przemienił się w czarną, sięgającą kostek szatę, a na głowie chłopaka pojawił się spiczasty kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Cała trójka spojrzała wyczekująco na swojego kapitana. Luneth pożałował, że nie poświęcił uwagi moogle'owym wyjaśnieniom. Jak niby miał się przetransferować w tego całego Wojownika? Domyślny Arc puścił do niego oko i ukradkiem wykonał jakiś gest dłonią. Na szczęście ani Refia, ani Ingus niczego nie zauważyli. Luneth poczuł się dziwnie, jakoś lekko, a gdy to uczucie ustąpiło, zauważył, że jego skórzana zbroja gdzieś zniknęła, a zamiast niej zyskał metalowe nagolenniki i krótki strój. Na dłoniach miał bojowe rękawice, a całość uzupełniały naramienniki i ochraniacze łokci.<br>- Ha... nieźle - uznał, oglądając swoje nowe wcielenie.  
>Machnął rękami, żeby sprawdzić, czy elementy zbroi nie będą go ograniczały, mając na względzie obserwacje poczynione w przypadku Ingusa. Widocznie jednak zbroje przypisane do profesji działały jakoś inaczej, gdyż nic nie zakłócało mu swobody ruchów. Wręcz przeciwnie - poczuł się wyjątkowo sprawny i silny. W każdym razie bardziej niż zwykle.<br>- Założyłabym się, że nie wiedziałeś, jak zmieniać profesje - mruknęła podejrzliwie Refia. - Wcale nie słuchałeś moogle'a i nagle wszystko wiesz.  
>- Mam podzielną uwagę - wyszczerzył się zadowolony Luneth i rozejrzał się po przemienionych kompanach. - No no, Arc. Nie zgubisz się w tym? - zachichotał, zsuwając kumplowi nakrycie głowy aż na nos.<br>Zmieszany mag wymamrotał coś cichutko i poprawił kapelusz.  
>- Wygląd nie jest ważny - odezwał się chłodno Ingus. - Ubiory tylko odzwierciedlają profesje. Istotne są umiejętności, jakie nam oferują.<br>- No to trza przetestować nowe wdzianka. Oddziaaał! Za mną!  
>Luneth chwycił miecze i pognał raźno ku pobliskim chaszczom. Arc i Refia pospieszyli za nim bezzwłocznie. Ingus uniósł oczy do nieba, ale ruszył w ślad za kolegami i postrzelonym dowódcą.<p>

Lunethowi aż rozbłysły oczy, gdy dojrzał czatujące za wielkim głazem chimery. Bez wahania zeskoczył ze skały i przypuścił atak na całe stadko. Poczuł znajomą euforię i skok adrenaliny. Każda komórka jego ciała wibrowała od energii i poczucia siły. Z zapałem korzystał z nowego zasobu mocy, rąbiąc potwory. Krew tryskała wokół, obcięte łby spadały na trawę, pazury zgrzytały po metalu, gdy bezradne bestie zdychały pod ciosami natchnionego wojownika. Wtem rozpaczliwie broniący się potwór uderzył go szponiastą łapą. Chłopak zachwiał się i opadł na jedno kolano. Potrząsnął głową, usiłując pozbyć się mroczków sprzed oczu. Refia miała rację. Jego ciosy były potężniejsze, ale i ataki przeciwnika odczuwał ze zdwojoną siłą. Patrzył, jak pozostałe przy życiu bestie giną od miecza Ingusa i ogniowej magii Arca.  
>- I po co tak wyrwałeś sam do przodu? Gdybyś chwilę poczekał, mogłabym na bieżąco cię uzdrawiać, a tak to oberwałeś i co z tego masz? Arc i Ingus musieli ratować ci dupsko - Refia złajała poturbowanego Lunetha, używając na nim czaru leczącego.<br>- Masz rację, Refi - starał się ją udobruchać. - Następnym razem poczekam na ciebie. Chłopaki, wam też dziękuję.  
>- Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś - odezwał się z uznaniem Ingus. - Pokonałeś pięć chimer, zanim tu dobiegliśmy.<br>Po rozmowie z Refią doszedł do wniosku, że koleżanka miała rację. Od czasu do czasu można pochwalić nieznośnego kapitana. Oczywiście nie za często, żeby woda sodowa nie uderzyła mu do głowy.  
>- Ha, dzięki - Luneth sam nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zadowolony czy zaskoczony pochwałą Ingusa.<br>- Wygląda na to, że nowe profesje bardzo nam się przydadzą - podsumowała Refia. - A tobie jak się podoba bycie Czarnym Magiem, Arc?  
>- W porządku. Czuję, że mam lepszą koncentrację. I oczywiście mocniejsze ataki. Tylko...<br>- Coś nie tak? - zaniepokoiła się.  
>- Nie, ale... po prostu... ten kapelusz - zakłopotał się Arc. - Jest troszkę za duży...<br>Nie miał pojęcia, czemu kolegów rozśmieszyło to wyznanie. Wcale nie jest zabawne, gdy kapelusz ciągle zlatuje na oczy. Nawet w tym momencie. Poprawił go po raz kolejny, zastanawiając się, czy jego brak wpłynie jakoś na efektywność na polu walki.  
>- Może powinienem go zdjąć - bąknął, chwytając za rondo.<br>- Nie, no coś ty! - powstrzymała go wesoło Refia. - Zostaw.  
>- Chyba nie chcesz pogorszyć se ataku - dorzucił radośnie Luneth.<br>- I osłabić koncentracji - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Ingus.  
>- A poza tym uroczo w nim wyglądasz - wypaliła Refia, po czym nie wytrzymała i zachichotała.<br>Tym razem Arc był rad z szerokiego ronda uprzykrzonego kapelusza, które miłosiernie ukryło jego rumieńce przed wzrokiem towarzyszy.  
>- Wracajmy do obozu, styknie nam na dziś - zarządził uśmiechnięty Luneth.<br>Kiedy Refia z Ingusem oddalili się, szepnął do przyjaciela:  
>- Wielkie dzięki za pomoc przy transferacji. Faktycznie olałem pompona, jak o tym ględził. Znowu mi uratowałeś skórę.<br>- To drobiazg, Lun. Ale może lepiej pokażę ci, jak się zmienia profesje. Powinieneś to wiedzieć.  
>Zademonstrowawszy przebieg procesu, przyjrzał się, jak kumpel samodzielnie radzi sobie z zadaniem i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.<br>- Hej, Arc, ale moc! Zauważyłeś? - przejęty Luneth wskazał na siebie.  
>- Ale co? - nie pojmował szatyn.<br>Przyjaciel wyglądał tak jak poprzednio, ze swojego własnego stroju z powrotem przemieniwszy się w Wojownika.  
>- Krew - wyjaśnił radośnie Luneth. - Nie ma jej. Znikła.<br>Po walce był zbryzgany posoką bestii aż po łokcie. Część jego ubioru wierzchniego też była nią zachlapana. Trudno było tego uniknąć, gdy siekało się potwory z taką zaciętością. To nie była czysta robota. Pole walki, po którym przemknął huragan Luneth, przypominało rzeźnię. Arc bardzo starał się ignorować te obrzydlistwa, ale nie umiał przywyknąć do brutalnych widoków tak, jak jego przyjaciel. Otóż po transformacji cały ślad krwawych zmagań znikł z ubrania Lunetha.  
>- Odszczekuję, co gadałem wcześniej. Ten Kryształ jest odjazdowy. Nie musimy już prać wdzianek, wystarczy raz czy dwa się przetransferować - oznajmił i pognał do towarzyszy, żeby pochwalić się ważkim odkryciem. - Heeej! Ingus, Refi! Czekajcie, muszę wam coś powiedzieeeeć!<br>Arc zachichotał i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Luneth nieustannie zaskakiwał go swoim pragmatycznym podejściem do wielu spraw.  
>- Pokażę wam, na co wpadłem - zasapany kapitan zatrzymał się koło rycerza i rudowłosej koleżanki.<br>Rozejrzał się, podszedł do małego stawiku, nabrał sporą garść obrzydliwego błota i zbliżył się do zaniepokojonego Ingusa. Zanim ten zdążył zareagować, chlapnął na niego całym tym paskudztwem i jeszcze roztarł je na jego ubraniu.  
>- Czemu to zrobiłeś, ośle? - rozwścieczony blondyn spojrzał na swój piękny czerwony strój, teraz powalany błotem. - Oszalałeś?!<br>- Spokojnie, bez nerw. Przetransferuj się w swoje ubranie.  
>- Przetransformuj - poprawił go odruchowo Ingus.<br>- No właśnie. Rany, Ingus, choć raz zrób, co mówię - jęknął Luneth, ponieważ upaćkany Czerwony Mag ani myślał posłuchać. - Przecież nic ci nie będzie, więc czego się dygasz?  
>Ingus wzruszył ramionami, po czym wykonał polecenie.<br>- A teraz z powrotem w Maga. No, dawaj. Zaraz coś zobaczysz.  
>Spojrzawszy na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, Ingus ponownie zmienił profesję.<br>- Ha! Patrzaj, ani śladu błota - Luneth promieniował z satysfakcji. - Koniec z praniem łachów, koledzy!  
>- O cholerka! To jest absolutnie super mega fantastyczne! - ucieszyła się Refia. - Nie wiem, jak bym doprała tę białą kieckę. A tak, to problem z głowy. Luneth, jesteś geniuszem!<br>- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba - powiedział dumny chłopak.  
>- Zmienianie profesji to nie zabawa! - obsztorcował ich oburzony Ingus. - Otrzymaliśmy tę możliwość jako dar od Kryształu, żeby wypełnić zadanie. A nie po to, żeby nie musieć prać ubrań!<br>Refia i Luneth spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym zgodnie chwycili nadętego kolegę za ręce i wepchnęli do bajorka. Rozgniewany Ingus wygramolił się na brzeg, zastanawiając się, czy wypada mu dokonać pomsty w podobny sposób, czy też może nie przystoi mu ona jako królewskiemu rycerzowi.  
>- Skoro transferacje to nie zabawa, to zajmij się teraz praniem. Bądź konwen... konswen...<br>- Konsekwentny - podpowiedział uczynny Arc, który właśnie pojawił się u boku przyjaciela.  
>- Właśnie.<br>Ingus stał na brzegu jeziorka, mokry, ubłocony i wściekły. Z kapelusza ściekała mu woda i kapała za kołnierz. Muł z bajorka przelał mu się górą do butów. Całe ubranie miał przemoczone do suchej nitki. Towarzysze wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem. Wiedział, że powinien z godnością odejść i zająć się oczyszczaniem ubrania. Zignorować te nieznośne dzieciaki. Powściągnąć szczery zamiar uduszenia Lunetha gołymi rękami. Śmierdzące błoto wpłynęło na jego decyzję mocniej niż chęć przestrzegania zasad. Klnąc w duchu ile wlezie, przetransformował się dwa razy, co zostało powitane gwizdami aprobaty i gromkimi wiwatami. Dzieciaki...


	7. Najlepsi kumple na świecie

**7. Najlepsi kumple na świecie**

- Lun, ale wiesz, że transformacji nie powinieneś nadużywać?  
>- Jak to, nadużywać?<br>- No, mam na myśli, że nie warto zmieniać profesji za często, tak jak teraz to robisz - wyjaśnił wesoło Arc. - Transformacja chwilowo osłabia część właściwości klasy, na którą się zmieniasz. Zwłaszcza jeśli zmieniasz ją na zupełnie niepodobną do poprzedniej, na przykład z Białego Maga na Wojownika – tłumaczył mu cierpliwie. - Jeśli będziesz zmieniał na podobną, to nie będzie długo trwało, nim się przystosujesz, może nawet od razu ci zadziała, ale w innych wypadkach powinieneś uważać. Wtedy nie będziesz mógł tyle razy użyć danego czaru albo jakaś umiejętność może być niedostępna. Zanim znowu będziesz mógł z nich w pełni korzystać, upłynie trochę czasu. Twój umysł i zdolności muszą się przestawić na nowy sposób walki i to dlatego. Więc lepiej nie zmieniaj profesji za każdym razem, kiedy ubłocisz sobie nogawkę – zachichotał.  
>- Szkoda – zmartwił się Luneth. - Bo to jest bardzo fajne. Ale skoro tak, to dzięki za ostrzeżenie, będę się pilnował z transferacjami.<br>- Lepiej trochę powalczyć w jednej profesji, potem zmienić na inną, jeśli trzeba i tak dalej - poradził mu Arc. - Zresztą z czasem będzie łatwiej.  
>- Pewno to też przegapiłem z gadania pompona, co?<br>Arc pokiwał głową.  
>- Ale nie martw się, jak coś nie będziesz wiedział, to ci przypomnę - pocieszył kumpla. - Poza tym sen bardzo szybko regeneruje umiejętności. Wystarczy nawet kilka minut snu i-<br>- To coś dla ciebie. Wystarczy, że se kimniesz po obiedzie albo na postoju i możesz zmieniać profesje jedną za drugą - dokuczał mu wesoło Luneth.  
>- Lun, no weź... przecież nie śpię aż tyle... - zmieszał się Arc. - No dobrze, może czasami rzeczywiście zdarza mi się usnąć...<br>- W każdym razie to i tak lepsze od prania gaci, co nie? Nawet jeśli trza uważać ze zmianami.  
>- O tak. Fajnie, że to wymyśliłeś.<p>

Marsz przez rozległą puszczę trwał kilka dni. Refia, Ingus i Luneth dawali sobie radę, ale Arc, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak długich pieszych wędrówek, wlókł się z trudem za kolegami. Luneth popatrywał na niego z troską, proponując mu, że mogą się zatrzymać na odpoczynek. Arc jednak uparcie odmawiał, nie chcąc być przyczyną opóźnienia.  
>- Koniec z łażeniem na dziś - zadecydował Luneth.<br>- Przecież możemy przebyć jeszcze spory dystans - zaprotestował Ingus. - Co najmniej przez dwie godziny będzie jasno. Czemu chcesz już robić postój?  
>- Bo ...jestem zmęczony! - uciął młody dowódca.<br>- Ty? Zmęczony?! - gapił się na niego zadziwiony kolega.  
>Po pierwsze, Luneth nigdy nie bywał zmęczony. Po drugie, któż, jeśli nie on, dosłownie przed chwilą popisał się akcją, która świadczyła o różnych rzeczach, ale na pewno nie o braku sił. Zobaczywszy na poboczu drogi przyczajonego gryfa, natarł na niego z bojowym błyskiem w oku, wyszarpując po drodze miecz z pochwy. Kiedy potwór zląkł się i zwiał w zarośla, Luneth ruszył za nim w pościg energicznym sprintem, przeskakując przez leżące pnie drzew, tratując krzaki i wykrzykując groźne obietnice w rodzaju: "Zaraz tak ci lutnę, że skrzydła wyjdą ci dupą!" Z zarośli dały się słyszeć żałosne skrzeki poczwary, trzaski łamanych gałęzi, jeszcze więcej bitewnych okrzyków i świst miecza. Z chaszczy wyłonił się wielce zadowolony Luneth, zziajany, obsypany liśćmi i obryzgany krwią potwora. Trzymał w dłoni jego odcięty łeb i zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zmęczonego.<br>- Tak, i co z tego?  
>Ingus nie odpowiedział. Refia trąciła go łokciem i wskazała mu Arca, który z widoczną ulgą usiadł na omszałej kłodzie. "Zmęczony" Luneth podszedł do niego i nachyliwszy się nad nim troskliwie, o coś go zapytał. Ingus wymienił się z koleżanką ironicznym spojrzeniem. Zgodnie pozbyli się bagażu, a potem poszli na poszukiwanie strumienia. Luneth i Arc zgromadzili tymczasem kupkę drewna na ognisko. Arc właśnie zabierał się do ich podpalenia, gdy przyjaciel go powstrzymał.<br>- Czekaj, po co się z tym użerać, skoro mamy czary ogniowe?  
>- A-ale... sprawdzałeś już, czy to działa?<br>- Nie, ale co za problem? Byle się podhajcowało. Myślisz, że się nie uda?  
>- Nie no, powinno się zapalić. Ale może być trudno z dopasowaniem siły zaklęcia. To dość skomplikowane...<br>- Iii tam, dam se radę!  
>- N-na pewno, ale... Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne i...<br>- Luz, nie łam się. Patrz, jak elegancko mi wyjdzie.  
>Arc miał spore wątpliwości, czy magia ogniowa nadaje się do takich funkcji, ale nie upierał się. Ostatecznie sam też tego nie sprawdzał. Luneth stanął w bezpiecznej odległości i uniósł ręce. Przymierzył się i posłał płomienisty czar w kierunku stosiku chrustu. Efekt przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Gałęzie rzeczywiście się zapaliły, a właściwie spłonęły na popiół w mgnieniu oka. Przy okazji pnie drzew i skały dookoła zostały osmalone, gdy przeszła po nich fala niekontrolowanej pożogi. Arc pospiesznie ugasił tlącą się trawę magią lodową, żeby pożar się nie rozprzestrzenił. Zakłopotany Luneth popatrzył na wypalony placyk i podrapał się po głowie.<br>- To było bardzo efektowne - pocieszył go Arc, próbując się nie roześmiać.  
>Luneth zerknął na niego z rezygnacją.<br>- Na drugi raz cię posłucham - obiecał pokornie. - Chyba będziemy musieli przenieść się kawałek dalej, tu jest spalone całkiem...  
>Przenieśli wszystkie rzeczy - które szczęśliwym trafem uniknęły płomieni - na pobliską polankę.<br>- O, a co to za przeprowadzka? - zdziwiła się Refia po powrocie do obozu.  
>Ingus zajrzał na stare miejsce i uniósł brwi na widok obrazu zniszczenia.<br>- Co tam się stało?  
>- Noo... - zaczął z ociąganiem Luneth. - Bo jak tam byliśmy, to...<br>- Chciałem rozpalić ognisko i n-nie zauważyłem, że z zarośli wyszły b-bazyliszki... - powiedział cicho Arc. - Byłyby mnie zaatakowały, ale na szczęście Luneth był b-blisko i wszystkie zabił... magią ogniową, dlatego jest t-troszkę spalone... - wyszeptał.  
>W ogóle nie umiał kłamać. Dlatego spuścił głowę, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że koledzy nie będą niczego podejrzewać. Bardzo się denerwował, dłonie mu się spociły z przejęcia. Nie lubił takich sytuacji i robił to tylko dla przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Ingus nie darowałby sobie pierwszorzędnej okazji do drwin i pouczania niefrasobliwego towarzysza. Na szczęście widoczna gołym okiem nerwowość Arca poszła na konto jego nieśmiałości, gdy u kogo innego od razu stanowiłaby podstawę do podejrzeń.<br>- Coś takiego! Świetna robota, Luneth - pochwaliła go niczego nie podejrzewająca Refia. - Wygląda na to, że jesteś doskonałym ochroniarzem. Jak to dobrze, że zostałeś z Arkiem!  
>- Yhm, no właśnie - Luneth rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na kumpla.<br>- Dobrze, że nie spaliłeś przy tym połowy lasu - powiedział z przekąsem rycerz, ale nie komentował więcej incydentu.

Po kolacji Ingus stwierdził, że na nieznanym terenie któreś z nich powinno cały czas czuwać, gdy reszta będzie spała. Luneth uważał, iż to przesada, a on sam ma tak lekki sen, że w razie czego i tak by się obudził. Ingus jednak uparł się jak osioł, jako argument przytaczając zajście z bazyliszkami. Luneth zaprzestał protestów, żeby nie wyglądało to podejrzanie. Przydzieliwszy Lunethowi pierwszą, a Arcowi drugą wartę, rycerz ułożył się wygodnie, okręcił pledem i usnął. Refia zrobiła to samo. Obaj przyjaciele zostali sami.  
>- Dzięki za to, co powiedziałeś o ognisku - wdzięczny Luneth mrugnął do przyjaciela.<br>- Proszę bardzo. Ale wiesz, to było bardzo trudne.  
>- Wiem, nigdy nie umiałeś ściemniać. Jesteś taki poczciwy - zachichotał Luneth. - Na szczęście Refia i Ingus się nie kapnęli. Jaśniepan zrywałby boki, jakby wiedział, co żem tam zmalował. Ale teraz idź się już połóż, Arkie. Jeszcze nie czas na twoją wartę.<br>- Posiedziałbym z tobą troszkę...  
>- Jeszcze się nasiedzisz, chłopie.<br>- Ale nie chce mi się spać.  
>- Nie musisz spać, ale odsapnij. Padasz z nóg, przecież widzę.<br>- Pozwól mi z tobą zostać - prosił gorąco Arc. - Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, poczytam sobie w tym czasie.  
>- Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek mi przeszkadzał - westchnął rozbrojony Luneth. - Dobra, jeśli chcesz, to zostań.<br>Uzyskawszy pozwolenie, Arc wyjął z torby niewielki tomik, usadowił się wygodnie koło przyjaciela i zagłębił się w lekturze. Zamyślony Luneth zapatrzył się w ogień. Nie upłynęło wiele czasu, gdy poczuł, że kumpel osuwa się na niego. Spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, ale okazało się, że Arc po prostu usnął, oparłszy mu głowę na ramieniu. Luneth stłumił śmiech. Tak właśnie przypuszczał, że całe to czytanie skończy się dość szybko. Starając się nie poruszyć, ostrożnie wyjął kumplowi książkę z bezwładnej dłoni i odłożył na bok. Otulił go starannie płaszczem, którym sam był okryty.  
>Dzisiejszego dnia przebyli kawał drogi, o wiele dłuższy, niż zwykli pokonywać do tej pory. W dodatku nieustannie walczyli z hordami potworów. Dla Lunetha całodzienny marsz był drobnostką. Nieraz pokonywał takie trasy podczas swoich włóczęg. Dla wytrenowanego rycerza, jakim był Ingus, również nie stanowiło to problemu. Refia, spędziwszy sporo czasu na swoich "wagarach", radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, ale z Arkiem była zupełnie inna sprawa. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku fizycznego. Większość czasu spędzał na czytaniu, a nie wędrówkach. Znużenie i całodniowy trud zmogły go dzisiaj doszczętnie, więc Luneth wykorzystał okazję, by dać mu odpocząć. Gdy przyszedł czas na zmianę warty, nadal siedział i wpatrywał się w ogień. Czas upływał powoli, ale w końcu nadeszła pora na obudzenie Ingusa. Luneth ułożył śpiącego przyjaciela na posłaniu, nie budząc go przy tym. Tym razem jego kamienny sen na coś się przydał.<br>- Pobudka, teraz twoja kolej! - trącił bezceremonialnie butem stopę rycerza.  
>- Już wstaję - Ingus przeciągnął się i wyprostował. - Dlaczego ty mnie budzisz? - spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Przecież przede mną miał pilnować Arc.<br>- Co za różnica - odburknął Luneth i położył się spać.  
>Ingus rozejrzał się czujnie. Obszedł dookoła obozowisko, sprawdzając, czy nic nie czai się w zaroślach. Nie stwierdziwszy zagrożenia, dorzucił drewna do przygasającego ogniska i nalał sobie herbaty do kubka. Usiadł na leżącej kłodzie i spojrzał na śpiących towarzyszy. Refia jak zwykle zasnęła w dziwnej pozycji, w której każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi ścierpłyby kończyny. Dziewczynie jednak bardzo to służyło. Zawsze spała jak zabita i budziła się świeża i wypoczęta, zamiast połamana, czego można by słusznie się spodziewać. Luneth, który potrafił zasnąć w każdych warunkach, w dodatku błyskawicznie, leżał pogrążony we śnie. Oddychał tak cicho, że w ogóle nie było go słychać. Blondyn przypomniał sobie niekończące się poranne utarczki. Luneth uważał, że Ingus potwornie chrapie, hałasując jak stado rannych bawołów. Wytykał mu to nieustannie i dodawał kąśliwie, że żaden potwór nie odważy się do nich podejść, bo będzie się bał tych odgłosów. Albo może właśnie podejdzie, bo pomyśli, że to kompan ze stada się wydziera. Urażony Ingus wzruszył ramionami na to wspomnienie i przesunął wzrok na ciemnowłosego kolegę. Arc posapywał cicho przez sen, przytulony do pleców przyjaciela, obejmując go, jakby ten był wielkim, pluszowym misiem. Ingus o mało nie zakrztusił się ze śmiechu herbatą, gdy to porównanie przyszło mu na myśl. Co prawda "miś" był pyskatym postrzeleńcem, ale jakby się tak zastanowić... W stosunku do Arca nigdy taki nie bywał, obrazując raczej określenie "pluszowy miś". Ingus domyślił się, że Luneth odbębnił wartę za utrudzonego przyjaciela. <em>"Niech sobie robi co chce, to nie moja sprawa",<em> uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Poranek zapowiadał się pogodny. Refia, pełniąca wartę jako ostatnia, krzątała się przy ognisku; Ingus również już wstał. Luneth otwarł leniwie jedno oko i zerknął na przyjaciela, śpiącego obok. Wysiłek z dnia poprzedniego zmusił go widocznie do dłuższego wypoczynku. Lunethowi też nie chciało się wstawać, ostatecznie nie spał przez pół nocy. Refia uporała się z ogniskiem, a potem zabrała ręcznik, mydło i udała się w kierunku strumienia. Ingus upewnił się, że kolega już nie śpi i dał mu znak, że idzie do lasu. Luneth skinął głową, i kiedy rycerz oddalił się, obaj chłopcy zostali sami. Mimo iż Luneth leżał spokojnie, wschodzące coraz wyżej słońce obudziło Arca. Zamrugał oczami, stłumił ziewnięcie i zamarł, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. Spojrzał z przestrachem na puste obozowisko, a potem na przyjaciela.  
>- Luneth, gdzie są Refia i Ingus?<br>- No właśnie nie mam pojęcia. Dopiero się obudziłem. Ty powinieneś wiedzieć, przecież trzymałeś wartę po mnie - przypomniał Luneth z nieźle udanym frasunkiem. - Może zeżarł ich jakiś potwór?  
>- Och Luneth, co ja zrobiłem! - przerażony Arc zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. - Zasnąłem i-<br>- Arkie, wyluzuj - roześmiał się Luneth. - Ingus poszedł w krzaki, a Refia pluska się w strumieniu. Wszystko gra.  
>- To dobrze... Ale ja naprawdę zaspałem, a jakby coś się wtedy stało?<br>- Nic się nie stało, pilnowałem za ciebie. Wszyscy byli bezpieczni.  
>- Dziękuję ci. Ale nie powinienem był-<br>- Przecież to nie twoja wina, tylko moja, bo cię nie obudziłem - zauważył rozsądnie Luneth. - Ale zrobiłem to specjalnie, żebyś mógł odpocząć. Byłeś całkiem wykończony, taki marsz to za wiele dla ciebie.  
>- Wiem, tylko was spowalniam - zasmucił się Arc. - Lepiej byście sobie radzili beze mnie.<br>- Arc, nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć czegoś takiego! - rozgniewał się Luneth. - Rozumiesz? Nigdy więcej. Bez ciebie to wszystko nie ma sensu. Jesteś częścią drużyny, tak samo ważną jak ja, Refia czy ten zamkowy bałwan. Każdy z nas jest Wojownikiem Światła. Co, może nie mam racji?  
>- Masz. Ale następnym razem nie zaśpię. Nie chcę żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Obiecaj, że mnie obudzisz.<br>- Zobaczymy - wykręcił się Luneth. - Zastanowię się nad tym - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
>Arc chciał dalej nalegać, ale jego przyjaciel wstał i przeciągnął się energicznie, aż trzasnęły mu kości.<br>- Poleż se jeszcze, skołuję jakieś żarcie przez ten czas.  
>- I tak za długo się wylegiwałem. Poza tym zabierasz mi moje zajęcie.<br>- Hmm... Uważasz, że przypalę nawet wodę na herbatę? Dzięki, ładny z ciebie kumpel.  
>- N-nie o to mi chodziło... Nie gniewaj się, ale naprawdę może lepiej ja zrobię śniadanie...<br>- No pewnie - roześmiał się Luneth. - Przecież wiem, że jesteś w tym sto razy lepszy. Tak se tylko żartowałem. Trzymaj swoją buławę, mistrzu - uroczyście przekazał kumplowi łyżkę.

Kiedy po paru godzinach wędrówki zbliżyli się do rzeczki, przecinającej im trasę, Ingusa coś podkorciło. Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Refii.  
>- Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś przenieść Arca przez wodę? - upomniał Lunetha, który stał nad brzegiem i w skupieniu sprawdzał kijem, gdzie jest najpłycej.<br>- Właśnie. Jeszcze się przemoczy i zaziębi - podchwyciła koleżanka.  
>Luneth podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich nieufnie. Ingus patrzył na niego potępiająco, zupełnie jakby Luneth popełnił jedną ze swoich wpadek. Na twarzy Refii malowała się za to głęboka troska.<br>- Tak uważacie...? - zawahał się i zerknął na przyjaciela, który właśnie zbliżał się ścieżką do brzegu.  
>Czemu sam o tym nie pomyślał?! Zafrasował się własnym niedopatrzeniem. Śmiech kolegów uświadomił mu, że padł ofiarą żartu.<br>- To wcale nie było zabawne - burknął.  
>Odwrócił się demonstracyjnie tyłem do rechoczących towarzyszy i ruszył energicznie przez wodę, rozbryzgując ją na boki.<br>- Arc, pospiesz się! Musimy przebyć rzekę - zawołał donośnie Ingus. - Luneth obiecał, że bardzo chętnie cię prze-  
>- Stul dziób! - wysyczał zmieszany Luneth.<br>Z miejsca zawrócił i złapał Ingusa za kołnierz. Zdziwiony Arc podszedł do mocujących się kolegów.  
>- Co mówiliście, bo nie dosłyszałem...?<br>- Nic takiego, Arkie - zapewnił srebrnowłosy nastolatek, aplikując rozbawionemu Ingusowi porządnego szturchańca.  
>- Luneth chciał cię... - zaczął znowu rycerz, nie mogąc sobie darować tak obiecującego żartu.<br>Próbując się wyswobodzić z chwytu Lunetha, poślizgnął się na omszonym podwodnym kamieniu. Pociągnął za sobą wojowniczego kolegę i podciął niechcący nogi Arcowi, który stał blisko. Chłopcy runęli do wody. Refia stała na brzegu i pobłażliwie przyglądała się kompanom, którzy usiłowali się wzajemnie podtopić, ochlapać i sponiewierać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
>- Chłopaki... - mruknęła.<br>Starannie i z godnością ominęła wodną kotłowaninę i dostała się na drugi brzeg. Usiadła, czekając cierpliwie, aż męska część drużyny dołączy do niej. Pierwszy z rzeki wygramolił się Luneth. Dobrnął do brzegu, otrząsnął się jak pies, po czym ściągnął buty i wylał z nich wodę. Uśmiechnięty rycerz holował ze sobą zmokniętego Arca, objąwszy go krzepko ramieniem. Nie kontynuował kpin. Uznał, że miał wystarczającą ilość atrakcji jak na cały dzień.

W końcu stanęli u podnóża góry, która stanowiła siedzibę smoka i po uciążliwej wspinaczce dotarli do jaskiń we wnętrzu masywu. Luneth jak zwykle rwał do przodu, za nim maszerował Ingus, a pozostała dwójka zamykała tyły. Trasa wiodła wąską ścieżką wzdłuż gładkiej ściany skalnej. Po przeciwnej stronie ziała głęboka przepaść z rozżarzoną lawą i kłębiącymi się płomieniami, do której co jakiś czas zsuwały się kamienie z wyżej położonych miejsc. Ponieważ dróżka była wąska, wszyscy musieli posuwać się gęsiego, trzymając się jak najbliżej ściany. Wtem tuż przed nimi zeskoczył z półki skalnej potwór i zasyczał wściekle. Luneth nie stracił zimnej krwi, wymierzył mu solidnego kopa i zrzucił bestię w przepaść.  
>- Nie wiem, czy to jest najlepsza trasa - wyraził wątpliwość Ingus. - Te skały wyglądają na niezbyt pewne.<br>- Nie mamy wyboru - Luneth obrócił się do niego nieznacznie. - Albo idziemy, albo wracamy i się poddajemy. Musimy znaleźć Descha, a on też musiał tędy iść.  
>W tym momencie poczuł, jak spod nóg ujeżdżają mu luźne kamienie. Zachwiał się i stracił równowagę. Miał wrażenie, jakby czas nagle zwolnił swój bieg. Sekundy upływały wolno, jakby były godzinami. Serce prawie przestało mu bić. Zobaczył przerażonego Arca, biegnącego ku niemu ile sił w nogach, wiedząc, że nie zdąży. Krzyk towarzyszy zabrzmiał mu w uszach, jakby dobiegał z oddali. Przytłumiony i głuchy. Niczego więcej nie słyszał. Hałas panujący we wnętrzu góry całkiem ucichł.<br>_"A więc tak skończy się moja przygoda" _- spokojna myśl przeleciała mu przez umysł, jakby pogodzony z nieuniknionym.  
>Zanim jednak runął w płonącą otchłań, poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go silnie za rękę. Ostry ból przeszył mu całe ramię, które przyjęło na siebie ciężar szarpnięcia. Ale ból otrzeźwił go i skłonił do walki o życie. Znikła cisza i otumaniający spokój. W uszy boleśnie uderzyły go powracające dźwięki otoczenia, przez to jakby dwa razy głośniejsze. Serce przyspieszyło bieg.<br>- Trzymaj się, Luneth! - wysapał Ingus i wciągnął go z powrotem na ścieżkę.  
>W tym momencie oszołomionego chłopaka dopadł Arc. Rzucił mu się na szyję i przylgnął do niego rozpaczliwie.<br>- Nic ci nie jest, Lun?! Jesteś cały?  
>- Tak, Arkie - Luneth pogładził go uspokajająco po plecach. - Wszystko gra.<br>- Idźmy dalej - Ingus bezlitośnie uciął próby dalszej rozmowy. - Zanim to wszystko runie nam spod nóg.  
>Reszta wędrówki przez jaskinię przebiegła bezpiecznie i bez większych utrudnień. Mimo wszystko cała czwórka miała dusze na ramieniu, ciągle mając w pamięci upadek Lunetha. Gdy wreszcie wydostali się na zewnątrz i wyszli na słońce, nawet jaskiniolubny kapitan musiał przyznać, że poczuł się raźniej. Postanowili rozbić obóz, zbyt wyczerpani nerwowo i fizycznie, by kontynuować wędrówkę tego dnia. Na szczyt wysokiej góry musieli poświęcić kolejny dzień. Tymczasem rozlokowali się na sporym płaskowyżu, z którego roztaczały się zniewalająco piękne widoki na okolicę. Nikt nie miał jednak głowy do oglądania krajobrazów, gdy przed chwilą Luneth omal nie stracił życia, a na szczycie czyhał morderczy smok. Mało komfortowe warunki do podziwiania górskiej panoramy.<br>- Ingus, chciałbym ci coś p-powiedzieć... - stremowany Arc podszedł do rycerza, zajętego ostrzeniem swojego miecza. - Właściwie t-to podziękować...  
>- Za co, Arc? - zdumiony blondyn spojrzał na nieśmiałego kolegę, który bardzo rzadko odważał się sam zaczynać z nim rozmowę.<br>- Że uratowałeś Lunetha. Gdyby on... gdybym... to ja...  
>- Nie musisz mi dziękować, Arc. Po pierwsze - to nie ciebie wyciągnąłem z przepaści. Po drugie - zrobiłbym to dla każdego z was, ale wiem, że tak samo mógłbym liczyć na ciebie, Refię czy Lunetha. Jesteśmy drużyną, prawda? Nie mówmy więc już o tym.<br>- Dobrze. Ale i tak dziękuję - szepnął wdzięczny chłopiec.

Luneth podszedł do rycerza, gdy Refia i Arc byli czymś zajęci.  
>- Słuchaj, może nigdy nie nadawaliśmy na tej samej fali, ale - zaczął, z zakłopotaniem przesuwając dłoń po karku - no, dzięki za uratowanie mi tyłka.<br>- Proszę bardzo. Czasem nawet "rycerz z kijem w dupie" się na coś przydaje, prawda?  
>- O rany, nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz? - stropił się Luneth. - Nie bierz do siebie tego, co wtedy gadałem. Nie znałem cię za dobrze.<br>Ingus obserwował towarzysza, dziwnie zakłopotanego. To zachowanie było do niego niepodobne. Ale może to dobry moment na przełamanie lodów?  
>- To jak, koniec ze skakaniem sobie do oczu? - zaryzykował i wyciągnął do niego rękę.<br>- Koniec - potwierdził Luneth, ściskając mu z wdzięcznością dłoń. - Jesteś porządnym gościem. Naprawdę, dzięki.  
>- Wystarczy już tych podziękowań. Twój przyjaciel był tu dopiero co i zrobił to samo.<br>- Arc z tobą gadał?!  
>- Tak, odważył się podejść do straszliwego, przerażającego Ingusa, który pożera żywcem - kpił ubawiony blondyn. - I podziękował mi, że cię złapałem.<br>- Cały Arkie - uśmiechnął się srebrnowłosy chłopak. - Ej, nie nabijaj się z niego! - zreflektował się. - Dotąd nie miał powodów, żeby uważać cię za łagodnego baranka.  
>- Wiem, wiem... Przykro mi z tego powodu - westchnął skruszony rycerz. - Bardzo jesteście ze sobą zżyci...<br>- A ty zaś swoje? - nastroszył się Luneth. - Coś ci się nie widzi?  
>- Nie, nic. Ale to prawda. Widzę przecież, jak się o siebie troszczycie.<br>- Czy to coś złego?  
>- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale zrób coś dla Arca i uważaj bardziej na siebie – Ingus poradził osłupiałemu koledze.<p>

- Luneth, śpisz? - wyszeptał Arc, gdy już ułożyli się do snu.  
>Leżeli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, spoglądając na sylwetkę Refii, siedzącą przy ognisku na warcie.<br>- Nie, jeszcze nie. A co?  
>- Ciągle myślę o tym, co się dziś wydarzyło. I co mogło się stać, gdyby-<br>- Mogło się stać, ale się nie stało.  
>- Tak, Ingus cię złapał. Ale gdyby nie on...<br>- Arc. Arc, spójrz na mnie. Nie myśl o tym więcej. To nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.  
>- Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. To było zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy miałem ten okropny sen, pamiętasz? Kilka lat temu.<br>- Pamiętam. Ale to był tylko sen. Nie martw się nim.  
>- Tylko że teraz to było naprawdę... tak jakby się sprawdziło. I przez to było straszniejsze. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, jakbyś... jakby cię nie było...<br>- Ale jestem. Będę od teraz bardziej się pilnował, obiecuję.  
>- A nie gniewasz się na mnie...? Że nie byłem wystarczająco blisko, żeby cię złapać? - Arc odważył się wreszcie zadać pytanie, które dręczyło go od tamtego momentu.<br>- Co?! Jak możesz tak gadać! - zbeształ go poruszony Luneth. - Arc, takich rzeczy nie da się przewidzieć. To był po prostu pech, nie uważałem i zleciałem. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić, ale wiem, że jakbyś był blisko, tobyś mnie chycił. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, nic się nie zmieniło. A teraz śpimy i koniec z zamartwianiem się. Jasne?  
>- Tak - szatyn poczuł się o wiele lepiej po jego słowach.<br>- Dobranoc, Arkie.  
>- Dobranoc, Lun.<p>

Stukanie w szybę zaalarmowało Ninę, wyjrzała więc na zewnątrz. Nad trawnikiem unosił się moogle, dzierżący w łapce sporą kopertę. Kobieta otwarła szerzej okno, wpuszczając go do środka.  
>- Masz list, kupo! - zaszczebiotał radośnie, wręczając jej przesyłkę.<br>Nina chwyciła list i zerknęła na adres, od razu poznając pismo i staranne, równe litery.  
>- To od Arca! - rozpromieniła się.<br>- Kupo, pokwitowanie! - ponaglił ją moogle.  
>- Już, już - mruknęła, podpisując się na formularzu. - Ta wasza moogle'owa biurokracja...<br>- Przepisy, kupo! - zaćwierkał skrzydlaty listonosz i zabrał podpisany dokument. - Do widzenia, kupo!  
>- Kupo - odpowiedziała w roztargnieniu Nina, rozdzierając niecierpliwie kopertę. - Znaczy, do widzenia. Dziękuję.<br>Przebiegła prędko wzrokiem pierwsze linijki listu.

Topapa wkroczył nerwowo do kuchni. Od czasu, gdy Arc i Luneth wywędrowali z Ur, Nina nawet przez jeden dzień nie dała mu zapomnieć, jak złym pomysłem było puszczenie ich w podróż w nieznane. Próby przypominania zdenerwowanej kobiecie o Kryształach i misji tylko pogarszały sprawę.  
>- Jak mogliśmy tak po prostu puścić Lunetha? Nabiłeś mu głowę bzdurami i oto efekt - zrzędziła Nina, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że wszystko jest wynikiem przeznaczenia i Topapa nie miał w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. - I jeszcze wyciągnął ze sobą Arca! Biedne dziecko, przecież on tam sobie nie da rady - lamentowała. - Jest taki delikatny...<br>- Nie martw się, nic im nie będzie.  
>- Cóż, dobrze chociaż, że są razem. Mam nadzieję, że Luneth zajmuje się Arkiem.<br>- Na pewno się nim opiekuje, niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz - zgodził się. - Przecież znasz Lunetha.  
>Trochę uspokojona Nina kiwnęła głową.<br>- Dostałam list od Arca.  
>- O, kiedy? Gdzie teraz są? Co napisał?<br>- Dopiero zaczęłam czytać, jak wszedłeś - ponownie uniosła zapisane kartki. - Zaraz, zaraz, gdzie to ja skończyłam... "...wczoraj spotkaliśmy cztery chimery. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś, jak Luneth..." Tam są potwory! - spojrzała oskarżycielsko na Topapę.  
>- Oczywiście, moja droga, że są - powiedział, lekko zniecierpliwiony. - Czego się spodziewałaś?<br>- "...wykazują bardzo efektowny przykład przystosowania do wodnego biotopu. W strefie litoralnej.." Jakiej strefie?! Bio- co? - Nina uniosła brwi. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem.  
>Topapa nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta. Nina spojrzała na niego surowo, więc prędko przybrał poważną minę i czekał na kontynuację.<br>- "...po zdjęciu klątwy... byliśmy na dworze króla Sasune..." Ty słyszałeś? U króla byli na zamku! I pomogli mu z jakimś demonem. Moi dzielni chłopcy - rozczuliła się Nina. - Wiedziałam, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzą.  
>Topapa przezornie milczał. Był mądrym człowiekiem i wiedział, że wyciąganie niekonsekwencji z wypowiedzi Niny nie przyniesie mu nic dobrego. Najwyżej przypaloną kolację.<br>- "...Luneth wymyślił świetny sposób..." - mamrotała Nina, czytając dalsze akapity listu. - "...zabił kilkanaście goblinów koło jeziora", "...dzisiaj pomogłem mu trochę w walce...", "...lecieliśmy statkiem powietrznym"...wkrótce czeka nas spotkanie ze smokiem..." Co?! Smok?! Czy ja dobrze widzę?  
>Topapa uśmiechnął się niepewnie, gdy Nina przewierciła go wzrokiem. Wizja przypalonej kolacji stawała się coraz realniejsza.<p> 


	8. Wielka bestia na gór szczycie

_**8. Wielka bestia na gór szczycie**_

Droga na szczyt nie była wcale łatwiejsza niż przeprawa przez wnętrze góry. Przepaście z lawą zostały zastąpione ostrymi, poszarpanymi graniami i koniecznością wspinaczki po stromych zboczach. Porywisty wicher spychał ze ścieżki i utrudniał oddychanie, wciskając powietrze z powrotem do płuc. Żeby było jeszcze trudniej, młodzi wspinacze musieli zmagać się z napastującymi ich wielkimi ptaszyskami. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w dół, żeby nabrać respektu do góry. Wyszli już tak wysoko, że poniżej widzieli tylko ścielące się białe, gęste chmury.  
>- Lepiej, żeby ten Desch się znalazł, i to szybko - narzekała Refia, gramoląc się za Lunethem na zagradzający im drogę wielki głaz. - Bo jak go tu nigdzie nie będzie, to go zamorduję.<br>- Znajdzie się na pewno. Chodźcie, widzę już szczyt! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.  
>Zapał Lunetha udzielał się wszystkim. Chłopak potrafił skłonić kolegów do wysiłku nawet w najtrudniejszych momentach. Nawet kiedy myśleli, że dalej już nie dadzą rady, zachęcani przez niego wykrzesywali z siebie resztki sił. Umiał świetnie motywować, nawet Ingus nie zaprzeczyłby, gdyby ktoś zapytał go o opinię.<br>Wtem potworny dźwięk uderzył ich boleśnie w uszy. Przycisnęli się plecami do skały i przekonali się, że źródłem hałasu był ogromny, zielonkawy smok. Łopotał potężnymi skrzydłami, zawisając w powietrzu. Z grzbietu wyrastały mu ostre kolce, a długi ogon pomagał utrzymywać równowagę. I stanowił wspaniałą broń.  
>- Świetnie. Ma nas jak na tacy! - struchlała Refia.<br>Z miejsca, w którym się znajdowali, nie bardzo mogli uciec, a na kryjówkę trudno było liczyć. Smok ryknął ponownie i zniżył lot, kierując się ku nim. Luneth rozejrzał się gorączkowo dookoła. Zobaczył wielką, splątaną kupę gałęzi i drobnych drzewek, ułożoną na wystających kamieniach tuż nad przepaścią. Wyglądało to jak ptasie gniazdo, tyle że wielkości kilku stogów siana.  
>- Szybko, chodźcie tędy! - Luneth pociągnął towarzyszy za sobą.<br>Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udało im się uciec ze szponów smoka. Tyle że sytuacja wcale nie była lepsza. Wylądowali w smoczym gnieździe, otoczeni przez żarłoczne gadzie potomstwo. Przestraszeni, ścisnęli się na środku, starając się odsunąć jak najdalej od syczących jaszczurów.  
>- Ha ha ha! Prawie daliście się złapać smokowi! - zawołał ktoś wesoło.<br>Obrócili się w kierunku głosu. Właścicielem tegoż okazał się czarnowłosy chłopak, ubrany w ekstrawagancki ciemnoniebieski strój. Młodzian siedział beztrosko na jednym ze smoczych jaj i przyglądał się ciekawie pechowym przybyszom.  
>- A ty co tu niby robisz, koleś? Piknik se urządzasz? Tak samo wtopiłeś, jak my - prychnął Luneth.<br>Zerknął podejrzliwie na najbliższego smoczka, który wyciągał w jego kierunku łeb, węsząc z zainteresowaniem.  
>- Ech... hmm... no fakt, masz rację - zaśmiał się brunet i zeskoczył z jaja. - Jestem Desch, do usług - ukłonił się żartobliwie.<br>Ledwo zdążył się przedstawić, usłyszeli smoczy wrzask po raz kolejny. Gad pojawił się od południowej strony i zamierzał wylądować w gnieździe.  
>- Smok wrócił! Zwiewamy! - ryknął gromko Desch. - Tędy!<br>Arc i Refia nie czekali, aż powtórzy to wezwanie i dokonali odwrotu we wskazanym kierunku. Za to Ingus z Lunethem zgodnie wyciągnęli broń i stanęli w gotowości do walki. Nie sądzili, by udało im się pokonać potwora, ale chcieli go zatrzymać przez jakiś czas i umożliwić towarzyszom ucieczkę. Desch zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na stojących ramię w ramię chłopców. _"Piekielnie odważni, ale niezbyt mądrzy"_, pomyślał, mimo wszystko z podziwem.  
>- Chyba nie chcecie z nim walczyć?! Mówię wam, dajemy nogę, to jedyne wyjście! Nie mamy z nim szans! - krzyknął do straceńców. - Spadamy stąd, chłopaki!<br>Ingus i Luneth zawahali się, ale wreszcie posłuchali go. Luneth wycofał się jako ostatni, uważając za swój obowiązek do samego końca zapewniać kolegom bezpieczeństwo. Chłopcy wyskoczyli ze smoczego gniazda i na łeb i na szyję pognali w dół skalistą ścieżką. Za zakrętem spotkali czekającego na nich Arca i Refię. Gdy już myśleli, że smok zrezygnował z pościgu, ten wyłonił się nagle zza skały tuż przed nimi i odciął im drogę ucieczki. Ingus, który znajdował się najbliżej bestii, nie zdążył zareagować. Cios spadł na niego z całą siłą i młody rycerz padł bez ducha. Luneth machnął mieczem, próbując odpędzić smoka od ciała towarzysza. Na gadzie nie robiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia, mimo iż Refia z Arkiem wspomagali swego kapitana jak mogli. Gdy smok wzniósł się wyżej, zamierzając uderzyć po raz drugi, Luneth wykorzystał ten moment i odciągnął bezwładne ciało Ingusa pod osłonę skał. Gestami ponaglił wszystkich, by schowali się pod skalnym nawisem. Skrzydlata bestia nie widziała ich z góry, więc zatoczywszy koło, prędko zrezygnowała z polowania i wróciła do gniazda.  
>- Nie ma go, możecie już wyjść - Luneth wyjrzał ostrożnie spod skały, odprowadzając wzrokiem malejącą sylwetkę odlatującego smoka.<br>- Co się stało z Ingusem? Żyje? - Refia opadła przy nim na kolana.  
>Luneth uklęknął obok i sprawdził mu puls. Na szczęście był jeszcze wyczuwalny, choć bardzo słabo. Nic dziwnego, przez skroń Ingusa biegła długa rana, zadana pazurami smoka. Drugą ranę widać było aż nadto dobrze przez ubranie, rozszarpane od smagnięcia ogonem.<br>- Daj mi toto, co żeśmy znaleźli po drodze. Tego, no feniksa – zarządził. - To powinno pomóc. Słyszałem o tym od Starszych.  
>Koleżanka wyciągnęła z torby medykament i podała mu. Luneth uniósł nieco głowę nieprzytomnego towarzysza i ostrożnie wlał mu zawartość buteleczki do ust.<br>Wszyscy zachłannie wbili wzrok w leżącego Ingusa. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale zanim zdążyli się zaniepokoić, chłopak otwarł oczy i rozejrzał się niemrawo.  
>- Co szię stało? - zapytał nieco niewyraźnie.<br>- Oberwałeś od smoka i prawie żeś się przekręcił na tamtą stronę - Luneth podtrzymał go i pomógł mu wstać.  
>Z zaciekawieniem dotknął czoła kolegi, przesuwając palcami po nienaruszonej skórze. Rana od pazurów zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie tylko rozsmarowaną krew. Po drugim obrażeniu również nie została nawet szrama. Tylko plamy z krwi i żałośnie poszarpane poły bluzy świadczyły o tym, że jej właściciel dopiero co wyrwał się z łap śmierci.<br>- Ha, jesteś jak nowy. To faktycznie działa – powiedział z satysfakcją Luneth, poklepując go po karku. - I jak, dobrze się czujesz?  
>- Zabieraj ręce – burknął Ingus, odpychając go i starając się wyglądać godnie mimo żałosnego stanu swego ubrania.<br>- Widzę, że dobrze...  
>- To mieliśmy farta, że udało nam się zwiać! - odezwał się milczący dotąd Desch. - Niewiele brakowało... Hej, słuchajcie. Czy mógłbym się do was przyłączyć? Widzicie, ze mną jest tak, że nic nie pamiętam i-<br>- Jak to nic?!  
>- No, straciłem pamięć. Wiem tylko jak mam na imię i nic więcej.<br>- Cholera, kolego. To fatalnie – zmartwił się szczerze Luneth. - Tak zupełnie nic nie pamiętasz?  
>- Niestety. To jak, mógłbym do was doszlusować?<br>- Jasne. Nie mam nic przeciwko. A ty, Refia? - Luneth zapytał wesoło koleżankę, która wpatrywała się w Descha jakoś tak intensywnie.  
>- Czemu MNIE o to pytasz?! - wykrzyknęła z zakłopotaniem. - Kurde, zresztą nieważne. Desch! - zwróciła się z pasją do nowego towarzysza. - Czy w ogóle cię obchodzi, że Salina się o ciebie zamartwia? Czeka w Canaan, aż wrócisz, a ty co?! Urządzasz sobie wycieczki po górach!<br>- Bo to jest tak, że... Niczego nie pamiętam, ale mam uporczywe wrażenie, że coś powinienem zrobić... jakbym miał jakieś zadanie czy coś... I strasznie mnie to męczy, dlatego tu przyszedłem. Myślałem, że trafię na coś znajomego albo mi się przypomni.  
>Refia sapnęła niedowierzająco, ale dała mu spokój. Mimo iż wyglądało to na wyjątkowo kiepską wymówkę, frustracja i smutek Descha przekonały ją, że chłopak nie udaje.<br>- No nic - brunet uniósł głowę, wzdychając ciężko. - Prędzej czy później coś mi się rozjaśni w czaszce. Póki co, liczę na was, moi drodzy.  
>- Nie martw się - poklepał go po ramieniu drużynowy psycholog Luneth. - Nie zostawimy cię samego. Zbieraj się, złazimy na dół.<br>- Dzięki. Aha, przy okazji, może przyda wam się to - Desch wyciągnął z kieszeni pożółkły zwój. - Mnie jakoś nie udało się z tego skorzystać. Może źle kombinowałem.  
>- Co to? - zapytał nieufnie Luneth, niezbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do zwojów, ksiąg i innych atrybutów wiedzy.<br>- Opis zaklęcia miniaturyzacji. Któreś z was będzie umiało się nim posłużyć?  
>- Oni bez problemu - Luneth machnął dłonią w stronę trójki towarzyszy. - Na mnie nie licz. Ja i magia średnio się lubimy.<br>Desch wręczył więc papier Refii i drużyna powiększona o nowego uczestnika rozpoczęła mozolny powrót.

Zejście trasą wskazaną przez Descha było oczywiście dużo łatwiejsze niż droga na szczyt. Młodzi podróżnicy prędko więc opuścili góry i wydostali się na płaskie przestrzenie. Niedaleko pasma górskiego rozciągały się nieprzebyte lasy. Pod koniec dnia Lunethowi i towarzyszom udało się dotrzeć zaledwie do skraju puszczy. Chcąc nie chcąc, rozbili obóz w miejscu, z którego widzieli skaliste turnie, miejsce niedawnych zmagań ze smokiem. Luneth zwalił niedbale swój ekwipunek na ziemię i pozostawiając kolegom troskę o kolację, udał się w kierunku drzew, aby nazbierać opału.  
>- Lun, zaczekaj! - Arc pomknął za nim truchcikiem. - Mogę iść z tobą?<br>- No pewnie - uśmiechnął się Luneth. - Ale myślałem, że masz dość łażenia jak na dziś. Nie jesteś zmęczony?  
>- Nawet nie. Chętnie się z tobą przespaceruję.<br>- Tylko nie odchodź nigdzie. Żebyś mi się nie zgubił ani nic.  
>- Dobrze.<br>Gdy Luneth trudził się obłamywaniem i ściąganiem gałęzi na stos, Arc zajął się oglądaniem rozłożystych krzewów. Następnie skierował swoją uwagę na wysokie drzewo o szarej, spękanej korze. Podszedł do niego, przesunął dłonią po chropowatym pniu i spojrzał w górę, na koronę. Hej, czy to nie czasem...?  
>- Cóżeś tam wypatrzał? - wysapał Luneth i dorzucił długi konar do sterty opału. - Chyba nie jakiegoś potwora?<br>- Nie, nie potwora. Roślinę - odparł roztargnionym tonem Arc. - Wydaje mi się, że to może być rodzaj gatunku półpasożytniczego, niezwykle rzadko spotykanego na tych terenach.  
>- Te żółte kwiatki na górze przy pniu?<br>- Tak. Przypuszczam, że to szelężnik nadrzewny albo nelviański. Nie widzę stąd zbyt dokładnie.  
>- Chcesz go? Widziałem, że zrywasz po drodze jakieś zielsko. Na co ci to wszystko?<br>- Bo przy okazji, skoro już podróżujemy po różnych terenach... a tu rośnie tyle fascynujących gatunków... to zbieram sobie niektóre. Będę je mógł zasuszyć i opisać.  
>- W lisią kitę! Mamy szukać Kryształów, walczyć z ciemnością i potworami, a ty nosisz ze sobą siano - Luneth z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.<br>- P-przepraszam... mogę to wyrzucić - cichutko powiedział zmieszany Arc.  
>- No co ty! Mnie to wcale nie przeszkadza. A zbieraj se, przecież to nic złego. Zresztą zobacz sam - Luneth wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i zademonstrował mu.<br>- Co to?  
>- Pazury crocotty, gryfa i bazyliszka. A to kawałki trolla - pochwalił się swoją kolekcją. - Jak widzisz, też zbieram różne takie. Chciałbym każdemu potworowi coś urwać. Fajne, nie?<br>- Tak, bardzo - zgodził się Arc, choć niepokoiła go myśl, co właściwie Luneth rozumie przez "coś". Pazury są w miarę w porządku, ale...  
>- Dobra. To jak, Arc? Chcesz tego swojego kwiatka?<br>- Chciałbym, ale nie wiem jak mam-  
>- Przyniosę ci go.<br>- Ale to bardzo wysoko i niebezpiecznie. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Nie wchodź tam, proszę...  
>- E tam, wysoko. Właziłem już na wyższe drzewa. To małe miki, zwykły przerośnięty krzak - prychnął pogardliwie Luneth. Teraz już żadna siła we wszechświecie ani nawet sto gadających Kryształów nie odwiodłoby go od wspinaczki. Obawa Arca zadziałała na niego dopingująco jak uderzenie ostrogami. Musi pokazać kumplowi, co potrafi. - Tylko patrz.<br>Podszedł do drzewa, chwycił się najniższej gałęzi i z łatwością podciągnął się na rękach. Wszedł zgrabnie na konar, powtórzył akcję z drugim, trzecim, aż dotarł do celu. Arc zadarł głowę i z respektem przyglądał się popisom wysportowanego przyjaciela. Luneth od małego uwielbiał wspinać się po drzewach. Zaliczył wszystkie w okolicy Ur. Na koniec zostawił sobie najwyższe. Wspiął się bez kłopotu, niestety przy schodzeniu szczęście go opuściło. Wyczyn zakończył się skręconą kostką, zadraśniętą ambicją, połajanką Niny i uziemieniem na tydzień w domu. Ten tydzień upłynął szatynowi na wysłuchiwaniu marudzenia energicznego przyjaciela, którego aż roznosiło, że nie może nigdzie iść. Arc starał się umilić mu ten czas. Czytał mu ciekawsze fragmenty z książek i dzielnie znosił ból nadwerężonego od czytania gardła. Przynajmniej tak mógł zająć nadaktywnego kumpla. Rzecz jasna, po zakończeniu rekonwalescencji ambitny chłopak skierował swe pierwsze kroki nie gdzie indziej, jak ku pechowemu drzewu. Jakimś cudem Nina się o tym dowiedziała, więc Luneth musiał odcierpieć kolejną karę. To jednak go nie powstrzymało, jak zwykle zresztą. Ponowny podbój rozłożystej lipy zakończył się pełnym sukcesem. Wspinacz wszedł i zszedł bez jednego zadrapania. I już nigdy więcej nie zleciał z żadnego drzewa.  
>Luneth wyrwał okwiecone pędy i triumfalnie pomachał nimi do przyjaciela, a następnie zatknął je za pas i zabrał się do schodzenia.<br>- Arc, sam tu jesteś? - zdziwiła się Refia, która przyszła zawołać kolegów na kolację.  
>- Nie, przyszedłem z Lunethem...<br>- To gdzie on jest? Przecież nigdy nie spuszcza cię z oka - mruknęła z rozbawieniem.  
>Zanim Arc zdążył odpowiedzieć, Luneth zsunął się zgrabnie po pniu aż na najniższą gałąź. Zeskoczył na ziemię i wylądował za plecami koleżanki bezgłośnie jak dziki kot. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i postukał ją w ramię.<br>- A żeby cię! Luneth, co ty wyprawiasz! - dziewczyna niemal się zachłysnęła. - Można zejść na zawał!  
>Plasnęła zadowolonego z siebie chłopaka w tył głowy i poinformowała:<br>- Jedzenie gotowe, więc zbierajcie się pomału.  
>- Dzięki. Zaraz przyjdziemy - zapewnił uśmiechnięty wspinacz.<br>Udobruchana Refia pokręciła głową i wróciła do obozowiska.  
>- Trzymaj, zbieraczu siana - Luneth uroczyście wręczył kumplowi zdobytą roślinę.<br>- Dziękuję ci bardzo - ucieszył się Arc. - A więc to jednak szelężnik nelviański. Fantastycznie!

Desch zerkał z coraz większą ciekawością na rezolutnego chłopaka, który był przywódcą ich małej grupy, i na tego drugiego, który przez większość czasu siedział cichutko jak mysz pod miotłą. Desch był dobrym obserwatorem, więc od razu zauważył, że tylko ci dwaj zachowują się, jakby znali się od lat. Przebywali zawsze bardzo blisko siebie i doskonale czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Cokolwiek zaś wspólnie robili, sprawiali wrażenie, jakby rozumieli się bez słów, perfekcyjnie zgrani i dopasowani jak dłoń do rękawicy. Desch przypomniał sobie podpatrzoną scenę sprzed paru minut, z Lunethem wręczającym kwiaty Arcowi, co więcej, niezmiernie uradowanemu tym faktem. Uśmiechnął się domyślnie. Kiedy Refia podeszła do niego, zagadnął ją:  
>- Słuchaj, tak patrzę i się zastanawiam... ci dwaj są, no wiesz... - spytał z dwuznacznym mrugnięciem i wskazał podbródkiem Lunetha i Arca, zajętych ożywioną rozmową. - No wiesz... <em>razem<em>?  
>Refia bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.<br>- Zabij mnie, ale nie mam pojęcia. Owszem, są serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. Wiesz, z tych, o których się mawia, że poszliby za sobą w ogień. Czasem wydaje mi się, że to jednak coś więcej.  
>- Ooo, czyż to nie słodziutkie? - zarechotał Desch.<br>Luneth pociągnął Arca w stronę ogniska. Obaj usiedli na leżącej kłodzie i kontynuowali rozmowę. Z jedną różnicą. Zachowanie Lunetha straciło część dynamiki. Ale trudno było wymachiwać rękami, kiedy obejmowało się kompana ramieniem.  
>- Mhm - chrząknęła rozbawiona Refia. - Ale poradzę ci coś. Jeśli chcesz żyć, a przynajmniej zostać w jednym kawałku, nigdy, absolutnie nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie zaczepiaj Arca.<br>- Arc to ten mniejszy, nie? Wygląda na chodzącą łagodność. Co on niby może mi zrobić takiego strasznego? - zdumiał się Desch.  
>- On może i nic. Ale jego przyjaciel rozniósłby cię na strzępy, gdybyś go tknął. Ingus popełnił raz ten błąd i Luneth spuścił mu takie baty, że nie chciałbyś znaleźć się na jego miejscu, uwierz mi.<br>- Nie jestem z metra cięty - nadąsał się Desch, odruchowo porównując swoją posturę z Lunethem, który był od niego niższy.  
>- Ingus też nie jest. A oberwał - odpaliła Refia.<br>Deschowi brakło argumentów.  
>- Skoro tak mnie ostrzegasz, życzliwa damo, zastosuję się do twej rady. Ale kto powiedział, że nie można troszeczkę się podroczyć?<br>- Co masz na myśli? - zaniepokoiła się, ruszając w ślad za nim i usiłując go powstrzymać. - Nie rób niczego głupiego! Nie żartowałam. Desch!  
>- Spokojnie, mam pokojowe zamiary. Odrobina ubawu nikomu nie zaszkodzi - zachichotał, maszerując posuwiście w stronę płonącego ognia i pogrążonych w konwersacji chłopców.<br>- Jakiego ubawu? Dajże spokój - zdenerwowała się.  
>Nie miała zamiaru opatrywać kolejnej ofiary Lunethowej porywczości. Po pamiętnej bójce musiała poświęcić na poobijanego Ingusa dwa potiony, żeby postawić go na nogi. Desch skończyłby zapewne podobnie.<p>

- Arkie, a ten smok, co o mało nas nie zeżarł, to co za jeden był?  
>- Najprawdopodobniej sam Bahamut - oświadczył uroczyście Arc. - Wskazuje na to układ łusek i skrzydła, które mają-<br>- Hejo, koledzy - zagaił Desch, podchodząc do rozmawiających towarzyszy.  
>Obaj jednocześnie podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli na niego. Arc niepewnie, Luneth czujnie.<br>- O co chodzi? - Luneth był niekontent, że Desch przerwał im w pół słowa. - Stało się coś?  
>- Nie, wszystko gra. Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteśmy w jednym teamie, to powinniśmy się trochę poznać, no nie?<br>Nie czekając na odpowiedź ani zaproszenie, usiadł tuż obok Arca. Udał, że nie widzi nieprzychylnego spojrzenia srebrnowłosego kapitana. Jak na gust Lunetha, to Desch usiadł stanowczo za blisko Arca. Zdenerwowana Refia przycupnęła po drugiej stronie ogniska. Siedziała jak na szpilkach, czekając na nieuchronne. Po co ten Desch pchał palce między drzwi? Przecież go ostrzegała. _"Faceci są wszyscy tacy sami"_, pomyślała ponuro.  
>- Arc, świetnie dzisiaj walczyłeś - zagaił brunet. - Dobry jesteś niesamowicie. Twoja magia ogniowa to coś pięknego.<br>- Och... dz-dziękuję - wydukał cichutko chłopak, skubiąc mankiet od płaszcza i nie ośmielając się podnieść wzroku.  
>- Długo ćwiczyłeś, żeby dojść do tego poziomu?<br>- N-nie bardzo... t-to znaczy...  
>- Rozumiem, po prostu masz talent - rozpromienił się Desch.<br>Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Arc poruszył się nerwowo, a Luneth zmrużył groźnie oczy. Był gotów przyłożyć natrętowi, gdyby ten posunął się za daleko.  
>- Arc... Nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo, kto by się tak nazywał. Śliczne imię. Pasuje do ciebie - Desch uśmiechnął się czarująco.<br>Niestety, jego uśmiech poszedł na marne. Zawstydzony szatyn patrzył bowiem na własne buty, a nie na niego. Desch zauważył książkę, leżącą na kolanach Arca.  
>- Znasz się może na roślinach? Bo kiedyś widziałem takie jedno dziwne drzewo, i zastanawiałem się, co to za gatunek. Może pomógłbyś mi je rozpracować?<br>- A jaki miało pokrój? - zapytał fachowo Arc, z miejsca zapominając o swojej nieśmiałości. - Okrągły? Stożkowaty? Wysokie, niskie? Liściaste?  
>Czego ten cały Desch tak się przyczepił do Arca? I czemu siedzi tak podejrzanie blisko?! <em>"Na pewno knuje coś nieprzyzwoitego"<em>, Luneth nie spuszczał czujnego wzroku z nowego kolegi. _"Cholera wie, co takiemu chodzi po głowie."_  
>- ...nie, takie pokręcone gałęzie, i z nich zwisały długie wąsy czy coś - brunet machnął obrazowo rękami dla zilustrowania wyglądu opisywanego drzewa.<br>- To mogła być wierzba tozuska - zawyrokował Arc. - One mają właśnie takie pędy.  
>- Dzięki za wyjaśnienie. Bardzo dużo wiesz. Mądrala z ciebie.<br>- Ja... eee... p-po prostu... ja t-tylko...  
>- Może przespacerujemy się później po lesie, we dwóch? - zaproponował Desch, ledwo wstrzymując śmiech na widok miny Lunetha. Całkiem, jakby miał zamiar spopielić go wzrokiem. - Opowiedziałbyś mi o drzewach i innych ciekawych rzeczach...<br>Lunethowa cierpliwość się wyczerpała.  
>- Arc nigdzie się sam nie będzie włóczył! Zwłaszcza po lesie, gdzie są potwory! - wybuchnął.<br>- Ale przecież nie byłby sam, tylko ze mną - zdziwił się niewinnie Desch.  
>Luneth miał zamiar odrzec "No właśnie!", ale powstrzymał się w porę.<br>- Nie i koniec.  
>Arc spojrzał na nowego kompana z przepraszającym uśmiechem.<br>- Trudno, skoro kapitan zabrania... - brunet skłonił żartobliwie głowę. - To idę sobie pogadać z Ingusem. Zostawiam was samych, chłopaki. Fajnie się z tobą rozmawiało, Arc - wstał i na odchodnym mrugnął do niego szelmowsko.  
>Refia poderwała się ze swojego kamienia, szczęśliwa, że obyło się bez rozlewu krwi. Dobrze, że Desch miał jednak trochę oleju w głowie.<p>

- To skoro już znaleźliśmy Descha, wracamy do naszego planu - Luneth zadecydował przy wieczornym ognisku.  
>- O! Nie wiedziałem, że mnie szukaliście. A to może wiecie coś o mnie?<br>- Tylko tyle, że zostawiłeś swoją pannę w Canaan i przez ciebie siedzi i smęci. A poza tym zakosiłeś ostatni zwój z pomniejszaniem, który był nam potrzebny.  
>- Powinieneś dać znać swojej dziewczynie, gdzie jesteś. Czy wiesz, jak Salina się przez ciebie martwi? - Refia nie wytrzymała.<br>- O rany, ale nudzisz - Luneth przewrócił oczami. - Dajże mu trochę spokoju. Koleś niczego nie pamięta i dopiero co użerał się ze smokiem, a ty go piłujesz i piłujesz tą Saliną.  
>Desch poczuł, że jego sympatia do Lunetha wzrosła błyskawicznie. Równy gość. Przybili sobie z rozmachem piątkę.<br>- Jesteście obaj po jednych pieniądzach - mruknęła dziewczyna, zrezygnowała jednak z połajanek.  
>- A co przewidywał wasz dotychczasowy plan? - brunet zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy. - Dokąd szliście, zanim ruszyliście moim śladem?<br>- Potrzebny nam statek - wyjaśnił Ingus. - Chcielibyśmy dotrzeć do Zatoki Wikingów, zahaczając po drodze o Tozus.  
>- Tozus? Coś mi się obiło o uszy, ale nie kojarzę.<br>- Arc może ci dokładnie opowiedzieć. Gadaj, Arkie.  
>- Tozus to gnomia wioska, z której prowadzi tunel pod Górami Myranos. Do wioski można dotrzeć tylko, jeśli się pomniejszymy, dlatego właśnie potrzebowaliśmy zaklęcia miniaturyzacji. Tunelem chcemy dostać się do Wikingów, omijając góry - wyrecytował posłusznie szatyn.<br>- Dziękujemy za uwagę, mówił nasz genialny przewodnik, Arc - zachichotał Luneth.  
>- Nie śmiej się z niego - Refia ścisnęła pocieszająco kolegę za rękę. - Bardzo dobrze, że to wszystko wie, bo przynajmniej nie musimy się nikogo o nic dopytywać.<br>- Otóż to. Nie zaszkodziłaby ci odrobina wiedzy, ignorancie. Jedyna wiedza, jaką dysponujesz, to odróżnianie prawej ręki od lewej i umiejętność trzymania widelca z właściwego końca - odezwał się uszczypliwie Ingus.  
>- Hej, zejdźcie ze mnie! - oburzył się Luneth. - Przecież to były tylko żarty. My się na siebie nigdy nie obrażamy, co nie, Arc?<br>- Oczywiście.  
>- Widzicie? Jesteście przewrażliwieni i tyle.<br>_"Kto tu właściwie jest przewrażliwiony na czyim punkcie?"_, pomyślała ironicznie Refia.  
>- Idziesz z nami, Desch? Czy masz inne plany?<br>- Plany? Nie pamiętam nawet kim jestem. Jedyne co mam, to jakieś denerwujące, ale niekonkretne przeczucie. Jeśli wam nie przeszkadza moja obecność, to chętnie się do was dołączę, dokądkolwiek idziecie.  
>- Spoko, przecież jużeśmy ci mówili, że możesz z nami iść. Czuję, że się dobrze dogadamy - powiedział zachęcająco Luneth.<br>- Na pewno - roześmiał się Desch. - A mogę wiedzieć, po co wam statek i czego właściwie szukacie?  
>- Kryształów - odparł nonszalancko Luneth. - Mamy takie jedno zadanko do wykonania, wiesz...<br>- Słyszałeś o Wojownikach Światła? - przerwał mu Ingus.  
>- No jasne. Ale to tylko taka legenda, nie? - zawahał się brunet. - Nie chcecie chyba powiedzieć, że wy jesteście... - urwał.<br>- Jesteśmy - oświadczył dumnie Luneth.  
>Desch wpatrywał się w nich w osłupieniu, podejrzewając, że to jakiś dowcip. Nikt się jednak nie śmiał.<br>- Nie robicie mnie w balona? Serio jesteście...? Ale czy... no tego, nie obraźcie się, ale nie jesteście trochę ...młodzi?  
>- Cóż począć, gdy obowiązek wzywa? - wygłosił z powagą Luneth, udając Ingusa.<br>Refia i Arc nie wytrzymali i roześmiali się. Ingus nadąsał się, nie widząc w tym nic śmiesznego.  
>- Kto by pomyślał, że trafię na takie elitarne towarzystwo - uśmiechnął się Desch. - A zatem dołączam pod twoją komendę, szefie - szturchnął Lunetha w bok. - Mam nadzieję, że darujesz mi musztrę na placu.<br>- To dobre dla głupków - odparł beztrosko szef, nie zauważając ponurego spojrzenia Ingusa. - Spoko, na pewno będziemy się nieźle bawić po drodze, zwłaszcza jak uda nam się skołować statek.  
>- Już mi się zaczyna podobać. Z tym statkiem szczególnie. Zwiedzanie portów, miast i poznawanie pięknych dziewczyn - rozmarzył się brunet.<br>- No wiesz co, Desch! - skarciła go Refia, ale nowy kolega udał, że nie widzi jej oburzenia.  
>Rozweselony Luneth klepnął go w plecy z uznaniem. <em>"Całkiem do rzeczy koleś"<em>, pomyślał z zadowoleniem.


	9. Małe jest piękne

_**9. Małe jest piękne**_

- Chyba będzie padało - Refia spojrzała w niebo, zaciągnięte sinymi chmurami.  
>- Aha - zgodził się lakonicznie Luneth.<br>- Zmokniemy - jęknęła. - Powinniśmy poszukać jakiegoś schronienia. Nie mam zamiaru spać w mokrym ubraniu.  
>- Możemy wrócić do jaskiń, które mijaliśmy przy jeziorze - podsunął Ingus.<br>- Nie zdążymy. Powrót zajmie nam dwie godziny, a deszcz spadnie za godzinę - oświadczył rzeczowo Luneth. - Poza tym nie będziemy się wracać, to bez sensu.  
>- To zmokniemy - ponownie poskarżyła się Refia.<br>- Nie trwóż się, o piękna. Przy tak gorącym facecie jak ja wyschniesz w mgnieniu oka - zadeklarował Desch.  
>Refia cisnęła w niego szyszką.<br>- Ugryź się w nos - prychnęła.  
>- Nikt nie zmoknie - obiecał optymistycznie kapitan. - Zostawcie to mnie.<br>Na postoju raźno zabrał się do dzieła. Wziął Arca do pomocy i obaj zniknęli na kwadrans w gęstwinie. Wrócili, taszcząc ze sobą naręcza gałęzi i ociosanych z grubsza palików. Zrzucili wszystko na stos, po czym Luneth wbił kilka drążków w ziemię, przywiązał do nich na ukos dłuższe żerdzie i razem z kumplem zaczął je obkładać gałęziami. Arc robił to po raz pierwszy, ale pod kierunkiem Lunetha radził sobie doskonale. Ingus, Refia i Desch przyglądali się z powątpiewaniem pracom budowlanym. Konstrukcja nie budziła zaufania. Wyglądała, jakby miała przewrócić się od byle powiewu wiatru, nie mówiąc już o wodoodporności.  
>- I pod tym mamy spać? Przecież to zaraz zacznie przeciekać - skrytykował Ingus.<br>- O ile najpierw nie odleci z wiatrem - prychnęła Refia.  
>- Daję wam słowo, że wytrzymie - Luneth nie przejmował się ich docinkami.<br>- Może trzy minuty deszczu, to tak - oznajmił złośliwie rycerz.  
>- Załóżcie się, chłopaki - zaproponował Desch, nie biorący udziału w sporze.<br>- Co ty na to, Ingus?  
>- Czemu nie. Założę się, że twój schron wytrzyma co najwyżej kilka minut opadów, nim zacznie nam kapać na głowy.<br>- Do rana nawet kropla nie spadnie ci na nos, jaśniepanie - Luneth podjął wyzwanie.  
>- Jeśli wygram... - Ingus zastanowił się - ...to przez cały jutrzejszy dzień, od wschodu do zachodu słońca, nie będziesz mógł się odezwać ani jednym słowem.<br>- Ingus! To okrutne - zganiła go oburzona Refia.  
>- Dla niego na pewno - zgodził się Ingus.<br>- Ty to jesteś... - nadąsał się Luneth. - Ja aż tyle gadam?  
>- Jeśli mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem, to ty nigdy nie zobaczysz ani ziarenka złota.<br>- Pal gumę, cieciu - odburknął srebrnowłosy chłopak. - A jeśli ja wygram, to przez calutki dzionek nie będziesz mi o nic suszył głowy. Żadnych wykładów, fikuśnych gadek ani nazywania mnie idiotą.  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że tak się tym przejmujesz.<br>- Nie przejmuję się! A zresztą... koniec gadania, włazić do środka! Zaraz lunie deszcz.

Zamyślony Ingus skubnął liściastą ścianę. Schron okazał się trwalszy niż przypuszczał. Pod zielonym daszkiem zmieścili się bez problemu w piątkę, na nikogo nie padało ani nie wiało. Rycerz skrzywił się na myśl o czekającym go całym dniu wyjątkowej grzeczności.

Nie skomentował idiotycznej potyczki z bazyliszkami, na które Luneth ruszył sam, bez żadnego planu i zastanowienia. Nie odezwał się ani słowem krytyki, gdy Refia leczyła Lunetha - poszkodowanego, acz opromienionego aurą zwycięzcy. Ani potem, gdy kapitan stwierdził radośnie, iż potyczka ta "dała niezłego kopa, normalnie, ta profesja rządzi i miażdży, koledzy". Darował sobie kilkanaście poprawek lingwistycznych i drugie tyle rzeczowych. Zachował spokój nawet wtedy, gdy Luneth wpadł na genialny w swoim mniemaniu sposób przebycia bagienka. Zamiast przedzierać się mozolnie dookoła podmokłego terenu jak reszta grupy, złapał się zwisającej gałęzi, co do której stwierdził z wielką pewnością, że na pewno wytrzyma. Rozbujał się i gdy był dokładnie nad środkiem młaki, gałąź trzasnęła i złamała się. Niefrasobliwy chłopak klapnął widowiskowo w błoto. Bagienko było płytkie, ale Ingus i tak nigdy bardziej nie żałował przegranego zakładu niż teraz. Nie odezwał się jednak. W końcu był człowiekiem honoru.  
>Niech ten dzień już się skończy...<p>

Desch się nudził. Refia i Ingus byli zajęci rozmową na tematy, które nie interesowały go w najmniejszym stopniu. Kogo może obchodzić sposób profilowania naramienników albo wytrzymałość mechaniczna mithrilu? Spacerowym krokiem podszedł do Lunetha, grzebiącego w plecaku.  
>- Heja, szefie - zagaił. - Szukasz czegoś?<br>- Nie, układam graty, bo bajzel mi się zrobił - odparł 'szef', spoglądając na niego życzliwie.  
>Desch był w porządku, bezkonfliktowy, dobrze walczył i okazał się fajnym, wesołym kompanem.<br>- Tak patrzyłem, i nigdzie nie widzę Arca. Poszedł gdzieś sam? - rzucił od niechcenia Desch.  
>Nie zawiódł się reakcją kolegi.<br>- Nic mi nie mówił - Luneth zbladł.  
>Poderwał się na równe nogi i omiótł wzrokiem polankę, na której odpoczywali. Faktycznie, przyjaciela nie było nigdzie widać. <em>"Cholera, powinienem był go pilnować, a nie bawić się w porządki"<em>, pomyślał z popłochem. _"To będzie moja wina, jak coś mu się stanie"_.  
>- Lecę go poszukać - rzucił pospiesznie.<br>Chwycił miecz i ruszył biegiem w kierunku granicy lasu. Desch roześmiał się. Okolica należała do super bezpiecznych, żadnych potworów nie spotkali, a widoczność była niezła. Przypuszczenie, że komukolwiek mogło się coś stać w tak sielskim otoczeniu, było nieprawdopodobne. Patrzył z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, jak kapitan gna w stronę drzew, bijąc wszelkie rekordy prędkości.  
>Okropnie zdenerwowany Luneth dopadł pierwszych zarośli, okalających polanę. Na szczęście ujrzał Arca właśnie tam. Zafascynowany chłopak oglądał jakiś krzew o kolczastych pędach. Był tak pochłonięty kontemplacją rośliny, że nawet nie zauważył nadejścia Lunetha, choć ten stanął tuż obok.<br>- Arc! Co ty tu robisz?!  
>- Och, Luneth... no b-bo ja, no, przyszedłem ob-bejrzeć... - zająknął się Arc, przestraszony groźnym tonem przyjaciela.<br>Wstał i starannie otrzepał spodnie z drobinek ziemi i liści.  
>- Co takiego? - Luneth przeszył go wyczekującym spojrzeniem.<br>Arc poruszył się niespokojnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę i nerwowo skubiąc brzeg rękawa.  
>- ...tutejsze rośliny bagienne...<br>- Co ci gadałem na temat spacerów?  
>- Że nie wolno mi samemu chodzić po lesie.<br>- Właśnie.  
>- Ale... ale mówiłeś, że dopóki nie będę miał broni – odważył się zaprotestować Arc. - A teraz... teraz już mam, więc pomyślałem...<br>- To gdzie ta broń? - Luneth skrzyżował demonstracyjnie ramiona. - Jest niewidzialna czy jak? Bo jej nie widzę.  
>Arc rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Gdzieś tu odstawił swój kij. Przecież musi być w pobliżu...<br>- Naprawdę przyszedłem tu uzbrojony...  
>- Jasne - westchnął zrezygnowany Luneth. - Zapominasz, że jesteś w puszczy, a nie w ogródku koło domu. Mówiłem ci tyle razy. Mniejsza o broń. Masz ją czy nie, i tak żadna różnica, bo w ogóle nie zwracasz uwagi na otoczenie. Na drugi raz, kiedy będziesz chciał iść oglądać kwiatki, masz mi o tym powiedzieć, to pójdę z tobą i będę miał na ciebie oko. Czy to jasne?<br>- Tak, Luneth. Więcej nie pójdę sam do lasu. I powiem ci, jak będę chciał gdzieś pójść. Obiecuję.  
>- Dobra, pamiętaj o tym. Wiesz... może jestem upierdliwy, ale to dlatego, że nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.<br>- Wiem o tym, Lun. I przepraszam. To znaczy dziękuję.  
>- W porządku. Wracajmy. Starczy już tego zwiedzania - zdecydował Luneth.<br>Skierował Arca w stronę obozu i zabrał po drodze jego kij, który stał oparty niedbale o drzewo, kawałek od miejsca z fascynującymi roślinami bagiennymi. Skarcony chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą, że mu się upiekło. Rzeczywiście postąpił lekkomyślnie. Jak mógł tak szybko zapomnieć, że dziki las to nie miejsce na samotne przechadzki? Luneth miał całkowitą rację. Dobrze mieć takiego odpowiedzialnego kumpla...

Nazajutrz, po kilku godzinach wędrówki pojawił się prześwit w drzewostanie. Chaszcze i drzewa rozstąpiły się i wędrowcy znaleźli się na wielkiej polanie. Na środku znajdowało się jeziorko, które Luneth niezawodnie rozpoznał po charakterystycznym blasku.  
>- Uzdrawiające - pochwalił się swoją wiedzą. - Któreś z was ma chęć się wykąpać?<br>- Kąpać się w uzdrawiającej wodzie? - skrzywił się Ingus. - Uważam, iż nie wypada.  
>- Nie, to nie. Ja tam idę się na zapas popluskać, skoro jest okazja.<br>Zrzucił z ramion plecak i odpasał miecz, nie zawracając sobie głowy zdejmowaniem niczego więcej. Do jeziorka prowadziła ubita ścieżka. Luneth pognał nią radośnie aż do samej wody. Przebiegł po kłodzie, która służyła za pomost i zgrabnie skoczył do wody, rozbryzgując ją aż na brzeg.  
>Desch wskazał Arcowi jakąś istotkę nikczemnej postury, nabierającą wodę ze stawiku.<br>- Co to za kurdupel?  
>- To gnom. Tu w pobliżu jest ich wioska, ta, której szukamy, czyli Tozus.<br>Gdy tak stali i czekali na powrót kolegi, zobaczyli zbliżającego się w ich stronę gnoma. Mały człowieczek ociekał wodą i mamrotał ze złością: "Cholerne wielkoludy. Rozum nie idzie w parze z wielkością". Minął ich wyniośle, kompletnie ignorując ich obecność i zniknął w krzaczkach stokrotek. Wkrótce pojawił się Luneth. Też mokry, ale zadowolony.  
>- Alem se popływał! Fajnie było. Żałujcie, że nie chcieliście też...<br>- O mało nie utopiłeś gnoma - burknął Ingus.  
>- Jakiego gnoma? Nikogo nie widziałem. Musiał mały być - Luneth nie popisał się bystrością.<br>- Gnomy zwykle są małe. Na tym polega ich gnomowatość.  
>- Możemy już ruszać do Tozus? - zapytał Desch. - Ciekaw jestem, jak wszystko wygląda, gdy jest się takim małym. W ogóle nie miałem okazji użyć tego zaklęcia. Arc, bardzo nas to zmniejszy? Do wielkości tego krasnala, co tu wodę nabierał?<br>- Tak.  
>- To zmniejszamy się już teraz? - Desch nie mógł się doczekać.<br>- Czemu nie - podchwyciła Refia.  
>Luneth był niezbyt ucieszony perspektywą miniaturyzacji. Powiększyć się to jeszcze, ale zmniejszyć?<br>- Może lepiej nie teraz - zaprotestował niespodziewanie Arc. - Jeszcze za wcześnie...  
>- Dlaczego?<br>- B-bo... bo podczas zmniejszenia będziemy otrzymywać podczas walk ogromne obrażenia. Nawet nieszkodliwy potwór może nas zabić. Poza tym będziemy musieli się ograniczyć do magicznych ataków. Fizyczne nic nam nie dadzą, bo będziemy za mali, żeby były skuteczne.  
><em>"Tym bardziej do dupy"<em>, pomyślał kwaśno Luneth. Brak możliwości walki mieczem ostatecznie przekonał go do podjęcia decyzji.  
>- No to będziemy używać magii. Co to dla nas - zbagatelizował Desch.<br>- Do Tozus nie jest już bardzo daleko - zgodził się z wahaniem Ingus. - Chyba damy radę tam dotrzeć, a w walkach sobie poradzimy.  
>- Absolutnie nie! - Luneth uciął te plany. - Idziemy do Tozus w normalnej wielkości, a jak dojdziemy, to w porządku, możemy się zmniejszyć. Ale nie będziemy głupio ryzykować, bo wy dwoje - wskazał na Descha i Refię - nie możecie się doczekać fajnej rozrywki. Jaśniepan też dobry, niedawno oberwał po dupie od smoka i już nie może się doczekać kolejnego wpierdola, tak?<br>Ingus nadąsał się.  
>- Ale przecież... - zaczął Desch.<br>- Może zrobimy głosowanie? - rzuciła Refia.  
>- Żadnego głosowania! - rozzłościł się Luneth. - To nie wybory na sołtysa Kazus. Ktoś chce coś powiedzieć?! Nie? Bardzo dobrze. Idziemy!<br>Arc posłusznie ruszył za przyjacielem. Refia spojrzała przeciągle na Ingusa, szukając u niego poparcia. Ten nie zamierzał jednak sprzeciwiać się kapitanowi. Owszem, nie wahał się - i to często - wyrażać swojej krytycznej opinii na temat decyzji Lunetha. Zwykle jednak podporządkowywał się jego przywództwu. Od pamiętnych wydarzeń z "treningiem" i przepaścią obaj chłopcy zaczęli się wzajemnie szanować. Nadal kłócili się przy byle okazji, nie żałując sobie docinków i kpin - chyba po prostu nie potrafili inaczej. Gdy jednak przyszło co do czego, zapominali o dzielących ich różnicach. Zgodnie stawali do walki ramię w ramię, nie oddając pola przeciwnikom ani o centymetr. Ingus pokręcił odmownie głową, po czym udał się w ślad za Lunethem i Arkiem.  
>- Ech, nie mamy tu za wiele do powiedzenia - Desch rozłożył ręce. - To co, idziemy?<br>- Chodźmy - Refia pogodziła się z porażką.  
>- On zawsze tak rozstawia po kątach?<br>- Luneth? Nie, jest raczej ugodowy. Ale jak chce, potrafi być bardzo stanowczy. Co właśnie widziałeś.  
>- I tak go wszyscy słuchacie?<br>- Wiesz... Bo jest całkiem dobrym dowódcą - przyznała uczciwie. - Jest narwany i czasem wkurzający, bo wali prosto z mostu, ale poza tym... O rany, co mnie tak wypytujesz? Przecież sam widzisz, jaki on jest.  
>- Ale wy znacie się dłużej. Tak sobie pytałem, bo ciekaw jestem. Kto wie, jak długo będziemy razem, więc chciałbym się o was jak najwięcej dowiedzieć. Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie, droga koleżanko? - zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. - Na przykład, czy podobają ci się przystojni i waleczni faceci o ciemnych włosach-<br>- Desch! Zapominasz o Salinie, która czeka w Canaan!  
>- No ale ja niczego nie pamiętam - wykręcił się. - Co na to mogę poradzić?<br>- Takimi tekstami na pewno sobie nie pomożesz - odcięła się.  
>- Jak widzę ładną dziewczynę, to nie mogę się powstrzymać - oświadczył filuternie.<br>- Desch!

- Cóżeś taki smętny, Arc? - zagadnął Luneth. - Też ci się nie widzi, że będziemy musieli się zmniejszyć?  
>- No, nie bardzo.<br>- Czemu? Myślałem, że akurat ciebie to podjara.  
>- Bo już teraz jestem najmniejszy z was wszystkich - wyznał przygnębiony Arc. - A tu jeszcze bardziej...<br>- Może i najmniejszy, ale za to najmądrzejszy - pocieszył go Luneth. - Tego nic nie zmieni.

Luneth kroczył przez uliczki Tozus z pochmurnym obliczem. Uliczki były po prostu wydeptanymi w trawie ścieżkami. Wzdłuż nich rosły krzaczki, które Luneth, będąc normalnego wzrostu, zdeptałby butem. Teraz były dla niego wielkimi drzewami. Zresztą to jeszcze nic. Pieńki w roli domów - to dopiero był kiepski pomysł. Żwir w roli skał. Biedronki w roli przeciwników, psiamać! Luneth zgrzytnął zębami. Wcale a wcale nie podobała mu się ta kurduplowatość. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się kompletnie bezradny. Jego czterej towarzysze byli za to niezwykle zaciekawieni nowym otoczeniem. Desch i Refia byli w siódmym niebie, zwiedzając Tozus. Ingus rozglądał się zaintrygowany po maleńkiej wiosce, a Arc... no cóż, prędko pogodził się z tym, że wiecznie jest najmniejszy. Zawsze wszystko go fascynowało, więc tutaj dosłownie nie wiedział, na czym najpierw oko zawiesić.  
>Maleńkie domki były wtulone w mech i trawę, z ogródków zamiast drzew wyrastały pędy konwalii, a dachy były misternie pokryte listowiem. Wokół chatek krzątały się gnomy, zajęte swoimi codziennymi sprawami. Na małych grzybkach usadziła się cała rodzina i spożywała posiłek. Jedzenie było poustawiane na większym grzybie, jak na stole piknikowym. Obok lokalny rzemieślnik wyplatał z trawy maty do zasłaniania okien.<br>Młodzi podróżnicy przemierzyli główną "uliczkę" Tozus. _"Mądrale"_, sarknął Luneth, wlokąc się na końcu pochodu. _"Mogą se walić czarami na prawo i lewo, a ja co?"_. Nie mógł teraz skutecznie walczyć i musiał zdać się na kolegów, którzy magią dokonywali tego, czego on nie był w stanie zdziałać mieczem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do stania w drugim rzędzie. Był Wojownikiem, do diabła! Powinien stać na przedzie, prowadzić towarzyszy do ataku, a nie podpierać ścianę. Z trudem hamował rosnące rozdrażnienie. Humoru nie poprawiło mu nawet spotkanie z lokalnym doktorem. Lekkomyślny znachor najadł się w lesie podejrzanych jagód i niedomagał. Refia poratowała go antidotum, w zamian za co lekarz wskazał im podziemną drogę wyjścia, której szukali. Tą właśnie drogą szli teraz, natykając się co i rusz na latające maszkary o wykrzywionych odrażająco rysach "twarzy". Luneth spróbował jedną z nich trafić mieczem, ale nic nie wskórał. Potwór uderzył go skrzydłem, wytrącając mu broń z ręki i posyłając na ziemię. Wściekły chłopak pozbierał się, akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak Arc spala bestię Firą.  
>- Lun, może szedłbym przed tobą...? - zatroskany przyjaciel podał mu potiona.<br>- Wykluczone! - zaprotestował urażony Luneth. - Nie zamyślam stać i patrzeć, jak potwór cię zaatakuje!  
>- Wiem i jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. Ale te potwory możemy pokonać tylko magicznie - nie ustępował Arc.<br>- Nie, Arc. Nie chcę cię narażać.  
>- Luneth, proszę...<br>- Nie.  
>- Wiem, że nie umiem walczyć tak dobrze jak ty, ale pozwól mi chociaż spróbować. Nie wierzysz, że dam sobie radę?<br>- Arkie... Nie o to mi chodziło...  
>- Ufasz mi?<br>- Jasne! Przecież wiesz, że tak.  
>- Więc pozwól mi iść na przedzie.<br>- Nie mogę.  
>Luneth patrzył na zasmuconego kumpla, siedzącego z pochylonymi ramionami, jakby spotkała go jakaś klęska. Myśl o narażaniu Arca była dla niego nie do przyjęcia. Myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby ochraniać jego, Lunetha, również nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Ale z drugiej strony... Jeśli nie zgodzi się na prośbę przyjaciela, Arc już nigdy w siebie nie uwierzy. Zawsze będzie myślał, że jest do niczego, że nawet Luneth uważa go za beznadziejny przypadek. Nie mógł mu tego zrobić.<br>- Ale będziesz ostrożny?  
>Szatyn z nadzieją podniósł głowę.<br>- Tak, Luneth. Będę bardzo uważał - przyrzekł, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.  
>- Obiecujesz? Słowo?<br>- Słowo.  
>- No dobrze - zezwolił z ociąganiem Luneth. - Możesz iść z przodu. Ale dwa warunki. Jeden, to naprawdę masz na siebie uważać. A drugi - jak wyjdziemy z tych piekielnych gnomich zadupiów, to wracasz na tyły, i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych protestów, rozumiesz?<br>- Tak jest!  
>- No dobra. To osłaniaj mnie, zabójczy magiku - uśmiechnął się krzywo, ukręcając łeb własnej dumie.<br>- Dzięki, Lun! - zarumieniony z emocji Arc zerwał się z miejsca.  
>Doszedłszy do porozumienia z przyjacielem, pełen zapału młody mag poprowadził towarzyszy. Nieraz przyszło im walczyć z latającymi stworami, ale żadne nie zdołały oprzeć się sile ognia Arca i Ingusa. Desch dorzucał się okazjonalnie z Thundarami, a Refia nie miała wiele zajęcia. Od czasu do czasu uzdrawiała któregoś z kolegów. Tylko Luneth był całkiem bezrobotny i to strasznie go frustrowało. Mimo to patrzył ze wzruszeniem, jak Arc sprawnie pozbywa się potworów, jednego po drugim. Był niesamowicie dumny z przyjaciela, który stał się świetnym fighterem. Zawsze w niego wierzył, nawet wtedy, gdy Arc nie wierzył sam w siebie. I proszę, kto miał rację!<br>Gdy wyszli na światło dzienne, bezrobotny Wojownik odzyskał dobry nastrój. Wszyscy powrócili do naturalnych rozmiarów, a Arc, zgodnie z umową, niezwłocznie ustąpił Lunethowi przynależnego mu miejsca na czele.  
>- I jak tam, Arkie? Podobało ci się kapitanowanie?<br>- Właściwie to tak sobie. Niby dobrze mi się walczyło, ale jakoś tak się czułem... jak nie na swoim miejscu. Wolę, jak ty dowodzisz, Lun. Nie śmiej się, ale wolę stać za tobą...  
>- Ani myślę się śmiać. Poza tym nie masz się czego wstydzić. Elegancko walczysz, aż miło popatrzeć. Wiedziałem, że se poradzisz - uśmiechnął się do kumpla.<br>- Dziękuję - twarz Arca rozjaśniła się z radości.  
>- Ale więcej nie pozwolę ci pchać się do przodu. To nie na moje nerwy. Wracasz na tyły, jasne?<br>- Tak.  
>- Dobrze. To idziemy, ogniowy killerze.<p>

Ingus siedział na skale, górującej nad obozowiskiem w miejscu, gdzie zatrzymali się, zamierzając odpocząć od mroku tozuskich tuneli. Na kolanach młody rycerz trzymał obnażony miecz, gotowy do użycia w razie konieczności. Teoretycznie był zajęty czuwaniem nad bezpieczeństwem kolegów - zadaniem, które sam sobie wyznaczył. Nikt nie mógłby zarzucić mu braku czujności. W rzeczywistości jednak większą uwagę poświęcał obserwacji Arca i Lunetha. Obaj chłopcy byli zajęci wspólnym treningiem na trawiastym placyku poniżej Ingusowej skały. Luneth pokazywał przyjacielowi różne ciosy, wykazując zadziwiający talent nauczycielski i cierpliwość, której trudno było się po nim spodziewać. Spokojnie i łagodnie poprawiał Arca, nie denerwując się i nie popędzając go. Ingus przypomniał sobie własną bezwzględność w tej samej sytuacji i poczuł się głupio. Czemu nie mógł być taki jak Luneth? Na niebiosa, czy on właśnie pomyślał to, co pomyślał?!

- Bardzo ładnie - pochwalił Luneth. - Chwyć miecz jedną ręką i machnij tak, jakbyś próbował coś odbić od dołu.  
>- Od prawej czy od lewej?<br>- Od prawej. Właśnie tak. A teraz wyobraź se, że idziesz wąską ścieżką. Taką, jaką szliśmy do Bahamuta. Z jednej strony masz skałę, z drugiej przepaść. I nagle zeskakuje ci jakaś szkarada prawie że na głowę. Umiesz se to wyobrazić?  
>- Pewnie.<br>- To jak byś się zasłonił przed atakiem z góry?  
>- Ja... n-no, właściwie nie wiem - przyznał bezradnie Arc. - Jak powinienem trzymać miecz?<br>- Jak ci pasuje. Zresztą odłóż go na chwilę, sprawdzimy, co byś zrobił w takim momencie. Stań tutaj - Luneth ustawił kumpla pod skałą. - To jest ta wielka góra, o którą opierasz się plecami, a ja jestem paskudnym gadem - wyszczerzył się, robiąc zabawną minę. - I mam zamiar cię zeżreć. Czy wyglądam bardzo przerażająco?  
>- Nie, Lun. Ani trochę - zachichotał Arc.<br>- To żeś mnie zmartwił - westchnął komicznie Luneth. - Trudno, więc to też musisz se wyobrazić.  
>- Spróbuję, ale nie będzie łatwo - szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego.<br>- Gotowy? No to uważaj. Atak, i dajesz. Super! - Luneth rozpromienił się po udanej symulacji. - Widzisz, naturalne odruchy się nieraz przydają i można je wykorzystać. Gdy cię pytałem, jakbyś się obronił, to nie wiedziałeś. Ale jak żem cię zaatakował, to twoje ciało samo zarega... zareagowało - tłumaczył przyjacielowi. - Odepchłeś mnie i odwróciłeś się przy tym bokiem. Dlatego ten ruch zadziałał, bo miał dużą siłę. Jakbyś tylko stał i próbował tego samego, nic byś nie wskórał, bo jestem od ciebie silniejszy. Sprawdź, co by się stało, gdybyś nie ruszył się z miejsca. Popchnij mnie, jak umiesz najmocniej.  
>Arc wykonał polecenie, ale mimo iż włożył w to sporo wysiłku, nie zdołał zatrzymać ani nawet spowolnić nacierającego nań Lunetha. Co gorsza, sam odbił się od niego i musiał zrobić kilka pospiesznych kroków w tył, żeby wyhamować.<br>- Jeszcze raz. Z całej siły!  
>Powtórka wypadła tak samo.<br>- Nie dam rady cię zatrzymać - zmarkotniał Arc. - Nawet gdybym próbował cały dzień.  
>- Ano właśnie. I dlatego musisz spróbować zrobić to inaczej. Nigdy nie będzie tak fajnie, żebyś trafiał na samych słabszych przeciwników. Większość będzie od ciebie mocniejsza.<br>- Większość? Chyba wszyscy - odparł zgnębiony chłopiec.  
>- Hej, nie łam się, kumplu. Każdemu można wlać, tylko trza wiedzieć jak - pouczył go Luneth. - Jak nie możesz dokopać komuś zwyczajnie, to możesz użyć jego siły przeciwko niemu samemu.<br>- Jak to zrobić? - zapytał zaintrygowany Arc. - To w ogóle możliwe?  
>- A jak niby spuszczałem łomot trzem gnojkom, którzy byli mojego wzrostu i wagi? - roześmiał się Luneth. - Chyba nie myślisz poważnie, że jestem silniejszy niż ich trzech razem wziętych?<br>Arc nie odpowiedział, ponieważ uważał, iż tak właśnie jest.  
>- No dobrze, mniejsza o to - zrezygnowany Luneth porzucił ten wątek, gdy na wniebowziętej twarzy Arca zobaczył dokładne odbicie jego myśli. - Więc teraz pociągniemy dalej to, co zrobiłeś na początku. Kiedy cię napadnę, nie stój już jak słup soli, tylko odepchnij mnie i odsuń się w bok, taki jakby półobrót. Musisz to zrobić naraz, odpychasz i odsuwasz się. Kapujesz?<br>- Tak, Lun. Myślę, że tak.  
>- To próbujemy.<br>Arc wykonał polecenie. Popchnięty w ten sposób kumpel zachwiał się i o mało nie wywrócił. Arc poczuł rosnącą ekscytację. To naprawdę działało?!  
>- Rewelka! - ucieszył się Luneth. - Widzę, że załapałeś, o co chodzi. To jeszcze raz. Zrób to samo, co przed chwilą, tylko szybciej. Spróbuj mnie wywalić. Nie musi być mocniej, tylko szybciej, pamiętaj.<br>Ta próba zakończyła się jeszcze lepiej. Arc nabrał wiary w swoje możliwości i płynnie odsunął się z drogi "wrogowi". Popchnął go, niezbyt mocno, ale skutecznie. Luneth runął na ziemię. Arc nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jemu udało się dokonać czegoś takiego?! Podszedł do powalonego przyjaciela, nachylił się nad nim i wyciągnął rękę.  
>- Nic ci nie jest?<br>Luneth błyskawicznie chwycił go za nadgarstek, pociągnął w dół i rzucił na łopatki. Wszystko to trwało ułamek sekundy. Nawet drapieżnik nie zaatakowałby szybciej. Przestraszony Arc pisnął cicho. Luneth sprowadził go do parteru i unieruchomił w tej pozycji.  
>- Nigdy nie pochylaj się nad przeciwnikiem, którego żeś właśnie uziemił. Może ukąsać albo zrobić coś innego. Raczej niefajnego. To tylko ja jestem taki miły - zażartował, mierzwiąc mu poufale włosy. - Czyli rzucasz na glebę, dobijasz. Rozumiesz?<br>Arc potaknął. Ten nagły zwrot akcji trochę go oszołomił. W jednej chwili czuł euforię z dobrze wykonanego ćwiczenia, w następnej - padł ofiarą kontrataku "potwora" i był zdany na jego łaskę. Przez ten chwilowy sukces całkiem zapomniał, jaki przyjaciel jest silny i szybki. I że podczas walki cały czas trzeba się pilnować.  
>- Jakbym był rannym potworem, już byś nie żył - ciągnął Luneth. Zobaczył, że Arc posmutniał, więc wyzwał się w myślach od bezmyślnych kretynów. - Ale teraz już będziesz wiedział, co zrobić, prawda? Poza tym wyszło ci super - pocieszył go. - Wstajemy i powtórka.<br>Podniósł się z ziemi i pomógł kumplowi stanąć na nogi.  
>- Odepchnięcie, dobicie. Gotów?<br>- T-tak.  
>- Uff... - sapnął Luneth, rąbnąwszy na trawę po raz kolejny.<br>Tym razem Arc był ostrożniejszy. Zbliżył się do niego, trzymając kij i zamarkował cios na głowę. Luneth udał przesadnie dramatyczny zgon, rozrzucając szeroko ramiona i wydając rozdzierający jęk. Arc zachichotał na widok jego wygłupów. Skierował koniec kija ku szyi leżącego bez ruchu Lunetha.  
>- Teraz było dobrze? - zapytał niepewnie.<br>Luneth patrzył na niego, a uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach, stawał się coraz szerszy. Magia magią, ale teraz naprawdę był dumny z przyjaciela.  
>- Lun...?<br>- Oczywiście, Arc. Miodzio. Teraz spróbujemy to zrobić z bronią. Pozwolisz mi wstać, wielki zwycięzco? - zażartował.  
>- Jasne - Arc zaczerwienił się i zabrał kij sprzed jego twarzy.<br>"Pokonany" zerwał się raźno, po czym podniósł swoją broń treningową i poinstruował:  
>- Więc dokładamy do tego kij. Odbijasz mój cios - to może być cios bronią albo ogonem potwora - i wtenczas rzucasz mnie na glebę. I dobicie - przypomniał z naciskiem. - Na początek powoli. Gotów na atak straszliwego smoka?<br>- Gotów, smoku!

Ingus obserwował trening z coraz większą fascynacją. Można by pomyśleć, że napatrzył się dość na podobne ćwiczenia na zamku, ostatecznie sam brał w nich regularnie udział. Niby nic nowego. Niby. Zaciekawił go sposób, w jaki Luneth przekazywał tę wiedzę. Całkiem na odwrót, niż on sam był uczony na zamku. Na pamięć, bez wyjaśnień, mechanicznie, sztywno, według wzorca. Za to Luneth obrazowo tłumaczył niedoświadczonemu partnerowi, co i jak najlepiej zrobić w danej sytuacji. Jak wykorzystać słabe strony przeciwnika. Czemu zadać taki cios, a nie inny. W jego słowniku nie istniało pojęcie stylu. Luneth i styl? Młody kapitan nie przywiązywał żadnej wagi do idealnego ruchu nadgarstka. Nie przejmował się estetyką ciosów ani prawidłową postawą. Trzymał miecz, jak mu wygodnie, a nie "jak się powinno". Umiał po mistrzowsku wykorzystywać elementy otoczenia, o czym zresztą Ingus miał okazję się przekonać. Stosował podstępy i różne sztuczki. Chętnie włączał do walki techniki, za które Ingusowi oberwałoby się od swoich szlachetnych instruktorów. Uderzenia łokciem w twarz, ciosy palcami w oczy, kopnięcia w kolano czy poniżej pasa i inne mało rycerskie metody były w ulubionym zestawie bojowym Lunetha. Ingus doszedł do niepokojącego wniosku, że im mniej coś jest "rycerskie", tym bardziej skuteczne. Ta właśnie myśl przyświecała Lunethowi - zwycięstwo za wszelką cenę. Zawsze robił wszystko, żeby wygrać. Nigdy się nie poddawał, nie załamywał ani nie upadał na duchu, nawet jeśli oponent nad nim górował. Wierzył w siebie i swoje możliwości aż do granicy przesady. Wiara ta sprawiała, że był niezwykle groźnym przeciwnikiem i jednocześnie, że tak często obrywał, nieraz w idiotyczny sposób. Cały Luneth.

- Dawaj, Arkie! - Luneth dopingował przyjaciela. - Zamach i wal mocno!  
>Luneth miał na sobie swoją skórzaną zbroję, która chroniła go przed nadmiernym sponiewieraniem. Zasapany Arc starał się trafić jak najskuteczniej w swój żywy worek treningowy. To wcale nie było takie łatwe, jak mogło się wydawać.<br>- Mocniej! I używaj łokci, jak skrócisz dystans!  
>- Ale... nic ci się nie stanie?<br>- Spoko, wytrzymam. Uważaj, blokujesz od dołu... A teraz kopa w kolano... dobrze! Przeciwnik opuszcza gardę, i od razu walisz centralnie w mordę. Super, jeszcze raz!  
>- To samo?<br>- Tak, tylko mocniej. Dobrze! No, dalej! Prawy, lewy, jeszcze raz lewy! Jak już jesteś tak blisko, to przyładuj kolanem! Ufff...!  
>- Luneth...?!<br>- Wszystko w porządku. Daj mi chwilę... Jasny gwint, myślałem, że przywalisz wyżej...  
>- Przepraszam cię...<br>- Nie, bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś. Zaskakuj przeciwnika, nie rób tego, co on myśli, że zrobisz - pochwalił go Luneth, krzywiąc się jednak niemiłosiernie i z trudem prostując. - Że też nie wpadłem na to, żeby nauczyć cię tego wcześniej. Bardzo jesteś zmęczony? Chcesz zrobić przerwę?  
>- Niekoniecznie. Chyba że ty chcesz...?<br>- Cwaniak! - roześmiał się srebrnowłosy nastolatek. - Nie wykręcaj kota ogonem. Wytrzymam jeszcze trochę twoich zabójczych ciosów, Arkie. Nawet tych poniżej pasa.  
>- Przepraszam za to - zaczerwienił się Arc. - Naprawdę nie chciałem...<br>- Nie przepraszaj - wyszczerzył się Luneth. - Ale jak kiedyś wrócimy do Ur, to nie zapomnij, że możesz tego używać.  
>- Dobrze, będę pamiętał.<p> 


	10. Trening czyni mistrza

_**10. Trening czyni mistrza**_

Desch włóczył się niespokojnie po obozowisku. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kim jest i jakie zadanie ma do wykonania. Wiedział tylko, że jakieś ma i okropnie go to dręczyło. Czuł, że to coś niezmiernie ważnego, ale gdy próbował sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, natrafiał na nieprzenikniony mur we własnym umyśle. Patrzył apatycznie, jak Refia, pogwizdując pod nosem, rozpala ognisko, a obowiązkowy Ingus wraca ze swojej warty na skale. Patrzył, jak z treningu wracają obaj przyjaciele, roześmiani, szczęśliwi i mokrzy po kąpieli w strumieniu. Oni wszyscy, cała czwórka, mieli tę samą misję. Czekało ich niezmiernie trudne zadanie, i choć nie wiedzieli wszystkiego, to przynajmniej znali swój cel. Nagle strasznie im pozazdrościł. Nawet nie tej beztroski, w końcu sam był raczej pozytywnie nastawiony do życia. Przynajmniej tak czuł. Ale zazdrościł im pewności. On nie wiedział nic. Ścisnął skronie i westchnął ciężko.  
>- Desch?<br>Uniósł głowę. Refia patrzyła na niego zatroskanym wzrokiem.  
>- Chodź do nas, chyba nie będziesz sam tu siedział. Wszystko w porządku?<br>- Jasne - skłamał, uśmiechając się. - Tak się tylko zamyśliłem. Już idę.  
>Przy posiłku ponure myśli go opuściły. Nowi kompani byli bardzo sympatyczni i choć Desch podejrzewał, że jest od nich starszy, czuł się bardzo dobrze w ich towarzystwie. Może to wspólna walka i wędrówka tak ich zbliżyła, a może po prostu do siebie pasowali. Refia, z którą tak lubił się przekomarzać, poważny Ingus, na którym można było polegać, bezpośredni i wesoły Luneth, kapitan drużyny, i wreszcie jego cichy przyjaciel Arc. Który aktualnie pisał coś w skupieniu na kartkach, poskładanych w gruby plik. Był całkowicie pochłonięty tym zajęciem. Desch zajrzał mu przez ramię i zobaczył długie kolumny liczb i jakieś równania.<br>- Co tam skrobiesz, Arc? Piszesz książkę? Mało ci czytania? - uśmiechnęła się Refia.  
>- N-nie - szatyn z trudem oderwał się od kartek. - Próbuję wyliczyć najlepszy sposób zdobywania doświadczenia dla poszczególnych profesji.<br>- To da się wyliczyć? - Luneth zdziwił się i zerknął na jego notatki. Niezrozumiałe znaki i rzędy cyfr sprawiły, że z miejsca zrzedła mu mina. - Kurza twarz, to jest jak czarna magia! Ale ponieważ ty jesteś Czarnym Magiem, to pewnie dla ciebie normalne - zachichotał z własnego kiepskiego dowcipu.  
>- Czy istnieje coś, co nie jest dla ciebie czarną magią? - nie wytrzymał Ingus. - Jedna rzecz to czegoś nie wiedzieć, a druga - chwalić się swoją ignorancją.<br>Desch puścił mimo uszu sprzeczkę, w którą jak zwykle wdali się koledzy. Liczby z kartki zaczęły go fascynować. Czuł, że coś mu to przypomina.  
>- Arc, czy mógłbym to zobaczyć?<br>- T-tak, oczywiście... Proszę bardzo.  
>Luneth z Ingusem przerwali kłótnię i ze zdziwieniem przyglądali się Deschowi, który, mamrocząc pod nosem o procentach i pierwiastkach, z ożywieniem zabrał się do uzupełniania Arcowych notatek. Refia uniosła brwi. Desch nie wykazywał do tej pory ciągot naukowych. Skąd ten nagły zapał? Zadowolony z osiągniętego efektu brunet skończył pracę i oddał Arcowi kartki.<br>- Uprościłem trochę twoje równania. Ale naprawdę świetnie kombinowałeś. Zaimponowałeś mi.  
>Arc zaczął sprawdzać naniesione poprawki. Wynik sprawdzania musiał wypaść pozytywnie, gdyż chłopak z uznaniem i niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Descha. Luneth przenosił wzrok to na jednego, to na drugiego matematyka-amatora, niczego nie rozumiejąc.<br>- I co, Arc? Pasuje?  
>- Tak. Zgadza się, bardzo dobrze wyliczone.<br>- Desch, przypomniałeś se może coś? - podekscytowany Luneth zerwał się z miejsca.  
>- Nie, nic - brunet potrząsnął głową. - Po prostu nagle poczułem, że liczby coś do mnie mówią. Są mi bliskie. Wiem, że to idiotycznie brzmi - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - To tylko jakieś mętne przebłyski...<br>- Może jesteś jakimś naukowcem? To, co napisałeś to bardzo eleganckie równania. Musiałeś się gdzieś tego nauczyć.  
>- Nie wiem Arc, naprawdę... Dobija mnie to strasznie - westchnął Desch.<br>Znowu był tak blisko wyjaśnienia tajemnicy. Czuł, że już coś zaczynało mu świtać. I znowu wszystko umknęło jak zdmuchnięte.  
>- Amnezja musi ustąpić sama z siebie - odezwał się ponownie Arc. - Czasem nagle wszystko się przypomina w jednej chwili, gdy coś ci się skojarzy. Teraz już coś o sobie wiesz. Im więcej różnych bodźców dostarczysz swojemu umysłowi, tym większa szansa, że dzięki któremuś z nich pamięć ci wróci. Ale same próby przypomnienia sobie na siłę niewiele dadzą. Może po drodze spotkamy jakieś miejsce, które znasz i ci się przypomni - pocieszył go.<br>- Dzięki, Arc.  
>- A jak Arc coś mówi, to znaczy, że tak jest - podsumował Luneth, dumny z kumpla i jego wiedzy.<br>Desch poczuł, że wraca mu humor. Co ma być, będzie. I tak miał szczęście, że trafił na fajnych kompanów. Chrzanić amnezję.

Następnego dnia Luneth i Arc udali się w ustronne miejsce, oddalone od obozowiska i rozpoczęli kolejny trening, tym razem magiczny.  
>- To co mam robić?<br>- Będziemy celować w tamte drzewa - Arc wskazał kępę uschniętych dębów o pokrzywionych konarach. - Spróbuj trafić Thundarą w to z dziuplą.  
>- Wolnego! W życiu nie udało mi się walnąć Thundarą.<br>- Spróbuj. Dasz radę.  
>- Wiesz, najlepiej to mi wyszedł ten ogień wtedy przy podpalaniu ogniska - wyznał Luneth. - Jak myślisz, to była Fira?<br>- Prawie - odparł dyplomatycznie Arc, nie chcąc go dołować. - Ale niewiele brakowało. Fira powinna być ciut mocniejsza i-  
>- Celniejsza, wiem - westchnął Luneth. - Wszystko mi się wtedy rozlazło po bokach.<br>- Tym zajmiemy się później. Skup się na razie na samym przywołaniu energii. Kiedy ją poczujesz, spróbuj skierować całą do dłoni. Wyobraź sobie, że przybiera jakiś kształt, będzie ci łatwiej. Może to być kula albo co wolisz.  
>- No dobra - Luneth wziął głęboki wdech, po czym zamknął na chwilę oczy, koncentrując się. Kiedy poczuł, że pojawia się znajome mrowienie, spróbował postąpić według rady towarzysza.<br>- Szlag by to! - zaklął zrozpaczony, gdy błękitny promień pioruna uderzył obok drzewa, w dodatku bardzo słabo.  
>- Nie przejmuj się. Mnie też nie od razu wychodziło. Jak wolisz, to możemy zostawić magię piorunową na koniec. Jest trudniejsza niż ogniowa czy lodowa.<br>- Może najpierw pokaż mi, jak ty to wszystko robisz. Jak walczymy, to nie bardzo mam czas się przyglądać.  
>- Dobrze.<br>Luneth obserwował uważnie przyjaciela, który zdawał się być myślami i w ogóle całym sobą gdzieś indziej. Miał nieobecny wzrok, jakby patrzył na coś, co tylko on jest w stanie zobaczyć. Powoli uniósł rękę. Luneth zauważył, że w zagłębieniu dłoni powstaje mu jasnożółty punkcik, rosnący z każdą sekundą. Pojawiły się płomienie, wijące się posłusznie wokół jego palców. Wkrótce Luneth musiał odwrócić wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na oślepiające światło. Gdy w końcu z dłoni Arca wystrzelił promień jasnej i silnej energii, Luneth miał wrażenie, że słyszy nadchodzące tornado, falę pożaru albo wręcz jedno z drugim naraz. Buchnął potężny ogień, po czym równie szybko zgasł. Rozległ się głośny trzask i drzewo złamało się wpół. Zaszokowany Luneth wytrzeszczył oczy. Pień potężnego dębu był doszczętnie zwęglony.  
>- Arkie, ale żeś przypierniczył! To była Firaga, jak w pysk strzelił! Zarżnąłbyś tym z pięć potworów naraz!<br>- Możliwe. W każdym razie-  
>Luneth nie dał mu dojść do słowa.<br>- To było prze-za-rą-bi-ste! Normalnie wymiatasz jak stąd do Sasune - patrzył z podziwem na przyjaciela. - Ryjesz beret, kumplu!  
>- Akurat - speszył się Arc.<br>- No i widzisz, jaki ty jesteś - żartobliwie upomniał go Luneth. - Umiesz tyle fajnych rzeczy, a jak ci mówię, że jesteś w czymś świetny, to nie wierzysz. Wbij se do głowy, że jesteś magicznym killerem. Zrozumiano?  
>- Ale kiedy...<br>- Arc. Zrozumiano?  
>- Tak jest, kapitanie!<br>- Od razu lepiej - roześmiał się Luneth. - To wracamy do wypalania drewna?  
>- Tak. Spróbuj jeszcze raz, właśnie z magią ogniową. I nie zwracaj uwagi na cel, na samym początku to jest mało istotne. Najpierw opanuj cały proces. Skup się na sobie i energii - ożywiony Arc demonstrował mu poszczególne etapy - i kiedy już poczujesz, że dłużej nie możesz jej utrzymać, przeobraź ją w jakiś kształt, tak jak ci mówiłem. Musisz dobrze wyczuć moment, żeby nie zrobić tego za wcześnie ani za późno...<br>Luneth z początku próbował nadążać, ale w którymś momencie spojrzał na kumpla i znowu nie mógł oderwać zafascynowanego wzroku. Podczas przywoływania magii Arc wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Niepokojąco...? Groźnie...? Imponująco...? Luneth nie potrafił tego sprecyzować. Twarz przyjaciela, tak bliska i doskonale mu znana, stawała się wówczas jakaś obca. Takiego Arca nie znał do tej pory. Poczuł, że z wrażenia zaschło mu w gardle.  
>- Luneth...? - zagaił niepewnie "najlepszy mag w drużynie", zamieniwszy w popiół resztki drugiego drzewa. Kumpel patrzył na niego z osobliwą miną zamiast ćwiczyć. - Coś n-nie tak?<br>- Nie, dlaczego? - odchrząknął zakłopotany Luneth.  
>- Miałeś rzucić Firę. Czemu przerwałeś?<br>- Sam nie wiem, jakoś się rozkojarzyłem, jak na ciebie patrzałem.  
>- N-na mnie? Ale po co?<br>- Wiesz, jak niesamowicie wyglądasz, gdy ciskasz tymi Firagami? Aż mnie ciary przeszły. Nie chciałbym być twoim wrogiem.  
>- Oj, znowu się wygłupiasz - zaczerwienił się Arc.<br>Luneth zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się. Niesamowitość całkiem się ulotniła. Stary, poczciwy Arc.  
>- Luneth, musisz się porządnie skoncentrować. Inaczej nic ci nie wyjdzie - podjął szatyn. - Usiądź koło mnie - pociągnął go na ziemię i usadowił się wygodnie obok.<br>- O, będziemy na siedząco rzucać ogniem? Fajnie, bo od tego stania nogi by mi weszły do dupy - ucieszył się Luneth.  
>- Nie o to chodzi - roześmiał się młody mag. - Do efektywnego ataku magicznego trzeba umieć się wyciszyć i skupić na jednej rzeczy. To coś, z czym masz największy problem - skomentował z rozbawieniem, widząc, jak nadaktywny przyjaciel wierci się i rozgląda dookoła. - Na siedząco wyeliminujemy przynajmniej część twojej... hmm... werwy.<br>- Werwy, powiadasz - stropił się srebrnowłosy chłopak. - To jakieś twoje miłe określenie na moją głupotę? To to samo, co wyrwy? Wyrwy w mózgu czy coś takiego?  
>Arc nie wytrzymał. Oparł czoło o jego ramię i zaśmiewał się beztrosko. Luneth patrzył na niego z niewyraźną miną, zastanawiając się, co idiotycznego palnął tym razem. Arc wreszcie się opanował, ale w oczach ciągle czaiły mu się wesołe iskierki.<br>- Przepraszam cię, Lun, naprawdę. Nie gniewaj się. Zaskoczyłeś mnie i nie mogłem się powstrzymać - powiedział ze skruchą. - Czasami jesteś taki zabawny...  
>- A co tam. Cieszę się, że cię rozśmieszyłem - oświadczył wielkodusznie Luneth. - Ale na drugi raz powiedz mi po prostu, że jestem idiotą. Nie musisz tak owijać w bawełnę, nie obrażę się.<br>- Ale to nie było obraźliwe - zaoponował wesoło Arc. - Werwa, no to po prostu miałem na myśli, że jesteś bardzo żywiołowy. Energiczny. Dynamiczny. Już wiesz?  
>- Aha. Tego akurat nie wiedziałem. Więc jestem idiotą, tak czy inaczej - zachichotał Luneth. - Ale mniejsza o to. Trenujemy dalej?<br>- Jasne. Teraz zamknij oczy.  
>- To nie jest dobry pomysł. A jak coś nas zaatakuje, bo tego nie zauważę?<br>- Ja będę patrzył. No, zamknij.  
>Luneth z ociąganiem wykonał polecenie. Długo jednak nie wytrzymał. Otwarł jedno oko, by zerknąć, co się dzieje.<br>- Luneth...! Nie umiesz wytrzymać chociaż dziesięć sekund?  
>- Umiem, tylko no, musiałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko gra - usprawiedliwił się.<br>Arc ściągnął z szyi swój żółty szalik i zanim Luneth zdążył się sprzeciwić, zawiązał mu nim oczy.  
>- Ej, co robisz? Po co mi to?<br>- Skoro inaczej nie umiesz się skupić, może tak nic nie będzie odciągało twojej uwagi. Nie ściągaj - Arc, nie tracąc anielskiej cierpliwości, odciągnął ręce kumpla od szalika. - Nic nam tu nie grozi, nie widać żadnych potworów. Siedź spokojnie. Połóż ręce na kolanach i weź głęboki wdech.  
>Luneth czuł się nieswojo, siedząc tak "na ślepo" pośrodku lasu. Zrobił jednak wszystko, co kazał mu przyjaciel.<br>- Oddychaj powoli i spokojnie. Wyobraź sobie, że wróciłeś właśnie z wycieczki... Siedzisz pod naszym drzewem w Ur i opowiadasz mi, czego dokonałeś...  
>Luneth, zupełnie rozluźniony, uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie opisywaną scenę. "Ich" drzewo było jednym z niewielu miejsc, gdzie rzeczywiście czuł się wyciszony i nic go nie rozpraszało. Arc doskonale go znał. Wiedział, jak może mu pomóc.<br>- ...że rozłożyłeś wielkiego żółwia w jaskini potężną Firą - rozbrzmiewał kojący głos Arca. - ...i postanawiasz mi to zademonstrować. Wstajesz - klepnął druha w ramię, ponaglając go do podniesienia się z trawy.  
>Luneth wstał posłusznie. Arc podprowadził go kawałek w niewiadomym kierunku, po czym odezwał się ponownie:<br>- Pomyśl o najpotężniejszej Firze, jaką chciałbyś rzucić, wyobraź sobie płomienie i gorąco - ujął dłonie przyjaciela i podniósł je, kierując na wybrany przez siebie cel - ...czujesz to?  
>- Tak... - szepnął Luneth.<br>Arc przezornie stanął za jego plecami.  
>- A teraz bez wysiłku, tak jakbyś coś robił od niechcenia... na przykład stał na moście i upuszczał coś do wody... po prostu pozwól, żeby ta energia opuściła twoje dłonie i uderzyła w przeciwnika. Nie hamuj jej, nie próbuj zatrzymywać. Teraz!<br>Tak, jak polecił mu Arc, Luneth pozwolił szalejącej mocy dosłownie wyślizgnąć się z dłoni.  
>- Świetnie! Wyśmienicie! - uradowany Arc ściągnął mu opaskę z oczu. - Zobacz, jak dobrze ci poszło.<br>- Ja to zrobiłem?! - Luneth spojrzał na rezultat swojego ćwiczenia.  
>W pagórku ziała wielka, osmalona dziura, w której jeszcze tliły się gałęzie i połowa pnia.<br>- Tak, Lun. Ty sam.  
>Srebrnowłosy chłopak podszedł bliżej. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na zwęglone resztki i popiół, potem na swoje dłonie, a w końcu na przyjaciela.<br>- Haaa! Zapuściłem niezłego ognia! - uradował się. - Czyli jednak nie jestem głąbem!  
>- Oczywiście, że nie! - roześmiał się Arc, uszczęśliwiony jego sukcesem. - Wiedziałem, że ci się uda.<br>- To dzięki tobie. Jesteś bardzo cwany - odparł wdzięczny Luneth.  
>- Ja...?<br>- No a kto? Nikomu innemu by się nie udało to, co tobie. _"I nikogo innego bym nie posłuchał"_. Kazałeś mi siąść na dupie, nie gadać i nie kręcić się - zachichotał. - Bez tego nic by mi nie wyszło.  
>- Chcesz powiedzieć, że podobne sugestie od Ingusa nie spotkałyby się z życzliwym przyjęciem z twojej strony? - zapytał niewinnie Arc.<br>- Wykopałbym go na księżyc razem z jego sugestiami - Luneth pokiwał głową z absolutnym przekonaniem.  
>- W takim razie dzięki, że mnie nie zamierzasz wysłać w taką podróż - zaśmiał się szatyn. - A teraz, skoro magię ogniową już opanowałeś, zabierzemy się do lodowej. A potem wrócimy do piorunowej.<br>- Tak szybko? Nie wiem, czy załapię to tak od razu. Nie jestem taki bystry, jak ty.  
>- Właśnie, że jesteś. I bardzo szybko się uczysz. Tyle, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto cię przypilnuje, żebyś się przykładał do nauki - rozbawiony Arc władował mu sójkę w bok.<br>- Hmm - Luneth zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę, ale nie wytrzymał długo i roześmiał się. - Niech będzie. Pod warunkiem, że od tego pilnowania będziesz ty.  
>- Tylko niech ci się nie wydaje, że odpuszczę ci dziś magię piorunową.<br>- Proszę, proszę... Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki wymagający.  
>- To dla twojego dobra. No, to teraz spróbuj zamrozić te głazy. Te cztery, co leżą przy krzakach.<br>- Tak jest, mistrzu.  
>- Ej, nie mów do mnie 'mistrzu'!<br>- Panie psorze...?  
>- Luneth!<br>- Już dobrze, zamykam gębę. To co, Blizzardem...?  
>- Blizzarą.<br>- Nie jestem aż taki ambitny.  
>- Lun...<br>- Blizzarą... no to lecimy. I w konara ci, niedorobiony pniaku! Haaa!  
>- Miało być w głazy.<br>- Ale dobrze przyłożyłem?  
>- Tak, bardzo ładnie. Piękna Blizzara, jak z podręcznika - Arc pochwalił przyjaciela i stłumił śmiech na widok jego żywiołowej radości. Luneth potrafił cieszyć się jak dziecko, nawet z drobiazgów. - To jeszcze raz, ale już w głazy...<p>

Luneth bezbłędnie wyprowadził kolegów z lasu tuż pod wejście do siedziby Wikingów. Jej część składała się z gmatwaniny wydłubanych we wnętrzu góry korytarzy i sal, a część mieściła się na zewnątrz, na dobudowanych tarasach i murach. Brodaci wojownicy byli czymś mocno poruszeni. Stali, pozbijani w grupki, żywo dyskutując i kłócąc się. Luneth pogawędził sobie z jednym z tubylców, wystrojonym w rogaty hełm. Od niego dowiedział się o morskim smoku, który zniszczył im większość floty.  
>- Smok? Ha, niedawno z jednym walczyliśmy - pochwalił się Luneth, nonszalancko pomijając fakt, że walka ta ograniczyła się do rozpaczliwej ucieczki ze szczytu.<br>"Rogaty" tubylec, który okazał się wodzem Wikingów, zmrużył oczy i otaksował ich wzrokiem. Widocznie ocena wypadła pomyślnie, bo odparł:  
>- Zaiste wyglądacie na sielnych zabijaków. Mam dla was propozycję. Uwolnijta nas od smoka, a damy wam nasz najlepszy statek, Enterprise. Co wy na to?<br>Na słowo "statek" oczy Lunetha natychmiast rozbłysły z ekscytacji. Przecież właśnie po to tu przybyli!  
>- ...oczywiście, jeśli wrócicie w jednym kawałku - zarechotał złośliwie Wiking.<br>- Możesz się pan o to założyć. Przywlokę łeb smoka na tacy! - obiecał buńczucznie Luneth.  
>Ingus nie był przekonany do tej niepewnej misji. Miał nadzieję, że statek uda się uzyskać jakoś mniej ryzykownie. Nie zaprotestował jednak, gdyż nie mieli wielkiego wyboru. Ale Luneth nie był w ciemię bity.<br>- A jaką mamy gwarancję, że dotrzymacie umowy? - zapytał nieufnie.  
>- Słowo honoru Wikinga.<br>- Słowem honoru to się pan możesz wyp- Ajjj...!  
>Luneth zaczął sobie rozcierać bolącą łydkę, w którą kopnęła go Refia. Spojrzał na koleżankę z wyrzutem.<br>- Za co? - spytał żałośnie, ale nie uzyskał wyjaśnienia, zamilkł więc.  
>- Przyjmujemy twe zapewnienie, panie - Ingus skłonił się grzecznie na pożegnanie. - Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by zapewnić wam i waszym statkom bezpieczeństwo na morzu.<p>

- Wiesz co, Luneth? Ty czasem jak coś palniesz...  
>- No właśnie. O mało mi nogi nie złamałaś - wytknął urażony chłopak. - A przecież nic żem takiego nie powiedział...<br>- Bo nie zdążyłeś.  
>- Chciałem tylko...<br>- Luneth zamierzał zapewnić nam gwarancję dotrzymania umowy przez Wikingów w razie wykonania przez nas zadania - odezwał się cicho Arc.  
>- Zgadza się, to właśnie chciałem zrobić - Luneth skinął głową, dziękując kumplowi za obronę. - Tam jakieś słowo honoru... Byśmy wrócili, a oni by nam pokazali "O, takiego wała, jak wam damy statek" i co wtenczas?<br>- Nikt nie łamie danego słowa - wycedził Ingus. - A tobie przydałoby się trochę ogłady, buraku.  
>- Oj, nie przejmuj się już, szefie. Po prostu nie nadajesz się na dyplomatę - Desch rozładował napiętą atmosferę uśmiechem. - Jesteś na to zbyt szczery i bezpośredni.<br>- Szczery...! Chyba nieokrzesany - burknął do siebie rycerz.  
>- Niech wam będzie. Ja tam zawsze gadam, co myślę - przyznał uczciwie Luneth. - Ale spoko. Niech będzie to słowo honoru, a jak koleś będzie zamierzał nas zrobić w balona, to przekona się, jak to jest mieć własny hełm wsadzony w tyłek, o!<p>

Po tej konwersacji wszyscy poszli zwiedzać zakamarki wikińskiej fortecy. Lunethowi niezmiernie się tu podobało. Nie to, co w Tozus. Wikingowie byli fajnymi ludźmi, od razu złapał z nimi nić porozumienia, a właściwie linę okrętową. Arc, Ingus, Refia i Desch prędko jednak dali za wygraną, nie nadążając za obrotnym kapitanem i jego niespożytą energią. Pozostawili mu zbieranie informacji, w której to dziedzinie był niezrównanym mistrzem. Zaopatrzenie w potiony i ekwipunek także zwalili na jego barki. Sami zaś rozsiedli się na tarasie i czekali. Ingus oparł brodę na dłoniach i wpatrywał się w morze, dumając nad czymś niewesołym. Może rozważał ich szanse w dalszej misji, a może po prostu tęsknił za Sar... powrotem do Sasune. Desch próbował zagadywać do dwóch młodych kobiet. Jednak stojący obok potężni i wąsaci Wikingowie poradzili mu w mało uprzejmy sposób, żeby zainteresował się kimś innym. W razie, gdyby nie skorzystał z tej oferty, obiecali mu darmowy przelot w jedną stronę z tarasu do morza. Desch zrezygnował więc skwapliwie z lokalnych podbojów.  
>- Ahoj, lądowe szczury! Już jestem. Wszystko załatwiłem - oznajmił uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Luneth. Wręczył Refii paczkę z potionami, Arcowi kilka książek, a Ingusowi długi nóż. - Co tacy przymuleni siedzicie? Nie podoba wam się tu?<br>- A kto był przymulony w Tozus? - przypomniała Refia.  
>- Tu mnie masz. Ale to dlatego, że nie lubię tych głupich zaklęć zmniejszających. Mam nadzieję, że więcej nie będę musiał tego robić.<br>- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego, szefie?  
>- A jakże! Wiem, gdzie powinniśmy teraz iść. Do świątyni tego całego smoka. On tam bywa podobnież, znaczy się ten Nepto.<br>- I co, to wszystko? - zdegustował się Ingus. - A gdzie jest świątynia, to już oczywiście nie zapytałeś.  
>- To trza było iść i samemu gadać! - rozeźlił się Luneth. - Siedzisz se na tyłku i jeszcze pretensje.<br>- Świątynia Nepto jest na północny zachód stąd - odezwał się cichutko Arc. - Na półwyspie.  
>- Brawo! - Desch i Refia jednocześnie poklepali go z uznaniem po plecach. - Co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobili? Jesteś nieoceniony!<br>- Dziękuję, ale to nic takiego. Czytałem niedawno o starych świątyniach i trochę zapamiętałem.  
>- Trochę? Założę się, że umiałbyś nam bardzo dokładnie opowiedzieć, jak ta świątynia wygląda w środku - uśmiechnęła się Refia.<br>- Jakie płaskorzeźby ma w przedsionku - dodał wesoło Desch.  
>- I jaki wysoki dach - roześmiał się Luneth.<br>- Oraz opisać rodzaj płyt, którymi jest wybrukowana podłoga - zakończył Ingus.  
>- Chyba tak - zgodził się Arc. - Rzeczywiście pamiętam to wszystko. Mam wam opowiedzieć...? - zapytał niepewnie, spoglądając po ich twarzach.<br>- Nie trzeba! - odparli chórkiem rozweseleni towarzysze.  
>- Nepto rozpierniczył wszystkie okręty Wikingów. Tylko Enterprise im został, samojeden - kontynuował Luneth. - Byłem w knajpie i gadałem z jej właścicielką. Bardzo dużo się od niej dowiedziałem, to super babka. Jeden gościu nie chciał zapłacić za piwo, to go złapała za manele i wypierniczyła przez okno do morza - zaśmiał się. - Ma siłę w łapach. O czym to ja... aha. On, ten smok miał niby pilnować porządku na morzu, ale coś mu odwaliło. Kompletnie oszalał. Próbowali go jakoś ugłaskać, ale nic, tylko wszystkich potopił. To wielkie, paskudne gadzisko, wąż morski długi w cholerę i jeszcze trochę. Nie będzie nam łatwo nakopać mu do dupy.<br>- Może nie powinniśmy... skoro pilnuje mórz... to kto będzie pilnował, jak go zabijemy? - Arc wysunął wątpliwość.  
>- Na razie to za bardzo nie pilnuje - zauważył rozsądnie Luneth. - Trza się go pozbyć, bo wszystkich wytłucze. Teraz idziemy na żarełko i spać, załatwiłem nam fajny pokój. A jutro z rana ruszamy do Świątyni Nepto.<p>

W gospodzie panował istny rozgardiasz. Wikingowie czynili mnóstwo hałasu, pokrzykując i stukając szklanicami z trunkiem. Rozpaczliwie próbowali choć na chwilę zapomnieć o szalejącym smoku, oderwać myśli od grozy, czającej się na morzu. Nikt się nie śmiał, atmosfera była napięta. Tu i ówdzie wybuchały kłótnie, nieraz dość gorące. Luneth zręcznie przeciskał się przez tłumy bywalców, holując za sobą Arca i pilnując, by nikt go nie potrącił. Desch dwornie torował drogę Refii, a Ingus wlókł się na samym końcu.  
>- Luneth, jak ci się udało dostać wolny pokój? - zdumiała się Refia. - Tu zwaliła się chyba połowa Wikingów. To wygląda jak najazd.<br>- Heh, ma się swoje sposoby - pochwalił się chytrze i zastukał w ladę recepcji.  
>- O, jesteś nazod, skarbeńku - powitała go serdecznie wspomniana wcześniej krewka właścicielka przybytku, młoda i postawna blondynka o typowo wikińskiej fryzurze, długim do pasa warkoczu.<br>Uśmiechnęła się do Lunetha i podała mu klucz od pokoju.  
>- Na pięterku po prawej, jakem ci mówiła, słodziaczku. Bydziecie mieli ślicny widok na morze, ino spozierać a dziwować sie. Ludziska tu dobre, wadzić wam nie bedom, cheba że kiery naprany. Jakby wos jakisik łoter zaczepioł, to pódź ku mnie, skarbeńku, a jo mu porachuje gnaty, jakem Hallgerda z Niszczycielów.<br>- Widać, że pani to dba o gości - Luneth obdarzył ją jednym ze swoich promiennych uśmiechów, które stopiłyby nawet lodowiec.  
>- A, bo gość najwazniejsy - potwierdziła, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Słyszałach, że chceta iść het, ku smokowi?<br>- Taa, jutro z rana tam zaiwaniamy. Pogonimy drania, żeby wam dłużej nie grasował po morzu.  
>- Mosz jaja, słodziaczku. Te tutej chłopy - wskazała z pogardą pijących na umór Wikingów - to nie chłopy, ino miętkie ciury, a żeby ich poharatało. W gembie mocni, ale żeby gada capnąć, to kajze tam! Ino chlejom i wadzom sie, sietnioki jedne. Ech, skoda godać o tem. Idźta se terozki do izby, skarbeńki, zanieśta manele, a jo wom narychtuje wieczerze.<br>Luneth podziękował i odwrócił się do kompanów.  
>- To ja i Arc zaniesiemy graty do pokoju. A ty, Refi, znajdź gdzieś wolny stół, dobra?<br>- Dobra, słodziaczku - zachichotała dziewczyna.  
>Luneth chrząknął z zakłopotaniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Zabrał bagaże, skinął głową na Arca i obaj opuścili kompanię.<br>- Wolnego stołu to tu za bardzo nie widzę - mruknęła zafrasowana Refia.  
>- A dyć zaroz wom przyrychtuje jakisik - obiecała życzliwa gospodyni. - O, wyzyne te pijanice. Majom dość - jak zapowiedziała, tak zrobiła.<br>Chwyciła za kołnierz pijaczka, zasypiającego w kałuży rozlanego na blacie piwa. Drugiego złapała za rękaw i bez trudności wywlokła Wikingów na zewnątrz. Trzeci brodaty ochlaptus próbował niemrawo się opierać. Nic nie wskórał, wyleciał za próg równie szybko jak jego kamraci.  
>- A ot i juz. Pijo jak smoki, ale dutków to nie uwidze, coby dali - mruknęła Hallgerda.<br>Refia była pod wrażeniem. Gospodyni równie sprawnie wyrzucała niewypłacalnych klientów, co posługiwała się ścierką. W mig starła zabrudzony stół, poprawiła ławę i zebrała puste kufle.  
>- Siadajta, skarbeńki - zachęciła ich. - A tyn śwarny chłopocek ze srebnymi włosami to twój chłop, dziewcyno? - zagadnęła Refię konfidencjonalnym tonem.<br>- Nie, to tylko kolega.  
>- Fajny kawaler. Wesoły, krzepki, na gębie gładki i gadane mo, oj mo! Dobze ci radze, chytaj go, jak ni ma kobity. Pożytek z niego bedzies mioła wszelaki. Hejze, zebym to młodsa była, tobym go sama zarozki... - urwała, zreflektowawszy się. - To powiadas, ze nie twój chłop... Ano, boć tak mi sie cosik widzioło, że łon to chyba w inno strone powiewa chorągiewkom. A tyn mały to spoziera na niego kiej na łobrazek świynty - zaśmiała się. - Pewnikiem razem som.<br>Nie czekając na odpowiedź, oddaliła się do kuchni. Stropiona Refia usiadła przy stole z kolegami. Co sobie myśli gospodyni, to już jej sprawa. Wkrótce wrócili Arc z Lunethem i wszyscy zabrali się do kolacji. Gościnna Hallgerda przyniosła im całą górę jadła i oświadczyła, że nie chce za to żadnej zapłaty.  
>- Jakze to, brać dutki łod takich zuchów? Jedzta, skarbeńki. Musita mieć siłe na gada. A ty, chłopocku, to musowo. Takiś chudziutki, krusynko - użaliła się nad Arkiem.<br>- Pani się nie martwi, zawsze taki był - uspokoił ją Luneth i serdecznym gestem objął kumpla.  
>- Śwarnie wyglądacie razem - rozczuliła się Hallgerda. - Kiej dwie połówecki jabka. No to smacnego, skarbeńki.<br>- To co, słodziaczku - Refia doskonale się bawiła - widzę, że olśniłeś panią Hallgerdę swym męskim urokiem.  
>- Źle ci? Mamy kwaterę, za darmo kupę żarcia i informacje - Luneth pożerał kluski, nie przejmując się kpinami. - Następnym razem możemy wysłać jaśniepana z jego urokiem, jeśli chcesz spać w stajni albo na chodniku - zaśmiał się.<p> 


	11. Sztuka pisania

_**11. Sztuka pisania**_

Ingus podniósł kartkę, leżącą na ziemi. Rzucił na nią okiem i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
>- Luneth, nie zgubiłeś czegoś? - pomachał w kierunku kolegi. - Bo to bardzo w twoim stylu.<br>Luneth odwrócił się i spojrzał na świstek, rozpoznając go od razu.  
>- "Pszyjć pod dżewo" - Ingus odczytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Wielce oryginalna pisownia.<br>- Oddawaj to! - speszony chłopak wyrwał mu papier.  
>- W trzech krótkich słowach zrobić trzy błędy to doprawdy niezwykłe osiągnięcie - natrząsał się jasnowłosy rycerz.<br>- Co cię to obchodzi - Luneth zaczerwienił się, zły na siebie, że zgubił kartkę i dał koledze broń do ręki.  
>- To dysortografia! - wtrącił się Arc, ze wzburzenia zapominając o własnej nieśmiałości. - To nie wina Lunetha!<br>- Dysortografia? Sądziłem, iż powiesz, że Luneth ma utylitarne i nowatorskie podejście do zasad pisowni - roześmiał się Ingus, spoglądając ironicznie na obydwóch przyjaciół. - Ale niech ci będzie, że to dysortografia.  
>Arc zamierzał kontynuować obronę kumpla, ale Ingus nie chciał więcej słuchać. Razem z Refią ruszyli naprzód. Desch, starając się nie roześmiać, popędził za nimi.<br>- Lun, chodźmy, bo będziemy musieli ich potem gonić.  
>- Masz rację, ruszajmy się.<br>Arc spojrzał na zgnębionego przyjaciela.  
>- Nie przejmuj się tą głupią kartką.<br>- Łatwo ci mówić. Wyszłem na tumana przed jaśniepanem - pożalił się Luneth.  
>Wyciągnął zmięty papier z kieszeni i przyjrzał mu się ze zbolałą miną.<br>- To ta wiadomość, co ci ją zostawiłem kiedyś w domu. Pewno zaplątała mi się gdzieś w plecaku. A co ja tu źle napisałem? - zapytał bezradnie. - Nie wiedziałem, że coś schrzaniłem, nic nie powiedziałeś.  
>- Zrozumiałem wiadomość - Arc uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Czy to nie najważniejsze?<br>- No tak - pocieszył się Luneth.  
>- Po prostu masz utylitarne i nowatorskie podejście do zasad pisowni - zacytował z humorem Arc.<br>- Mądrala. Nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy, więc możesz się nabijać ile wlezie - nadąsał się Luneth.  
>- To oznacza, że ważniejsze jest dla ciebie skuteczne zrozumienie przez odbiorcę treści informacji, a nie jej forma.<br>- Aha... To nie myślisz jednak, że mam tą orto... dyr... jak to było?  
>- Dysortografię.<br>- No właśnie. Dys.  
>- Nie wiem. Być może ją masz - uśmiechnął się pogodnie Arc. - Najważniejsze, że Ingus w to uwierzył.<br>- Ty spryciarzu! - rozbrojony Luneth objął go ramieniem i niechcący strącił mu nakrycie głowy. - Po prostu wymyśliłeś mi ładniejsze określenie na tumana.  
>- Nieprawda - bronił się Arc, podnosząc kapelusz. - Po pierwsze, wcale nie jesteś tumanem, a po drugie, naprawdę jest takie coś jak dysortografia.<br>- Wierzę ci - zapewnił Luneth, po czym dodał nieśmiało - ale nadal mi nie powiedziałeś, co źle napisałem...

Zdumiony Ingus obserwował Lunetha, który zachowywał się bardzo nietypowo jak na siebie. Do świątyni Nepto mieli jeszcze kawał drogi i musieli zatrzymać się na nocny postój w lesie. Luneth powinien więc szaleć po okolicznych zaroślach i przetrzebiać lokalną populację potworów, ewentualnie opowiadać Arcowi którąś ze swoich historyjek, no - w ostateczności kłócić się z Ingusem. Normalne Lunethowe zajęcia. Tymczasem dziarski kapitan usiadł sobie cichutko na uboczu, nie odzywając się do nikogo, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni zmięte papierzyska i ...zaczął coś na nich pisać. Ingus zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Po incydencie z kartką dałby głowę, że ten głąb był totalnym analfabetą. Niemniej jednak "głąb" usiłował coś napisać, choć widać było, że sprawia mu to spore trudności. Rycerz zasiadł przy płonącym ognisku i raz patrzył na piekące się na patyku mięso, a drugi raz - na kolegę. Po chwili dołączył do niego Desch, aktualnie nie mający nic do roboty.  
>- Jak idzie z pieczenią? - zainteresowała się Refia, klapnąwszy obok kolegów. - Jestem głodna jak stado wilków.<br>- Jeszcze kwadrans i powinna być gotowa.  
>- Świetnie. Co tu tak cicho? - zorientowała się nagle. - Gdzie Luneth?<br>Ingus wskazał jej podbródkiem miejsce, gdzie ulokował się przywódca ich małej drużyny.  
>- Pisze coś.<br>- Luneth?! Pisze...?! Ciekawe, co - zdumiała się.  
>- Nie wiem. Nie sądziłem, że on w ogóle umie pisać - stwierdził cierpko Ingus.<br>Srebrnowłosy chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wzbudził takie zainteresowanie kolegów. Napisał coś, ale widocznie tekst nie spełnił jego oczekiwań, gdyż skreślił go energicznie i sfrustrowany przerwał na chwilę. Zerknął na Arca, który swoim zwyczajem oglądał tutejsze zielsko. Luneth napisał coś, znowu na niego zerknął, westchnął z udręką, ponownie coś zanotował. Mozolił się bardzo nad kartką, a wzrok co chwilę uciekał mu w kierunku przyjaciela, zupełnie jakby w jego osobie szukał natchnienia. Na bardzo długą chwilę zapatrzył się tęsknie na Arca. Wreszcie dopisał jeszcze parę słów, schował kartki do kieszeni i wstał. Wyglądał, jakby podjął jakąś ważną decyzję.  
>- Myślę, że to było całkiem oczywiste - zachichotała Refia. - Trudno nie zgadnąć, co i do kogo pisał.<br>Desch zrozumiał ją w mig.  
>- Ja to od początku wyczaiłem - pochwalił się z błyskiem w oku. - Oni ze sobą kręcą, mówię wam.<br>- To tylko wasze domysły – rycerz skrzywił się sceptycznie. - Poza tym po co Luneth miałby to robić? To niedorzeczne, pisać do kogoś, kto jest tuż obok. Przecież naturalniej jest porozmawiać.  
>- Oj, nic nie rozumiesz. Czasami łatwiej coś napisać niż to powiedzieć.<br>Zaciekawieni obserwatorzy gapili się na dwójkę przyjaciół. Nic nie słyszeli, chłopcy byli bowiem poza zasięgiem głosu. Luneth zagadnął o coś przyjaciela. Jego zwykła pewność siebie gdzieś zniknęła. Coś tłumaczył, zakłopotanym gestem wsuwając palce we włosy. Arc przyjął od niego plik kartek poskładanych na pół. Chciał je od razu przeczytać, ale Luneth powstrzymał go, łapiąc za rękę. Pokręcił przecząco głową, wskazując kciukiem na siedzących przy ognisku kolegów. Cała trójka momentalnie odwróciła wzrok, udając, że niezmiernie ciekawi ich kamień leżący koło ogniska. Refia i Desch nie wytrzymali długo i znowu zerknęli ukradkiem na chłopców. Luneth uśmiechnął się niepewnie do Arca, nie do końca pozbywając się nerwowości. Szatyn wsunął kartkę do książki i kiwnął głową. Po wszystkim Luneth odszedł gdzieś, a Arc zasiadł pod drzewem i zabrał się do czytania jednej ze swoich opasłych ksiąg. Właśnie tej z kartką od kumpla.  
>- Przyznaj, że trudno o wątpliwości - szepnęła podekscytowana Refia.<br>- Bo ja wiem...  
>- No dobra, udowodnię ci to - zaperzyła się. - Daj mi chwilę, a zobaczysz.<br>- Co zamierzasz zrobić? Lepiej się w to nie mieszać - ostrzegł ją Ingus. - To nie nasza sprawa.  
>- Nie bądź taki ugrzeczniony. Nudzę się, potrzebuję odrobinę rozrywki.<br>- Będziesz miała rozrywkę, gdy Luneth wywiesi cię na najwyższej sośnie w lesie.  
>- E tam. Będę ostrożna.<br>Ingus wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli koleżanka chce denerwować tego narwańca, droga wolna.  
>- Ref, sama mnie ostrzegałaś przed Lunethem - wypomniał Desch. - Mówiłaś, że jest zabójczy, śmiercionośny, morderczy i że mam mu nie wchodzić w paradę. A ty co niby teraz robisz?<br>- Ale ja nie zamierzam tykać Arca - odparła niefrasobliwie. - Bo to rzeczywiście jest gwarancja pewnej śmierci. Zresztą wcale nie mówiłam, że Luneth jest śmiercionośny. Wybuchowy i postrzelony, to tak.

Refia czyhała na sprzyjający moment. Nie mogła podkraść się do Arca, gdyż ten siedział i czytał książkę, w której znajdował się interesujący ją obiekt. Dobrze wiedziała, że kolega będzie siedział z nosem w swojej księdze przez dobre dwie godziny. Nie chciało jej się tyle czekać, żeby dobrać się do schowanej kartki. Ale przecież Luneth miał w kieszeni równie interesujące rzeczy. _"Wyglądało to, jakby sobie najpierw napisał wszystko na brudno, a potem przepisał"_, rozważyła. Skoro nie mogła się dobrać do wersji końcowej, mogła podwędzić próbną, która niewątpliwie była równie ciekawa.

. . . . . .

Profesja Złodzieja ciekawiła ją od samego początku. Swoją karierę Wojownika Światła zaczęła jednak od Białego Maga, żeby nie wysłuchiwać kazań Ingusa. Potem, na wyprawach typowo treningowych, pofolgowała swoim zachciankom i przekonała się, że miała rację. Złodziejstwo to była świetna zabawa. Ingus oczywiście uważał, że istnienie takiej klasy to obraza i starał się ją ignorować. Luneth miał zamiar pobawić się w to również, tylko po to, by wkurzyć wyniosłego kompana, ale stwierdził, że gra niewarta świeczki. Nic nie mogło równać się z gnębieniem potworów przy pomocy miecza. Arc trzymał się swojej czarnej magii, studiując zawzięcie nowe zaklęcia. Tylko Refia uznała złodziejskie sztuczki za fantastyczny wynalazek. Z zapałem trenowała je, niestety, nie tylko na potworach, ale także na udręczonych tym towarzyszach. Jak dotąd rezultaty nie były porywające. Desch i Ingus nie mieli w kieszeniach niczego ciekawego. Refia natknęła się na same przydatne w walce rzeczy. Zwłaszcza w bagażu rycerza królowały potiony, eliksiry, narzędzia do ostrzenia broni, lina, zapasowe śruby do zbroi i tym podobne nudziarstwa. Wszystko idealnie poukładane. Arc z kolei miał większy nieporządek. W jednej kieszeni trzymał antidota i odtrutki, w drugiej - cały kłąb liści, nasion i zasuszonych pędów roślin. Mimo "artystycznego" nieładu w jego torbie można było jednak dostrzec pewien porządek. Papiery i książki były starannie poukładane, a ususzone rośliny posegregowane, opisane i pozwiązywane w pęczki. W bagażu Lunetha panował za to radosny i niczym nieskrępowany bałagan. Wszystko było ze sobą wymieszane; aż dziwne, że chłopak bez trudu znajdywał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Refia szybko dała sobie spokój, trafiwszy wśród tępych grotów do strzał, okruchów i kawałków sznurka na kły i kawałek kudłatej skóry któregoś potwora. Z obrzydzeniem odłożyła to na miejsce, obiecując sobie, że więcej nie zajrzy do Lunethowego plecaka, choćby jej za to oferowano pół królestwa.  
>- Refia, czy mógłbym cię prosić o zwrot dużego potiona, który miałem w lewej tylnej kieszeni? - zapytał sucho Ingus.<br>- Jasne, oto on - dziewczyna oddała mu podprowadzoną miksturę.  
>- I zwróć Arcowi tę zieloną torebkę z ziołami - dodał znękany rycerz.<br>Miał już serdecznie dość "ćwiczeń" Refii i tej okropnej klasy, niegodnej Wojowników Światła.  
>- Ale ja ją mam przecież - zdziwił się Arc, wsuwając dłoń do pustej, jak się okazało, kieszeni. - O, a przed chwilą jeszcze była...<br>Rozbawiona Refia oddała mu swą zdobycz.  
>- Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy mi ją wyciągnęłaś - przyznał zmieszany chłopak.<br>- Na tym właśnie polega bycie Złodziejem - pouczyła go z dumą.  
>Korciło ją, żeby dodać: "Ale ciebie, Arc, można by okraść i bez tej klasy, jedną ręką i z zamkniętymi oczami", jednak ugryzła się w język. Nie chciała sprawiać przykrości nieśmiałemu koledze, którego ogromnie polubiła. I na którym, nie ma co ukrywać - bardzo dobrze trenowało jej się złodziejskie zdolności, bo nie protestował i nie obrażał się, gdy padał ich ofiarą. Znosił cierpliwie wszystkie jej "wprawki", wiedząc, że te umiejętności kiedyś mogą się przydać.<br>Nieustanne ćwiczenia na kolegach, a także na napotykanych potworach zaczęły przynosić dobre efekty...

. . . . . .

Refia podniosła się od ogniska i ruszyła śladem Lunetha, który oddalił się w kierunku jeziorka. Czekało ją trudne i ambitne zadanie dobrania się do jego kieszeni. Obrobienie wyniosłego Ingusa, beztroskiego Descha czy roztargnionego Arca nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. Luneth jednak był czujny i dobrze się pilnował. Przemieniła się prędko w Złodzieja, by ułatwić sobie zadanie.  
>Udało jej się podkraść do kolegi, gdy był pochylony nad wodą i mył ręce. Podekscytowana Refia ostrożnie wydobyła mu z kieszeni zmięte kawałki papieru. Niestety, w tym momencie jej złodziejskie szczęście się skończyło. Luneth wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i odwrócił się szybko.<br>- Co to ma znaczyć?! - zdenerwował się, widząc w jej ręku znajome kartki. - Oddawaj!  
>- Spokojnie - mitygowała go, zgrabnie odskakując dalej. - Nie ma się co wkurzać, tylko sobie trenuję kradzenie.<br>- Trenuj se na kim innym. Dawaj to z powrotem! - rozzłościł się, robiąc krok w jej kierunku.  
>- Hmm... czy to może liścik miłosny do jakiejś dziewczyny? - drażniła się rozweselona Refia.<br>- Nie wygłupiaj się. Listy pisałem tylko do Arca.  
>Refia wykrzyknęła triumfalnie:<br>- Haaa! A więc dobrze domyślałam się, że wy dwaj-  
>- Nie o to mi chodziło. Oddawaj! - zaczerwienił się Luneth i wyrwał jej papiery z ręki.<br>Zostawił pokładającą się ze śmiechu koleżankę i odszedł, troskliwie chowając odzyskany list do kieszeni.

- To jak tam twój list, Luneth? - nie wytrzymała Refia, gdy siedzieli przy ognisku. - No weź powiedz, nie bądź taki tajemniczy. Dużo w nim tych, no, metafor?  
>- Pewnie był bardzo poetycki - dopowiedział Desch, powstrzymując śmiech. - Co nie?<br>- Znaczy się, z wierszami? - chłopak uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. - Niby czemu miałbym pisać coś takiego?  
>- To jak sobie poradziłeś z tak delikatnym tematem?<br>- Delikatnym...? Normalnie, napisałem, co miałem do napisania - bąknął Luneth.  
>Naprędce przypomniał sobie treść listu. Nie no, wszystko było w porządku przecież.<br>- Twój styl, szefie. Prosto do celu! - Desch klepnął się z uciechą w kolano. - Po co robić podchody, skoro lepiej wprost napisać, czego chcesz i jazda.  
>- No tak, to zawsze działa najlepiej.<br>- A myślisz, że na odbiorcę listu też zadziała?  
>- Pewnie, że tak. Czemu miałoby być inaczej? - zapytał coraz bardziej zbity z tropu Luneth.<br>Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego odpowiedź spowodowała, iż Refia i Desch dosłownie płakali ze śmiechu.  
>- A tobie, Arc, podobał się Lunethowy list? - dopytywała się dziewczyna, próbując złapać oddech. - Czytałeś go, prawda?<br>- Yhm... - szatyn zerknął na przyjaciela, który wwiercał się w niego znaczącym spojrzeniem. - Tak - odparł lakonicznie.  
>W końcu obiecał, że się nie wygada. On i Luneth spojrzeli na siebie pytającym wzrokiem. Nie wiedzieli, o co chodzi; czemu Refia i Desch zaśmiewali się przez długi czas, nie mogąc przestać? Przecież Arc nie powiedział niczego zabawnego.<br>Później, gdy udali się na spoczynek, Lunetha olśniło, o co chodziło z listem. Palnął się w czoło z zakłopotaniem, ale postanowił nie oświecać kumpla w tej sprawie. Po co biedak ma się tym denerwować.

. . . . . .

- Hej, Arkie, mam do ciebie prośbę.  
>- Tak?<br>Arc obrócił się do niego. Przyjaciel trzymał w ręku poskładane i zapisane kartki.  
>- Bo widzisz... miałeś rację, że ja też powinienem napisać coś do Niny i Topapy. Nie chcę, żeby głupio wyszło, że tylko ty piszesz, a mnie się nie chce, czy ich olewam... Tylko że jestem okropnym matołkiem, jeśli chodzi o pisanie. No i... hmm... czy zechciałbyś... czy mógłbyś... no wiesz, sprawdzić, czy nie nawaliłem błędów - wypalił wreszcie, okropnie speszony.<br>- Oczywiście. Nie ma sprawy.  
>- Dzięki - Luneth odetchnął z ulgą i wręczył mu list. - Ale nie teraz! - powiedział szybko, gdyż przyjaciel zamierzał od razu spełnić prośbę. - Później, żeby oni nie zobaczyli.<br>- Rozumiem. Zrobię to, jak gdzieś pójdą.  
>- I Arc... nie mów im o tym liście. Do kogo pisałem ani o czym... Dobrze? - poprosił Luneth.<br>- Jasne. Ani mru mru. Zresztą i tak bym nikomu nie powiedział. Przecież wiesz.  
>- Wiem. Jesteś najlepszym kumplem na świecie - powiedział z wdzięcznością Luneth.<br>Nigdy nie zawiódł się na przyjacielu i wiedział, że nigdy się nie zawiedzie.  
>- Przecież to drobiazg. W każdym razie będę milczał jak grób - zażartował Arc.<br>Obaj chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Ooo kurde, aż tyle żem tego nasadził? - Luneth zmartwił się, oglądając swój poprawiony list.  
>Cała strona była pokreślona od góry do dołu. Czy były tu w ogóle jakieś słowa bez błędów?!<br>- Nie przejmuj się. Jak na kogoś, kto nieczęsto pisze, to i tak nieźle ci poszło - pocieszył go Arc.  
>Chyba kiepsko mu wyszło to pocieszenie, bo przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją.<br>- Za to jesteś bardzo kreatywny. Ja bym tak nie umiał.  
>- Kreatywny?<br>- Pomysłowy - wyjaśnił z ociąganiem Arc.  
>- Chyba wiem, o co ci chodziło - srebrnowłosy pisarz przyjrzał się wnikliwie tekstowi. - O to, że w tym samym słowie za każdym razem strzeliłem innego byka?<br>- Yyy, przepraszam... tak tylko mi się głupio powiedziało... Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówiłem...  
>- Ech, no cóż... Nie jestem dobry z pisania i raczej nigdy nie będę - westchnął Luneth. - Ale nie ma tego złego. Przynajmniej się pośmiałeś, co nie? Twoje księgi o magii pewnie nie są tak zabawne, jak moje listy?<br>- Pod względem rozrywkowym rzeczywiście są marne - przyznał wymijająco Arc.  
>- I mają mnóstwo długich i mądrych słów?<br>- Zgadza się.  
>- To może napiszę jeszcze kiedyś jakiś list, żebyś miał rozrywkę. Chcesz?<br>- Czemu nie. Masz talent narracyjny, wiesz?  
>- Nara- jaki?<br>- Ładnie opowiadasz.  
>- Aha... Dzięki. Myślisz, że Ninie spodoba się kawałek o gryfie?<br>- Ten o obciętym łbie?  
>- Tak, ten.<br>- Myślę, że doceni barwność opisu.  
>Chłopcy wybuchnęli śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie minę swojej opiekunki.<p> 


	12. Smok to łatwizna

**12. Smok to łatwizna**

Starożytna świątynia Wikingów była widoczna już z daleka. Stała na płaskim terenie, na przylądku wielkiego półwyspu - dokładnie tak, jak mówił Arc. Spadzisty dach wspierał się na potężnych białych filarach z kamienia. Wewnątrz było mroczno, ale wystarczająco jasno, by dostrzec ogromną rzeźbę morskiego smoka. Długa szyja gada wystrzeliwała wprost z podłogi, co stwarzało złudzenie, jakby smok wychylał się z morskiej toni. Panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko sporadycznymi pluśnięciami wody, która wypełniała świątynne sadzawki i kanały. Ingus rozejrzał się po sali. Wnętrze świątyni było co prawda ogromne, ale nie było widać żadnego korytarza czy przejścia, które prowadziłoby dalej.  
>- To gdzie teraz? - podekscytowany Desch spojrzał na kompanów, jakby oczekując olśniewającej magicznej sztuczki. - Jesteście Wojownikami Światła, co nie? - dorzucił zachęcająco.<br>- Co z tego? - burknęła Refia. - Przecież nie przebijamy wzrokiem murów. Trzeba by obszukać te ściany, może są jakieś ukryte drzwi albo coś.  
>- Co o tym sądzisz, Arc?<br>- Całkiem możliwe - zgodził się z roztargnieniem szatyn, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się postumentom kolumn, pokrytych tajemniczymi znakami.  
>- Luneth? - Refia obejrzała się na kapitana drużyny, od pewnego czasu milczącego.<br>Nic dziwnego, kapitan był bowiem pochłonięty gryzmoleniem po ścianie zamiast szukaniem drzwi.  
>- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Oszalałeś?! - wykrzyknął oburzony Ingus.<br>- Czego się ciskasz? - rzucił niedbale Luneth.  
>Przyjrzał się swemu naściennemu dziełu okiem artysty i po krótkim namyśle dopisał brakującą kropkę.<br>- Jesteśmy w Świątyni Nepto! - ryknął blondyn.  
>- No i?<br>- Jeszcze pytasz?! To ŚWIĄTYNIA, a ty bazgrzesz po starożytnych płaskorzeźbach, wandalu! "Tu byłem. Luneth". Brak mi słów - Ingusowi opadły ręce. - Refia, co ty na to?  
>- Hmm, dobrze napisane, bez błędów - dziewczyna stłumiła śmiech.<br>- Robisz postępy, szefie! - skomentował wesoło Desch.  
>- Arc? - Ingus spojrzał bezradnie na szatyna, szukając u niego poparcia.<br>- Naprawdę bezbłędnie - potwierdził Arc i zerknął na wielce zadowolonego z siebie przyjaciela.  
>- Wszyscy jesteście beznadziejni - nadąsał się Ingus. - Zgraja barbarzyńców.<br>- Dobra, zabierajmy się do roboty - Luneth wrócił do dowodzenia. - Ingus, obczaj, czy nie ma czegoś po tej stronie, Refia i Desch, wy idźcie popatrzeć po drugiej, a ja z Arkiem pójdziemy do tej rzeźby. Jakbyście coś znaleźli, to wołajcie.  
>- A czego mamy właściwie szukać? - spytała Refia.<br>- Nie mam pojęcia. Czegoś - poradził jej niezbyt mądrze Luneth. - No co, jesteś Wojownikiem Światła, czy nie?  
>Refia spojrzała krzywo na chichoczącego Descha i powlokła się bez entuzjazmu w kierunku jednej ze ścian. Arc i Luneth podeszli do rzeźby smoka i przyjrzeli jej się uważnie.<br>- Patrzaj, brakuje mu oka - od razu zauważył spostrzegawczy Luneth.  
>Jedno ślepie smoka lśniło krwistą czerwienią wprawionego kamienia, drugie zaś ziało pustym, czarnym oczodołem.<br>- Rzeczywiście... - Arc zaczął w skupieniu oglądać posąg. - Zaraz... wydaje mi się, że...  
>- Odkryłeś coś?<br>- Nie jestem pewien... Spójrz na paszczę - Arc wskazał przyjacielowi rozwarty groźnie pysk bestii, pełen ostrych kłów. - Wygląda, jakby tam było przejście. Może gdzieś tam znajdziemy to brakujące oko? Moglibyśmy tam wejść, gdybyśmy się zmniejszyli.  
>- O nie, tylko nie znowu to!<br>- Ale chyba nie mamy wyboru - powiedział przepraszająco szatyn. - Tu nigdzie nie widzę innych wejść, jest tylko ta sala. Wiem, że nie lubisz miniaturyzacji, Lun...  
>- Bo nie mam wtenczas co robić. Wy se rzucacie Firami i Thundarami, a ja stoję jak ten kołek.<br>- Przecież ćwiczyliśmy razem magię drugiego poziomu. Świetnie ci szło. Mógłbyś być drugim Czerwonym Magiem.  
>- Tak uważasz? Serio myślisz, że dam radę?<br>- Oczywiście! Chyba, że zmieniłeś zdanie i mam znowu iść na przedzie?  
>- Nie, nie zmieniłem. Trzymasz się tyłów, koniec, kropka. Nie kombinuj, spryciarzu.<br>- Nie kombinuję. Tak tylko pytałem...  
>Luneth zwołał towarzyszy i ogłosił:<br>- Nepto nie ma jednego oka. Może jak je znajdziemy i mu oddamy, to coś się wyklaruje. Smok się odezwie albo pojawi, sam nie wiem. Arc odkrył tajne przejście w jego gębie, więc będziemy musieli się tam wciś. Refi, dajesz z miniaturyzacją.  
>- Dobra, ale coś ty taki ucieszony? - zdziwiła się. - Podobno nienawidzisz się pomniejszać? Kto marudził, że nie ma co robić podczas walk?<br>- Ha, patrzaj na to - zadowolony z siebie chłopak zmienił profesję i ukazał się kolegom w niemal identycznym stroju, co Ingus.  
>- Fajnie teraz wyglądacie - Refia uniosła z aprobatą kciuk. - Jak żołnierze w mundurach.<br>Ingus wydął usta, ale nie skomentował tego. Nie wróżył kapitanowi wielkiego sukcesu w nowej profesji.  
>- Jakiś ty elegancki, szefie! - gwizdnął z podziwem Desch. - Arc, a ty co myślisz? Podoba ci się Luneth? - uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie, gdy zauważył, z jaką fascynacją szatyn przygląda się kumplowi w stroju maga.<br>- O tak, bardzo! T-to znaczy... ja... yyy...  
>- No już, już, koniec zabawy - uciął świeżo upieczony Czerwony Mag, ratując zawstydzonego przyjaciela przed dowcipami Descha. - Włazimy smokowi do paszczy. Ingus, idziesz ze mną, reszta za nami!<p>

Luneth czuł się całkiem dobrze w nowym stroju. Co prawda teraz, kiedy byli maleńcy, używanie broni było bezcelowe, ale sam jej dotyk, poczucie, że ma przy pasie solidne miecze, było pokrzepiające i dodawało mu pewności. Obiecał sobie, że gdy wyjdą na zewnątrz, przetestuje nową profesję, wykorzystując tym razem cały jej potencjał. Przypomniał sobie trening magiczny sprzed paru dni. Rzeczywiście jakby coś się w nim odblokowało i zaczął odnosić sukcesy. Może zresztą to Arc był takim dobrym nauczycielem. A może to on zdołał zmobilizować się, by nie stać w kącie, gdy reszta walczy na ogień i pioruny. Tak czy owak, z magią szło mu już nieźle. Prędko przestawił się na nowy sposób walki.  
>- Uwaga, robale po prawej - ostrzegł, bystrze rozglądając się dookoła.<br>Obleśne larwopodobne bestie czyhały poniżej, na skalnym występie. Były tłuste, pękate i okrywała je śliska skóra o rdzawej barwie. Otwór gębowy otaczały im ostre jak igły kolce albo zęby. Stwory były niebezpieczne i trujące, dlatego lepiej było je atakować na odległość.  
>- Na mój sygnał, Ingus i ja dajemy lodem, Arc wali ogniem, Desch, no to co zawsze. Refia, ty pilnuj naszego zdrowia, bo te skurczybyki są jadowite. Teraz!<br>Larwy nie miały żadnych szans; zaskoczone przez młodych fighterów prędko wyzionęły ducha. Luneth zjechał zgrabnie po skalnej ściance na sam dół i sprawdził, czy potwory nie udają. Z pewnością nie, o czym świadczyły wnętrzności i strzępy tkanek rozbryźnięte po skałach. Zmasowany atak magią sprawił, że bestie zostały rozerwane na drobne cząstki.  
>- Arc, nie złaź - Luneth powstrzymał kumpla, który zamierzał do niego dołączyć.<br>Wiedział, że malowniczo porozwlekane jelita nie należą do ulubionych widoków Arca. Z powrotem wspiął się na ścieżkę.  
>- Idziemy dalej - machnął ręką na towarzyszy. - Chodź, Arkie. I nie patrz w dół - poradził mu, gdy przechodzili koło miejsca potyczki.<br>Zaciekawiony szatyn chciał zobaczyć, jak sprawdziła się ich taktyka.  
>- Ale czemu?<br>- To nie jest przyjemny obrazek - szepnął mu na ucho Luneth. - Na pewno nie chcesz tego oglądać, zaufaj mi.  
>- D-dobrze, Lun.<p>

Wędrówka przez świątynne zakamarki ciągnęła się bez końca. Zmniejszeni, posuwali się wolniej i przez to częściej byli narażeni na atak potworów. Każda nierówność podłoża czy zalegające odłamki skalne stanowiły spore utrudnienie. Na środku placu z popękanymi płytami zauważyli jamę, w której coś się ruszało. Powoli i ostrożnie podkradli się do istoty, okrążając ją ze wszystkich stron. Ogromny szczur o fioletowym futrze wytrzeszczył na nich czerwone, płonące chciwością ślepia.  
>- Kto wy? Czego tu? Nie zabierą błyskotka! - zakwiczał, groźnie wywijając cienkim ogonem.<br>- Kurde, to gada - zdziwił się Luneth, odruchowo wyciągając miecz.  
>Na dnie jamy leżał połyskujący czerwienią i znajomo wyglądający kamień. Nie mieli jednak czasu na rozważania, gdyż broniący skarbu zwierz błyskawicznie rzucił się na nich. Gdyby byli więksi, nie stanowiłby zagrożenia. Ale tak... cała piątka musiała nieźle się napocić, by pokonać złodzieja, który zwędził poszukiwane oko posągu. Luneth dwoił się i troił, rzucając w szczura lodowymi zaklęciami. Spowalniały one nieco poczwarę, dając pozostałym wojownikom czas na złapanie oddechu czy uzdrowienie. Zza pleców Luneth ciągle czuł gorący podmuch, jakby stał tyłem do otwartego paleniska. To Arc raczył szczura swoimi ulubionymi Firami. Z prawej flanki Ingus z kamiennym spokojem ładował w przeciwnika Blizzary, wspierając też Refię przy uzdrawianiu kolegów. Powietrze przesycone było spalenizną od ogniowej magii i naładowane elektrycznością za sprawą Deschowych piorunów.<br>- Wszyscy cali? - zapytał Luneth, gdy szczur zginął z kwikiem. - Arc? Ingus, co z tobą?  
>- Nic takiego, tylko draśnięcie - zbagatelizował rycerz, wydobywając z kieszeni antidotum i wychylając je duszkiem.<br>- No dobra, zabierajmy ślepie i spadajmy - Luneth zeskoczył do opuszczonej jamy i podniósł błyskotkę. - Mam nadzieję, że warto było się męczyć dla smoczej gały.  
>- Może tym uspokoimy Nepto - zgodził się Ingus.<p>

Zanim dotarli do wyjścia, musieli uporać się z kilkoma przerośniętymi jeżami. Ściśle biorąc, jeże były przerośnięte dla nich, w obecnej, maleńkiej postaci. Gdyby byli normalnych rozmiarów, to jeże byłyby miniaturowe. _"Śmieszne, jak wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia"_, pomyślał Arc, posyłając wielkiego-małego kolczaka w zaświaty. Wyskoczywszy czym prędzej z paszczy posągu i przywróciwszy sobie normalny wzrost, młodzi wojownicy ustawili się wianuszkiem wokół swego dowódcy. Luneth wyciągnął lśniące oko Nepto z kieszeni i uroczyście wstawił mu je do pustego oczodołu. Oczy posągu natychmiast rozjarzyły się światłem i rozległ się głos:  
>- Doskonale sobie poradziliście, Wojownicy Światła. Jestem Nepto, strażnik mórz i dziękuję wam za zwrócenie brakującego oka. Nie jest to zwykłe świecidełko, lecz część mojej duszy. Bez niej nie mogłem kontrolować mojej zewnętrznej, fizycznej manifestacji. Teraz, gdy jestem kompletny, mogę znowu czuwać nad spokojem tutejszych wód - ciągnął. - Woda jednak straciła swoje światło, gdyż ktoś spowodował wielkie trzęsienie ziemi. Światło zostało wciągnięte w głębiny...<br>Luneth zdekoncentrował się, słuchając monotonnego głosu smoka. Słyszał to wszystko już wcześniej od Kryształu. _"Ciągle ino światło i światło"_, pomyślał ze znudzeniem. Stłumił ziewnięcie, nie chcąc narażać się na gniew oburzonego Nepto.  
>- Chodź, Lun, idziemy - Arc trącił go lekko łokciem.<br>- Co, już? A tak, chodźmy, chodźmy - ocknął się.  
>- Pan kapitan znowu nie słuchał i nic nie wie o Wodnym Kle, ani jego mocy, jak mniemam? - zakpił rycerz.<br>- Bij strzałę, Ingus - mruknął Luneth, ale bez złości.  
>Od pierwszego spotkania minęło już sporo czasu i ich słowne boje zamieniły się z ognistych pojedynków o dominację w zwykłe koleżeńskie przepychanki.<br>- Wy tak zawsze mieliście? - roześmiał się Desch.  
>- Pewnie, kłócą się od samiutkiego początku. Którą drogą mamy iść, kto pierwszy ma wejść do jaskini, czyja kolej na mycie garów i tak dalej - potwierdziła Refia.<br>- Kto się czubi, ten się lubi, tak?  
>- No nie, co za głupoty! - oburzył się Luneth.<br>Demonstracyjnie odwrócił się plecami do Ingusa, żeby podkreślić swoje stanowisko. Rycerz odwzajemnił mu się tym samym.  
>- Przysłowia są niedorzeczne i nie mają nic wspólnego z moim stosunkiem do tego tępaka - oznajmił chłodno.<br>- Nie zadzieraj nosa, jaśniepanie zakuty łbie!  
>- Typowa odzywka niedouczonego osła.<br>- O, Jego Wysokość Kij W Dupie się odezwał.  
>- Zamilcz, plebejuszu.<br>- Przemądrzały panicz z zamku.  
>- Wiejski nieokrzesaniec.<br>- Królewski podnóżek.  
>- Prostak.<br>- Burżuj.  
>- Bezczelny-<br>- Nadęty-  
>- Nieobliczalny-<br>- Zarozumiały-  
>- Postrzelony-<br>- Jesteście przezabawni - płakał ze śmiechu Desch, słuchając, jak koledzy licytują się jeden przez drugiego.  
>- Och, oni mogą tak jeszcze długo zasuwać - zrezygnowana Refia potrząsnęła głową. - A za pięć minut będą gotowi umrzeć dla siebie nawzajem, gdy tylko wyskoczy jakiś potwór - zachichotała wesoło.<br>Arc pociągnął przyjaciela za rękaw.  
>- Luneth, chodźmy. Desch i Refia już wyszli.<br>- Masz rację, Arkie. Trza wracać do Wikingów i się pochwalić. Chodź, jaśniepanie.  
>Ingus ruszył za Lunethem bez słowa protestu. Był jednak niekontent, że tak łatwo dał się wciągnąć koledze w wymianę <em>argumentów<em>. Znowu.  
>- Myślałem, że przytargamy smoczy zewłok, a tak to nie wiem, czy nam uwierzą na słowo, że statki rozwalała im jakaś manifestancja - zatroskał się Luneth, gdy już wyszli na słońce i stali na schodach świątyni.<br>- Manifestacja - poprawił go odruchowo Ingus.  
>- A co ja powiedziałem?<br>- Manifestancja.  
>- No... właśnie. Smok tak powiedział, nie? Jego się czepnij.<br>Zrozpaczony Ingus zakrył oczy dłonią. Jak można być takim nieukiem?

Obawy Lunetha okazały się bezpodstawne. Wikingowie powitali ich jak wielkich bohaterów, którzy uspokoili morze i spacyfikowali rozgniewanego smoka. Tym sposobem stali się dumnymi posiadaczami Enterprise'a, pięknego trójmasztowca. Uzupełniwszy zapasy i zaopatrzywszy się w przydatne na dalszej wyprawie wyposażenie, Luneth z towarzyszami załadowali się na wspaniały okręt.  
>- Wiecie może jak się tym steruje? - zapytał Luneth. - Takim pływającym to chyba jakoś inaczej trza. Jakieś żagle tu są, liny zwisają i w ogóle...<br>Ingus na szczęście z grubsza orientował się w temacie. Z resztą pomogli mu koledzy. Refia ze swoją rzemieślniczą wiedzą, Arc, który wiedział mnóstwo rzeczy, w tym oczywiście o ukochanych okrętach, no i Desch, który wykazywał zdumiewające umiejętności. Zupełnie jakby był uzdolnionym mechanikiem.  
>- I jak tam, doszliście już do czegoś? - ponaglił ich Luneth, siedzący bezczynnie na burcie.<br>Po ożywionej dyskusji i obejrzeniu paru urządzeń o niewiadomym przeznaczeniu udało się rozgryźć tajniki żeglugi Enterprise'm. Oczywiście najprościej byłoby zapytać o wszystko Wikingów, ale nikt jakoś się do tego nie pokwapił.  
>- Tak, kapitanie! - obwieścił wesoło Desch. - Zaraz możemy wypływać.<br>- Dobra. Ingus, to mów, co mamy zrobić, żeby kopnąć Enterprise'a w tyłek - polecił Luneth.  
>Rycerz poinstruował towarzyszy w kwestii stawiania żagli i sam był zaskoczony, jak sprawnie im to poszło.<br>- Gotowe. To co teraz?  
>- Ktoś musi sterować - oznajmiła Refia i oczy wszystkich spoczęły na srebrnowłosym dowódcy.<br>Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się już bowiem, że to Luneth podejmuje większość decyzji.  
>- Niech Ingus łapie się za koło. Dasz se radę, co nie?<br>- Oczywiście.  
>Gdy okręt złapał wiatr w żagle i ruszył, dostojnie rozcinając dziobem fale, cała piątka omal nie pękła z dumy.<br>- Kapitanie, jesteś zadowolony z załogi? - zapytał wesoło Desch.  
>- A pewnie. Ingus, całe szczęście, że czaiłeś, co i jak z tymi żaglami. Uczyli cię takich rzeczy na zamku?<br>- Rycerze są kształceni w wielu dziedzinach - wyjaśnił sucho Ingus. - Między innymi musimy mieć teoretyczną i praktyczną wiedzę na temat różnych środków lokomocji.  
>- Aha, temu tak dobrze sterujesz - zrozumiał Luneth. - A ja żem myślał, że was tam uczą tylko napierniczania mieczem i magią. No i jak łazić w zbroi po dziedzińcu.<br>- Twoja wiedza o świecie niezmiennie mnie ujmuje - odwdzięczył mu się rycerz.  
>- Ojej, no. Ważne, że płyniemy - Refia przerwała im konwersację.<br>- To pilnuj kursu, Ingus. A my za ten czas pójdziemy rozładować graty i obadać, co i jak.  
>Zostawili jasnowłosego sternika samego i udali się na zwiedzanie Enterprise'a.<br>- Rany, jak tu ciasno - narzekała Refia, wciskając się za Lunethem do kabiny. - Jak my się tu pomieścimy w piątkę?  
>- Za ścianą powinna być druga kajuta - domyślił się. - To się jakoś podzielimy.<br>Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Obite deskami ściany, małe okrągłe okienka i piętrowe łóżka przymocowane do ścian, czyli typowe okrętowe wnętrza. Miał rację, obok znajdowała się druga kajuta, jeszcze mniejsza, w której były tylko dwa łóżka.  
>- To może tutaj niech będzie pokój jaśniepana i Descha, a ten większy weźniemy my we trójkę - Luneth mrugnął porozumiewawczo do koleżanki.<br>Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że Ingusowe chrapanie zbudziłoby umarłego. Niech Desch się z nim męczy.  
>- Przecież ja i Refia możemy zająć tę kabinę, a wy sobie chłopaki, możecie we trzech razem - uśmiechnął się niewinnie brunet, który dobrze wiedział, co jest grane. Bezsenna noc niezbyt go pociągała.<br>- Wypłynęliśmy z zatoki na pełne morze i na razie dryfujemy - zameldował Ingus, który właśnie przybył z mostka. - I jak, oglądaliście kajuty?  
>- Tak, właśnie zastanawiamy się, gdzie kto będzie spał - powiedziała Refia. - Są dwie kabiny i twoja będzie ta, na spółę z Deschem.<br>- Chyba że wolisz z Lunethem i Arkiem - zaproponował prędko Desch.  
>- Nie ma mowy - rycerz spojrzał na niego tak ciężkim wzrokiem, że nawet kamień by się rozkruszył. - Tak się nie godzi, żebyś TY był z Refią SAM w jednym pokoju.<br>Luneth o mało się nie roześmiał. Ingus i jego dworska etykieta. Nic się jednak nie odezwał, jako że akurat teraz zadziałała na jego korzyść. Zdołowany Desch spojrzał na obu przyjaciół i wypalił:  
>- W sumie racja, oni są całkiem nieszkodliwi dla dziewczyn, to mogą sobie być z Refią.<br>- Ej, ja jestem bardzo _szkodliwy_! - zaprotestował dotknięty Luneth.  
>- Taa, jasne - brunet obdarzył go ironicznym spojrzeniem.<br>- Chodzi ci o gadanie? - zakpiła Refia. - Jak tak, to rzeczywiście jesteś bardzo _szkodliwy_.  
>Była zadowolona z takiego rozkładu sił, mimo iż wiedziała, że to tylko mniejsze zło. Arc i Luneth byli o tyle lepsi, że nie mordowali niczyich uszu chrapaniem. Za to będą gadali przez pół nocy. Mniejsze zło...<p> 


	13. Czas na żarcie

**13. Czas na żarcie**

Luneth i Desch siedzieli w Enterprise'owej kuchni, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej ciasnoty. Wepchnęli się w kącik przy blacie i nieustannie nagabywali Arca, który był zajęty przygotowywaniem obiadu. Młody kucharz wykazywał się nieskończoną cierpliwością, nie irytując się nawet wtedy, gdy Luneth podkradał mu co lepsze kąski albo wisiał nad nim, gdy Arc mieszał coś w garnku. Odpowiadał grzecznie na wszystkie pytania, którymi zasypywał go Desch, ani na chwilę nie tracąc koncentracji. Ingus siedział na zewnątrz, na ławce koło drzwi, ale gdyby tylko w kuchni było więcej miejsca, znalazłby się tam równie chętnie, jak jego koledzy.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak obłędnie gotujesz, Arkie - zachwycony Luneth przeżuwał coś, co przed chwilą podwędził kumplowi z deski do krojenia. - To znaczy, już wcześniej robiłeś dobre jadło, przy ognisku znaczy się. Ale teraz to już w ogóle! Kiedy się tego wyuczyłeś?  
>- Pomagałem Ninie w kuchni. Jak cię nie było i się nudziłem, to często się tym zajmowałem.<br>- Ooo, to pewnie jadłem już coś, co gotowałeś i nawet o tym nie wiedziałem - zafrasował się Luneth. - Czemu nigdy się nie pochwaliłeś?  
>- Przecież to nic takiego - odparł skromnie Arc.<br>- Nic takiego? Przecież to najfajniejsza umiejętność, jaka może być!  
>- Wiedziałem, gdzie się wkręcić - oznajmił zadowolony Desch, za przykładem kolegi podkradając Arcowi kolejny kawałek. - Do fajnej ekipy z doskonałym kucharzem. Arc, jesteś mistrzem!<br>- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się mistrz, nie przerywając pracy. - Chociaż to przesada...  
>- Wcale nie! - zaoponował Desch. - Jesteś geniuszem! Co nie, szefie?<br>- Jasne, że tak - srebrnowłosy łakomczuch potaknął skwapliwie.  
>- Luneth! Jak zjesz wszystkie truskawki, to braknie do deseru - Arc upomniał kumpla i roześmiał się.<br>- Spoko, została jeszcze połowa - odparł beztrosko Luneth, przemieszczając się strategicznie w kierunku tacy z ciastkami.  
>Rozbawiony Arc udał, że nic nie widzi.<br>- A jutro co będzie na obiad? - dopytywał się Desch. - A na kolację? Nie zrobiłbyś jeszcze więcej tych ciastek?  
>- Nie wiem, czy zdążę. Muszę jeszcze się rozpakować, a potem przecież jest moja kolej na-<br>- Nie! - przerwali mu szybko chłopcy. - My za ciebie wszystko zrobimy, szkoda twojego czasu na takie duperele jak...  
>- ...sprzątanie...<br>- ...układanie gratów...  
>- ...i inne pierdoły. A ty zajmiesz się w spokoju produkcją cudownego żarcia - rozmarzył się Luneth.<br>Arc nie wytrzymał i zachichotał.  
>- Dobrze, jeśli chcecie...<br>Luneth podszedł do Ingusa i szturchnął go w ramię. Wspaniałomyślnie wręczył mu jedno z podprowadzonych ciastek, po czym wrócił na stanowisko bojowe u boku Descha.  
>- Zdaje się, że mieliśmy obgadać plan, szukać kryształów i takie tam - Refia zajrzała do kuchni. Desch i Luneth na wyścigi nadskakiwali Arcowi, próbując naciągnąć go na upieczenie tortu czekoladowego. - Nie słyszałam, żebyśmy dostali misję "zjedz ile się da". Nic nie powiesz? - zniecierpliwiła się, jako że Ingus nie zareagował na jej narzekania.<br>Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, ze spokojem pochłaniając dzieło Arcowego geniuszu kulinarnego. Refia przewróciła oczami i powlokła się na dziób statku, mamrocząc pod nosem "faceci myślą tylko o żarciu".

Luneth siedział na burcie, trzymając w jednej ręce talerz z jedzeniem, a w drugiej łyżkę, którą wskazywał towarzyszom kierunek dalszej żeglugi.  
>- Pochłyniefy na fułnosny zafód i sofaszymy, so jes na dfugim błehu - wyjaśnił elokwentnie.<br>- Może najpierw zjedz, a potem mów - upomniał go Ingus, który jako jedyny z grupy posilał się _normalnie_, siedząc na ławce przy składanym stole.  
>Refia wgramoliła się na beczkę i wymachiwała beztrosko nogami, Arc usadowił się wygodnie na zwoju grubych lin okrętowych, a Desch oparł się plecami o maszt.<br>- Ja fam fhysko fhosumiałam - zaprotestowała Refia, przełykając pospiesznie.  
>Desch prychnął wesoło na widok zniesmaczonej miny Ingusa. Pech chciał, że prychnięcie zbiegło się w czasie z popijaniem. Tym sposobem połowa Deschowego napitku znalazła się na spodniach rycerza. To z kolei rozbawiło Lunetha, który o mało nie pozbył się w ten sam sposób swojego napoju. Ingus zmarszczył groźnie brwi i podniósł się z ławki. Żeby ratować Descha, Luneth bez namysłu nabrał łyżką trochę brei ze swojego talerza i z wprawą chlapnął nią na rycerza.<br>- Co to ma znaczyć? - rozeźlił się Ingus, gdy na kołnierzu wylądowała mu niespodziewanie jakaś papka.  
>Refia nie wytrzymała i spadła ze swojej beczki, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Luneth wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu, zadowolony z własnej celności. Ingus od razu zmienił cel pomsty i odwrócił się do niego.<br>- Bez nerw, jaśniepanie - uśmiechnął się ugodowo Luneth, wycofując się w stronę masztu.  
>Potknął się o leżącą linę i wyrżnął jak długi na pokład. Na szczęście za ratunek odwdzięczył mu się Desch, zgrabnie posyłając w kierunku Ingusowego karku resztki swojej kolacji.<br>- Co się z wami dzieje?! Zachowujecie się jak smarkacze - zdenerwował się rycerz.  
>Sięgnął dłonią i zrzucił z z szyi rozbabrane kawałki ...czegoś.<br>- Nie bądź taki drętwy - zachichotała Refia, chytrze wybierając ze stojącego obok stołu co ciekawsze wiktuały. - Czasem trzeba się trochę wyluzować - poradziła mu, wykonując rzut.  
>- Ej! A ja za co dostałem?! - pożalił się Desch, oberwawszy kawałkiem sera.<br>- Przepraszam, celowałam w Ingusa - wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
>Luneth zarechotał głośno. Desch wyglądał przekomicznie z tym serem na włosach.<br>- Tak ci wesoło, szefie? - uśmiechnął się podstępnie brunet i złapał za to, co leżało najbliżej.  
>Zamachnął się, ale mało opływowy pocisk wykazał nieprzewidzianą trajektorię lotu i trafił Arca w ramię. Przestraszony chłopiec zerwał się z miejsca, gdy na ubraniu wylądowały mu nagle rybie ości.<br>- Wybacz, Arc - parsknął przepraszająco Desch. - Nie chciałem cię trafić.  
>- Pożałujesz tego - obiecał ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem Luneth.<br>Machnął na kumpla dłonią, wołając go do siebie. Arc podbiegł do przyjaciela i ukrył się za nim. Luneth złapał rozgniecionego pomidora i zręcznie cisnął nim w Descha. Zręcznie i bardzo celnie.  
>- No nie, tego już za wiele. Zaraz oberwiecie obaj!<br>Brunet zgarnął z talerza resztki makaronu i pięknym łukiem wyrzucił je w stronę obydwóch przyjaciół. Luneth odruchowo zasłonił Arca przed makaronowym deszczem. Nie zawracał sobie głowy zrzucaniem klusek z ubrania i od razu dokonał kontrataku. Desch musiał zrejterować jak niepyszny, trafiony w ucho ogryzkiem, a za chwilę obierkami z jabłka w czoło. Luneth poczuł nagle, że na twarzy ląduje mu rozpaćkany kartofel. Śmiejąca się Refia uniosła triumfalnym gestem pięść w powietrze.  
>- Zaraz zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał! - podniósł upuszczoną łyżkę i przyciągnął garnek z zupą. No, teraz miał już amunicję i katapultę. Rozśmieszona Refia musiała ukryć się z powrotem za swoją zbawczą beczkę, ścigana całą serią rozmiękłych warzyw.<br>Ingus, powód całej bitwy na jedzenie, dawno wycofał się z terenu działań wojennych. Stał na mostku kapitańskim i z wysokości obserwował szalejących kolegów. Refia, wychylając się co jakiś czas zza beczki, miotała w Lunetha i Descha bardzo zróżnicowanymi pociskami, jako że zajęła strategiczne miejsce koło stołu z kolacją. Desch, ukrywający się za masztem, korzystał z tego, co udało mu się znaleźć w pobliżu. Rzucał w kolegów bezładnie, przeważnie nie trafiając. I sam też najbardziej obrywał. Luneth klęczał na pokładzie pod osłoną burty statku. Wykazywał się największą celnością spośród walczących. Jego rozbabrane marchewki i kawałki kalafiora raz po raz lądowały a to na Deschu, a to na Refii. Arc nie brał udziału w zmaganiach, znalazłszy bezpieczne schronienie za plecami walecznego przyjaciela. Ingus nie był zbudowany tym incydentem, ale nie wtrącał się. Może Luneth i Refia mieli rację. Po tylu bitwach, nieustannym zagrożeniu, zmaganiu z niebezpieczeństwami, narażaniu życia, jakiego doświadczyli, należała im się chwila oddechu, beztroskich wygłupów. Nie żeby miał do nich dołączyć - co to, to nie. Ale... niech się bawią.

- Poddaję się! - zawołał żałośnie Desch zza swojego masztu. - Nie mam już czym rzucać.  
>- Ja też mam dość - skapitulowała Refia i ściągnęła z włosów rozmokniętego pora.<br>- W porządku - roześmiał się Luneth, wstając z pokładu. - Nam też styknie. I tak żeśmy wam z Arkiem nakopali do tyłków.  
>- Rzeczywiście, Arc to mnie najbardziej sponiewierał - powiedziała z przekąsem dziewczyna. - Normalnie nokaut.<br>- Jesteśmy w jednym teamie, liczy się jako wspólne zwycięstwo - zawołał ze śmiechem Luneth i klepnął pacyfistycznego kumpla w plecy.  
>- A teraz czas na oczyszczającą transformację - oznajmiła Refia.<br>Obaj przyjaciele poszli w jej ślady, tym sposobem pozbywając się zabrudzeń z ubrań.  
>- Toście mnie wyślizgali, małpoludy jedne - pożalił się Desch, który nie mógł zrobić tego samego. - Jak ja teraz zeskrobię te marchewki z kołnierza?<br>Gromki śmiech Lunetha i Refii bynajmniej nie poprawił mu humoru. Nie dość, że czekała go bezsenna noc w towarzystwie chrapiącego Ingusa, to jeszcze pranie. Pięknie. Z obrzydzeniem strząsnął z rękawa makaron.  
>- Ingus! - wydarł się Luneth. - Zrzuciłeś kotwicę?<br>- Tak jest! - odkrzyknął służbiście rycerz.  
>- No to czas chrapnąć komara. Dobranoc, Desch. Nie martw się, może samo odleci, jak wyschnie - pocieszył go nieco złośliwie Luneth.<br>- Jasne - nadąsał się brunet. - Dobranoc.

W kajucie było ciasnawo, ale za to zacisznie. Spanie na pokładzie nie wchodziło w grę ze względu na nieprzyjemny wiatr, który targał właśnie olinowaniem i kołysał statkiem. I ze względu na potwory, które mogły w nocy zaatakować z morza.  
>- Chcesz spać na górnym łóżku, Arkie? - Luneth ściągnął buty i odkopnął je pod ścianę.<br>- Może być.  
>- Na dole jest niebezpiecznie, co nie? - nachylił się do przyjaciela i wyszeptał mu dramatycznie do ucha: - Na przykład mordercze potwory czające się pod łóżkiem...<br>- Luneth! To było dawniej, jak byłem młodszy. Teraz już się nie boję przecież - upomniał go Arc, czerwieniąc się okropnie.  
>- Na pewno? - droczył się z nim Luneth. - Przecież potwory istnieją.<br>- Ale nie takie...  
>- Wiem, wiem. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie gniewaj się - uśmiechnął się srebrnowłosy żartowniś.<br>- Nie gniewam się - zapewnił speszony szatyn i wspiął się po drabince na górne posłanie.  
>- Ale jeśli potwory jednak się pojawią i będą cię straszyły - Luneth wesoło szturchnął posłanie kumpla od dołu - to możesz zejść do mnie. Tu nic ci nie zrobią, obiecuję. Przegonię je na cztery wiatry!<br>- Luneth...  
>- No dobrze, już naprawdę nie będę - zachichotał Luneth. - Wiem, wtedy byłeś młodszy. Przepraszam.<br>- Hej, chłopaki - powitała ich zdawkowo Refia, wchodząc do kajuty. - Wiecie, jak przyjemnie na zewnątrz?  
>- Przyjemnie? Pizgawica, że łeb urywa.<br>- E tam. Piękne gwiazdy widać - rozmarzyła się. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie ględzić do północy, co?  
>- Tak mówisz, jakbyśmy nie wiadomo ile gadali - Luneth obrócił się na wznak i podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę. - A zresztą jak ci nie pasi nasze towarzystwo, to możesz się zamienić z Deschem. On z nami na pewno wytrzymie. Chcesz?<br>- Nie, nie chcę - burknęła, nakrywając się kocem. - Wolę już wysłuchiwać waszej paplaniny.  
>Półtorej godziny później pożałowała tego zapewnienia. <em>"Jak można tyle gadać? Zupełnie jakby rok się nie widzieli"<em>.  
>- ...a ja mu na to, że chyba go pogięło, jak mu pozwolę skitrać moje rzeczy. Co mi leszczyk będzie fikał, nie? Chwyciłem farfocla za bety i mówię ci, Arc, spuściłem mu taki wpier-<br>- Luneth, czy w Ur jest ktoś w twoim wieku, komu nie nałomotałeś z jakiegoś powodu? - przerwała mu ironicznie Refia.  
>- No pewnie! Na przykład jednemu takiemu kafarowi, co mieszka przy kuźni.<br>- Ale przecież... Dwa dni po święcie, pamiętasz...? - przypomniał Arc.  
>- Aha... Zapomniałem o tym. Mieliśmy małe <em>nieporozumienie<em> - przyznał zakłopotany Luneth, oględnie określając bijatykę z napakowanym kolegą od kowala. - No i poszliśmy na małe solo koło jeziora. Już teraz nie pamiętam, o co wtenczas poszło. Ale to fajny koleś. Poobijaliśmy se trochę mordy, a na drugi dzień poszliśmy razem na ryby. Każden z nas miał ładne limo pod okiem - zaśmiał się.  
>- Reszta twoich ofiar też taka wyrozumiała?<br>- Ej, nie rób ze mnie potwora! Oprócz takich trzech tchórzliwych skunksów wszyscy mnie lubią w Ur.  
>- A tym skunksom za co podpadłeś? - zainteresowała się Refia.<br>Ku jej zdziwieniu, po tym pytaniu zapadła cisza. Luneth milczał, Arc też.  
>- Luneth...?<br>- Nieważne - uciął krótko i odwrócił się do niej tyłem.  
>- Powiedziałam coś nie tak?<br>- Nie, ale nie chcę o tym gadać. Dobranoc.  
>- Dobranoc - odpowiedziała zdumiona dziewczyna.<br>_"Co go ugryzło?"_, zastanawiała się, ale nie doszła do żadnego wniosku i w końcu usnęła.

Desch wyszedł na pokład, oświetlony promieniami wschodzącego słońca. Ziewnął głośno i przeciągnął się. Oczywiście nie wyspał się należycie, wysłuchując przez połowę nocy, jak od chrapania kolegi drży powała. Wkrótce dołączył do niego Luneth, który był rannym ptaszkiem z natury, a nie z konieczności, jak Desch.  
>- Cześć, jak się spało?<br>- Cudownie, to znaczy przez te piętnaście czy dwadzieścia minut ciszy, gdy Ingus poszedł do kibla.  
>- Heja, Desch! Jak tam, wyspałeś się? - Refia pojawiła się na pokładzie.<br>- Bajecznie. Jeśli jeszcze Arc zapyta mnie o to samo, to daję słowo, że zacznę wyć.  
>- Spoko, jeszcze śpi i nieprędko się obudzi - zaśmiał się Luneth.<br>- Musi odespać wasze gadanie - prychnęła Refia.  
>- Co ja bym dał za wysłuchiwanie gadania zamiast chrapania...<br>- Witajcie - Ingus najwyraźniej był w bardzo dobrym humorze.  
>- Dobrze ci się spało?<br>- Dziękuję, świetnie. Desch jest dobrym współlokatorem. Nie muszę wysłuchiwać rozmów przez pół nocy - spojrzał znacząco na Lunetha. - Chętnie spędzę z nim resztę drogi.  
>Desch miał ochotę walić głową w maszt z rozpaczy. Luneth nadąsał się na wspomnienie "rozmów", a Refia zrobiła skwaszoną minę.<br>- Jacyś strapieni jesteście - zauważył rycerz. - Jakaż przyczyna tego?  
>- Zdaje ci się, jaśniepanie...<br>- Niewyspany, a nie strapiony...  
>- Mniejsze zło...<br>Ingus zdumiał się tymi odpowiedziami, ale nie pytał więcej. Pogawędzili jeszcze chwilę o dalszej trasie, po czym zabrali się do śniadania. Byli w połowie, gdy na pokład wyszedł zaspany Arc. Zbliżył się niemrawo do kolegów, tłumiąc ziewanie.  
>- Dobrze ci się spało?! - Luneth, Refia i Desch zapytali jak na komendę, ponownie zdumiewając Ingusa.<br>- D-dobrze, dziękuję. Dawno wstaliście?  
>- Z godzinę temu. Siadaj i wsuwaj, Arkie - Luneth przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce na ławce.<br>- Trzeba było mnie obudzić - Arc usiadł i szepnął mu do ucha z wyrzutem. - Czemu pozwoliłeś mi tak długo spać?  
>- Bo lubisz - wyjaśnił beztrosko przyjaciel. - Nic się nie działo, to po co miałeś się tak wczas zrywać?<br>- Luneth, zdecydowałeś, dokąd teraz popłyniemy?  
>Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i robiąc uprzejmość Ingusowi, przełknął to, co miał w ustach, po czym wyjaśnił:<br>- Nie mam konkretnego celu. Wylądujemy gdzieś i tam się zastanowimy.  
>- A może... może by było dobrze, gdybyśmy... - zaczął Arc i zaciął się, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.<br>- Masz jakiś pomysł?  
>- T-tak jakby... Myślałem dużo o Deschu i o tym, co umie. Bardzo dobrze radziłeś sobie z okrętem, no i te wyliczenia... - zwrócił się do kolegi. - Może więc powinniśmy odwiedzić Dolinę Gulgan.<br>- Co tam jest? - Luneth jak zwykle nie krępował się własną niewiedzą.  
>- Mieszkają tam niewidomi prorocy. Być może będą wiedzieli coś o Deschu.<br>- Czemu nie. Desch, co ty na to? Chcesz?  
>- Możemy spróbować. Skoro Arc twierdzi, że to może pomóc...<br>- ...to na pewno pomoże! - dokończyła ze śmiechem Refia i władowała kapitanowi przyjacielskiego kuksańca. - Co nie, Luneth?  
>- Mhm... No i z czego masz taki zaciesz, laska?<br>- "Arc ma zawsze rację i wszystko wie" - zacytowała kpiąco. - To twoja kwestia.  
>- Wcale że nie!<br>- Wcale że tak.  
>- Nie.<br>- Tak.  
>- Nie!<br>- Tak.  
>- Daj se na wstrzymanie! Dobra, płyniemy do proroków.<p>

Żegluga przebiegała spokojnie i nudno. Oprócz sporadycznych potyczek z morskimi potworami, które zdolne były do wzlatywania ponad fale, nic na statku się nie działo.  
>- Co to za dziwne hałasy? - Luneth zmarszczył brwi z zastanowieniem. - Słyszycie?<br>Wszyscy zaczęli się uważnie przysłuchiwać.  
>- To są odgłosy godowe morskich wiedźm - uznał Arc.<br>- Odgłosy... że co? Godowe? - Luneth spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco.  
>- Tak, są dość charakterystyczne. Przywabiają w ten sposób potencjalnych partnerów. Czytałem o tym w jednej książce.<br>- Masz ciekawe lektury, Arc - zachichotała Refia.  
>- A były tam obrazki z godami? - zainteresował się natychmiast niepoprawny Desch. - Masz może tę książkę ze sobą? Weź pokaż, obejrzałbym sobie - gorąco namawiał zawstydzonego szatyna na podzielenie się interesującą lekturą.<br>Luneth musiał zająć się ratowaniem kumpla przed namolnym Deschem, a Refia siedziała z boku i doskonale bawiła się całą sytuacją.  
>- Jak dzieci, normalnie - Ingus mruknął pod adresem rozbawionych kolegów.<p>

Dobiwszy do brzegu, starannie przycumowali Enterprise'a i zaczęli przygotowywać się do wędrówki ku Dolinie Gulgan. Ingus z pomocą Descha zabezpieczał okręt, a Refia sprzątała pokład.  
>- Spakowany? - Luneth wszedł do kabiny.<br>- Tak, wszystko już mam - Arc ściągnął troki przy swoim plecaku.  
>- Dobra, to jeszcze ja raz-dwa się zbiorę i możemy schodzić na ląd.<br>Żeby podejść do swojego łóżka, Luneth musiał przesunąć bagaż kumpla. Chwycił go za paski i podniósł z wysiłkiem. Co to cholerstwo takie ciężkie?!  
>- Czego żeś ty tam naładował, chłopie? Przecież to waży więcej od ciebie!<br>- N-nic takiego. N-normalnie, ubrania, książki...  
>- Aha! Książki. To już wszystko wiem. A sprawdzałeś, czy to podniesiesz?<br>- Nie...  
>- To proszę - Luneth wręczył mu plecak. - No, dalej.<br>Arc wziął od niego wypakowany po granice przyzwoitości bagaż i momentalnie upuścił, gdy Luneth przestał go trzymać. Nachylił się nad leżącym na ziemi tobołem i spróbował go podnieść. Nic. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Bez skutku. Jakby został przyklejony do podłogi. Luneth przyglądał się tym wysiłkom, zagryzając wargi, by się nie roześmiać. Arc i jego zmysł praktyczny. Dziękujemy za uwagę.  
>- Chyba trochę ciężkie, nie?<br>- Rzeczywiście. Nie sądziłem, że aż tyle będzie ważyło. Pakowałem go po trochu i nie sprawdziłem.  
>- Dobra, wywalaj wszystko na łóżko. Trza przebrać manele.<br>Mimo błagań Arca, bezlitośnie poodrzucał mu większość najgrubszych książek. I tak zostało ich za dużo jak na gust Lunetha, ale zrozpaczony przyjaciel był gotów bronić ich za cenę życia.  
>- Niech ci będzie, ale podnieś to teraz, jak część wywaliliśmy i wyobraź se, że będziesz to wlekł ze sobą po górach, lesie, bagnach...<br>Chłopak z trudem zarzucił sobie plecak na ramiona i aż ugiął się pod ciężarem. Luneth potrząsnął głową.  
>- Tak nie da rady. Albo je zostawiasz, albo nie wiem co.<br>- Ale ja je muszę zabrać, Lun. To są bardzo ważne księgi, o magii i innych rzeczach - prosił gorąco Arc. - Muszę je mieć, są mi potrzebne...  
>- Wyjmij je wszystkie - polecił Luneth. - No, nie pękaj. Wyjmij, sprawdzimy coś - dorzucił, widząc zawód w jego oczach.<br>Gdy przyjaciel wykonał polecenie, kazał mu podnieść odchudzony bagaż. Oczywiście Arc nie miał tym razem żadnego kłopotu.  
>- Tak myślałem. Ech, cóż... poniosę ci je, skoro są takie ważne.<br>- Ależ Luneth...! Nie musisz, naprawdę. Przecież sam też masz ciężko.  
>- Nie martw się, poradzę se. Dawaj te cegły, póki żem się nie rozmyślił.<br>Kiedy poupychał papierowe skarby Arca w swoim plecaku, wzruszony chłopiec powiedział z wdzięcznością:  
>- Dziękuję ci, Lun. Jesteś... jesteś taki...<br>- Wiem, wiem, Arc - zakłopotany Luneth zarzucił sobie plecak na ramiona.  
><em>"Dupa wołowa ze mnie, a nie dowódca"<em>, pomyślał. Powinien wywalić wszystkie te tomiska z powrotem do skrzyni, a nie taszczyć je jeszcze na własnym grzbiecie. Czemu był takim niedołęgą? Zerknął z ukosa na uszczęśliwionego przyjaciela, którego twarz jaśniała uwielbieniem. Z miejsca przestał przejmować się własną ciapowatością. Zdobył się nawet na krzywy uśmieszek.  
>- Idziemy, czytaczu - ponaglił kumpla, popychając go lekko w kierunku drzwi. - W sumie te twoje skarby mogą się na coś przydać. Jak nie znajdziemy opału, to będą w sam raz.<br>- Luneth...! Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego...? - przerażony Arc aż się zatrzymał.  
>- Nie - roześmiał się Luneth. - Pewnie, że nie. Spoko, żadnej książce nawet kartka nie wypadnie. Słowo.<p> 


	14. Prorok prawdę ci powie

**14. Prorok prawdę ci powie**

Mało przyjemna trasa wiodła u podnóża wysokich gór, głębokimi i zacienionymi dolinami. Szczyty górskie przesłaniały kawał nieba, więc na trasie wędrówki szybciej zapadał zmrok. To pozwalało na krótsze niż zwykle marsze. Gdy dotarli do celu, nawet tam nie mogli liczyć na więcej światła. Niewidomi prorocy zamieszkiwali bowiem ogromną grotę. _"No tak, ciemność raczej im nie przeszkadza, skoro i tak nic nie widzą"_, pomyślał Luneth i wszedł do środka. Zmrużył oczy, żeby przyzwyczaić wzrok do mroku.  
>- Uważajcie, ciemno tu jak w tyłku chocobo - ostrzegł kolegów. - Arc, nie wyrżnij o glebę - chwycił go za łokieć i poprowadził uważnie w kierunku końca korytarza, gdzie było odrobinę jaśniej.<br>Refia szła za Lunethem, ale od razu potknęła się o jakiś kamień. Zaklęła cicho, zazdroszcząc koledze iście sowiego wzroku.  
>- Chodźcie za mną, tam dalej jest dużo jaśniej, to wszystko zobaczycie - usłyszeli czyjś głos.<br>Zgodnie z tą obietnicą, ciemności skończyły się jak nożem uciął zaraz po wyjściu z korytarzyka. Co prawda iluminacji wielkiej tu nie było, raczej półmrok, ale do bezpiecznego poruszania się to wystarczało. Gdy ich przewodnik wyszedł z cienia i obrócił się, Lunethowi wyrwał się okrzyk zaskoczenia. Mężczyzna nie miał oczu.  
>- Kim jesteś?!<br>- Jednym z Gulgańczyków. Na pewno zauważyliście, że nic nie widzę. Rodzimy się już tacy, bez oczu.  
>- Ja cie sune - wyszeptał zaszokowany kapitan.<br>Choć stał tyłem do Ingusa, bez trudu wyobraził sobie, jak ten patrzy na niego z politowaniem. No dobra, Arc mówił, że ci prorocy są niewidomi. Ale niewidomi to jedno, a bez oczu to drugie!  
>- To dla nas nic niezwykłego - zapewnił go mężczyzna. - Zostaliśmy za to obdarzeni możliwością widzenia przyszłości. Ten dar rekompensuje nam życie w ciemnościach. Ale nie zatrzymuję was dłużej. Idźcie dalej prosto, dojdziecie do centrum naszej siedziby. Tam znajdziecie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.<br>- Skąd pan wie, po co tu jesteśmy? - Refia nie popisała się bystrością.  
>Ponieważ stała obok Ingusa, nie musiała sobie wyobrażać jego politowania. Niewidomy przewodnik tylko się uśmiechnął i ręką wskazał im kierunek. Podziękowali mu więc za pomoc i ruszyli dalej. Na środku wielkiej jaskini z dna wznosiła się wielka platforma, z której kaskadami spadała woda. Dotarli tam po chwiejącym się, niezbyt wzbudzającym zaufanie moście linowym. Na kamiennym placu, do którego docierał monotonny szmer wody przechadzało się kilku mieszkańców groty. Podobnie jak mężczyzna spotkany przy wejściu, byli pozbawieni oczu. Luneth rozejrzał się z niepokojem po platformie, której brakowało jakichkolwiek zabezpieczeń. Jakim cudem żaden z Gulgańczyków nie spadł na dół i nie skręcił sobie karku? Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie szósty zmysł ich przewodnika. Facet radził sobie w ciemnościach lepiej niż oni, więc pewnie przepaść też potrafił jakoś wyczuć.<br>- Witajcie w Dolinie Gulgan - odezwał się do nich jeden ze spacerowiczów.  
>Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i położył Lunethowi dłoń na ramieniu.<br>- Pewnie nie musimy się przedstawiać. Jesteś pan prorokiem, więc założę się, że wszystko o nas wiesz. Nawet, co jadłem dziś na śniadanie - zakpił Luneth, ściskając mu rękę na powitanie.  
>Ingus nie wytrzymał.<br>- Wybacz mu, panie - odezwał się przepraszająco. - Nie chciał cię obrazić, ma tylko taki głupi sposób bycia.  
>Zanim spostponowany kapitan zdążył się odciąć, mężczyzna roześmiał się i zapewnił:<br>- Ależ wcale nie czuję się obrażony. Ale rzeczywiście wiem o was co nieco. Wiem, że zostaliście wybrańcami Kryształu. Ten, który dał wam moc, był Kryształem Wiatru. Są jeszcze trzy inne, których musicie poszukać: Ognia, Wody i Ziemi. Nie krępujcie się, każdy z nas z radością z wami porozmawia - zachęcił ich. - Na dolne kondygnacje możecie zejść tymi schodami na środku placu.  
>- Dziękujemy - Ingus skłonił się ponownie.<br>- Suchary i suszone mięso - oznajmił niespodziewanie prorok.  
>- Słucham?! - zdumiony Luneth odwrócił się z powrotem do Gulgańczyka.<br>- Twoje śniadanie, młody człowieku - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. - Zgadza się, prawda?  
>- C-co? Aaa, rzeczywiście! - nastolatek wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. - Serio widzi pan takie rzeczy jako prorok? W morde jeża...<br>Gulgańczyk roześmiał się tubalnie i podszedł do zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu, strzepując jakieś niewidzialne pyłki.  
>- Masz na ubraniu okruchy - wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Wiem też o tobie dużo innych rzeczy, jeśli jesteś ciekawy. Na przykład... niedawno szedłeś przez sosnowy las - ujął go za rękę i dotknął miejsca, gdzie do tej pory znajdowały się ślady żywicy.<br>Przechylił głowę z namysłem, a Luneth odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna mu się przygląda. Głupie, przecież facet był ślepy jak kret.  
>- Nie bardzo odpowiada ci konieczność posługiwania się magią. Wolisz walczyć mieczem - Luneth zastanawiał się, po czym Gulgańczyk to poznał. - Niesiesz cięższy niż zazwyczaj bagaż. Część z niego należy do innej osoby. Osoby, która jest bardzo bliska twojemu sercu, inaczej nie robiłbyś tego-<br>- Hm, dzięki - przerwał mu speszony chłopak. - Nie musi mnie pan już dłużej przekonywać.  
>- Mogę ci powiedzieć jeszcze więcej, młodzieńcze - oznajmił prorok, uśmiechając się filuternie. - Nie chcę, byś wątpił w nasz gulgański dar proroczy.<br>- Nie wątpię! - zapewnił go prędko Luneth. - Wierzę w niego całkowicie. Przepraszam, ale musimy już iść.  
>- Rozumiem - pożegnał się rozweselony Gulgańczyk. - Miło się z wami rozmawiało. Powodzenia w misji!<br>- Dziękujemy!  
>Gdy schodzili po schodach, Refia pofolgowała sobie i zaczęła się śmiać.<br>- Przyznaj, Luneth, że gość nieźle natarł ci uszu.  
>- I miał rację - przyłączył się Ingus. - Jak można tak bezczelnie odzywać się do proroka? "Co jadłem na śniadanie". To oburzające.<br>- Ingus, nie przesadzaj. Facet ma poczucie humoru - zachichotał Desch. - No i fajny dar.  
>- To nie dar, tylko spostrzegawczość - zaoponował Arc. - On nie widzi tak jak my, ale potrafi wyciągać logiczne wnioski z tego, co zarejestrują inne jego zmysły. Z pewnością bardziej wyczulone niż nasze.<br>- Na przyszłość nie zostawiaj na sobie połowy śniadania, jeśli nie chcesz, by ktoś cię rozszyfrował, szefie - śmiał się Desch.  
>- Ej, nie jestem flejtuchem! To były jakieś niewidzialne okruszki, kurde. A nie połowa śniadania.<br>- A co takiego targasz w plecaku? - zainteresowała się Refia. - Ten prorok mówił, że niesiesz rzeczy kogoś, kogo bardzo kochasz.  
>- Odczepcie się ode mnie! - rozzłościł się zakłopotany Luneth. - Chyba jesteśmy tu, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć o Deschu, a nie rozkminiać, co mam w plecaku. Dość tych głupot!<br>Spotkany na dolnym piętrze Gulgańczyk dostarczył im wreszcie informacji, której poszukiwali.  
>- Na północy znajduje się Wieża Owena - oznajmił im. - To wielka budowla wypełniona maszynerią. Desch, tam czeka na ciebie twoje przeznaczenie.<br>- Ale jakie? - drążył zaciekawiony brunet.  
>- Możesz się tam dostać, używając tego zaklęcia - mężczyzna wręczył mu papierowy zwój i zignorował zadane pytanie.<br>Desch skrzywił się. Tutejsi prorocy mieli zwyczaj odpowiadać tylko na te pytania, które chcieli. Albo - jak w przypadku Lunetha - na to, o co ich wcale nie pytano.  
>Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, Luneth bezceremonialnie zabrał papier Deschowi i przekazał go w ręce Arca.<br>- Arkie, co to za ustrojstwo? Znowu zmniejszanie?  
>- Hmm... nie, to biała magia z kategorii polimorficznych - odparł szatyn po przestudiowaniu zwoju.<br>- Aha... a przetłumacz to na moje - poprosił żałośnie Luneth.  
>- Magia polimorficzna umożliwia zmianę kształtu w inną istotę. Ten tutaj dotyczy ropuch.<br>- Ropuch?! - Refia wykrzywiła się z odrazą. - Nienawidzę ich, nienawidzę!  
>- To masz pecha, bo to biała magia, więc ty będziesz musiała zapuścić czara. A poza tym może być zabawnie - zachichotał Luneth.<br>- Zabawnie?! Tobie jakoś miniaturyzacja nie wydawała się zabawna.  
>- Ale przywykłem. Ty też możesz.<br>- Przecież ropuchy są takie śliczniusie - drażnił się Desch.  
>- Fuuuj! Nie wspominaj mi o nich, bo puszczę pawia - Refia otrząsnęła się z obrzydzenia i wzięła niechętnie zwój, ujmując go dwoma palcami. - Ropuchy...! Za co mnie to spotyka...<br>- Nie będziemy za długo pozostawać w tej postaci - pocieszył ją Arc. - To by było niebezpieczne, bo nie można w tym stanie używać prawie żadnej magii ani ataków fizycznych.  
>- Ale odjazd - zrzędził Luneth. - To co będzie można?<br>- Pochlapać się w wodzie? Zakumkać? - Desch pękał ze śmiechu.  
>- Ty się tak nie brechtaj, kolego. Doceń, jak się dla ciebie poświęcamy - pouczył go Luneth. - Nie wiem co tam takiego jest w tej twojej wieży, że aż trza się zmieniać w żabę.<br>- W ropuchę - poprawił go czujnie Ingus.  
>- A to nie to samo?<br>- Nie, żaby i ropuchy należą do innych rodzin - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem drużynowy przyrodnik Arc. - Ale żaby to zwyczajowa nazwa wszystkich płazów bezogonowych. Tak więc to, co powiedziałeś, z grubsza jest w porządku - pocieszył przyjaciela.  
>- Widzisz, jaśniepanie? Nie wylatuj przed szereg, jak sam żeś nie mądrzejszy.<br>- Wszystko jedno, żaba czy ropucha, nie lubię ich i tyle. Nie zamierzam się przemieniać w takie paskudztwo.  
>- Na razie zostawmy tę dyskusję - uciął Ingus. - Wieża, z tego co nam mówiono, jest dość daleko stąd. Powinniśmy już iść.<br>- A więc ku twemu przeznaczeniu, Desch - zacytował górnolotnie Luneth. - Twoje przeznaczenie to zmiana w ropuchę. Pozazdrościć.  
>- A twoje przeznaczenie to kariera tragarza, tak? - odgryzł się brunet i pociągnął go za pasek od plecaka. - Przyznasz się wreszcie, co tam niesiesz takiego cennego, że aż gulgański prorok to zauważył?<br>- Nie twój interes - zmieszał się Luneth.  
>- Skoro jesteś taki uczynny, to może poniósłbyś mi trochę ciuchów? Chyba zabrałem za dużo gaci - kpił Desch.<br>- Jeszcze czego - tragarz spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
>- To może mnie coś poniesiesz? - zapytała słodko Refia.<br>- Wypchajcie się oboje, wam nic nie będę nosił!  
>- A to komu będziesz? - podchwyciła rozbawiona dziewczyna, jednak Luneth udał, że nie słyszał pytania.<br>Uniósł dumnie podbródek i ruszył przez dolinę. Towarzysze pomaszerowali karnie za nim. Desch był ciekaw, co czeka go w Wieży. Czyżby rzeczywiście był jakimś mechanikiem?


	15. Strażnik wieży

**15. Strażnik wieży**

- Słuchajcie, a jakbyśmy najpierw skoczyli do tego waszego króla Argusa? - zaproponował Desch podczas postoju. - Trochę tylko zboczymy z trasy, zanim pójdziemy do Wieży Owena. Mówiliście, że musicie kiedyś odwiedzić króla, bo on zna się na silnikach do latających okrętów. Czemu by nie odwiedzić go teraz, jak mamy statek?  
>- Myślałem, że spieszy ci się do Wieży - zdziwił się Luneth.<br>- Taa... ale wiesz... - Descha przygnębiała myśl o rozstaniu z kolegami. Pewnie ta cała Wieża coś mu przypomni i będzie musiał ich zostawić. Chciał odwlec tę chwilę najdłużej, jak się dało. - To przecież nie będzie duże opóźnienie...  
>- Spoko, jeśli tego chcesz - zgodził się Luneth. - Arkie, zerknij na mapę i wyznacz najlepszą trasę, dobra?<br>- Już patrzę - nadworny planista Lunetha wyciągnął płachtę papieru. - Musimy najpierw dojść do wschodniego brzegu, bo tam zostawiliśmy Enterprise'a. A do zamku króla Argusa rzeczywiście nie mamy stamtąd daleko - potwierdził. - Potem możemy popłynąć na północ do Wieży albo polecieć, jeśli król nam pomoże z przeróbką statku.

Luneth prowadził towarzyszy ku zamkowi króla Argusa. Myśl o kontakcie z wyniosłymi arystokratami jednak wcale go nie pociągała. Wystarczy, że musiał się na co dzień użerać z Ingusem. Niemniej jednak potrzebowali pomocy i wiedzy króla, jeśli chcieli ponownie wznieść się w przestworza. Ta kwestia szczególnie nurtowała Arca, zafascynowanego powietrznymi statkami.  
>Sylwetka zamku była widoczna już z oddali. Potężne kamienne mury opasywały go dookoła, zaś zamek był usadowiony na półwyspie, co czyniło go trudną do zdobycia fortecą.<br>- No, tośmy są - zaanonsował Luneth, gdy zatrzymali się przed potężnymi, okutymi wrotami. - I co teraz, Ingus? Tu się puka czy trza zatrąbić? Ale nie mamy na czym... Mogę zagwizdać - wziął głęboki wdech i wsadził palce do ust.  
>- Ani mi się waż! - oburzony Ingus złapał go za rękę i powstrzymał. - Czy ciebie nikt nigdy nie uczył dobrych manier, troglodyto?!<br>- Chciałem dać znać, że czekamy przy bramie - usprawiedliwił się zbesztany kapitan.  
>- Gwizdaniem?! Czy jak stoisz przed czyimś domem i chcesz, żeby wyszedł, to też na niego gwiżdżesz? - rycerz zadał retoryczne w swoim mniemaniu pytanie.<br>- Hmm, no... - zakłopotany Luneth przypomniał sobie te wszystkie momenty, kiedy w Ur wołał tak kolegów, żeby wyszli na dwór. No i na dziewczyny w sumie też czasem gwizdał. Nikt się jakoś nie skarżył. - A co w tym złego?  
>Ingus jęknął cicho ze zgrozą.<br>- Przy bramie powinni być królewscy strażnicy. Zapytajmy ich, czy możemy wejść - powiedział chłodno.  
>- Ano dobra. To prowadź. Jesteś bardziej oblatany w tych wszystkich pałacach.<br>Ingus podszedł do masywnych wierzei i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że są uchylone. Wsunął się do środka i rozejrzał. Koledzy wślizgnęli się za nim. Wewnątrz nikogo nie było. Przy bramie nikt nie stróżował, nie zatrzymano ich też, gdy maszerowali wymarłymi uliczkami. Dziedziniec był pusty.  
>- Nikogo tu nie ma - zauważył bystrze Desch.<br>- No co ty nie powiesz - mruknęła Refia.  
>- Bardzo nierozsądna decyzja z punktu widzenia strategii - oznajmił Ingus. - Zostawiać niepilnowaną twierdzę... Gdzie podziali się rycerze?<br>- Może pojechali się rozerwać, grabić i plądrować okoliczne wioski - zasugerowała Refia.  
>- Co insynuujesz? - Ingus poczerwieniał na twarzy. - Że królewscy rycerze to rabusie i mordercy?<br>- Zluzujcie - uciszył ich Luneth, który jednak sympatyzował z Refią. - Niczego nie wiemy, chodźmy dalej. Może ktoś tu będzie.  
>Obeszli wokół cały zamek, zajrzeli do kilku otwartych pomieszczeń i nie spotkali żywej duszy. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś porwał wszystkich mieszkańców.<br>- I dupa - podsumował dosadnie Luneth, siadając na ławce pod murem. - Przeleźliśmy taki kawał drogi na darmo.  
>- Ciekawe, gdzie wszystkich wymiotło - łamała sobie głowę Refia.<br>- Niepotrzebnie was tu ciągnąłem - sumitował się Desch.  
>- Przecież nie wiedziałeś, co tu zastaniemy - odezwał się Luneth. - I tak mieliśmy odwiedzić króla...<br>- Tylko że go nigdzie nie ma. To co teraz, Luneth?  
>- Skoro Argusa nie ma, to wracamy na statek i płyniemy do Wieży Owena.<br>- Powinniśmy sprawdzić, co tu się stało i gdzie są wszyscy - sprzeciwił się Ingus.  
>- Mamy co innego do roboty. I nie jest to na pewno latanie za królem, który pojechał na rajzę po wioskach - Luneth przypomniał sobie sugestię koleżanki.<br>Ingus był poirytowany negatywnym nastawieniem Refii do monarchy i lekceważącym stosunkiem do całej sprawy Lunetha. O co im chodziło?  
>- To spadówa - ogłosił kapitan i podniósł się z miejsca. - Nie ma tu co płaszczyć tyłka po próżnicy.<br>Towarzysze ochoczo zerwali się i ruszyli za nim. Nikomu nie podobał się przygnębiający, opuszczony zamek. Ingus wzruszył ramionami i dał spokój z dalszym naleganiem.

Wieża Owena okazała się wysoką budowlą, wzbijającą się ku niebu. Ciemne mury wyglądały ponuro, jakby już sama jej monumentalność nie była wystarczająco przytłaczająca.  
>- Przypomina ci się coś, Desch? - zapytała Refia.<br>Zapytany pokręcił przecząco głową.  
>- To wchodzimy. Może w środku się czegoś dowiemy. A jak nie, to trudno. Zawsze możesz dalej z nami łazić - pocieszył go Luneth. - Dopóki dasz radę z nami wytrzymać.<br>- Dzięki - brunet uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. - Ale nie ma tu nic do wytrzymywania. Bardzo lubię wasze towarzystwo.  
>Wejście do środka nie nastręczyło żadnych trudności, gdyż drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz. Przebycie paru mrocznych i zalanych wodą korytarzy, okraszonych potyczką z uszatymi potworami nie było również żadnym wyzwaniem. Kiedy doszli do małej sali, wypełnionej wodą, Desch rozejrzał się uważnie. Nie widząc innego wyjścia z pomieszczenia niż wąskim kanałem, którym wylewała się woda, zapytał żartobliwie:<br>- To jak, gotowi, żeby dać nura?  
>- Nurkować to tu za bardzo nie ma w czym - zauważył Luneth. - Chyba, że miałeś na myśli, że jako ropuchy...<br>- Cholera, no nie! Miałam nadzieję, że żartowaliście z tymi ropuchami! - wykrzyknęła Refia. - Chłopaki, nie róbcie mi tego! Nie chcę być żadną ohydną żabą!  
>- Musimy to zrobić, inaczej nie przejdziemy dalej - przekonywał ją Luneth. - Chcesz pomóc Deschowi, no nie?<br>- Jasne, że chcę.  
>- Musimy dokonać transformacji - odezwał się Ingus. - Jakkolwiek mnie też myśl o polimorfii w ropuchę przejmuje niesmakiem...<br>- Już ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, jaśniepanie. Słuchaj, Refia. Ty masz tego czara i ty nas musisz zmienić. Jak tego nie zrobisz, to możemy wracać na statek z niczym. Chcesz potem myśleć, że wymiękłaś z powodu głupiej żaby?  
>- Pewnie, że nie - wymamrotała.<br>- To tylko na chwilę - odezwał się przepraszająco Desch. - Przejdziemy kanałem i z powrotem zmienimy się w ludzi.  
>- Ale to na pewno bezpieczne?<br>- Tak, magia polimorficzna jest relatywnie bezpieczna - zapewnił Arc. - Przemiana w mniejsze stworzenia jest dobrze poznana i nie grozi żadnymi konsekwencjami.  
>- Dobra, niech wam będzie - złamała się dziewczyna. - Ale wisicie mi za to trzy kolejki mycia garów!<br>- Oż kurde, ale jesteś wymagająca - jęknął Luneth. - Dobra, umowa stoi. Zapuszczaj żabnego czara!  
>Refia wykonała polecenie, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia. W jednej chwili zamiast piątki młodych wojowników na mokrej podłodze pojawiły się żaby, różniące się od siebie ubarwieniem. Zgodnym szykiem przepłynęły stojącą wodę i wskoczyły do ciemnego wylotu kanału.<br>- Bleee! Fuuuj! Co za obleśność! - wstrząsnęła się Refia, gdy już powrócili do swoich postaci. - To było wstrętne! Nigdy więcej nie chcę być żabą!  
>Arc uznał transformację za bardzo pouczające i pozytywne doświadczenie. Był zadowolony z faktu, iż postać żaby nie tylko umożliwiła mu sprawne przepłynięcie zbiornika wodnego, ale także ukryła fakt, iż bał się głębokiej wody.<br>- A ja myślę, że było całkiem śmiesznie - zaoponował wesoło Luneth. - I miałaś taki ładny oczojebny kolor jako ropucha.  
>- Ja ci dam oczojebny! - rozeźliła się. - Uważaj, bo teraz mogę zmienić w ropuchę tylko ciebie, skoro tak ci się spodobało. Chcesz?<br>- Nie, nie chcę - Luneth z miejsca spuścił z tonu.  
>Triumfująca dziewczyna nabrała lepszego humoru. Luneth spojrzał na nią spode łba i mruknął do Arca:<br>- Słuchaj, ona naprawdę może wykręcić mi taki numer, i co wtenczas? Tylko ona może cofnąć tego statusa?  
>- Nie martw się. Jak cię zamieni, to mogę cię odczarować z żaby.<br>- Jak? Pocałujesz go i z powrotem zamieni się w Lunetha? - zainteresował się podsłuchujący Desch. - Jak w baśni o zaczarowanym księciu?  
>- N-nie... - Arc zaczerwienił się po uszy.<br>- Jesteś pewien, że to nie zadziała?  
>- N-nie... nie wiem...<br>- To musisz koniecznie sprawdzić. Nie zrobiłbyś tego dla kumpla?  
>- Ja... yyy... T-tak, oczywiście, ale...<br>- I powinieneś poćwiczyć z Lunethem zawczasu - nalegał Desch, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. - No wiesz, zanim dostanie statusa. Będzie przyjemniej.  
>- Lutuj paszczę, Desch - zdenerwował się Luneth. - Idź się brechtaj gdzie indziej, my tu omawiamy poważne kwestie naukowe!<br>- Kwestie naukowe... - płakał ze śmiechu brunet.  
>- Nie słuchaj tego pajaca, Arc. No to mów, da się jakoś zdjąć tą żabę? Niekoniecznie baśniowo. Znaczy, jak będzie trza, to spoko, mnie to wcale nie przeszkadza...<br>- Jest taki przedmiot zdejmujący status. Mam kilka, więc się nie przejmuj. Poza tym Refia na pewno tylko żartowała.  
>- Może, ale wolę się upewnić, że nie będzie wtopy.<p>

- Witaj w Wieży Owena... tu, gdzie czeka twoje przeznaczenie, ha ha ha! - rozległ się głos, dobiegający nie wiadomo skąd i okraszony demonicznym rechotem.  
>Luneth miał już serdecznie dość głosów, które ciągle skądś słyszeli. A to Kryształ, to znowu smok, teraz cholera wie co... Rozejrzał się bez większego przekonania, ale oczywiście nikogo nie dostrzegł. Piętnaście potyczek z potworami i kilka pięter później głos raczył odezwać się ponownie, informując ich uprzejmie, acz chłodno, że nigdy nie odnajdą tu drogi. <em>"Ja nie odnajdę drogi?! JA?!"<em>, oburzył się w myślach Luneth.  
>Budowla, zgodnie z informacją Gulgańczyków, rzeczywiście była wypełniona maszynerią. Ogromne tryby i wały napędowe, przekładnie i metalowe platformy stanowiły jej wyposażenie. Wszystkie te maszyny wydawały monotonny, metaliczny stukot i szmer, odbijający się jednostajnym echem od kamiennych ścian. Wspiąwszy się na najwyższe piętro, młodzi eksploratorzy zobaczyli ogromną komorę czy też piec, którego wnętrze płonęło roztopionym metalem i ogniem. Przy palenisku stała, odwrócona do nich plecami, jakaś postać z dziwną fryzurą. Najwidoczniej usłyszała ich nadejście, gdyż obróciła się w mgnieniu oka. Wyglądała obrzydliwie. Miała czerwony pysk, a to, co z daleka wyglądało na fryzurę, okazało się wężami wyrastającymi z głowy.<br>- A ty to kto? - krzyknął Luneth, ściskając w garści miecze. - I co tu robisz?! Gadaj zaraz!  
>- Jestem Meduza - wysyczała istota, wbijając w nich płonący nieludzko wzrok. - W imieniu mojego pana Xande zniszczę tę wieżę i pogrążę te ziemie w wiecznej ciemności!<br>_"To raczej nieciekawe plany"_, pomyślał cierpko Luneth, poznając głos, który im towarzyszył w drodze po piętrach.  
>- A wy gotujcie się na śmierć! - wywarczała Meduza, po czym przemieniła się - w co trudno uwierzyć - w jeszcze ohydniejszego stwora, z masą wijących się węży i macek.<br>- Arc i Refia, do tyłu - rozkazał prędko kapitan. - Ingus i ja na przód. Desch, rób, co możesz. Uważajcie na macki.  
>Stoczyli wspólnie już tyle walk, że teraz porozumienie na polu bitwy przychodziło im z łatwością. Każdy wiedział, co robić i znał swoje miejsce. Tak więc, mimo iż przeciwnik był wymagający, żadne z nich nie zawahało się ani na chwilę. Ani wtedy, gdy Ingus niemal został znokautowany, ani wtedy, gdy przerażający wzrok Meduzy sparaliżował Arca tak, że chłopak nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie na darmo ten stan nazywano skamienieniem. Refia była jednak na posterunku, sprawnie uzdrawiając i lecząc poszkodowanych kolegów. Luneth szalał na przodzie, starając się ściągnąć na siebie większość ciosów potwora. Desch i Arc systematycznie pozbawiali złowrogą istotę sił, miotając w nią celnymi Blizzarami i Thundarami. Dzieła zniszczenia dopełniał Ingus, z mistrzowską płynnością przechodząc od ciosów zadawanych mieczem, do magii ofensywnej, a potem leczniczej, i znowu do miecza. Meduza nie miała szans.<br>- Kolejna gadzina mniej - wysapał z triumfem Luneth i zapobiegliwie zmiażdżył butem odcięty łeb żmii. - Wszyscy cali?  
>Koledzy zgodnie kiwnęli głowami na znak potwierdzenia. Desch spojrzał uważnie na gorejące palenisko i zbliżył się do niego. Czuł, że coś zaczyna mu się przypominać. To miejsce...<br>- Desch, nie podchodź do ognia! To wygląda, jakby zaraz miało wybuchnąć! - ostrzegła Refia.  
>- Słuchajcie, ja już wszystko pamiętam - powiedział wolno brunet.<br>Naprawdę nie sądził, że to będzie coś takiego...  
>- Jestem strażnikiem tej wieży - wyjaśnił. - Jednym ze "Starożytnych", jak zwykliście nas nazywać.<br>Czwórka towarzyszy milczała, zdumiona rewelacjami. Desch, ten fajny koleś, z którym podróżowali, gadali, wygłupiali się... jest Starożytnym?  
>- Przez bardzo długi czas leżałem pogrążony we śnie - ciągnął. - Zahibernowany. Miałem się obudzić, gdy Wieża będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. No, ale chyba spałem ciut za długo. Kupę czasu zajęło mi przypomnienie sobie, co mam robić. Tyle lat... - wyszeptał do siebie.<br>Podszedł blisko paleniska, czując gorący podmuch z paleniska na skórze. Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Wreszcie wiedział.  
>- Wieża utrzymuje Latający Kontynent w powietrzu. Coś jest z nią nie tak, widzę to. Wydaje mi się jednak, że jeszcze nie jest za późno. Zdążę naprawić uszkodzenie. Inaczej Latający Kontynent zostanie odepchnięty od słońca. Dla mieszkańców byłaby to katastrofa. Zejdę na dół i spróbuję wszystko ustabilizować.<br>Odwrócił się do oniemiałych kolegów i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
>- Czas się pożegnać... Dzięki za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiliście. Nawet nie macie pojęcia, jak świetnie się z wami bawiłem.<br>- Desch, nie rozklejaj się - zażartował smętnie Luneth. - Przecież nie musisz wcale-  
>- Nie, Luneth. To moje zadanie. Wy macie swoje, i ja też mam.<br>- Ale jak tam zejdziesz, to zginiesz! - zaprotestował gorąco kapitan, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. - To pewna śmierć!  
>- To moje przeznaczenie - poprawił go Desch i cofnął się. - A wy musicie iść dalej. Wiem dokąd, już sobie przypomniałem. Udajcie się na Wyspę Krasnoludów, gdzie znajdziecie moc ognia. To drugi Kryształ, o którym nam mówiono u proroków.<br>- Desch!  
>- Żegnajcie. Na pewno was nie zapomnę - powiedział cicho, po czym, ku przerażeniu zebranych bez wahania zeskoczył w piekielne otchłanie.<br>- Desch! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona Refia, podbiegając do paleniska i osłaniając ramieniem twarz przed buchającym stamtąd gorącem.  
>W jednej chwili Arc, Refia, Ingus i Luneth poczuli, jakby coś ich wciągało, a zaraz potem nastąpiło bardzo bolesne zderzenie z czymś twardym.<br>- Ojjj... ufff... cholera...  
>Kiedy odrobinę ochłonęli, powoli rozejrzeli się dookoła. Wylądowali na deskach pokładu Enterprise'a. Po potwornym gorącu i mrokach Wieży Owena nie pozostał ślad. Statek kołysał się lekko, fale szumiały, rozbijając się o burtę, słychać było wrzaski morskich ptaków. Byłoby sielankowo, gdyby nie świadomość okropnego losu towarzysza. Luneth doszedł do siebie pierwszy. Wstał chwiejnie i potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się oszołomienia.<br>- Widocznie Desch nas tu przysłał...  
>Powoli i z wysiłkiem Ingus, Refia i Arc również wstali z pokładu i oparli się o burtę. Spojrzeli na horyzont, w kierunku ledwo widocznej stąd Wieży.<br>- Sztorm w cieśninie ucichł - zauważył apatycznie Arc. - Możemy przepłynąć.  
>- Mamy u Descha dług wdzięczności - dodał Ingus, obserwując słabnący morski wir.<br>- Mam nadzieję, że Desch jest bezpieczny - szepnęła Refia, wyrażając na głos myśli ich wszystkich.  
>Luneth podszedł do niej i niepewny jej reakcji, objął ją ramieniem. Refia nie patyczkowała się z nikim i z pewnością przywaliłaby mu, gdyby uznała za stosowne. Nie spotkał się jednak z negatywną reakcją, więc odezwał się pocieszająco:<br>- Pewnie, że nic mu nie jest. Na pewno przeżył ten skok, skoro nas tu przetegował. Desch wygląda mi na takiego, co zna się na swojej robocie. Na pewno nie był idiotą i samobójcą.  
>- Masz rację - dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem. - Pewnie teraz naprawia tę swoją głupią wieżę i śmieje się z nas, że się o niego martwimy.<br>- Pewnie tak. To kawał pajaca - uśmiechnął się krzywo Luneth. - Oby mu się powiodło, bo nie zamyślam zostać grzanką, kiedy wywali nas w kosmos.  
>- Raczej mrożonką - poprawiła go. - W kosmosie chyba jest zimno, nie?<br>- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale Arc pewnie to wie. Chcesz posłuchać wykładu? To możemy go zapytać.  
>- Nie, jakoś nie bardzo mam na to ochotę - jęknęła zabawnie Refia. - Ale wiesz co, Luneth...?<br>- No?  
>- Dziękuję - powiedziała z wdzięcznością.<br>Czuła, że odzyskała pogodę ducha. Śmieszne, jaki efekt miało kilka prostych słów usłyszanych od towarzysza. Prostych, ale szczerych. Czuła, że niezależnie od przykrych czy tragicznych okoliczności, jakie ich spotkały i jeszcze spotkają na drodze do celu, mogli liczyć na siebie wzajemnie.  
>- Za co? Przecież nic żem nie zrobił.<br>- Tak po prostu... Jesteś fajnym kolegą i dobrym dowódcą. Ingus też tak uważa - szepnęła, chichocząc - to widać, choć pewnie nigdy ci tego nie powie. Ale ty o tym wiedz.  
>- Ha, to fajnie, że tak myślisz. Dzięki - rozpromienił się Luneth.<br>- To co teraz rozkażesz, szefie? - zażartowała, naśladując sposób mówienia Descha.  
>Oboje uśmiechnęli się na wspomnienie wesołego kolegi. Mieli nadzieję, że kiedyś znowu go spotkają.<br>- Słuchajcie, tak kombinowałem, że jak odfajkujemy Wyspę Krasnoludów, to powinniśmy wdepnąć do wioski Starożytnych - Luneth zwierzył się ze swoich planów.  
>- Myślę, że masz rację - zgodził się Ingus. - W końcu Desch jest jednym z nich. Może czegoś się dowiemy.<br>- Właśnie tak myślałem. Refia, Arc, co wy na to?  
>- Dobry pomysł - odparł Arc.<br>- A po drodze poćwiczymy trochę na nowych potworach - powiedziała Refia. - Luneth, jak ci się podoba ten plan?  
>- Pytanie! Plan jak ta lala. Nie wiadomo, jakie jeszcze dziadostwo czeka na skopanie tyłka, trza trenować, kiedy się da. Teraz do krasnoludów, potem wycieczka do wiochy Descha. Ingus, do steru! Arc i Refia, wyciągać kotwicę!<p> 


	16. Łapaj złodzieja!

_**16. Łapaj złodzieja!**_

Zostawiwszy Wieżę za sobą, czterej Wojownicy pożeglowali na północ. Po raz pierwszy wypływali z morza wewnętrznego na wody okalające ląd od przeciwnej strony. Dotąd było to niemożliwe, gdyż potężny wir morski w cieśninie koło Wieży Owena nie pozwalał na skorzystanie z tej drogi. Teraz, gdy Desch zajął się przywracaniem stabilności kontynentowi, wir zniknął i można było przepłynąć po spokojnej toni.  
>- Schodzimy na wyspę - zarządził Luneth, gdy przybili do brzegu. - Czas odwiedzić krasnoludów.<br>- Gdzieś w pobliżu jest Kryształ Ognia - przypomniała Refia. - Jak myślicie, dostaniemy nowe profesje, jak go znajdziemy?  
>- A co, już ci się znudziło złodziejowanie? - zaśmiał się Luneth.<br>- Nie no, skąd. To fajna rozrywka. Ale tak ogólnie jestem ciekawa.  
>- Na razie zejdźmy na ląd - uciął te rozważania Ingus.<br>Siedziba krasnoludów była widoczna z pokładu statku, więc nie było potrzeby odbywania długich marszów. Weszli zgodnie do środka i jak zwykle pozostawili zbieranie informacji przedsiębiorczemu kapitanowi. Ingus z Refią poszli na zakupy do zbrojowni, a Arc udał się na poszukiwanie sklepu z potionami i zaklęciami. Luneth rozejrzał się dookoła. Na środku jaskini znajdowało się jeziorko o połyskliwej wodzie. Wokół niego, wydrążone w skałach, znajdowały się siedziby krasnoludów. Nad brzegiem zbiornika wymurowano podest z kamiennych płyt. Obok stał krępy, brodaty mężczyzna w zielonej czapce na głowie i wpatrywał się w wodę. Był czymś zmartwiony - tak bardzo, że było to widać pomimo obfitego zarostu, zasłaniającego mu niemal całe oblicze. Lunethowi przypomniał się Cid i jego wąsiska. Uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, co porabia rubaszny pilot.  
>- Witam! Jakiś problem? - pozdrowił zamyślonego brodacza.<br>- Hmm... - wyrwany z zamyślenia krasnolud zamrugał oczami.  
>Zamierzał zrugać Lunetha za głupie odzywki i przeszkadzanie, jednak sympatyczny uśmiech chłopaka rozładował jego zły humor.<br>- Problem... w rzeczy samej, młodzieńcze. Ten chachmęt Gutsco zaiwanił nam Lodowy Róg! Dostał się tu przez podziemne jezioro i zakosił nasz artefakt. A żeby mu w ten pusty łeb nasrała najparszywsza z chimer, chędożonemu chacharowi, i niechaj psiego syna zaraza wytraci najgorsza, podłą kanalię i sługusów jego, do siódmego pokolenia, oby sczeźli marnie za naszą krzywdę!  
>Luneth sam był dobry w te klocki, ale klątwa rozmówcy bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Swój chłop.<br>- Może mógłbym pomóc? - zaproponował, gdyż żal mu było poczciwego brodacza. - Jestem tu razem z kolegami, a żeśmy już nieraz kopali tyłki różnym typkom - pochwalił się.  
>- A rzec muszę, iż wyglądasz zacnie, młodzieńcze - potwierdził krasnolud, obrzucając go aprobującym spojrzeniem. - Młodyś co prawda, ale i to wiem, że nie wiek, ale rozeznanie w walce się liczą. Że łebów pełno ściąłeś, a miecz nie od parady nosisz, to rzec mogę z pewnością. Umiem rozpoznać wojownika, ino raz spojrzę i wiem. Czuję, żeś odważna dusza.<br>- Dziękuję panu - odparł dumny z pochwały chłopak.  
>- Et, jaki ta ze mnie pan. Skjard moje miano - skłonił się brodacz.<br>- Luneth.  
>- Luneth, wdzięcznym ci wielce za pomoc. Sami byśmy pośpieszyli za tym łotrem, ale my, krasnoludy nie pływamy - objaśnił zakłopotany Skjard. - Tyś z ludzi, to może ci się powiedzie.<br>- A więc załatwione. Idę po kumpli i zapolujemy na waszego złodzieja.  
>- Niech was niebiosa wynagrodzą za życzliwość!<p>

Luneth zostawił podniesionego na duchu Skjarda i napotkał Arca, który właśnie wyszedł ze sklepu. Niósł masę eliksirów, potionów, szklanych buteleczek, pudełek i innych, bliżej niezidentyfikowanych przedmiotów.  
>- To zapasy na pięć lat naprzód? - zażartował Luneth, klepiąc kumpla w ramię.<br>- Ochh... - zaskoczony szatyn o mało nie wypuścił wszystkiego z objęć.  
>- Wybacz - zreflektował się Luneth. Ostrożnie przejął od niego połowę ładunku i pomógł mu w pakowaniu. - Wiesz Arkie, gadałem z jednym gościem stąd. Jakiś typek podwędził im artefakta.<br>- Pewnie Lodowy Róg? - zapytał domyślnie Arc, układając starannie potiony w torbie Refii.  
>- Aha. Skąd wiesz? - zdziwił się Luneth i podał mu resztę rzeczy.<br>- Wszyscy rozmawiają tylko o tym. W sklepie wysłuchałem wiele różnych wersji tego, co się wydarzyło. W jednej Lodowy Róg został ukradziony przez tajemniczego wodnego potwora. W innej został połknięty przez gigantycznego suma. Trzęsienie ziemi spowodowało, że wpadł do jeziora i zaginął. Wielka jaszczurka podkradła się do niego i zionęła ogniem, roztopiła go, a potem sama zniknęła. Spadł na niego stalaktyt i rozbił go w drobny pył...  
>- Ja słyszałam, że Thadrin Krzywonogi słyszał, że jego kamrat widział, jak Lodowy Róg zwędził Łysy Floin Spod Góry - zaśmiała się Refia, podchodząc do przyjaciół.<br>- A ty, jaśniepanie? Słyszałeś jakieś fajne wytłumaczenie?  
>- Nie zwykłem dawać ucha plotkom - oznajmił wyniośle rycerz.<br>- Po co ja w ogóle pytałem - westchnął Luneth. - Kupiłeś mi zbroję?  
>Ingus podał mu najnowszy nabytek, kolczugę o tak drobnym splocie, że przypominała bardziej tkaninę niż zbroję. Połyskiwała błękitnawo.<br>- Lodowa - zgadł Luneth, przymierzając ją na długość, czy pasuje. - Mam nadzieję, żeś nie dał się orżnąć. Ciebie do sklepu posłać to jak dziecko we mgle...  
>- Ooo, szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś - uspokoiła go Refia. - Gość zaśpiewał taką cenę, że mi szczęka opadła. To pewnie była specjalna cena dla niekrasnoludów. A Ingus nic, pełen spokój, tylko zaczął spokojnie wyliczać niedoróbki w tej kolczudze. Po dziesiątej facetowi zmiękła rura i obniżył nam cenę o połowę.<br>- Niedoróbki...?  
>- Hmm... niezupełnie - chrząknął zmieszany rycerz.<br>- Zbroja jest doskonała. Za to Ingus ma ukryte talenty handlowe.  
>- Naściemniałeś gałganowi - zrozumiał Luneth i walnął kolegę w plecy. - Rewelka! Będą z ciebie jeszcze ludzie, Ingus!<br>- Nie jestem z tego dumny. Nie godzi się, bym jako rycerz...  
>- A godzi się oszukiwać z cenami? Wyszło na remis - pocieszyła go Refia.<br>- Może i racja - zgodził się niechętnie Ingus.  
>- Słuchajcie, a co do tego Lodowego Roga, to ja znam prawdziwą wersję - Luneth wrócił do tematu. - Dowiedziałem się tego od gościa, który go pilnował. Roga zajumał krasnoludom jakiś łachman Gutsco. Dostał się tu pod wodą i podpierniczył im fanta.<br>- I jak zgaduję, ów Gutsco to nasz nowy cel - domyśliła się Refia.  
>- Skąd wiesz? Ale faktycznie. Zgodziłem się pomóc facetowi, taki był dobity...<br>- To dokąd ruszamy, Kapitanie Miękkie Serce? - zakpiła.  
>- Ej, wcale nie jestem taki - speszył się Luneth. - Tylko że oni nie mogą sami łapsnąć tego złodzieja, bo nie umią pływać. To co miałem zrobić? Zostawić gościa z tym bagnem?<br>- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Dobrze zrobiłeś - uśmiechnęła się.  
>- Refia... - odezwał się niepewnie Arc. - Ale wiesz, że będziemy znowu musieli zamienić się w ropuchy...?<br>- Co?!  
>- No a jak chciałaś pływać? Tu nie da rady inaczej. Musimy dać nura w jeziorze, a ono jest w cholerę głębokie. Nie wstrzymalibyśmy oddechu na tak długo. Potem trza przepłynąć kawał pod wodą, kanałami podziemnymi. Dalej podobno są jakieś korytarze, chyba już niezalane. Tam mamy się dostać, bo ten głupek Gutsco tam zwiał. Więc musimy się zropuszyć. To jak, wycofujesz się? - zapytał Luneth.<br>- Nie ma mowy! - dziewczyna z determinacją zacisnęła zęby. - Kurde, znowu ta obleśna żabowatość... fuj!  
>Westchnęła żałośnie, po czym skupiła się na chwilę i przemieniła siebie i towarzyszy w ropuchy.<p>

Wynurzywszy się po drugiej stronie, czterej Wojownicy z płaziej postaci przeobrazili się niezwłocznie w siebie samych. Refia nie zamierzała przebywać w żabim wcieleniu dłużej, niż było to konieczne.  
>Gładkie, śliskie ściany jaskini lśniły ultramarynowym kolorem, a z sufitu zwieszały się długie stalaktytowe sople, z których kapała woda. Podłoże było mokre, w zagłębieniach stały małe kałuże. Jaskinie nawiedzały ogniste bestie, które o dziwo doskonale radziły sobie w tak niesprzyjającym, wilgotnym środowisku.<br>- Arc, ładuj Blizzarami w te bomby - polecił Luneth. - Zdaje się, że szybciej będzie je rozwalić magią. A ty, Ingus, dorzucaj się z jakimś lodem, jak możesz. Ja też będę mroził bombki.  
>Przebiwszy się przez trzy poziomy podziemnych korytarzy, drużyna dotarła do linowego mostu, zwieszającego się nad przepaścią.<br>- Dobra, musimy chwilę odsapnąć, zanim pójdziemy dalej - zadysponował Luneth.  
>Podniósł odłamek skały i zaczął nim czyścić podeszwę buta, do której przykleiły się wnętrzności mantikory. Nie kłopotał się patrzeniem, gdzie zrzuca zeskrobane resztki, na szczęście stojący obok Ingus zdążył odskoczyć w ostatniej chwili.<br>- Tu będziemy bezpieczni, wytłukliśmy chyba wszystkie potwory w okolicy. Gdzie ta cholera Gutsco polazła, to pojęcia nie mam, ale teraz to zjadłbym coś - wyznał tęsknie Luneth.  
>- W takim miejscu myślisz o jedzeniu! - zgorszył się Ingus. - Plugastwo roi się wszędy, groza czai się w mrocznych czeluściach i wyziera zza każdego załomu...<br>Arc szepnął przyjacielowi do ucha "tłumaczenie" Ingusowej wypowiedzi.  
>- Aha, że potwory czają się za winklem? No wiem - Luneth bezdusznie zignorował poetyckie zapędy blondyna. - A ja głodny jestem i tyle.<br>- Proszę, Lun - troskliwy Arc wydobył z plecaka kanapkę i wręczył ją przyjacielowi.  
>- Dzięki.<br>Zniesmaczony Ingus nie potrafił pojąć gruboskórności Lunetha, który rozsiadł się nieopodal truchła mantikory i gapiąc się bezmyślnie na rozsieczonego potwora, przeżuwał swoją kanapkę.  
>- No fo szie fak faszysz? - zdenerwował się kapitan. - Nie fiziałef jaf foś je?<br>- Zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że nieustannie pochłaniasz tyle jedzenia i nie jesteś otyły - nie wytrzymał blondyn. - Jak w ogóle można tak dużo jeść?  
>- Luneth ma szybką przemianę materii - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Arc.<br>- Właśnie - potwierdził zadowolony z siebie Luneth, kończąc przekąskę. - Dlatego muszę więcej jeść. Bo mi się ta materia zużywa szybciej niż tobie na ten przykład.  
>- Pewnie zużywa ci się na bieganie i zaczepianie potworów. Bo na procesy myślowe raczej niewiele - mruknął rycerz.<br>- Że co?!  
>- Ktoś chce potiona? - zapytała Refia, ucinając w zalążku spór.<br>Rozsiadła się pod ścianą i otwarła torbę.  
>- Arc chce - zakomunikował Luneth.<br>- Nie chcę - zaprotestował szatyn.  
>- Dopiero co mantikora łupnęła cię skrzydłem. Chcesz.<br>Co prawda potwór od razu zginął marnie z ręki mściciela Lunetha. Jak ten przerośnięty nietoperz śmiał zaatakować Arca?! Ogarnięty bitewnym szałem kapitan ukarał pechowego potwora za bezczelność, siekając go na kawałki drobniejsze, niż było to konieczne. Mantikora wyglądała po tym starciu jak sałatka mięsna.  
>Refia wyciągnęła potiona i podała kontuzjowanemu koledze.<br>- Nie trzeba... - odmówił ponownie Arc.  
>- Ja tu jestem Białym Magiem i powiadam, że trzeba - zgasiła go autorytarnie.<br>- Ale...  
>- To kwestia odpowiedzialności - dołączył się Ingus. - Wokół jest pełno potworów i musimy być cały czas w najwyższej formie.<br>- Widzisz? Potion i bez gadania.  
>Owszem, argumenty kolegów były rozsądne, ale... Przecież ta mantikora ledwo co go drasnęła! Luneth bardziej ucierpiał w tej potyczce, Ingus tak samo, i nawet Refia... Arc zerknął na towarzyszy, uśmiechających się niewinnie. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Nie protestował jednak dłużej i posłusznie wypił uzdrawiającą miksturę.<p>

Pod ścianą jaskini jaśniał ogromny stos złota. Niedbale zwalone na stertę leżały monety, ozdobna broń, łańcuchy, pierścienie i mnóstwo innych drogocennych przedmiotów. Na samym szczycie skarbu siedział niewielki skrzydlaty demon o jasnej skórze i włosach. Nawet oczy miał blade, pozbawione tęczówek i ogólnie cały wyglądał jak wyblakły. Jedyny barwny akcent stanowił jego czerwony ubiór i Róg, który trzymał w ręku.  
>- Odejdźcie! Róg jest mój i prędzej umrę niż go wam oddam! - zasyczał nieprzyjaźnie, gdy tylko ich spostrzegł.<br>- To się da załatwić... - Luneth zawiesił sugestywnie głos i dobył broni. - Przyszliśmy, żeby ukarać cię za lepkie łapy, ciulu! Daj fanta po dobroci, to nie oberwiesz po dupie.  
>- Nie oddam! - wrzasnął ponownie Gutsco i ku konsternacji Lunetha przemienił się w zielonego, latającego potwora.<br>- A już miałem nadzieję, że choć raz będzie łatwo. Koledzy, dajemy czadu!  
>Gutsco miał chyba kompleks na punkcie wielkości, gdyż pierwsze co uczynił, to zmniejszył Ingusa. Co prawda Refia od razu przywróciła mu normalny wzrost, ale takie posunięcia opóźniały i utrudniały walkę. W dodatku Gutsco złośliwie uwziął się na jasnowłosego rycerza. Tym sposobem połowa drużyny była niemal non stop wyeliminowana z walki. Ingus musiał ograniczać się do magii, a Refia zajmowała się odwracaniem skutków miniaturyzacji. Luneth, któremu udało się na razie unikać zmniejszenia, starał się jak najmocniej uszkodzić demona. Zgrabnie uchyliwszy się przed jego łapą, ciął go z zamachu mieczem i od razu przyładował toporem, trzymanym w drugiej ręce. Demon zawył ze złości i zamierzył się na niego. Arc wychylił się zza pleców kumpla i osmalił bestię potężną Firą. Zdążył jeszcze dołożyć do tego nie najgorszą Blizzarę, która odrzuciła demona w tył. Zachęcony tym Luneth podbiegł do przeciwnika, żeby wykorzystać jego osłabienie. Zanim jednak zdołał go zaatakować, Arc dokończył dzieła zniszczenia dwoma Thundarami, bardzo w stylu Descha. Gutsco wrócił do swojej nikczemnej postury i upadł twarzą w stos złota. Zadygotał jeszcze i znikł. Arc klęknął przy stosie i podniósł upuszczony artefakt.<br>- Mamy Róg, możemy wracać i oddać go krasnoludom - oznajmił z radością.  
>- Arc, byłeś świetny! - pochwaliła go entuzjastycznie Refia. - Gdyby nie ty i twoja czarna magia, do tej pory byśmy się użerali z tym złodziejaszkiem.<br>- To prawda, wyrządziłeś mu największe szkody - Ingus kiwnął z uznaniem głową.  
>- Eee... ja... bardzo dziękuję, ale wydaje mi się, że wcale-<br>- Arkie, skopałeś tyłek temu stworu! Praktycznie sam jeden. My z Ingusem za wiele żeśmy nie wskórali. Rządzisz, chłopie!  
>Zarumieniony Arc musiał przyznać, że miło było zyskać podziw kolegów. Mimo iż przez jakiś czas nie mógł wyzwolić się z radosnych poklepywań po plecach, gratulacji i uścisków. Może rzeczywiście odkrył w sobie walecznego ducha? Choć odrobinę...?<br>- Ale kupa złota - zachwycił się Luneth. - Nigdy nie widziałem tyle naraz.  
>Nie zważając na zdegustowaną minę Ingusa, usiadł na stosie kosztowności, założył sobie na głowę leżącą obok koronę i oznajmił z przejęciem:<br>- Wiecie, siedzę teraz chyba na paru ładnych milionach.  
>- Raczej na tyłku - zakpiła Refia, rozbawiona jego wygłupami.<br>- A to też - prychnął wesoło. - Ciekawe, komu Gutsco tyle skitrał. Krasnoludom?  
>- Gdy wrócimy, musimy ich poinformować, co tu znaleźliśmy - zaproponował Ingus.<br>- Ej, ale to powinniśmy dostać jakieś znaleźne, nie sądzicie? - zaśmiał się Luneth. - Byśmy mieli mnóstwo kasy na fajne rzeczy, miecze, zwoje, no i moglibyśmy spać w lepszych gospodach.  
>- Nawet o tym nie myśl - Ingus zmroził go wzrokiem. - Nie wypada nam żądać zapłaty za to, czego dokonaliśmy.<br>- Przecież robiłem se jaja - jęknął Luneth. - Zawsze byłeś taki? A może to specjalnie dla mnie? Zbędny trud, misiu.  
>- Byłbyś łaskaw wyrażać się jaśniej? Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.<br>- Pokłócicie się po drodze - popędziła ich Refia. - Nie musicie gadać akurat nad trupem demona.  
>- Przecież nie ma trupa, zniknął.<br>- To była przenośnia - zniecierpliwiła się.  
>- Dobra, no to zbieramy się stąd. Arc, nieś se ten Róg, widzę, że ci się spodobał - zakpił Luneth.<br>- Eee... dobrze - zmieszał się szatyn.

Luneth miał dziwne uczucie, że są śledzeni. Obejrzał się czujnie przez ramię, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. Był jednak przekonany, że ktoś albo coś za nimi podąża. Czuł, jakby wzrok tego czegoś wwiercał mu się nieprzyjemnie w plecy. Ponownie spojrzał w tył i już, już zdawało mu się, że coś widzi kątem oka, ale okazało się, że to tylko jakiś cień. Chłopak zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i zlustrował uważnie korytarz. W końcu uznał, że mu się przywidziało. Co prawda wierzył swoim instynktom, które nieraz ratowały go podczas wędrówek, ale... Nikt poza nim niczego nie zauważył, a nie chciał niepokoić towarzyszy, i tak już zmęczonych walką z Gutsco i przedzieraniem się przez duszne, wilgotne tunele.  
>Bez przeszkód wrócili do siedziby krasnoludów i zwrócili Róg prawowitym właścicielom. Skjard zdjął na chwilę osłonę, chroniącą relikwie. Po uroczystym odłożeniu skradzionego artefaktu na miejsce, oczom zgromadzonych ukazał się ...Gutsco.<br>- Zrobiłem was w trąbę! Szedłem za wami cały czas jako cień! - zaśmiał się złośliwie. - Dzięki za doprowadzenie mnie do kaplicy, frajerzy! Teraz oba Rogi są moje!  
>Złapał relikwie i przeskoczył na drugi koniec jeziora.<br>- Jak do diabła to zrobiłeś?! - rozgniewał się Luneth. - I czemu je zwinąłeś, tak w ogóle?!  
>- To Lodowe Rogi, chronią przed płomieniami Kryształu Ognia, ty durny przygłupie! - wykrzywił się szyderczo demon, podskakując radośnie i wykonując obelżywe gesty. - Myślisz, że niby po co mi one? Do ozdoby?<br>Zanim oburzony kapitan zdążył cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, Gutsco dorzucił, nie mogąc powstrzymać satysfakcji:  
>- To jeszcze ci powiem, matołku, że Rogi są kluczem do tunelu, który prowadzi do Kryształu! I teraz Kryształ będzie mój!<br>Chciał jeszcze się przechwalać, ale groźna mina Lunetha, nie wróżąca niczego dobrego skłoniła go do błyskawicznej ucieczki.  
>- Zaraz cię dorwę, sukinkocie! - obiecał rozjuszony chłopak, ruszając pędem wokół jeziora.<br>Towarzysze pomknęli za nim. Skonfundowany Skjard został sam przy pustym ołtarzu.  
>- Hmm... Mieliśmy dwa Rogi, potem jeden, potem znowu dwa, a teraz żadnego. Jaki z tego morał? Nie mam pojęcia...<br>Zanim młodzi wojownicy dotarli do wyjścia, demon zdążył czmychnąć na zewnątrz. Zasapany Luneth wybiegł z jaskini i rozejrzał się uważnie. Gutsco jednak nigdzie nie było.  
>- Niech to cholerny szlag! - wybuchnął gniewem. Wściekle ściął mieczem niewinne drzewko i zamachnął się na kolejne. - Ty zgnity półdupku ślepego goblina! Ty cepie, smołą po gębie mazany! A żeby cię trujący wąpierz wylizał po ryju!<br>Arc zostawił osłupiałych kolegów u wylotu jaskini i podszedł do rozsierdzonego przyjaciela. Pociągnął go lekko za rękaw. Luneth obrócił się w jednej sekundzie z mordem w oczach.  
>- Co?! - warknął ze złością, gwałtowniej niż chciał. - Przepraszam - zreflektował się. - Nie chciałem się na ciebie wydzierać.<br>Cała irytacja wywołana niepowodzeniem znikła w jednej chwili. Arc zawsze miał na niego uspokajający wpływ. Wystarczyło jedno jego łagodne spojrzenie i Luneth dziwił się, że cokolwiek mogło wyprowadzić go z równowagi.  
>- Nic nie szkodzi. Nie przejmuj się demonem, na pewno coś wymyślisz i go odnajdziemy - powiedział zachęcająco szatyn.<br>- Widzę, że Arc ma ukryte talenty - zachichotała Refia. - Poskramiacz dzikich bestii...  
>- ...i wybuchowych dowódców - dopowiedział z przekąsem rycerz.<br>- To co teraz robimy? Szukamy Gutsco czy jak? - zapytała Refia.  
>Luneth potarł czoło i zastanowił się przez chwilę.<br>- Tego łachudry nigdzie nie ma, pewnie zwiał do Ognistej Jaskini. Słyszeliście, co gadał o Lodowych Rogach. Chce się dobrać do Kryształu Ognia. Nawet dobrze, bo przecież i tak musimy odwiedzić Kryształ, co nie? O Jaskini gadałem przedtem z jednym gościem i to jest na północ stąd. Nie wiem, jak ten cholernik Gutsco zamierza tam dotrzeć, ale dla nas będzie najszybciej, jak opłyniemy wyspę i wysiądziemy koło Jaskini. Znajdziemy chachara i znowu złoimy mu dupę!

Rejs dookoła wyspy nie trwał długo. Dopłynąwszy do zacisznej zatoczki, zakotwiczyli Enterprise'a i udali się na poszukiwania jaskini. Nieomylny instynkt Lunetha doprowadził ich prosto do wejścia. Z pieczary buchało gorącem i niepokojącymi wyziewami. Mając nadzieję, że nie są trujące, wkroczyli do środka. Od przelewającej się i bulgoczącej lawy bił potworny żar. Nim dotarli do końca pierwszego korytarza, pot lał się z nich strumieniami. Żeby było jeszcze mniej komfortowo, Jaskinia była obficie zaopatrzona w potwory.  
>- Cholera, czy ja dobrze widzę? - Luneth wskazał czającą się w mroku poczwarę i dobył miecza.<br>Gigantyczny kolczasty żółw o paszczy najeżonej kłami blokował cielskiem większość korytarza. Nie dało się prześlizgnąć bokiem ani w żaden sposób uniknąć spotkania.  
>- To taki żółw, którego spotkałeś w Ołtarzowej Jaskini i walczyłeś z nim? - wyszeptał Arc, z wielkim respektem spoglądając na kumpla.<br>- Ano taki. Uważajcie, bo ma okropnie ostre kolce. Sieczemy gada i lecimy dalej!  
>"Siekanie" zajęło im chwilę, choć w czwórkę poradzili sobie dość gładko.<br>- Chcesz powiedzieć, że z takim żółwiem walczyłeś całkiem SAM? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ingus.  
>- I przeżyłeś? - zdumiała się Refia.<br>Gad nie sprawił im wielkich kłopotów, ale przecież było ich czworo, no i mieli już na koncie spore doświadczenie bitewne. I lepszą broń, nie wspominając o mocy Kryształu i profesjach. A Luneth sam położył trupem taką bestię, zapewne jakimś lichym mieczem.  
>- Walczyłem, przeżyłem, wygrałem - odrzekł zawadiacko. - Ale sponiewierał mnie przy tym sakramencko, co wam będę ściemniał.<br>- Niewielu by się udało zabić takiego silnego potwora w pojedynkę - pochwalił go blondyn. - To niezwykłe osiągnięcie. Dowodzi wielkiego hartu ducha i odwagi.  
>- Ekstra, szefie! - wykrzyknęła Refia, przejmując po Deschu charakterystyczne powiedzonko.<br>Arc się nie odezwał, ale jego wzrok pełen nabożnego podziwu, utkwiony w przyjacielu, mówił sam za siebie. Gdyby istniała możliwość wizualizacji Arcowych uczuć, Luneth miałby teraz okazję pooglądać się w roli heroicznego półboga, posadowionego w efektownej pozie na postumencie z marmuru.  
>- Heh... tak sądzicie? - Luneth nie oczekiwał gradu pochwał, i to z najmniej spodziewanej strony, czyli od Ingusa. - No w sumie to rzeczywiście nieźle se poradziłem.<br>- I dlatego - wszedł mu w słowo rycerz - kiedy spotkamy następnego żółwia, zostawimy go tobie.  
>- Będziesz mógł go własnoręcznie zabić - potwierdziła Refia.<br>- Ale ...czemu? - zbladł Luneth.  
>- Chcemy w ten sposób uczcić twoje męstwo i waleczność - Ingus skłonił głowę z szacunkiem.<br>- Kiedy naprawdę nie trza. Nie będę fikał, jeśli się dołączycie.  
>- Nie no, ale wiesz... nie chcemy zabierać ci ...yyy, no tego, należnej chwały - plotła Refia, śmiejąc się na widok stropionego kolegi.<br>- Żeście se znaleźli czas na dowcipy - nadąsał się mężny wojownik. - Jesteśmy w środku śmierdzącej i gorącej jaskini, szukamy sukinkota demona, walczymy z gigantycznymi żółwiami, a wy się chichracie nie wiadomo z czego.  
>- Z ciebie - odparła beztrosko. - I twojej uroczej miny. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że pozwolimy ci walczyć samemu?<br>- Jeśli tak myślałeś, to jesteś skończonym osłem - oświadczył Ingus. - Nie żeby to było dla mnie zaskoczenie.  
>- Dzięki. A więc jestem uroczym osłem. Ty też chcesz coś o mnie powiedzieć, Arc? Śmiało, dawaj. Niech każdy mi dołoży – burknął Luneth.<br>Ale Refia nie dała ciemnowłosemu koledze dojść do słowa.  
>- Nie mamy tak dużo czasu – uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Arc pewnie zna więcej synonimów słowa "wspaniały", niż jest w słowniku. Dnia by nie starczyło, gdyby cię tak opisywał, szefie.<br>Tym razem nawet Ingus się roześmiał. Przejrzany na wylot Arc zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. Rzeczywiście miał chęć powiedzieć coś takiego. No co...?  
>- Taaa... pobrechtaliście ze mnie, miło było, ale już styknie - uciął zmieszany Luneth. - Skupcie się teraz na demonie i Krysztale, OK?!<br>- Tak jest, Kapitanie Wspaniały! - ryknęła służbiście Refia.  
>Luneth posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Otarł rękawem pot zalewający mu oczy i ponaglił kompanów do dalszej wędrówki przez Ognistą Jaskinię.<p>

- Arc, powiedz mi...  
>- ...tak, Lun?<br>- Co to są te synonimy?

Tym razem Gutsco nie zamierzał uciekać. Stał sobie spokojnie i opierał się plecami o kamienny postument, nad którym unosił się czerwony kryształ. Wokół postumentu rozlewało się jeziorko lawy. Od gorąca powietrze drgało i falowało, rozmazując kontury demona.  
>- Czekam już na was tyyyle czaaasu - Gutsco ziewnął z teatralną przesadą i machnął niedbale zwisającym końcem swojego paska. - Zgubiłeś się, młokosie? A może bałeś się ciemnej jaskini?<br>- Jak ci zaraz przylutuję, to odechce ci się brechtów, koci synu! - wściekł się kapitan, zamierzając się na niego rzucić.  
>Arc i Ingus powstrzymali go przed pochopnym atakiem.<br>- Lun, on chce cię sprowokować...  
>- To mu się cholernie udaje!<br>- Czekam na spełnienie obietnicy - westchnął afektowanym tonem Gutsco. - Strach cię obleciał, ludzki szczeniaku?  
>- Puśćcie mnie, muszę mu nakopać do tej bladej dupy - Luneth siłował się z kolegami, którzy trzymali go za ramiona. - Nie będzie jakiś wypierdek darł ze mnie łacha!<br>- Zamknij się - Ingus mruknął do niego półgębkiem. - Musimy go zaatakować sensownie, a nie na łapu capu. On na pewno coś ukrywa, nie byłby z siebie taki zadowolony.  
>- Widocznie się nie doczekam - znudził się demon. - Jak widzicie - wskazał z zadowoleniem na Kryształ lewitujący za jego plecami - ten uroczy kamyczek użyczył mi swojej mocy.<br>- Nie nacieszysz się nią długo, blada glizdo - obiecał Luneth, uspokoiwszy się nieco.  
>Ingus i Arc puścili go i sami przygotowali się do walki. Refia znalazła sobie za zrujnowaną kolumną miejsce dogodne do rzucania uzdrawiających zaklęć.<br>- Ojej, nie bądź taki pewny siebie, przystojniaczku! Radziłem sobie już z lepszymi przeciwnikami. Nie wiem, jak takim smarkaczom jak wy udało się dostać moc światła, ale co mi tam. Gdy was pokonam, będę jedynym panem ogniowej siły. To jak, walczycie czy uciekacie?  
>Jednoczesny szczęk dobywanej broni rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego, którą opcję wybierają Wojownicy Światła. Gutsco popatrzył po ich gniewnie zaciętych twarzach. Dziwne, ale teraz wyglądali jakoś mniej smarkato, a bardziej jak "tylko się rusz, a wypruję ci flaki, śmierdzący demonie". Gutsco nie bardzo lubił ten drugi wygląd. Aura siły, promieniująca od młodziutkich fighterów była zaskakująca.<br>- A więc umrzyjcie! Jakem Salamander, powiadam, iż zginiecie marnie – uznał, że te patetyczne słowa będą w sam raz.  
>Zbliżył się do młodych ludzi dostojnym krokiem, przybierając postać pomarańczowego smoka z zielonym brzuchem. Mimo sytuacji zagrożenia Luneth nie wytrzymał i ryknął śmiechem na widok kropek na grzbiecie smoka i zabawnych wyłupiastych oczek.<br>- Ej, to nie wygląda jak salamander, tylko jak biedronka, lamusie! - zadrwił, przytomnie odskakując na bezpieczną odległość. - Chyba coś ci nie wyszło z konwertancją.  
>Będąc pod postacią smoka Gutsco nie mógł mówić, więc na słowa zadziornego nastolatka zareagował tylko rozwarciem paszczy i rykiem, którego nie powstydziłby się głodny lew. Utkwił w nim rozbiegane oczka i machnął długim ogonem. Luneth miał jednak duże doświadczenie w walkach z ogoniastymi bestiami. Sparował uderzenie mieczem i ciął demona. Precyzyjnie wycelowane lodowe zaklęcie Arca uderzyło tymczasem w bok potwora. Salamander odwrócił się i bez zastanowienia zionął ogniem. Ingus przytomnie zasłonił towarzysza tarczą, a w tym czasie Luneth dziabnął bestię w nogę i od razu przetoczył się na bok, unikając odwetowego ciosu ogonem. Refia śledziła uważnie kolegów i wspierała ich, gdy dosięgała ich szponiasta łapa smoka. Wzięty w trzy ognie potwór nie mógł się wykazać. Rzucał się na Lunetha, gdy w tym czasie Arc bezlitośnie mroził go Blizzarami. Chcąc chwycić w zęby młodego maga, wystawiał się na atak broniącego go Ingusa. Do Refii nawet nie mógł dosięgnąć. Wściekły, miotał się bezradnie po całej grocie, od jednego do drugiego przeciwnika, tracąc siły. Partyzancka walka z pomarańczowym jaszczurem przyniosła Lunethowi i towarzyszom upragnione zwycięstwo. Nie mając już wystarczającej mocy do podtrzymywania smoczej postaci, Gutsco wrócił do własnej i po raz drugi tego dnia poniósł klęskę.<br>- Mówiłem, żebyś nie podskakiwał, bury gnomie! - Luneth wykonał w kierunku pokonanego demona gest uważany powszechnie za obelżywy.  
>Odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciół. Refia zsunęła kaptur z głowy i otarła ze znużeniem twarz. Jej strój po zmaganiach z Gutsco tylko w niektórych miejscach przypominał barwą, że dziewczyna jest Białym Magiem, a nie Czarnym. Arc miał przekrzywiony i nadpalony z prawej strony kapelusz. Mokre włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, a policzki miał usmolone. Ingus nie wyglądał wcale lepiej. Cały swój elegancki strój Czerwonego Maga miał potargany, a piórko na kapeluszu spłonęło doszczętnie. Luneth zerknął na siebie. Walcząc na pierwszej linii, ucierpiał najbardziej. <em>"Dobrze, że transferacja wszystko usunie"<em>, pomyślał z otuchą. Mimo zmęczenia i poniszczonych ubrań wszyscy wydawali się zdrowi i w dobrej formie.  
>- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał dla pewności. - Nie jesteście ranni ani nic?<br>Zanim zdążyli to potwierdzić, od strony Kryształu Ognia dobiegł głos, należący do rozmownego minerału. Nastąpiło znane już uroczyste przemówienie o równowadze wszechświata i obietnica obdarzenia mocą. Co też zaraz nastąpiło. Kryształ był słowny. Luneth udawał starannie przez cały czas, że słucha przemowy. Z dwojga złego lepsze to niż pouczenia Ingusa.  
>- Dobrze, że nie trza leźć z powrotem przez te jaskinie - powiedział z ulgą Luneth, za postumentem z Kryształem znajdując świetliste symbole. - Pamiętacie, taki sam teleport był przy pierwszym Krysztale.<br>- Bardzo dogodne - zgodziła się Refia, wkraczając za nim w krąg. - Wojownicy Światła czy nie, ale mam po dziurki w nosie tego śmierdzącego gorąca i łażenia.  
>Ingus i Arc dołączyli do nich i po chwili cała czwórka została wyekspediowana prosto na powierzchnię, tuż przy brzegu z zakotwiczonym Enterprise'm.<br>- Pewno jesteście wykończeni - powiedział domyślnie Luneth - więc dychniemy se u krasnoludów i dopiero zbierzemy się dalej. Mamy nowe profesje, więc musimy je badnąć przy okazji.  
>- Dobra, ale to później - Refia machnęła ręką. - Teraz chcę tylko jeść i spać.<br>- No to włazimy na statek, płyniemy do krasnoludów, oddajemy im Rogi i laba - Luneth przedstawił plan. - Pasuje?  
>- Jasne!<p> 


	17. Żywioły, księgi i blachy

_**17. Żywioły, księgi i blachy**_

Mieszkańcy Krasnoludzkiej Kotliny byli ogromnie wdzięczni za zwrócenie relikwii. Refii, która zagustowała w złodziejskiej profesji, aż zaświeciły się oczy, gdy Skjard obdarzył ich Magicznym Kluczem, wedle jego słów otwierającym dosłownie wszystko. Poza tym dostali tyle innych skarbów i prezentów od pozostałych krasnoludów, że nie wiedzieli, jak się z tym zabiorą na statek.  
>- Jeeej... wreszcie normalne wyrko, a nie twarde dechy - zadowolona Refia rzuciła się na mięciutkie łóżko w krasnoludzkiej gospodzie.<br>Luneth spojrzał na nią znacząco, potem na Ingusa, potem z powrotem na nią. Dobry nastrój Refii oklapł. No tak, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Na statku było twardo i niewygodnie, ale przynajmniej cicho, bo Ingus spał w osobnej kajucie. Teraz wszyscy będą musieli wysłuchiwać jego chrapania.  
>- Mamy nowe profesje - przypomniał Ingus, nie zauważając tej wymiany spojrzeń. - Zmieniacie swoje dotychczasowe czy pozostajecie przy poprzednich?<br>Luneth rozsiadł się bezceremonialnie na łóżku Arca, bo na własnym miał okropny bałagan, wywaliwszy wszystko z plecaka. Oparł się wygodnie plecami o ścianę i zapytał:  
>- A cośmy dostali?<br>- Geomantę, Rycerza, Łowcę i Uczonego - wyliczył jak zawsze pomocny przyjaciel, który przycupnął obok.  
>- Chłopaki, ja bym wzięła to pierwsze. Znudziło mi się już uzdrawianie. Też chcę powalczyć.<br>- Kapuję. No to jedno z głowy. Jaśniepan zmienia?  
>- Nie, zostanę przy Czerwonym Magu. Ktoś musi zajmować się leczeniem, a w razie potrzeby będę was wspomagał w ataku.<br>- Dobra, to dalej. Łowca to nudy, komu by się chciało ciągle pruć z łuku. Uczony... hmm, komu z nas by to najlepiej pasowało? - Luneth zerknął chytrze na Arca. - Nie sądzicie, że ja bym się nadawał?  
>- Możesz spróbować, ale chyba będzie ci trudno, zważywszy, iż zwykłeś podpisywać się trzema krzyżykami - zażartował Ingus.<br>- Wcale się nie podpisuję krzyżykami!  
>- Kwadracikami?<br>- Aleś dowciapny, niech mnie łyse chocobo kopnie.  
>- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić - rycerz skłonił się prześmiewczo. - Skoro twierdzisz, iż opanowałeś trudną sztukę pisania liter, to rzeczywiście należą ci się przeprosiny.<br>- No ja myślę!  
>- Czy wiesz, że imię pisze się wielką literą? - dogadywał mu blondyn. - I wiesz, przez jakie "u" napisać "Luneth"? Ach, jakże mogłem zapomnieć! Przecież w Świątyni Nepto uwieczniłeś swe umiejętności na ścianie.<br>Luneth stracił dobry humor i zamilkł. Temat ortografii był dla niego bolesny i wolał go nie kontynuować.  
>- Luneth umie pisać, a poza tym przecież mówiłem, że to dysortografia! - wtrącił się Arc.<br>Skoro cichy chłopak sam z siebie się odezwał, to musiał być naprawdę poruszony. Refii też zrobiło się żal kolegi. Dysortografia czy nie, nawet jeśli podpisywałby się krzyżykami, to co z tego, skoro jest fajnym kumplem?  
>- Daj spokój, Ingus - poparła Arca. - Przesadzasz.<br>- Dobrze, nic więcej nie powiem - rycerz uniósł ręce w geście rezygnacji. - Jako komitet obrończy pana kapitana winniście mu jednak odradzić profesję Uczonego.  
>- Przecież nie mówiłem serio...<br>- Arc, jeśli ktokolwiek z nas miałby objąć tę funkcję, to tylko ty - powiedziała uroczyście Refia. - Chyba że wolisz Czarnego Maga?  
>- Nie, chętnie spróbowałbym czegoś nowego.<br>- Jak tylko usłyszałeś o tej profesji, to ręce cię świerzbiły, żeby się do niej dobrać, co nie? - zgadł Luneth.  
>- Rzeczywiście, bardzo mnie to ciekawi. A ty, Lun? Skoro walczyłeś jako Wojownik, to powinieneś chyba teraz przejść do klasy Rycerza, prawda?<br>- Ja? Nooo tak... jakby - Luneth wyjątkowo niechętnie przyznał mu rację.  
>Ciekaw reakcji Ingusa, spojrzał w jego stronę. To było do przewidzenia, blondwłosy pacan szczerzył się kpiąco. Luneth musiał przełknąć kolejną żabę tego wieczora. Do niedawna nabijał się z Ingusa, wytykając mu <em>rycerstwo<em>. A teraz sam miał dołączyć do "zakutych łbów". Mógł zostać przy starej profesji, ale to nie miało większego sensu, bo nowa była potężniejsza.  
>- To skoro wszystko już mamy rozdzielone, zróbmy przymiarkę. Ingus, na pewno nie chcesz przejąć Białego Maga? Byłoby ci do twarzy w białym kapturku - zachichotała radośnie Refia.<br>Rycerz nie trudził się odpowiedzią, zresztą chyba nikt jej nie oczekiwał.  
>- Skoro nikt nie chce pierwszy, to ja zaczynam - przejęta dziewczyna skoncentrowała się i po chwili białe szaty magowskie przekształciły się w...<br>- O żesz ja cię, co to ma być?! - spojrzała po sobie zdegustowana.  
>- Ahaha, fajny pomponik! - zarechotał Luneth. - Mooglom by się na bank spodobał.<br>- Odczep się.  
>Refia obejrzała uważnie swoje niebieskie wdzianko i kaptur z idiotycznym pomponem i jakimś dzyndzlem, który zwisał z czubka. Luneth nie wytrzymał i pociągnął za niego z ciekawością.<br>- Chcesz po łapach?! - rozeźliła się na swawolnego kolegę.  
>- Bo tak fajnie zwisało - wytłumaczył się ze śmiechem.<br>- Ja ci dam, zwisało! Spróbuj jeszcze raz, a wetknę ci tego pompona do gardła.  
>- Dobra, już nie będę - obiecał z ugodowym uśmieszkiem. - Nie denerwuj się, Refi.<br>- A to? Ja mam tym walczyć?! To są jakieś jaja!  
>W osłupieniu przyglądała się swojej lśniącej, geomancerskiej broni.<br>- Nie jaja, tylko dzwonki - pokładał się ze śmiechu Luneth. - Nie no, ja się przekręcę! Te Kryształy to mają odjechane pomysły!  
>- Nie ciesz się tak, bo ci przydzwonię. Będziesz pierwszym testerem, chcesz?<br>- Nie, dzięki - z trudem opanował wesołość.  
>Co za szczęście, że on nie wybrał sobie tej głupiej profesji. Za skarby świata nie chodziłby w durnym pomponiku i krótkich gatkach!<br>- Arc, teraz ty - zadysponowała Refia, pogodzona z ekscentrycznym strojem i bronią. - Przemieniaj się.  
>Strój szatyna po transformacji nie był zbyt wymyślny. Łudząco przypominał jego własny ubiór, czyli krótki zielony płaszcz. Jedyną znaczącą różnicę stanowiło pojawienie się okularów. Arc niepewnie dotknął nowego nabytku.<br>- Wiesz co? Pasują ci te okulary - pochwalił Luneth, wpatrując się w niego z fascynacją. - Mógłbyś w nich chodzić nawet bez tej profesji.  
>- Tak uważasz? - spytał nieśmiało Arc.<br>- No. Wyglądasz w nich jeszcze bardziej, no, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... tak mądrze. Znaczy się, zawsze wyglądasz mądrze, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle - plątał się Luneth. - To znaczy, naprawdę super...  
>- Yyy... dzięki - odparł zakłopotany Arc.<br>- Rany, poromansujecie sobie później - rozbawiona Refia przewróciła oczami.  
>- Wcale nie romansujemy! - żachnął się Luneth. - Już nic nie można powiedzieć, kurde.<br>Arc nie odezwał się, jeszcze bardziej speszony niż przyjaciel.  
>- Dobra, dobra. Ja tam swoje wiem.<br>Luneth miał zamiar protestować dalej, ale wtrącił się znudzony Ingus.  
>- To transformujesz się w Rycerza czy nie?<br>- Już, już - gderał Luneth, zwlekając się z łóżka i czyniąc zadość życzeniu kolegi. - Tak bardzo nie możesz się doczekać, żeby mnie zobaczyć w roli konserwy?  
>Odmieniony kapitan miał na głowie hełm z przyłbicą, ozdobiony na czubku efektownym, srebrzystym pióropuszem. Był cały zakuty w ciężką, płytową zbroję, a z ramion zwieszał mu się czerwony płaszcz. Świeżo upieczony Rycerz przespacerował się sztywno po pokoju, podzwaniając zbroją przy każdym kroku.<br>- Już wiem, jak czuje się ryba w puszce - mruknął do siebie.  
>Uniósł przyłbicę i spojrzał na kolegów. Arc wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony, Refia uniosła kciuk w geście aprobaty, a Ingus uśmiechał się ironicznie.<br>- No i jak wyglądam?  
>- Jak prawdziwy dowódca - pochwaliła go rudowłosa koleżanka.<br>- Skoro jesteś teraz Rycerzem, powinieneś odpowiednio się zachowywać - poinstruował go Ingus.  
>- Znowu robisz mi jazdę? - jęknął załamany chłopak. - A kiedy ja się niby nieodpowiednio zachowuję?<br>- Mam wyliczyć alfabetycznie czy chronologicznie? - spytał cierpko Ingus.  
>Luneth spojrzał na niego spode łba. Wyszło mu to bardzo przekonująco, gdyż wrażenie 'spodełbowatości' wzmagała przyłbica, ocieniająca złowrogo jego oczy.<br>- Chłopaki, nie zaczynajcie znowu - Refia jak zwykle musiała wystąpić w roli rozjemczyni. - Nie warto się żreć o pierdoły.  
>- Ingus, masz doświadczenie w łażeniu w blachach... Powiedz mi jedną rzecz - poprosił zafrasowany Luneth.<br>- Słucham.  
>- Jak mam w tym metalowym złomie usiąść na krześle?!<p>

Nazajutrz wypoczęty i wyspany Ingus oraz jego dwaj niewyspani koledzy i jedna niewyspana koleżanka zwlekli się z łóżek. Gdy reszta drużyny pakowała dobytek i przygotowywała się do drogi, Luneth w skupieniu przechadzał się po pokoju i ćwiczył poruszanie się w zbroi. Wnet nabrał w tym wprawy, więc dołączył do ćwiczeń kolejne elementy. Chcąc sprawdzić swoją mobilność, machnął ręką i z racji małej przestrzeni strącił połowę rzeczy ze stołu.  
>- Luneth, co ty wyprawiasz? - gderała Refia, zbierając pozrzucane przedmioty.<br>- Trenuję - odezwał się przytłumiony głos z wnętrza hełmu.  
>- Nie możesz robić tego na zewnątrz? Chcielibyśmy wyjść z życiem z tego pokoju. My i nasze graty.<br>- Spoko, nic wam się nie stanie - Luneth rozłożył ramiona uspokajającym gestem, przy czym pięść w stalowej rękawicy utkwiła mu w murze. Szarpnął ręką, chcąc się oswobodzić. Udało mu się nie tylko wyrwać z uwięzi swoją kończynę, ale też zrujnować kawał ściany, w której ziała teraz spora dziura.  
>- Lepiej wyjdź, zanim zdemolujesz cały pokój. My tymczasem skończymy się pakować - zaproponował sucho Ingus.<br>- Dobra, no to idę - Luneth machnął niedbale ręką.  
>Arc miał na szczęście na tyle refleksu, by uchylić się przed ramieniem przyjaciela, inaczej z pewnością zaliczyłby klasyczny nokaut.<br>- Przepraszam, Arc - wymamrotał Luneth z głębin swego hełmu. - Rzeczywiście lepiej poczekam na was na zewnątrz.  
>Po jego wyjściu towarzysze odetchnęli z ulgą.<br>- Pomyślcie, co będzie podczas walki - zaśmiała się Refia. - Napuścimy naszego drogiego kapitana na potwory. Aż mi żal tej biednej chimery czy smoka, który pierwszy zakosztuje ciężkiej ręki Lunetha.  
>- Sami powinniśmy uważać, żeby nie znaleźć się na miejscu potworów - burknął Ingus. - Lepiej stać co najmniej pięć metrów od Lunetha.<p>

Nietrudno było zgadnąć, dokąd udał się groźny wojownik. Trasę jego przemarszu przez korytarz znaczyły poodłupywane kawałki ściany, rysy i pęknięcia. Widać, że nie tracił czasu i wykorzystywał każdą chwilę na _trening_. Znaleźli go niedaleko wyjścia, na szczęście stojącego spokojnie.  
>- Szefie, nie ruszaj się, nadchodzimy - zaanonsowała przezornie Refia.<br>Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do kolegi, przemienionego w stalową maszynę do zabijania.  
>- Luz blues, już umiem w tym chodzić - nonszalancko wzruszył opancerzonymi ramionami. Zdarł przy tym tynk z połowy ściany i nawet tego nie zauważył. - Nic wam się nie stanie.<br>- Dokąd teraz, Lun? Próbujemy jeszcze raz odwiedzić króla Argusa czy płyniemy gdzie indziej?  
>Zanim Luneth zdążył odpowiedzieć, zza zakrętu wynurzył się młody chłopak i chwiejnie podszedł do nich. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Zataczał się, jakby był pijany albo śmiertelnie zmęczony. Miał potargane ubranie i był w fatalnym stanie. Zobaczywszy ich, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał i runął na ziemię bez sił. Refia podbiegła do niego, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało.<br>- Wojownicy Światła... - wyszeptał, spoglądając na czwórkę młodych ludzi, którzy otoczyli go wianuszkiem.  
>Mimo skrajnego wyczerpania, widać było, że się ożywił. Na ustach pojawił mu się blady uśmiech, zupełnie jakby chłopakowi udało się osiągnąć jakiś cel.<br>- ...szukałem was wszędzie... Tokkul was potrzebuje...  
>Ponieważ był w stanie mówić tylko bardzo cicho, pozostali nachylili się nad nim, by lepiej słyszeć.<br>- Co ci się stało? Jak możemy ci pomóc? - pytała zatroskana Refia.  
>- ...oni spalą Tokkul... chcą wszystko zabrać i zniszczyć naszą wioskę - wychrypiał chłopak. - Błagam was, powstrzymajcie ich...<br>- Co wam zrobili?! Kto to był? - pytał ponuro Luneth.  
>- To Hein... potrafi zmieniać swój słaby punkt w walce - bełkotał niezrozumiale uciekinier. - Tylko Uczony... tylko on... może go przejrzeć... miałem wam to przekazać i...<br>Luneth chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale tokkulczyk jęknął tylko i uścisnąwszy dłoń klęczącej przy nim Refii, poprosił:  
>- Pomóżcie nam...<br>- Biedak - Refia powiedziała po chwili milczenia. - Nie żyje.  
>Wszyscy milczeli, poruszeni jego śmiercią. Wreszcie Luneth odezwał się z determinacją:<br>- Musimy zrobić to, o co nas prosił. Zgadzacie się?  
>- Oczywiście - Refia odpowiedziała w imieniu kolegów.<br>Wyszli na zewnątrz, przy czym Luneth niechcący poszerzył sobą wejście do siedziby krasnoludów. Już bez dalszych uszkodzeń udało im się zaokrętować na Enterprise'a.  
>- Ten cały Hein... To co za jeden? Słyszeliście o nim?<br>Ingus i Refia potrząsnęli przecząco głowami. Luneth zwrócił wzrok na Arca.  
>- Ja też nie wiem.<br>- Szkoda. Wygląda na niezłego skurczysyna. I chyba ty, Arkie, będziesz musiał go rozpracować. Słyszałeś, co gadał ten biedak z Tokkul?  
>- Tak. Choć nie wiem, jak mam się do tego zabrać...<br>- Na pewno coś wymyślisz. Wiem to na stówę - pocieszył go przyjaciel. - No a teraz podnosimy żagle i w drogę!

* * *

><p><em>W tekście jest świadomy błąd, a mianowicie "hełm z przyłbicą". Tak naprawdę prawidłowa nazwa to "przyłbica", ale dla całego hełmu (czyli hełm + ruchoma część osłaniająca oczy). Natomiast to, co potocznie nazywamy przyłbicą, to zasłona. :) Jednak z racji lepszego zrozumienia użyłam właśnie potocznego powiedzenia, a nie prawidłowego terminu. <em>


	18. Drzewo czy forteca?

_**18. Drzewo czy forteca?**_

Całą drogę do Tokkul Arc poświęcił na studiowanie swojej nowej profesji. Profesji, która miała okazać swoją użyteczność w starciu ze złowrogim Heinem, kimkolwiek on był. Czuł niepokój na myśl, że tak wiele będzie zależało od niego i od tego, czy będzie potrafił wykorzystać potencjał klasy, którą dopiero co zdobył. Ewentualny sukces był jedną wielką niewiadomą.  
>– Denerwujesz się? – zapytała współczująco Refia, przysiadając koło niego na burcie.<br>– T–tak, bardzo... nie wiem, czy... czy mi się uda – zająknął się, nerwowo splatając dłonie. – Co, jeśli n–nie będę umiał...? Wszystko zepsuję i... i przeze mnie–  
>– Hej, nie przejmuj się – przerwała mu przyjaźnie. – Nie jesteś sam. Liczymy na ciebie i twoją wiedzę, ale nie zapominaj, że będziemy z tobą. Jesteśmy drużyną, prawda?<br>– Oczywiście.  
>– Poradzisz sobie doskonale. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, Ingus także, a Luneth... Wiesz przecież, że wierzy w ciebie całkowicie.<br>– Tak, wiem...  
>Odruchowo spojrzał ku dziobowi statku, gdzie kręcił się jego przyjaciel. Refia podążyła wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku. Luneth spacerował po pokładzie, usilnie czegoś szukając. Przetrząsał różne zakamarki, zaglądał za beczki i skrzynie. Arc utkwił w nim spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się, być może nieświadomie.<br>– Bardzo wiele dla ciebie znaczy, prawda?  
>Speszony chłopak spuścił wzrok.<br>– Tak – przyznał bardzo cicho, na granicy słyszalności. – Luneth jest dla mnie... on zawsze... kiedy nie potrafiłem...  
>– Nie musisz nic mówić, jak nie chcesz – zreflektowała się. – Nie miałam zamiaru naciągać cię na zwierzenia. Przepraszam, jeśli tak to zabrzmiało.<br>– Nie, w porządku... wcale tak tego nie odebrałem... – zebrał się w sobie i kontynuował. – Luneth naprawdę jest bardzo lubiany w Ur. Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy wtedy, no wiesz...? Wszyscy chłopcy go szanują i słuchają, bo jest bardzo odważny i silny. Tak było od zawsze. Natomiast ja... oni... – urwał, zawstydzony.  
>– Dokuczali ci? – domyśliła się.<br>– Tak... A Luneth zawsze mnie przed nimi bronił... i nie pozwalał im, żeby... Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez niego.  
>– Przykro mi, Arc. Nie wiedziałam o tym – współczująco ścisnęła go za ramię.<br>Nic nie odpowiedział, i tak trudno było mu mówić o tym wszystkim.  
>– A więc to o to chodziło, kiedy Luneth mówił o "trzech skunksach". Pewnie jacyś twoi prześladowcy?<br>– Tak, oni byli najgorsi. Ciągle się mnie czepiali... i obrywali od Lunetha, ale kiedy go nie było... no cóż – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić i... w końcu już nie mogłem tego dłużej znieść... I dlatego dołączyłem do Lunetha w Kazus. Chciałem z nim iść i przestać być takim... takim beznadziejnym...  
>– Arc, nie mów tak. Luneth miał rację. Napadanie na kogoś w kilka osób to żałosne tchórzostwo. Jeśli ktoś ma się wstydzić, to nie ty, tylko oni. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie jesteś beznadziejny, wybij to sobie z głowy. Jesteś świetnym kolegą, fantastycznym magiem i wiesz tyle rzeczy, że my w trójkę nie umiemy nawet ćwiartki tego, co ty. Bez ciebie nie dalibyśmy sobie rady. Tysiące razy wyszliśmy cało z kłopotów tylko dzięki tobie. Jesteś częścią drużyny i wspaniałym wojownikiem. Jak wrócisz do Ur, to nikt ci już nie podskoczy.<br>– Tak uważasz?  
>– Wiem, że tak będzie.<br>– Dziękuję...  
>– Kiedy nie ma za co. Ja tylko powiedziałam prawdę. Wszyscy w ciebie wierzymy, tylko sam jeszcze musisz uwierzyć w siebie.<br>Luneth mówił mu to samo. Pewnie i on, i koleżanka mieli rację. Ale to nie było takie łatwe, z dnia na dzień zacząć myśleć o sobie inaczej. Mimo wszystko poczuł się dużo lepiej po tej rozmowie. I nie żałował, że opowiedział Refii o Ur i nieszczególnych "kolegach".  
>– Co to za rozmówki beze mnie, hę? – zapytał wesoło Luneth.<br>– A nic, obgadujemy cię – zażartowała Refia i roześmiała się na widok jego zaskoczenia.  
>– Mnie? Hmm... – Luneth zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Arc, mam nadzieję, że nie opowiadałeś jej o tym, jak poszłem na ryby nad jezioro, i zasiedziałem się tam do późna, a potem po ciemku wpierniczyłem się do bagna i jak wróciłem, to Nina uwiązała mnie na tydzień do ściery...?<br>Rozbawiony Arc pokręcił w milczeniu głową. Pamiętał dobrze to wydarzenie. Luneth naniósł wszędzie ohydnego bagiennego mułu i Nina za karę kazała mu przez tydzień szorować podłogi w całym domu.  
>– Właśnie sam to opowiedziałeś – zauważyła radośnie Refia.<br>– O wmorde, rzeczywiście – pechowy wędkarz zrobił komiczną minę.  
>– Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie, myjącego podłogi.<br>– Ja też nie, ale Nina ma lepszą wyobraźnię niż ty czy ja – oznajmił kwaśno Luneth.  
>– Świetnie ci szło – Arc, pełen dobrej woli, postanowił pocieszyć strapionego przyjaciela. – Przez ten tydzień było tak czysto, że można było jeść z podłogi.<br>– Chłopie, nie pogrążaj mnie! – jęknął Luneth. – Już i tak sam się wkopałem.  
>– Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. Nie każdy potrafi porządnie umyć podłogę – śmiała się Refia.<br>– A brechtaj się, brechtaj, ale spróbuj to powtórzyć Ingusowi, a przeciągnę cię pod kilem.  
>– Dobra, nie powiem. Ale czemu jesteś taki skromny? Jestem pewna, że Ingus nie potrafiłby nawet wykręcić ścierki.<br>– Może to sprawdzimy? – w oczach Lunetha zamigotały psotne iskierki.  
>– Co masz na myśli?<br>– Ingus! – wydarł się. – Cho no tu! Trza wyszorować pokład!  
>– Tak, i co z tego? – zapytał sucho rycerz.<br>– Wypadło na ciebie.  
>– Dlaczego JA mam to robić?!<br>– Arc robi jadło, Refia myje gary, więc szorowanie pokładu to twoja działka – wyliczył sumiennie Luneth.  
>– A ty?!<br>– A ja sprawdzę, czy dokładnie umyłeś – odparł bezczelnie.  
>Ingusa zatchnęło z oburzenia. Spojrzał mu w oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu. A potem odliczając od dziesięciu do zera. Atmosfera zgęstniała tak, że można by ją krajać nożem na plasterki. Luneth ani myślał poddać się pierwszy w pojedynku na spojrzenia. W końcu to Ingus skapitulował, uznając wyższość nieznośnego plebejskiego kapitana. Wykonał jego polecenie, pocieszając się bez większego przekonania, iż głupiemu się ustępuje. Luneth zasiadł na burcie i delektował się widokiem wyniosłego kolegi, spędzającego owocnie czas w towarzystwie wiaderka, ścierki i wody z mydlinami. Refia myliła się. Jaśniepan potrafił nieźle wykręcać.<p>

Arc stał na dziobie statku i ćwiczył, starając się jak najlepiej przyswoić sobie tajniki nowej klasy. Wykorzystywał ku temu każdą okazję, gdy morski potwór wyskakiwał z wody.  
>– Arkie, odpocząłbyś wreszcie – namawiał go Luneth, leniwie wylegując się na hamaku i obserwując trening.<br>– Nie mogę. Mam niedużo czasu, wkrótce dopłyniemy do Tokkul – wymamrotał nieuważnie szatyn, starając się skoncentrować na potworze, który pojawił się w polu widzenia. Był błękitny, miał łeb konia i ogon ryby. Arc prędko zidentyfikował go jako tangie.  
>– Przemęczysz się. To za dużo naraz.<br>Luneth dobrze wiedział, ile wysiłku kosztuje go każda walka, w której jest zmuszony używać magii. Jak wyczerpująca psychicznie jest każda Firaga i Thundara. Zdarzały się takie dni, gdy walczyli głównie na zaklęcia i Luneth po kilkunastu potyczkach nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie niczego więcej niż słaby czar pierwszego stopnia. Pod koniec dnia czuł się kompletnie 'wypluty'. Tymczasem Arc trenował bez wytchnienia od kilku godzin. To nie było rozsądne.  
>– Nic mi nie będzie, Lun.<br>Arc trafił potwora Thundarą i maszkaron nie zdążył nawet dopłynąć do burty statku. Zadowolony z osiągniętego efektu chłopak zajrzał do trzymanej w ręku księgi. Tom był takich rozmiarów, że wydawało się niemożliwością, by Arc potrafił go podnieść. Luneth kontynuował swoje nieróbstwo, gdy nagle coś go uszczypnęło w nogę, którą zwiesił z hamaka.  
>– Co do cholery! – zdenerwował się i podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, co śmiało mu przeszkodzić.<br>Intruzem okazała się być zielona i zębata ryba sporych rozmiarów, która cichaczem dostała się na pokład. Kłapnęła ponownie zębami, próbując odgryźć Lunethowi nogę.  
>– O ty flądro od tyłu robiona! – rozgniewał się, wymierzając jej niezbyt skutecznego kopniaka bosą stopą i sięgając do pasa po nóż. – Zaraz ci przyżenię kosę w nery!<br>Zanim zdążył spełnić swoją groźbę, Arc przyłożył rybie z rozmachem swoją księgą. Agresywna kreatura padła na deski bez ducha. Luneth wyplątał się z hamaka, złapał padlinę za płetwę i wyrzucił za burtę. Spojrzał na kumpla i roześmiał się.  
>– To żeś ćwiczył tyle czasu, Arkie? A Ingus gadał, że nie dałbym se rady. Chyba umiałbym tak przyłomotać książką. Wiesz, zaczyna mi się podobać ta twoja profesja.<br>– To tylko jedna z możliwości – odchrząknął zmieszany szatyn. – Walka fizyczna przy użyciu księgi nie jest wcale najskuteczniejsza.  
>– A już myślałem, że będziesz tak lał potwory. To co jeszcze masz w tej profesji? Rzucanie kartkami? Cios zakładką między oczy?<br>– Nie, ale mogę używać czarnej i białej magii – wyjaśnił z godnością Arc. – I do tego wiem dokładnie, na co dany potwór jest podatny, i ile ma energii życiowej. Mogę mu też zdejmować pozytywne statusy. I uzyskiwać podwojony efekt przy użyciu przedmiotów...  
>– Ale od czasu do czasu przyłóż komuś tą księgą. Fajnie to wygląda – wyszczerzył się wesoło Luneth.<br>– Dobrze. Zrobię to specjalnie dla ciebie, kiedy znowu pojawi się zabójcza ryba.  
>– Ej! Ona wcale nie była zabójcza! Jakbym się nie zaplątał w ten diabelny hamak, to sam bym ją załatwił.<br>Arc roześmiał się i wyjaśnił urażonemu przyjacielowi:  
>– One się tak nazywają – zabójcze ryby.<br>– Aha – mruknął udobruchany Luneth. – Chyba że tak. Co za idiota wymyślił taką nazwę? To tak, jakby na smoka wołać "duża jaszczurka, co łby urywa".  
>– Takie są oficjalne nazwy gatunkowe – uśmiechnął się Arc. – To ja wracam do ćwiczeń.<br>– Dobra, ale daję ci pół godziny. Jak po tym czasie nie zrobisz se przerwy, to zaniosę cię do kabiny, zabiorę książki i nie wypuszczę, dopóki nie odsapniesz. Rozumiesz?  
>– Tak, rozumiem – potwierdził Arc.<br>Nie wątpił w to, że Luneth spełni swą obietnicę. Nie chciał być noszony po pokładzie jak worek ziemniaków, dlatego po upływie wyznaczonego czasu odłożył ciężki tom i usiadł grzecznie na ławce koło podsypiającego z nudów kumpla. Był jednak zbyt podekscytowany niedawnym treningiem i nową profesją, by spokojnie usiedzieć. Rozejrzał się dookoła i nad burtą zauważył przekradającą się kolejną zieloną rybę. Sięgnął po księgę i zamachnął się na intruza...

Arc ułożył się na koi i z westchnieniem podłożył sobie ramiona pod głowę. Zerknął smętnie na opróżnione półki w kajucie, na których dotąd leżały jego książki. Czemu ta ryba musiała się podkraść akurat wtedy, kiedy Luneth spał? I obudził się oczywiście, gdy ryby już nie było, a Arc stał jak kołek z księgą w ręce...

Już od brzegu widać było dym, snujący się nad miasteczkiem. Koło Lunetha i towarzyszy przemknął szaleńczo przerażony tubylec, wykrzykując coś o "latających nad pustynią wielkich drzewach, potworach", po czym znikł w zaroślach. Nie tracili czasu na poszukiwania go. Wbiegli do Tokkul, wyciągając broń i przygotowując się do walki. Budynki były zrujnowane, dachy jeszcze się paliły, a po ulicach biegali spanikowani mieszkańcy, próbując gasić pożary i ratować się przed najeźdźcami. Luneth ciął przez plecy opancerzonego zbira, który szarpał dziecko, próbując je wyrwać rodzicom. Załatwiwszy go, wbiegł do pierwszego domu, a tuż za nim Ingus. Młoda kobieta zasłoniła sobą małego chłopca i runęła na kolana przed Lunethem.  
>– Proszę, oszczędźcie mojego syna. To tylko małe dziecko – błagała. – Nie zabijajcie go.<br>Jasnowłosy kapitan zrobił krok w jej kierunku, ale śmiertelnie przerażona kobieta zerwała się z ziemi i przywarła plecami do ściany.  
>– Nie mamy złych zamiarów – Luneth uniósł przyłbicę i przywołał na twarz uspokajający uśmiech. – Przyszliśmy, żeby wam pomóc.<br>– N–naprawdę? – wyjąkała zalękniona kobieta.  
>Patrzyła nieufnie na straszliwego wojownika, który trzymał w dłoni zakrwawione miecze. Za młodym zabijaką stał jego kompan, wyższy i barczysty, i też nie wyglądał na milutkiego elfa.<br>– Słyszeliśmy, że zostaliście napadnięci – wyjaśniła Refia, wsuwając się do pomieszczenia za kolegami.  
>– Byliśmy u krasnoludów, gdy jeden z waszych nas tam znalazł i opowiedział, co się stało – dodał Arc, ostrożnie wyglądając przez okno na zewnątrz.<br>– Och... to musiał być Malik. Co z nim? – zapytała kobieta, uspokajając się znacznie na widok Refii i Arca.  
>Oboje budzili instynktowne zaufanie i sympatię, szczególnie ten miły chłopiec. Jeśli tamci dwaj wojownicy są jego towarzyszami, to na pewno nie mogą być źli, pomyślała.<br>– Nie przeżył – powiedziała ze współczuciem Refia. – Był śmiertelnie zmęczony i ranny. Przykro mi.  
>Kobieta spuściła głowę.<br>– Kto to jest ten Hein, o którym słyszeliśmy? Kto was napadł i czemu? – dopytywał się Luneth.  
>– Nie wiem. Najechali na nas żołnierze króla Argusa. Porwali mieszkańców zdolnych do pracy, podpalili nam domy i zabili tych, którzy stawiali opór. A Hein to królewski doradca. Słyszałam, że to on wysłał wojsko... ale nie wiem nic więcej.<br>– Wyjdźmy stąd. A pani to niech się lepiej schowa z dzieckiem. Może w piwnicy albo gdzieś – poradził Luneth.  
>– Zaczekajcie, proszę!<br>Chłopak zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał pytająco na kobietę.  
>– Jesteście Wojownikami Światła, tymi, o których opowiadają legendy, prawda? – wyszeptała z nadzieją.<br>Luneth uśmiechnął się, zasalutował jej bez słowa i wszyscy opuścili dom. Przyczaili się za budynkiem, by ogarnąć sytuację.  
>– A więc król zrobił se najazd na Tokkul – mruknął Luneth. Ściągnął hełm, żeby lepiej widzieć i wyjrzał ostrożnie zza węgła. – I pomyśleć, że mieliśmy się do niego wybrać w sprawie statku. To jakiś łajdak.<br>– Król Argus jest pokojowym władcą – zaprotestował Ingus. – Słyszałem o nim podczas pobytu w Sasune...  
>– Taa, właśnie widzę, jakim pokojowym.<br>– Królewscy rycerze by czegoś takiego nie zrobili – upierał się blondyn.  
>– Królewscy rycerze – przedrzeźniał go Luneth. – Obudź się, kolego! To tacy jak ty niszczą domy takich jak ja!<br>Ingus poczerwieniał z gniewu. Zamachnął się i trafił go idealnie w szczękę. Luneth runął na ziemię jak długi. Refia rzuciła się, by zapobiec bijatyce, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Ingus spojrzał bowiem tylko na powalonego towarzysza i powiedział dobitnie:  
>– Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego!<br>Luneth roztarł sobie obolałą szczękę. Obdarzył Ingusa posępnym spojrzeniem, po czym wstał przy wydatnej pomocy Arca. Westchnął ciężko, po czym zwrócił się do Ingusa.  
>– Słuchaj, wiem, że nie jesteś taki jak oni – wyznał. – Przepraszam za to, co żem powiedział. Wcale tak o tobie nie myślę. Tak mi się głupio wyrwało.<br>– W porządku. Wiem o tym.  
>– To mogłeś se darować i nie walić mnie w mordę.<br>– Wierz mi, darowałem to sobie już setki razy wcześniej – odparł uszczypliwie Ingus. – Taka okazja jak dziś pewnie znowu mi się trafi, znając twój niewyparzony jęzor...  
>– Myślisz, że się boję? – naburmuszył się kapitan i założył z powrotem hełm, demonstracyjnie zatrzaskując przyłbicę.<br>– Myślę, że nie, i to właśnie skłania mnie ku temu przypuszczeniu – Ingus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
>– Was dwóch zostawić samych... – zniecierpliwiła się Refia, która w międzyczasie zdążyła zrobić z Arkiem krótki rekonesans wzdłuż opłotków. – Albo się bijecie, albo kłócicie. Może postaramy się chociaż pomóc Tokkulczykom, co?<br>– Tam na końcu ulicy widzieliśmy żołnierzy – zrelacjonował przejęty Arc. – Wywlekali z domu jakiegoś mężczyznę. Niedaleko było jeszcze kilku, wyglądało to, jakby przybyli tu po...  
>– ...darmową siłę roboczą – stwierdziła Refia.<br>– Król Argus by nie zrobił... – zaczął znowu Ingus.  
>– T–tak, ale... może to nie on – przerwał mu niepewnie Arc. – Ten Hein... to jego sprawka. Może żołnierze... są, no nie wiem, opętani albo coś...? Bardzo dziwnie się zachowują... jakby nie wiedzieli, co się z nimi dzieje. Obserwowaliśmy ich chwilę z Refią.<br>– To by wiele wyjaśniało – zamyślił się Ingus. – I pamiętacie, co wołał ten uciekinier? Coś o ogromnym drzewie na pustyni.  
>– Wydzierał się i tyle – zniecierpliwił się Luneth. – Opętani czy nie, trza ich zlać. Chodźmy tam, gdzie widzieliście tych żołnierzy.<br>Luneth starał się bezpiecznie przeprowadzić towarzyszy przez chaos, kłębiący się na ulicach Tokkul. Po drodze stoczyli kilka zwycięskich potyczek z najeźdźcami. Szło im nieźle do momentu, gdy weszli w jedną z uliczek. Zbyt późno zorientowali się, że przeciwnicy mają ogromną przewagę. Otoczeni przez wojowników w czerwonych hełmach, nie zdążyli nawet pomyśleć o oporze. Poczuli, że coś ich obezwładnia i osunęli się na ziemię, nie mogąc się poruszyć.  
>– Pojmać ich! – rozległ się rozkazujący głos i po chwili skądś nadbiegło jeszcze więcej ludzi.<br>Chwycili ich pod ramiona i powlekli w kierunku wyjścia z wioski.  
>– Zabrać ich do fortecy mistrza Heina! Będą z nich doskonali niewolnicy – zdecydował przywódca.<br>Więcej nie usłyszeli, stracili przytomność.

Gdy Luneth się ocknął, pierwsze, co odczuł, to okropnie zdrętwiałe ręce. Nic dziwnego, leżał w niewygodnej pozycji, rzucony tak przez napastników. Nie był jednak niczym spętany, a to już coś. Usiadł na ziemi, która właściwie ziemią nie była, tylko jakby masą posplatanych korzeni. Dokładniejsze oględziny zostawił sobie na później, teraz musiał zorientować się, co z towarzyszami. Mimo iż w pomieszczeniu było ciemnawo, dostrzegł niebieski strój Refii i czerwony Ingusa.  
>– Żyjecie?<br>– Ja tak – wymamrotała Refia. – Ale w głowie mnie łupie jak nie wiem co.  
>Ingus uniósł rękę na znak, że z nim wszystko w porządku.<br>– Gdzie Arc?!  
>Luneth gorączkowo rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Wreszcie jednak wypatrzył przyjaciela. Jego zielonkawy płaszcz zlewał się z barwą podłogi, więc nie od razu można go było zauważyć. Arc leżał w kącie, zwinięty w kłębek. Luneth znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu oka.<br>– Arc, słyszysz mnie?! Arc! – potrząsnął go za ramiona.  
>Chłopak ciągle był nieprzytomny. Luneth usiadł, oparł się o ścianę i przyciągnął do siebie bezwładne ciało przyjaciela. Posadził go obok i troskliwie objął ramieniem, czekając, aż Arc da jakieś oznaki życia. Siedział w milczeniu, tępo patrząc na swoje dłonie, podrapane po wierzchu gałęziami, z odciskami od miecza, połamanymi paznokciami... Przesunął wzrok na ręce kumpla i po twarzy przemknął mu blady uśmiech. Dłonie Arca wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Mniejsze, delikatniejsze, a na palcach ciągle widniały ślady po atramencie.<br>Ingus i Refia usiedli obok, apatycznie rozglądając się wokół.  
>– Zostaliśmy uwięzieni – zauważył odkrywczo Ingus, ponieważ markotny Luneth nie wyrażał chęci do rozmowy. – Powinniśmy zbadać otoczenie. Może uda nam się stąd wydostać.<br>– No przecież musimy poczekać, aż Arc się obudzi – zbeształa go koleżanka.  
>– Wiem, miałem na myśli, że później...<br>Wszyscy siedzieli tak w kompletnej ciszy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić dalej. Arc wreszcie się ocknął. Poruszył się niemrawo i otwarł oczy. Luneth momentalnie odzyskał pogodę ducha. Objął oszołomionego kumpla i przytulił mocno.  
>– Arc! Nic ci nie jest! – wykrzyknął z radością.<br>– Fporząfku – zapewnił niewyraźnie Arc, który ledwo co doszedł do siebie i od razu został stłamszony w niedźwiedzim uścisku uszczęśliwionego Lunetha.  
>– Tak długo byłeś nieprzytomny... Strasznie się martwiłem – Luneth tłumaczył się ze swojej impulsywności.<br>– Chodź, Ingus, zobaczymy, co jest z drugiej strony tej nory – mrugnęła porozumiewawczo Refia i pociągnęła rycerza ze sobą. – Może zorientujemy się, dokąd trafiliśmy.  
>Odkryli, że pomieszczenie nie jest odosobnioną celą, lecz łączy się z kolejną. Do tego przedziwny był fakt, że zostawiono im broń. Widocznie ten jakiś Hein był tak zadufany w sobie, iż myślał, że nie wydostaną się stąd albo że nie stanowią żadnego zagrożenia. Cóż, mieli zamiar mu pokazać, jak bardzo się pomylił.<br>– Arc, Luneth! Znaleźliśmy wyjście!  
>Obaj chłopcy prędko do nich dołączyli. Już w komplecie, wkroczyli do kolejnej celi. Wszystko tutaj – ściany, podłogi, sufit – składały się z gałęzi i korzeni, ciasno ze sobą posplatanych. Nie wiadomo, czy nawet mieczem dałoby się je porąbać. Wyglądało to, jakby utknęli w jaskini, składającej się z korzeni i konarów.<br>– W Tokkul zostaliśmy pojmani przez ludzi Heina, którzy nas tu uwięzili... – zaczął Ingus.  
>– Tu, czyli gdzie? – weszła mu w słowo zamyślona Refia. – Zielonego pojęcia nie mam, co to za dziwaczne miejsce.<br>– Okolice zamku króla Argusa? – zasugerował bez przekonania rycerz.  
>– Może zostaliśmy zmniejszeni, dlatego nam się wydaje, że te gałęzie są wielkie? – powiedział niepewnie Arc, po czym zaraz dodał: – Nie, to bez sensu. Jesteśmy normalnej wielkości.<br>Luneth nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Rozejrzał się wokół, podszedł do jednej ze ścian, dotknął jej, powąchał, tupnął w podłogę.  
>– Co ty robisz? – Ingus patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – Masz jakiś pomysł? Domyślasz się, gdzie jesteśmy?<br>– Ano, chyba wiem.  
>Blondyn popatrzył na niego sceptycznie. Jasne... Po kim jak po kim, ale po nim nie spodziewał się błysku intelektu.<br>– Tak se wykombinowałem, że wpakowali nas do tego wielkiego drzewa, o którym darł się gościu koło Tokkul – oznajmił Luneth. – Facet krzyczał, że to jakiś demon, bo się porusza – wyjaśnił swoją teorię. – I że to drzewo gdzieś tam nad pustynią se lata. To by się zgadzało. Na pewno nie jesteśmy na zamku Argusa, bo dotamtąd jest kawał drogi z Tokkul. A my byliśmy padnięci co najwyżej parę godzin. Nie mogli nas tak daleko zanieść przez ten czas. Ale na pustynię jest akurat na tyle blisko. No i nie wiem, czy czujecie, ale nie stoimy w miejscu, tylko się poruszamy. Bardzo powoli, ale jednak. Więc pewno siedzimy w tym jakimś drzewie, bo nawet pachnie jak drzewo – zakończył wywód. – Jak wam się to widzi?  
>– Nie wpadłabym na to – przyznała Refia. – Masz łeb.<br>– Lun, na pewno masz rację! – zawołał z podziwem Arc. – Tak, to ma sens. Nie musieli nas pomniejszać, skoro to drzewo jest ogromne. Pewnie służy za mobilne więzienie i fortecę jednocześnie.  
>– Czyli ten gnojek Hein gdzieś się tu zabunkrował, nie ma bata! Chodźmy go poszukać.<br>Na końcu pomieszczenia było przejście do kolejnej celi. Tym razem nie była ona pusta. Oparty o ścianę, stał wąsaty mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Po samym ubraniu można było poznać, że to nie byle kto. A jeśli ubranie nie nasuwało patrzącemu żadnych wniosków, z pewnością robiła to złota korona, spoczywająca na głowie dostojnika. Heinowi było widać obojętne, czy zostawia swoim więźniom broń, tak samo jak insygnia władzy. Cóż za przedziwny człowiek. Albo szalony. Każdy na miejscu Heina natychmiast zakułby ich w kajdany, odebrał wszystko i postawił przy nich straż. A tu nic. Król w koronie, oni uzbrojeni. _"Normalnie jaja jakieś"_, pomyślał Luneth.  
>Ingus szepnął mu do ucha:<br>– Pamiętaj, zachowuj się odpowiednio.  
>Upomniany Luneth dla świętego spokoju posłuchał jego pouczenia.<br>– Witaj panie. Czy możemy wiedzieć, kim jesteś? – zapytał grzecznie.  
>– Jestem Argus – mężczyzna skinął głową na powitanie. – Ziemie na północ od pustyni są pod moim panowaniem. A raczej były, odkąd Hein, ten zdrajca, podporządkował sobie moich żołnierzy. Rzucił na nich jakiś czar, zmuszając ich do posłuszeństwa. Mnie zaś uwięził w tym miejscu, bym nie przeszkadzał mu w działaniu. Nie wiem właściwie za bardzo, gdzie jestem... A tak przy okazji, co tu robicie? – zlustrował ich wzrokiem. – Jak to się stało, że ten drań też was uwięził? Takich młodych, niewinnych ludzi... co za kanalia!<br>– Przybyliśmy z siedziby krasnoludów, aby pomóc Tokkulczykom, Wasza Wysokość – wyjaśniła Refia. – Hein nasłał na nich twoje wojsko. I wtedy...  
>– ...ulegliśmy przeważającym siłom wroga – wyjaśnił Luneth, zadowolony ze zgrabnego wyrażenia, które zapamiętał z książki, którą kiedyś czytał mu Arc.<br>– Ach tak – król spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – A kim wy właściwie jeeees... khe... ehem... khee...  
>– Wszystko w porządku, panie? – zaniepokoiła się Refia, gdyż władca rozkaszlał się okropnie.<br>– Tak, tak – król zbagatelizował swoje niedomaganie i machnął ręką. – Ze mną dobrze, ale czy mógłbym was prosić o pomoc? Jestem tu całkiem sam i nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie dam rady się stąd wydostać i nie wiem, co tam się dzieje na zewnątrz. Jesteście bardzo młodzi, ale coś mi mówi, że jesteście zdolni dokonywać wielkich rzeczy, mam rację? Heina trzeba powstrzymać, inaczej wszystko zniszczy. Zginęło przez niego już tylu ludzi...  
>– Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, Wasza Królewska Wysokość – obiecał uroczyście Luneth, po czym zadał sobie trud i wykonał ukłon, który podpatrzył kiedyś u Ingusa.<br>A co, niech jaśniepan rycerz nie myśli sobie, że odstawianie dworskich wygibasów to trudna sztuka!  
>– Och, nie trzeba nam takich ceremoniałów – uśmiechnął się Argus. – Póki co wszyscy jesteśmy więźniami Heina, a ze mnie taki teraz król, jak z was różowe mrówki.<br>Luneth wyprostował się, skonfundowany. To on się wysila, gada z królem po jaśniepańsku, a król ma to gdzieś. Usłyszał stłumiony chichot zza swoich pleców i nadąsał się nieco.  
>– Wobec tego spróbujemy znaleźć stąd wyjście. Obiecujemy, iż rozprawimy się z tym ...yyy... zdradzieckim szubrawcem i no, tego...<br>– Masz rację, młody człowieku, Hein to kawał gnojka – westchnął władca. – Sam chętnie bym mu dokopał za to, co zrobił.  
>Luneth zdębiał. Tym razem chichot kolegów był jeszcze lepiej słyszalny. Zmarszczył brwi, zamierzając jednak dzielnie grać rolę do końca.<br>– Żegnam, Wasza Wysokość – skłonił się ponownie i dumnie odmaszerował w kierunku wyjścia widniejącego w drugim krańcu pomieszczenia.  
>Usłyszał jeszcze, jak monarcha cicho pyta Refię:<br>– Ten wasz kolega zawsze taki formalny?  
>Zgrzytnął zębami ze złości. No nie, tego już za wiele!<br>– Nie, panie. Tylko, jak bardzo się czymś przejmuje – zełgała gładko.  
>– Aha. To powodzenia – pożegnał ją Argus. – Bardzo wam jestem wdzięczny, że zgodziliście się mi pomóc.<br>_"W końcu się nie dowiedziałem, kim oni są"_, zasępił się, gdy cała czwórka zniknęła mu z oczu.

Gdy towarzysze dołączyli do niego, Luneth spojrzał na nich surowo. Refia wyglądała, jakby miała pęknąć ze śmiechu. Wyciągnął w jej kierunku palec:  
>– Żadnych komentarzów! Ty to samo – zwrócił się do rycerza, który uśmiechał się niewinnie. – Idziemy!<br>Doszli do ostatniego pomieszczenia, z którego nie było już wyjścia i rozejrzeli się uważnie. Luneth wypatrzył niewielki otwór w ścianie tuż nad samą podłogą i kucnął koło niego.  
>– Może udałoby nam się tu wciś? W każdym razie ty byś się zmieścił, Arc. Taki jesteś drobniutki – zażartował.<br>– Lun, przecież możemy się zminiaturyzować.  
>– To dalej, skurdupluj nas i przełazimy!<br>Pomniejszeni, bez trudu przemaszerowali przez dziurę. Po drugiej stronie rozciągała się plątanina korytarzy, poprzerastanych korzeniami i pędami roślinnymi. Były bardziej nieuładzone niż "cele", ulistnione gałązki rosły we wszystkie strony. Czasem tu i ówdzie błyskało małe jeziorko.  
>– Refia, jak tam twoja, ehem... broń? – zagaił Luneth, spoglądając na złociste dzwonki w rękach koleżanki. – Wiesz, co z tym zrobić?<br>– Sam zobaczysz – oznajmiła dumnie. – Może wygląda to idiotycznie, ale sprawdzałam i ...a, to niespodzianka.  
>- Arkie to już wiem, co będzie wyczyniał ze swoją cegłówką - zażartował Luneth. - Ingus w czerwonym berecie, nic nowego. Ja bym se pomachał żelastwem, ale tu to na nic. Będę was osłaniał w razie czego. A teraz już idźmy, musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać, znaleźć Heina i wrócić po króla.<br>W liściastych korytarzach również bytowały potwory. Zanim jednak uskrzydlony demon zdążył zaatakować, Arc, korzystając z nowych umiejętności, dowiedział się o nim wszystkiego, co trzeba.  
>- Wystarczy dać mu jeden czy dwa lodowe ataki i po nim - poinformował pospiesznie kolegów.<br>- Dobra, zostawcie to mnie - zapowiedziała dumnie Refia, po czym wezwała na pomoc odpowiedni żywioł.  
>Mroźna chmura lodowych igiełek owionęła potwora, zamrażając go w połowie ruchu. Demon upadł na podłoże i roztrzaskał się na drobne kawałeczki.<br>- O żesz... to było superanckie - sapnął z podziwem Luneth. - Zabójczy duecik. Tylko co ja i Ingus mamy w takim razie robić?  
>- Spoko, dla was może też się coś znajdzie po drodze - pocieszyła go Refia, bardzo zadowolona z nowej, geomancerskiej profesji, która zawodowo kopała dupy. I choć ceną za spuszczanie efekciarskiego łomotu było noszenie głupiego pompona, to było warto.<br>Kolejna potyczka też nie dostarczyła wrażeń krewkiemu kapitanowi. Refia naprawdę dobrze radziła sobie z merytorycznym - choć nie tylko - wsparciem ze strony Arca. Luneth znowu nie miał co robić, więc zajął się defensywą. Kilka razy zasłonił kompanów przed atakiem potwora. Zbroja chroniła go znakomicie, więc sam nic na tym nie ucierpiał. Machnął opancerzoną pięścią, trafiając potwora między oczy. Zamroczona bestia osunęła się na ziemię, gdzie Refia wykończyła ją lodową magią.  
>Dzięki tak efektywnej taktyce bardzo szybko przemierzyli roślinny labirynt. Nagle ciemne korytarze skończyły się jak nożem uciął. Czterej towarzysze wyszli na zewnątrz, mrużąc oczy przed światłem, które nagle ich oślepiło. Stąpali po grubym konarze, grubszym niż pnie jakiegokolwiek znanego im drzewa. Zerknęli ostrożnie w dół. Teoria Lunetha okazała się trafna. Drzewo było gigantyczne. Z miejsca, gdzie stali, ledwo widzieli ziemię. Można było dostać zawrotu głowy od takiej wysokości.<br>Ingus spojrzał kwaśno na Lunetha. Plebejski kapitan co prawda pisał z potwornymi błędami i nie wiedział, co to manifestacja, ale nadrabiał to sprytem i bystrością. Zdarzało mu się wpadać na całkiem trafne koncepcje. Tak jak teraz. Oczywiście nie zamierzał mu o tym mówić, bez przesady.  
>– To co, idziemy dalej? – zapytała Refia, gdy już nasyciła się niesamowitym widokiem.<br>– Spróbujemy się wspiąć po tym konarze – zdecydował Luneth. – Wydaje mi się, że tam w górze jest wejście. Ingus, widzisz to?  
>– Tak. I powinniśmy przypiąć się liną, żeby nie spaść na dół – zaproponował rycerz.<br>– Słusznie – kapitan kiwnął głową i odczepił od pasa zwój sznura. – Idę pierwszy. Arc, ty za mną, potem Refia, a ty Ingus, pilnuj tyłów, dobra?  
>– W porządku. Ruszaj.<br>Sprawnie wspiąwszy się po konarze, stanęli przed widocznym z dołu wejściem. Tym razem ominęła ich włóczęga po długich i krętych zakamarkach w pniu drzewa. Weszli do niewielkiej sali, na środku której oczekiwała ich dziwna postać. Osobliwy jegomość miał łysą czaszkę o pustych oczodołach i nasadzony na nią czarny trójgraniasty kapelusz. Siedział rozparty na złotym, ozdobnym tronie, pasującym do roślinnej groty jak kwiatek do kożucha.  
>– Moc ciemności jest czystym pięknem, obrazem chaosu – oznajmił z rozmarzeniem kościotrup. – Obraz, który sam namaluję...<br>_"Pięknie, tym razem trafił się gałgan poeta. Jakim cudem takie straszydło było królewskim doradcą?"_ Luneth domyślił się, że spotkali właśnie Heina we własnej, odrażającej osobie.  
>– Tośmy chyba znaleźli naszego słodkiego króliczka. Arkie, spróbuj go prześwietlić, może coś wyniuchasz. Liczymy na ciebie, kumplu.<br>Arc skinął głową. Serce biło mu szaleńczo. To był moment, którego się obawiał. Ale nie mógł teraz zawieść towarzyszy. Nadeszła chwila, kiedy musiał się wykazać.  
>– Dzięki tej oto drzewnej fortecy, armii Argusa i mocy ciemności, zawładnę światem – oznajmił Hein, prędko porzucając poezję na rzecz przyziemnej żądzy władzy.<br>_"No, to wszystko wróciło do normy"_, pocieszył się Luneth. _"Przynajmniej wiemy, na czym stoimy"_.  
>– Czas umrzeć – ogłosił Hein.<br>– Z takim ryjem jak twój to można powiedzieć, żeś już raz umarł, gościu – zaszydził młody dowódca. – Ale jak chcesz znowu wyciągnąć kopyta, to chętnie pomożemy.  
>Hein zignorował drwiny. Zeskoczył z tronu i podszedł do nich, atakując bez ostrzeżenia. Luneth przyjął cios na tarczę, chroniąc Arca. Odepchnął Heina na kilka kroków w tył i przygotował się do kolejnej obrony. Tymczasem szatyn gorączkowo analizował słabe strony przeciwnika.<br>– Słuchajcie, on co jakiś czas zmienia właściwości! Spośród kilku żywiołów przestaje być odporny na jeden z nich. Reszta nie wyrządza mu wtedy szkody.  
>– Na co teraz jest wrażliwy? – zapytała pospiesznie Refia, zerkając na Heina, który akurat był uwikłany w starcie z Ingusem.<br>– Możemy go zaatakować lodem.  
>– No to już! – dziewczyna wywołała mroźną zamieć, a Arc cisnął w Heina lodowym zaklęciem.<br>Podwójny atak był bardzo skuteczny. Można by przysiąc, że na kościstej "twarzy" Heina pojawił się grymas wściekłości. Oczywiście to musiało być złudzenie, jego oblicze było tak samo nieruchome, jak na początku.  
>– Teraz... teraz... – Arc analizował kolejną przemianę Heina. – Ogień!<br>Luneth bacznie przyglądał się przeciwnikowi, zostawiając ofensywę w rękach Refii i Arca. Sam skupił się na ochranianiu walczących towarzyszy. Nawet mu się to spodobało. Świadomość, że stanowił dla nich oparcie i chronił ich przed ciosami przeciwnika, była bardzo dowartościowująca. Zadarł dumnie głowę, podniósł przyłbicę, co do noszenia której nie mógł się przyzwyczaić i ruszył do przodu. Zgrabnie zasłonił Refię tarczą, a potem ruchem tak błyskawicznym, że trudno było go dostrzec, ciął Heina mieczem przez kark. Od razu odskoczył, unikając odwetu byłego królewskiego doradcy.  
>– Znowu lód... a teraz pioruny! – komenderował sprawnie Arc.<br>Ingus wspierał kolegów w ataku i uzdrawiał ich, gdy któreś tego potrzebowało. W zasadzie potrzebował tego tylko Luneth, gdyż zbierał na siebie wszystkie cięgi. Nie wyglądał jednak, jakby się tym przejmował. Towarzyszył mu jak zawsze, hardy uśmieszek, który nie znikał z jego warg nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach potyczki. Ingus zaśmiał się w duchu. Kto by pomyślał, że ich krewki dowódca zamiast rwać się do bitki, będzie skupiał się na zapewnianiu innym bezpieczeństwa...

Hein walczył zajadle, a że najlepiej działała na niego magia żywiołowa, Arc nie miał chwili wytchnienia. Przez cały czas musiał utrzymywać nieprzerwaną koncentrację, gdyż jedna chwila wahania mogła wszystkich drogo kosztować. Hein był twardym przeciwnikiem. Ale i on musiał w końcu ulec.  
>Nagle podłoga się zatrzęsła.<br>– Co to ma być? – zaniepokoiła się Refia. – Coś się rozwala?  
>Naprawdę nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, więc gdy rozległ się donośny głos, aż się wzdrygnęła.<br>– Dziękuję wam, Wojownicy Światła...  
>– Te ściany... to one mówią? – wyszeptał Ingus.<br>– Jestem Starszym Drzewem z Żyjącego Lasu. Hein nałożył na mnie klątwę i zmusił mnie do spełniania jego rozkazów – wyjaśnił skrzypiący głos. – Wy uwolniliście mnie spod jej działania. Jeszcze raz wam za to dziękuję. Uwolnię teraz ludzi, którzy zostali we mnie uwięzieni, i wrócę do Żyjącego Lasu.  
>Lekkie drżenie przebiegło ściany, wszyscy znowu zachwiali się, próbując złapać równowagę. Trochę trwało, nim wszystko się uspokoiło, a oni znaleźli się u stóp "swojego" drzewa, na ukwieconej polance. Wokół rozciągały się nieprzebyte knieje.<br>– Tutaj jest moje miejsce – odezwało się drzewo.  
>– Tutaj, to znaczy gdzie? – wyrwało się Lunethowi.<br>– To właśnie jest Żyjący Las. Dziękuję wam za pomoc, młodzi ludzie i przyjmijcie to, proszę jako wyraz mojej wdzięczności. Użyjcie tego, gdy ciemność stanie wam na drodze.  
>Do zadziwionych Wojowników podleciała drobna, uskrzydlona istotka o humanoidalnych kształtach i wręczyła Lunethowi Kieł Wiatru.<br>– Będę teraz odpoczywać, dopóki rany zadane przez Heina się nie zagoją – podjęło drzewo. – Zajmie mi to tysiąc lat i przez ten czas nikt nie będzie mógł tu wejść. Moi młodzi przyjaciele, musicie opuścić ten kontynent i udać się do świata ciemności – świata poniżej. Musicie się pospieszyć. Jeśli wam się nie uda, dopiero za tysiąc lat będzie można udać się tam ponownie. Żegnajcie... i powodzenia.  
>Po tych słowach ponownie zostali przeniesieni w inne miejsce.<br>– Uff... ale się działo – sapnął Luneth, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. – Będę musiał obczaić se to wszystko jeszcze raz, bo nie wszystko skumałem.  
>– To twój normalny stan – prychnął Ingus.<br>– A ty oczywiście wszystko rozumiesz i wiesz o tym świecie poniżej czy jak mu tam?  
>– Niezupełnie – przyznał pokonany Ingus.<br>– To czego się mądrzysz? Arc nam wszystko ładnie wytłumaczy, prawda? Powoli i prosto, żebyśmy zrozumieli – Luneth uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do przyjaciela.  
>– Dobrze, spróbuję, ale może po drodze... Chyba powinniśmy wrócić na statek?<br>– Pewnie. Zaraz, niech no się zorientuję, gdzie to drzewo nas wywaliło... – rozejrzał się dookoła, ustalając strony świata.  
>Chwilę się zastanawiał, wreszcie oznajmił im:<br>– Jesteśmy na północny zachód od Tokkul, mamy bliziutko do morza. Po trzech godzinach z buta powinniśmy dotrzeć do brzegu. Potem pójdziemy wzdłuż niego na południe, potem trochę na wschód i dojdziemy do Enterprise'a. Jak pogoda dopisze, a wiem, że tak będzie, za trzy dni będziemy na pokładzie.  
>Refia i Arc patrzyli na niego z otwartymi ustami. Ingus też był zaskoczony.<br>– Co się tak patrzycie? Muchy wam wlecą – zażartował kapitan.  
>– Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Tak dokładnie, gdzie jesteśmy? – zdumiała się Refia.<br>– I o pogodzie... – dodał Arc.  
>– Magia – zażartował Luneth. – To, że morze jest blisko, to czuć w powietrzu. Wy nic nie czujecie?<br>Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami.  
>– Eee, mieszczuchy. Ja w każdym razie czuję morze, i zobaczycie, że będzie, jak gadam. A pogoda i reszta, no to nie umiem wam wytłumaczyć. Po prostu wiem i już.<br>Gdy po równych trzech godzinach marszu dotarli do morza, podziw do kapitana wzrósł w dwójnasób.  
>– Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity – przyznała Refia. – Założę się, że jakby cię wywieźć z zawiązanymi oczami na jakieś pustkowie, to i tak wiedziałbyś, gdzie jesteś.<br>– Owszem – przyznał chełpliwie Luneth, czując się bardzo przyjemnie, podziwiany przez towarzyszy.  
>– A ta pogoda... – podjął Arc, którego niezwykle ciekawiła ta kwestia. – Umiałbyś mi powiedzieć na każdy następny dzień, czy będzie padało, jaki będzie wiatr i tak dalej? Zapisałbym sobie...<br>– Chcesz mnie sprawdzić? – zaśmiał się Luneth. – Czemu nie, pisz. Dzisiaj w nocy będzie ciągło od morza, taki średni wiaterek. Jutro i pojutrze słonko, żadnego deszczu, ale niezbyt gorąco. Na trzeci dzień... – zamyślił się na moment. – Rano będzie trochę mgły, a potem ciepło i ładnie aż do wieczora. W nocy spadnie deszcz, ale my już będziemy na Enterprise'ie. Zapisałeś?  
>– Tak – Arc dokończył notowanie i spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. – Teraz sobie przypominam, że rzeczywiście nieraz w Ur mówiłeś, że będzie padało albo że będzie upał. Ale nie pamiętam, czy zawsze trafiałeś.<br>– Jak byłem młodszy, to szło mi gorzej, ale ostatnio się wycwaniłem i ani razu nie spudłowałem. Zobaczysz, że wszystko się sprawdzi, co żem mówił.  
>– Ciekawe, co z królem Argusem – zastanawiała się Refia. – Mieliśmy po niego wrócić, ale teraz to...<br>– Pewnie drzewo też go przeniosło, tak jak nas. Może miał więcej szczęścia i nie wylądował na takim zadupiu.  
>– Powinniśmy go odwiedzić na zamku i sprawdzić.<br>– Dobra, ale najpierw wróćmy na Enterprise'a, a odwiedziny potem. Mamy jeszcze kawałek, zanim zatrzymamy się na noc. 


	19. W głuszy

_**19. W głuszy**_

Refia od dawna chciała posiedzieć na plaży przy ognisku, ale dotąd nie było okazji. Większość postojów wypadała im w dzikiej głuszy, w kniei, na pustyni albo - jeśli szczęście dopisało - w jakimś miasteczku. Na plaży jeszcze nigdy. Namówiła Lunetha, by zatrzymali się na noc przy ładnej zatoczce z piaszczystą plażą. Chłopak kręcił trochę nosem, twierdząc, że dalej od wody, za wydmą, byłoby zaciszniej. Ale ustąpił, widząc, że koleżance bardzo zależy.  
>- Dobra, skoro tak się na to napaliłaś. Ale jak w nocy cię przewieje, to nie do mnie z pretensjami - uprzedził. - W każdym razie ja i Arc idziemy spać za wydmę. Chyba, że wolisz zostać na plaży, Arkie?<br>- Nie, wydma brzmi fajnie - zapewnił go zgodny szatyn.  
><em>"Chyba raczej: Luneth brzmi fajnie, a nie wydma"<em>, pomyślała rozbawiona Refia. Lunethowi udało się złapać w zatoczce kilka jadalnych ryb. Ognisko rozpalili z z drewna wyrzuconego przez morze i usadowiwszy się wygodnie, wymieniali się wrażeniami po ostatnich wydarzeniach.  
>- Arc i Refia, byliście zarąbiści. Świetnie się zgraliście. - Szczególnie Arc dobrze się spisał - dodał Ingus. - Domyślam się, że takie analizowanie na bieżąco zachowania i parametrów przeciwnika jest trudne i wyczerpujące. Ale tobie szło to tak gładko, jakbyś czytał z kartki.<br>- Bardzo dziękuję - zarumienił się Arc.  
>- Ale, ale - Refia szturchnęła przyjacielsko Lunetha. - Czyżbym znowu zobaczyła twoją łagodną stronę, szefie? Któż to przez całą walkę tak bohatersko osłaniał mnie i Arca?<br>- No a co miałem robić? Nudziłem się, bo wy sami we dwójkę żeście wymiatali... - Bez ciebie nie pokonalibyśmy Heina - zapewniła go.  
>- Lepiej nam się walczyło, gdy wiedzieliśmy, że nad nami czuwasz - dołączył się wdzięczny Arc. - Nie musieliśmy myśleć o obronie, bo ty nas broniłeś. - Otóż to. Sami to dostalibyśmy dwa, trzy ciosy i do piachu. - A tam - speszył się Luneth. - Tylko się nie przyzwyczajajcie za bardzo. Nie zamierzam tak obrywać w każdej walce.<br>- Ale masz ku temu talent - odezwał się Ingus.  
>Luneth nie był pewien, czy to pochwała, czy obelga. Jego wrodzony optymizm zdecydował, że to pierwsze. - Dobra, mogę poobrywać dłużej, ale ty, Ingus, przetransferuj się w Białego Maga. Skoro Arc i Refia mogą walić czarną magią, to ty możesz zastąpić Arca z białą. Jeśli się tym zajmiesz, to Refia będzie mogła się zająć łojeniem potworów, Arc będzie je rozkminiał, i wtenczas ja będę wam chronił tyłki, no a ty mogłbyś uzdrawiać.<br>Ingus nie miał się do czego przyczepić. Taktyka była poprawna.  
>- W porządku, będę Białym Magiem - zgodził się ze skwaszoną miną.<br>- Przetransformuj się teraz - poprosiła Refia z błyskiem w oku.  
>Niezadowolony rycerz spełnił jej życzenie. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zapytał posępnie:<br>- Szczęśliwa?  
>- Bardzo - zaśmiała się, spoglądając na Ingusa w uroczej, białej szacie.<br>- Arc, może podsumujesz to, co do tej pory się dowiedzieliśmy? - blondyn zmienił temat. - Luneth nie wszystko zrozumiał, przyda mu się powtórka.  
>- No dzięki. Nie rób ze mnie totalnego matołka - obraził się Luneth. - To, że czegoś nie zrozumiałem, nie znaczy...<br>Ingus spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Nadąsany kapitan wymamrotał coś pod nosem i zamilkł.  
>- A więc szukamy czterech Kryształów, które utrzymują świat w równowadze - zaczął Arc. - Każdy z nich da nam moc, dzięki której będziemy mogli przywrócić tę równowagę i zniwelować przewagę Ciemności. Nasz świat, to znaczy Latający Kontynent, zasiedlała niegdyś potężna cywilizacja. Zbudowali oni Wieżę Owena, która utrzymuje nasz Kontynent w powietrzu, a Desch jest jej strażnikiem.<br>- Desch... - zamyśliła się Refia. - Ciekawe, co teraz porabia. Pewnie dłubie w wieży...  
>- Albo poleciał na podryw, obwieś jeden - roześmiał się Luneth. - Mów dalej, Arkie.<br>- Przodkowie Descha próbowali wykorzystać moc Kryształów i zakłócili równowagę. To spowodowało niekontrolowany wzrost mocy Światła. Wówczas Kryształy wybrały czterech Wojowników Ciemności...  
>- To tak jak my, tylko na odwrót. Jak myślicie, uda nam się powtórzyć ich wyczyn? - zwątpiła Refia. - Wiecie, chodzi mi o to, że ciągle gdzieś latamy, chodzimy, walczymy, gadamy z tym i owym, ale czy to wszystko ma sens? Czasem mi się zdaje, że to do niczego nie prowadzi, że nie bardzo wiemy, co dalej robić.<br>- Mamy cel i powoli do niego dążymy, rozumiejąc coraz więcej. Nie da się ot tak sprawić, by Ciemność zniknęła w mgnieniu oka. Nikt nie ma takiej mocy, inaczej Wojownicy Światła nie byliby potrzebni. Damy sobie radę, jeśli będziemy na sobie polegać i ufać sobie wzajemnie - wygłosił motywacyjnie Ingus. - Mamy moc Światła, umiejętności i-  
>- ...i dobrego kapitana drużyny - poddała z uśmieszkiem Refia.<br>- Tak, to prawda. Luneth, miałem wielu dowódców na zamku i wiem, że nie każdy nadaje się do tej roli. Ty się nadajesz.  
>- O, dzięki... - Luneth aż zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. - Co prawda przed chwilą gadałeś, że jestem matołkiem...<br>- Bo nim jesteś. Ale to nie ma nic wspólnego ze zdolnościami przywódczymi - Ingus roześmiał się na widok jego zawiedzionej miny. - Ty to jak coś powiesz... - obruszył się kapitan. - To jak mam te no, zdolności przywódcze, to weź mi przynieś sznurek z plecaka, bo mi potrzebny, a nie chce mi się wstawać.  
>- Aż takim dobrym dowódcą to nie jesteś. Nikt nie jest - odparł złośliwie Ingus.<br>- Ja ci przyniosę - chętny do pomocy Arc poderwał się z miejsca.  
>- Siedź! - Luneth i Ingus jednocześnie pociągnęli go z powrotem.<br>Zdziwiony chłopiec usiadł na swoim miejscu. - Opowiadaj dalej, Arc. Na razie dobrze ci idzie, Luneth chyba wszystko pojął - powiedział ironicznie rycerz.  
>- Luneth zawsze wszystko świetnie rozumie - powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo Arc. - Nie wiem, dlaczego się z niego wyśmiewasz, Ingus. Luneth jest bardzo inteligentny, po prostu nie lubi przesiadywać nad książkami, jak ja i... - urwał, gdy spostrzegł, że Refia i Ingus wpatrują się w niego, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Zaczerwienił się i odruchowo zaczął skubać rękaw, by rozładować zakłopotanie.<br>- Dzięki, kumplu - Luneth objął go ramieniem. - Jaśniepan po prostu mi zazdrości i tyle.  
>- Niby czego?!<br>- Fajności i luzu.  
>Ingus prychnął lekceważąco.<br>- To ja może opowiem dalej... - zagaił nieśmiało Arc. - Wojownicy zwyciężyli, ale cywilizacja niestety legła w gruzach. Jej potomkowie mieszkają teraz w Wiosce Starożytnych.  
>- To patrz, Arc. Miałeś rację, wiesz, wtedy cośmy gadali o jaskiniach i tych wszystkich rzeczach, które tam znajdujemy. To muszą być resztki po Starożytnych.<br>- Całkiem możliwe.  
>- A ten świat poniżej...? Ciekawe, jak on wygląda. Czy duży, i tak dalej...<br>- Teraz chyba jest tam raczej ...ciemno, z tego co się dowiedzieliśmy - powiedział cierpko Ingus.  
>- No tak. Nie ma co gdybać. Jak kiedyś uda nam się tam dostać, to sami zobaczymy.<br>- Ale najpierw zwiedzimy Wioskę Starożytnych - zdecydował Luneth. - Może tam dowiemy się czegoś o Deschu i tym drugim świecie, zawsze może się to przydać. No i musimy odwiedzić króla Argusa. Może nam jednak coś wykombinuje z tym Enterprise'm.  
>- Luneth, a zastanawiałeś się może, co będziesz robił, jak wrócisz do Ur? - zagadnęła Refia. - Jak już nam się uda z tymi kryształami i tak dalej...?<br>- Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie myślę o takich rzeczach - wyznał rozbrajająco. - Co będzie, to będzie.  
>- Twoja refleksyjna natura ani na chwilę nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać - skomentował Ingus.<br>- Że jaka? - Refleksyjna.  
>- Nie kumam...<br>- Refleksyjny, czyli skłonny do kontemplacji, rozmyślania.  
>- Przecież właśnie powiedziałem, że tego nie robię.<br>- A słyszałeś kiedyś o ironii? Podpowiem ci, że to nie potrawa ani rodzaj tarczy - wyzłośliwiał się Ingus.  
>- Z tobą to nie idzie pogadać jak z człowiekiem. Jakbym w szkole siedział - pożalił się Luneth.<br>- Nie wiedziałem, że tam bywałeś.  
>- A w trąbę chcesz? - nastroszył się srebrnowłosy chłopak.<br>- Ingus, nie bądź taki - upomniała go Refia.  
>Lubiła się przysłuchiwać przekomarzaniom kolegów, ale nie przepadała za Ingusowymi ciągotkami do pouczania. Blondyn pod pewnymi względami był inny niż ona czy dwaj koledzy z Ur. Arc wiedział milion razy więcej od każdego z nich, w tym od Ingusa, a nigdy nie wywyższał się z tego powodu. Zresztą z żadnego innego też nie.<br>- A ty co zamyślasz robić po powrocie, jaśniepanie refleksyjny? Pewno chajtniesz się z Sarą i-  
>- Zamilcz, nie mogę słuchać takich rzeczy. To zdrada stanu! - Wyluzuj, nie wydamy cię - obiecał rozweselony Luneth.<br>- Chodzi bardziej o ciebie. To ty sugerujesz, że-  
>- Luneth, a czy wiesz, co będzie, jak Ingus i Sara się pobiorą? - zapytała Refia, nic sobie nie robiąc z ostrzeżeń blondyna.<br>- Refia!  
>- Nie wiem, no a co ma być? - zdziwił się Luneth.<br>- Któregoś dnia Ingus może zostać twoim królem - ogłosiła uroczyście.  
>Blondyn poczerwieniał na twarzy z oburzenia.<br>- Tego już na pewno nie wolno mi słuchać!  
>Zaszokowany Luneth patrzył z otwartymi ustami na kolegę. Jego umysł starał się przetworzyć tę wstrząsającą informację. - Refi, weź mnie nie strasz - jęknął z przerażeniem. - Robisz se jaja, no nie? Powiedz, że to tylko dowcip...<br>- Ten scenariusz jest możliwy, biorąc pod uwagę specyfikę naszego systemu monarchicznego - odezwał się z namysłem Arc.  
>- Dzięki, Arc. To mnie pocieszyłeś - załamał się Luneth.<br>- Nie martw się, Ingus na pewno będzie świetnym królem - chichotała Refia. - Hej, Ingus, czym się zajmiesz w pierwszej kolejności, jak już będziesz rządził?  
>- Otworzę obowiązkową szkołę dla niedouczonych Wojowników Światła - wyrwało się rycerzowi.<br>Stanowczo nie powinien był tego mówić. Ale tak trudno było się powstrzymać. Zgnębiona mina Lunetha była warta, żeby na chwilę zapomnieć o zdradzie stanu.

Refia usiadła na skale, podciągnęła kolana i oparła na nich podbródek. Obok niej usadowił się Ingus, wyprostowany jak struna. Teren, na którym obecnie przebywali, zamieszkiwały dość nieszkodliwe potwory, co Luneth wykorzystał do swojego - jak to nazywał - treningu refleksu. On i Arc stali oparci o siebie plecami i uważnie obserwowali nadchodzące poczwary. Bestie skradały się powoli, otaczając ich coraz ciaśniejszym pierścieniem. W ćwiczeniu chodziło o to, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się wszystkich potworów, nie dając się przy tym drasnąć.  
>- Teraz! - Luneth dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia działań.<br>- Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? - zapytała zamyślona Refia.  
>Luneth i Arc wydawali się stworzeni do tego, by walczyć razem. Wszyscy czworo byli świetnie ze sobą zgrani, ale poziom kompatybilności Arca i Lunetha był nie do pobicia. Przyjaciele walczyli tak płynnie, jakby byli jedną osobą. Gdzie Arc posłał niecelną Blizzagę, tam Luneth w tej samej chwili ciął mieczem. Potwora, który zamierzał drapnąć Lunetha, Arc rozwalał na drobne kawałki ogniem albo lodem. Osobno zdarzało im się popełniać błędy. Razem byli perfekcyjni. - Nie - Ingus w lot zrozumiał, o co pyta koleżanka. - To jest do pewnego stopnia wyuczalne. Na zamku niektórzy moi koledzy też potrafili ze sobą doskonale współpracować podczas walki, ale to... to coś niezwykłego. Tego nie da się nauczyć.<br>- Zupełnie jakby czytali sobie w myślach.  
>- Właśnie.<br>Kilkanaście potworów padło w niecałą minutę. Ingus pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

Luneth podszedł do powalonej crocotty i z zaciekawieniem nachylił się nad nią. Tknął ją końcem miecza i obrócił na grzbiet.  
>- Jak myślicie, dałoby się to zjeść? Ingus wzruszył ramionami, a Refia sceptycznie wydęła usta.<br>- Co się tak krzywicie? Wygląda nieźle i nie śmierdzi - Luneth bronił swojego pomysłu. - Arkie, jak sądzisz?  
>- Nie wiem... Nie czytałem nic o jedzeniu potworów z tego regionu. Nie wygląda na trującego, ale pewności nie mam.<br>- A więc sprawdzimy - zdecydował Luneth.  
>Chwycił crocottę za ogon i pociągnął ją w kierunku rzeki, gdzie rozbili obóz. Zafrasowany Arc ruszył za nim, żałując, że nie dowiedział się wcześniej niczego na ten temat.<p>

- Skosztuj, jaśniepanie - Luneth wyciągnął w jego kierunku patyk z nabitym kawałkiem upieczonego potwora.  
>- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru jeść tego paskudztwa - odmówił wyniośle Ingus.<br>- Ja mogę spróbować - zaofiarował się Arc.  
>Czuł się winny, że nie potrafi kolegom udzielić informacji o jadalności upolowanej crocotty. Przecież powinien to wiedzieć.<br>- Oszalałeś, Arc?! - przyjaciel zbeształ go i wyrwał mu patyk z ręki. - Jeszcze się otrujesz!  
>- Wielkie dzięki! To znaczy, że ja mogę się otruć? - oburzył się rycerz.<br>- Ale się ciskasz - prychnął Luneth. - Dobra, to ja spróbuję.  
>- I słusznie - mruknęła Refia. - W końcu to był twój pomysł.<br>- Lun, nie jedz tego - prosił zaniepokojony Arc. - Nie warto ryzykować. A jeśli ci zaszkodzi?  
>- Spoko wodza. Najwyżej dasz mi antidotum. Masz jakieś?<br>- Mam, ale...  
>- Luzik, Arkie. Nic mi nie będzie.<br>Zatroskany Arc nie był tego taki pewny, ale kiedy przyjaciel się na coś uparł, nie dał się odwieść od powziętego zamiaru. Luneth odgryzł kawałek pieczystego i przeżuł go z namysłem. Połknął "próbkę" i posiedział chwilę w skupieniu, jakby rozważając smak. Rozejrzał się po twarzach wpatrzonych weń towarzyszy i nagle chwycił się za gardło, a potem za żołądek. Upadł na ziemię, ciężko dysząc i jęcząc. - Lun! Co ci jest?! - zrozpaczony przyjaciel w jednej sekundzie był przy nim.  
>Gorączkowo przetrząsał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu antidotum. Ingus ukląkł obok, żałując, że pozwolił na idiotyczne popisy. Powinien był powstrzymać tego kretyna. Uniósł ręce, przygotowując się do użycia czaru leczącego.<br>- O rany - roześmiał się Luneth, nagle cudem ozdrowiały. - Żebyście widzieli swoje miny!  
>- Udawałeś? - rozzłoszczona Refia ujęła się pod boki.<br>- Ty ośle! - dołączył się rozwścieczony Ingus, przerywając rzucanie Poisony. - To nie są żarty!  
>- Ojej, jaśniepan się o mnie martwił? - zakpił Luneth, ale pożałował swojego kawału, gdy zła Refia użyła na nim Aero. Przeleciał bezradnie kilka metrów w powietrzu i wylądował w głębokiej jamie. Na głowę posypał mu się piach, szyszki i kawałki liści.<br>- Podaj mi rękę, to pomogę ci wyjść - uczynny przyjaciel wychylił się z otworu, wyciągając dłoń.  
>Luneth zebrał się z ziemi, krzywiąc się z powodu obolałego tyłka. Otrzepał się z pyłu, wypluł liścia, kawałek kory i piasek, który zgrzytał mu w zębach, po czym skorzystał z pomocy kumpla.<br>- Uff... to było faktycznie durne - przyznał, gdy wygramolił się z dołka. - Śmiało, przywal mi też, jeśli chcesz. Zasłużyłem sobie.  
>- No coś ty, Lun. Nie zrobię tego.<br>- Nie jesteś na mnie zły?  
>- Nie, ale mnie przeraziłeś. Myślałem, że coś ci się stało... to było straszne. Bałem się tak bardzo, jak wtedy z przepaścią...<br>- Przepraszam...  
>- Nie przepraszaj. Tylko nie rób mi tego więcej, proszę.<br>- Dobrze. Obiecuję.  
>Luneth zbliżył się do Refii i Ingusa z miną zbitego psa.<br>- Nie znacie się na żartach? Dobra, przepraszam za te wygłupy. Ale byliście tacy sztywni i chciałem was rozerwać.  
>- To ci się udało!<br>- Ale musicie przyznać, że test się udał - oświadczył zawadiacko. - Zjadłem potwora i udowodniłem, że nie jest trujący. Możemy go spoko wszamać.  
>Usiadł i wziął do ręki kolejny kawałek.<br>- Wsuwajcie, śmiało. Nic wam nie będzie.  
>Ingus pokręcił przecząco głową i zapatrzył się w ognisko. Arc za to bez wahania wziął przykład z kumpla i zabrał się do jedzenia, nagrodzony przez niego klepnięciem w ramię. Refia też nie zastanawiała się dłużej i dołączyła do ucztujących kolegów.<p>

Zjedzenie crocotty nikomu nie zaszkodziło, wbrew czarnowidztwu Ingusa. Cóż, nie zawsze można mieć rację.

- Według tego, co mówiłeś, powinniśmy zbliżać się do Enterprise'a - wysapał Ingus podczas wspinaczki na wzgórze. - Robi się wieczór, więc zgodnie z twoją zapowiedzią-  
>- Jakbyś tyle nie mielił ozorem, ino patrzył, tobyś widział, żeśmy na miejscu.<br>Luneth wskazał mu kierunek. Ingus przyjrzał się uważnie. Ze szczytu wzgórza roztaczał się doskonały widok na ocean. I Enterprise'a, który kołysał się na falach, unieruchomiony kotwicą.  
>- Luneth, nie wierzyłam do końca w te twoje magiczne zdolności. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś miał takiego nosa do pogody i nawigacji, i w ogóle. Ingus, musisz przyznać to samo.<br>- Mhm... to naprawdę fascynująca zdolność - przyznał półgębkiem rycerz.  
>- Obiecałem, że was wyprowadzę prościutko na łajbę, i tak żem zrobił - ucieszył się kapitan. - Arkie, jak tam twoje notatki pogodowe? Machłem się przy którymś dniu?<br>- Nie, wszystko idealnie się sprawdziło. Ale mówiłeś, że dziś ma spaść deszcz, prawda?  
>- Tak, a co?<br>- To może chodźmy już. Bo zmokniemy, zanim dojdziemy na statek.  
>- Słusznie. Najszybciej będzie, jak zjedziemy z wydmy. Zamiast złazić dwadzieścia minut, śmigniemy w minutkę.<br>- Jak to: zjedziemy? - zdegustował się Ingus.  
>- Normalnie. Nie zjeżdżałeś nigdy na niczym? - Luneth zdumiał się niebotycznie. - Ano tak. Pewnie polerowałeś bruk na królewskim dziedzińcu. Na tarczy się fajnie zjedzie - uznał, odczepiając ją z plecaka. - Refia, piszesz się na to?<br>- Jasne. Dobrze się składa, że akurat też mam tarczę. Ingus, a ty? - Nie będę zjeżdżał z wydmy - odmówił wyniośle rycerz.  
>- Nie wiesz, co tracisz - skwitował Luneth i położył tarczę na piasku. - Arkie, pamiętasz, jak zjeżdżaliśmy w Ur, z górki pod lasem? Fajnie było, co nie?<br>- Bardzo fajnie - rozpromienił się szatyn. - A mogę siedzieć z przodu? - Pewnie, że tak - Luneth usiadł za nim, obejmując go w pasie ramieniem.  
>Refia usadowiła się na swojej tarczy i spytała jeszcze raz Ingusa, czy na pewno nie chce się przyłączyć. - Nie zwykłem używać tarczy do zjeżdżania - odparł zjadliwie. - I wyrosłem już z takich szczenięcych zabaw.<br>- Jak se tam chcesz. Ale zmokniesz, zanim dojdziesz do Enterprise'a. Ostrzegałem.  
>Ingus nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Podniósł z ziemi swój plecak i bez słowa ruszył w dół zbocza, brnąc po kostki w piachu. - Ścigamy się, kto pierwszy na dole? - zaproponował Luneth.<br>- Dobra! - Refia podjęła wyzwanie. - Założę się, że dacie ciała.  
>- To jeszcze nie widziałaś, jacy dobrzy jesteśmy. Gotowa? Start!<br>Ingus spoglądał za towarzyszami, którzy śmignęli błyskawicznie koło niego i zniknęli w dole. Nagle gorąco pożałował, że do nich nie dołączył. Zaraz jednak przywołał się do porządku. Nie miał zamiaru rozczulać się nad sobą, że przez rygorystyczny trening ominęły go rozrywki, które były udziałem Refii, Arca i Lunetha. No i nieważne, jak ekscytująco by to nie wyglądało, rycerzowi Jego Wysokości Króla Sasune nie wypadało angażować się w smarkate zabawy. Tak się samemu upewniając o słuszności powziętej decyzji, maszerował wytrwale skrajem wydmy. Gdy lunął deszcz, Ingus doszedł do wniosku, że bycie rycerzem to niełatwy kawałek chleba.

- Wygrałam, wygrałam! - Refia uniosła tarczę triumfalnym gestem. - Chłopaki, ale z was cieniasy. Tak zaryć w połowie drogi... - Bo korzeń wystawał - usprawiedliwił się Luneth. - I nas wywaliło.  
>- Aha, korzeń. Nie mieliście ze mną szans! - roześmiała się. - Byłam lepsza i tyle.<br>- No, niech tam. Jak kiedyś znowu trafimy na jakąś wydmę, to zrobimy rewanż.  
>- Czemu nie. I znowu skopię wam tyłki.<br>- Ha, możesz se pomarzyć. Ale właźmy już na łajbę, zaczyna padać - Luneth pogonił Refię i Arca w kierunku statku.  
>Schowali się w samą porę do kajuty, pozbyli niesionych bagaży i posiadali niedbale, na czym kto chciał. Luneth nie usiedział jednak zbyt długo. Wyjrzał przez bulaj na zewnątrz, gdzie lało jak z cebra. - Pan Uparty Osioł moknie gdzieś tam - w jego głosie brzmiał szczery niepokój, przeczący niechętnym słowom. - Pójdę go poszukać, bo jeszcze się zgubi na plaży, panicz muskany. Ciemno się już robi. Zostańcie tutaj, zaraz wrócę.<br>Wyszedł na zewnątrz, nic sobie nie robiąc z zacinającego deszczu. Refia i Arc wymienili się domyślnymi spojrzeniami. Pan kapitan znowu objawił troskliwą naturę. Arc ruszył do małej Enterprise'owej kuchni, a jego koleżanka zajęła się rozpakowywaniem. Wkrótce usłyszeli zza drzwi stłumione głosy powracających towarzyszy.  
>- Sam bym sobie poradził z tym gryfem - dąsał się Ingus.<br>- Wpierw byś musiał go zauważyć - Luneth odciął się kąśliwym szeptem.  
>Wpuścił do środka kolegę oraz, niestety - wiatr z deszczem. Czym prędzej zamknął drzwi i z sapnięciem ulgi klapnął na stołek. Refia rzuciła mu jeden ręcznik, a drugi - przemokniętemu do suchej nitki Ingusowi. Obaj podziękowali jej skinieniem głowy. Luneth ściągnął buty i znacząc małymi kałużami ślad swojego przejścia, podszedł do ławki. Odpasał miecz i wyswobodził się ze zbroi. Po chwili z kuchni powrócił Arc.<br>- Dzięki - obaj zmoknięci koledzy z wdzięcznością przyjęli od niego parujące kubki z herbatą.  
>- Gdzie znalazłeś Ingusa? - zapytała z ciekawością Refia.<br>- A tu niedaleko w sumie. Napadły go gryfy, strasznie dużo ich było. Nie szło se z nimi poradzić, zjadliwe bestie. A jakie silne!  
>Ingus popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem i wdzięcznością. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.<br>- O, naprawdę? - zdziwiła się niewinnie Refia. - Gryfy rzadko atakują stadami.  
>- Yyy... bo... może wkurzyły się pogodą...? W każdym razie sporo ich było.<br>- Tak, hmm - odchrząknął rycerz. - Dobrze, że się pojawiłeś w samą porę.  
>- Przecież byś se poradził - Luneth wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro trafia się okazja, to trza potrenować.<br>- Potrenować - powtórzyła Refia, patrząc przeciągle na zmieszanych chłopców. - Po całym dniu łażenia, w deszczu i po ciemku...  
>- Każda pora dobra - mruknął Luneth, patrząc w deski podłogi.<br>- Arc, może pomogę ci przy kolacji? - zaproponowała Refia.  
>Pociągnęła kolegę do kuchni, powstrzymując śmiech.<br>- Och, jasne - zgodny chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko temu.  
>- Dziękuję - powiedział półgłosem Ingus, gdy zostali sami. - Że po mnie wróciłeś.<br>- Spoko. Po każdego bym wrócił, więc se nie myśl, że jesteś jakiś specjalny - odparł szorstko Luneth.  
>- Wiem. To co wczoraj mówiłem... to było na serio. Jesteś dobrym dowódcą.<br>- ...hmm, dzięki.  
>- Dobry dowódca myśli o swoich ludziach-<br>- Ej, ale nie chcę wykładu. Było, minęło, nie ma o czym gadać.  
>- ...nawet jeśli ci ludzie popełnili błąd i odłączyli się od grupy...<br>Luneth uniósł brew. Ingus przyznający się do błędu? Wspaniałomyślnie nie skomentował tego. Gdy kolega wyciągnął do niego dłoń, uścisnął ją bez wahania. Jednak gdy zrobił gest, jakby chciał go objąć, odsunął się nieufnie.  
>- Hejże! Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Ręce przy sobie. Uratowałem twój jaśnie wielmożny tyłek, ale to nie znaczy, że mam chętkę, żeby się z tobą obściskiwać.<br>- Wcale nie zamierzałem się ...obściskiwać.  
>- Ino co? Zrzucić mi okruchy z kołnierza? Na szczęście do kabiny wkroczyli towarzysze, ratując Ingusa przed dalszymi tłumaczeniami. - Ooo, żarcie - uradował się Luneth. - Skąd wiedzieliście, że jestem głodny?<br>- Bo zawsze jesteś - roześmiała się Refia.  
>- Arc i Refia, jesteście boscy!<br>- Wiemy - powiedziała nieskromnie.  
>Zrzuciła łokciem rzeczy z zagraconego stołu i ustawiła na nim talerze.<br>- To teraz płyniemy do Starożytnych, jakem gadał - przypomniał Luneth, napychając się kolacją.  
>- Chyba mamy potem do przejścia niezły kawał lądem, nie?<br>- Tak, trochę będziemy musieli się przespacerować.

Droga do wioski Starożytnych wiodła skrajem rozległej pustyni. Luneth poprowadził swoich towarzyszy okrężną drogą. Można było iść prosto jak strzelił, ale to wymagałoby przedzierania się przez rozpalone od gorąca tereny, a na tym nikomu nie zależało. I tak nieraz podczas wędrówki czuli ciepłe podmuchy zawiewające od strony pustyni. Zostawiwszy niegościnny obszar za plecami, dotarli do lasów, zwiastujących bliskość celu podróży. Z radością powitali tę odmianę krajobrazu. dotychczasowa trasa była monotonna, na horyzoncie widywali co najwyżej pagórki, porośnięte suchą, wypłowiałą trawą. - To chyba nasza najdłuższa piesza wycieczka, wodzu - Refia przelazła przez zwalony, omszony pień. - Do tego jeszcze doliczyć powrót... Na Enterprise'a wrócimy nie wiadomo kiedy. A tu jeszcze trzeba nam do króla...  
>- Coś wymyślę - obiecał optymistycznie Luneth. - Arkie, uważaj, żebyś się nie pokłuł - przytrzymał kolczastą gałąź, zwisającą nad ścieżką i przepuścił przyjaciela przodem.<br>- Niby co wymyślisz? Znasz się na teleportacji? - wysapał Ingus.  
>Nie zdążył uchylić się przed gałęzią, którą Luneth beztrosko puścił, skoro tylko Arc przeszedł dalej. Ze złością wyplątał z włosów i ubrania kłujące pędy. Nie mógł rozgryźć zagadki nieludzkiej wytrzymałości Lunetha. Reszta drużyny była już mocno sfatygowana, zwłaszcza przedzieraniem się przez chaszcze, natomiast on sam wyglądał na wypoczętego, jakby dopiero co zerwał się z łóżka. - Nie. Miałem inny pomysł - zaśmiał się Luneth. - Widzi mi się, że tu mogą żyć chocobo. Jakbyśmy chycili kilka i pojechali na nich, bylibyśmy na łajbie raz-dwa!<br>- Chocobo...? - No. Jako spec od przyrody, co o tym myślisz, Arkie?  
>- Myślę, że masz rację. Rodzaj lasów, przez jakie idziemy, jest jednym z ulubionych siedlisk chocobo. Podszycie nie jest bardzo zwarte, więc nie utrudnia im przemieszczania się po całym obszarze. Do tego ukształtowanie terenu, równinne, bez skał i wąwozów sprzyja swobodnej migracji. Ten typ lasu zapewnia także odpowiednie warunki i różnorodność pokarmu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o...<br>Luneth przysłuchiwał się monologowi przejętego kumpla i kiwał głową z zadowoleniem, zupełnie jakby to on sam wygłaszał te mądre słowa. Lubił, gdy jego domysły zostawały potwierdzone w tak fachowy sposób. Miny Refii i Ingusa - zwłaszcza Ingusa - były bezcenne. Gdy przyjaciel dotarł w swoim wykładzie do dyspersji biologicznej i różnych jej typów, Luneth uznał, że jego autorytet został już wystarczająco podbudowany naukowo.  
>- Dzięki za piękne wyjaśnienie - wstrzelił się z wprawą w chwilową przerwę w wykładzie. - Czyli możemy tu gdzieś na powrocie złapać kuraki?<br>- Tak sądzę.  
>- O rany, Arc, jesteś niesamowicie mądry - pełna podziwu Refia słuchała kolegi z szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br>- Yyy... ale ja wcale... - Zrozumiałam bez trudu wszystko, co mówiłeś. Świetnie potrafisz wytłumaczyć nawet skomplikowane rzeczy.  
>- Dziękuję - zarumienił się Arc.<br>- Jedni zrozumieli, inni jak zwykle nie - Ingus popatrzył zaczepnie na Lunetha. - Prawda, panie kapitanie?  
>- Ciągnij smugę, Ingus. Powiedzmy, że tyś tak wszystko załapał? To powiedz nam łaskawie, co to jest ta dyspensja.<br>- Dyspersja - poprawił cichutko Arc.  
>- Hmm, no tak...<br>- Dyspersja - zaczął z godnością Ingus. - To jest... to jest...  
>Kiedy zakłopotany blondyn zaciął się na dobre, Luneth prychnął złośliwie. No i po co było strugać mądralę?<br>- Żałuj, Ingus. Arc tak ciekawie opowiadał, a ty myślałeś o niebieskich migdałach.  
>- Nie o migdałach. Tak mi się widzi, że o jednej księżniczce - Luneth uśmiechnął się chytrze.<br>- Nieprawda! - zaczerwienił się rycerz.  
>- Jak to, Sara cię nie obchodzi? - Luneth zdumiał się teatralnie. - Nie myślisz o niej? Nigdy?<br>- Nieładnie - Refia pokręciła głową z potępieniem.  
>- Oczywiście, że o niej myślę! Bardzo często - wyrwało się zdenerwowanemu blondynowi.<br>- A więc jednak! - zarechotał Luneth, rad, że skutecznie zastawił pułapkę. - W końcu się przyznałeś, zakochany misiu.  
>- Nie to miałem na myśli. To znaczy... ja tylko... - Już się tak nie tłumacz. My wszystko rozumiemy - Luneth poufale poklepał go po ramieniu. - Nie ma co ściemniać. Widać przecież, że lecisz na nią jak chocobo na warzywka.<br>- Luneth! - zgrzytnął zębami zły i coraz bardziej zmieszany Ingus. - Nie chcę tego słuchać!  
>- Ok, ok. Dam ci na razie luzy.<p>

Zafascynowana Refia maszerowała obok Arca i wypytywała go o przeróżne rzeczy, a on bardzo chętnie odpowiadał na jej liczne pytania. Luneth, torujący drogę na przedzie, mruknął rozbawiony do Ingusa:  
>- Ale se znaleźli tematy do pogaduszek...<br>- Rzeczywiście, kto by się spodziewał - zgodził się z nim rycerz. - Ale Arc faktycznie umie przekazywać wiedzę. Mówi jasno, zrozumiale i interesująco. Byłby doskonałym nauczycielem.  
>- Skoro tak, to czemu zatkało cię z dyspensją? - zachichotał Luneth i zamaszyście ściął krzak rosnący na drodze.<br>- Bo myślałem o...  
>- ...Sarze.<br>- Mhm...  
>Ingus łypnął na niego okiem, ale Luneth uśmiechnął się tylko i bez słowa przebijał się dalej przez krzaki. Blondyn westchnął smętnie i ruszył za nim, przysłuchując się ożywionej dyskusji Arca i Refii na temat korytarzy biologicznych i fragmentacji środowiska.<p>

Las, przez który szli, z początku był bardzo przyjemny. Wyglądał bardziej jak park, a nie dzikie ostępy. Im bardziej jednak się w niego zagłębiali, tym droga stawała się trudniejsza. Wygodne leśne ścieżki wydeptane przez chocobo zniknęły. Drzewa były niższe, gęściej rosnące, a kłębiące się między nimi krzaki tworzyły istną dżunglę, przez którą trudno było się przebić i trzeba było iść gęsiego. Wkrótce wszystkim odechciało się rozmów i żartów, którymi zwykle przerzucali się podczas wędrówki. Refia szła za chłopcami, patrząc uważnie pod nogi. Luneth, jak zwykle, prowadził całą grupę. Mimo utrudnień maszerował niezmordowanie, bacznie obserwując otoczenie. Za nim szedł jego przyjaciel Arc, z wielkim zainteresowaniem rozglądając się wokół. Co chwilę zrywał jakiś liść z krzewu i oglądał go uważnie, przesuwając po nim palcem, to znowu nachylał się nad leżącym kamieniem czy innym interesującym obiektem. Od czasu do czasu mamrotał coś do siebie z zadowoleniem. Wszystko bardzo go ciekawiło. Ingus obserwował go w milczeniu, rozmyślając jednocześnie nad dalszymi planami grupy.  
>- Zatrzymamy się tutaj na małego stopa - Luneth machnął ręką w stronę upatrzonego miejsca. - Odsapniemy z pół godzinki i napieramy dalej.<br>Ingus kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia. Nie kwestionował już większości decyzji Lunetha. Od pierwszego spotkania srebrnowłosy kolega działał mu mocno na nerwy. Tym, co mówił i robił. Wszystkim. Sobą po prostu. Jednak im dłużej razem podróżowali, tym bardziej Ingus przekonywał się, że Luneth nie składa się z samych wad. Impulsywny i nieokrzesany prowincjusz okazał się niezłym i trzeźwo myślącym przywódcą. Chętnie pomagał innym, rzadko myśląc o sobie. _"Rzadko myśląc w ogóle"_. Ingus dotąd nie rozstrzygnął, czy Luneth jest głupi czy odważny do granicy szaleństwa. Nie było potwora, przed którym zmiękłyby mu kolana i nie istniała jaskinia czy opuszczone ruiny, do których by nie wszedł. Ogólnie biorąc, dobrze sobie radził z dowodzeniem, więc Ingus zrezygnował z rywalizacji o tę pozycję. Ograniczył się do okazjonalnych przytyków i powstrzymywania kapitana, gdy ponosił go temperament, niestety, dość żywiołowy. - Arc, dokąd idziesz? Robimy postój, nie słyszałeś Lunetha? - Ingus złapał roztargnionego szatyna za ramię, gdyż ten zamierzał, zdaje się, kontynuować marsz bez kolegów.  
>- Och, przepraszam - tłumaczył się speszony chłopiec. - Zamyśliłem się...<br>- W porządku - uspokoił go rozbawiony rycerz. - Ale trzymaj się grupy, bo pobłądzisz w lesie i Luneth nas zamorduje za to, że cię nie upilnowaliśmy.  
>- Chyba by oszalał z rozpaczy, gdybyś się gdzieś zgubił - Refia dołączyła się do żartów.<br>- Przepraszam...  
>- Wiecie, weszłem na drzewo i obejrzałem okolicę - pochwalił się Luneth, podchodząc do nich i otrzepując ubranie z liści. - Na razie nic ciekawego nie wyczaiłem, wszędzie ino drzewa i drzewa, ale jak pójdziemy wzdłuż tego strumienia, powinno być łatwiej. Będziemy mieć wodę pod ręką i w ogóle.<br>- Ty tu jesteś fachowcem od włóczenia się po krzakach - zażartował Ingus. - Czy może raczej winienem rzec "specjalistą od eksploracji skupisk leśnych"? Ty pewnie tak byś to określił, Arc?  
>Arc wydukał coś cichutko, patrząc pod nogi.<br>- Ciekawe, czy któreś tutejsze rośliny nadają się do jedzenia - zastanawiał się rycerz.  
>Zerwał z niskiego krzaka owoc o podłużnym kształcie. Przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego.<br>- Arc będzie wiedział - w głosie Lunetha brzmiała granitowa pewność. Sam co prawda dobrze znał się na roślinach z okolic Ur, ale tutejsza flora była mu równie obca, co Ingusowi. - On wszystko wie - powiedział jednym głosem z Refią, która wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
>- A mówiłam! Twoje motto, szefie.<br>Luneth spojrzał na nią druzgocąco, niestety rozbawił ją tym jeszcze bardziej. Zabrał Ingusowi fioletowo-żółty owoc i zagadnął przyjaciela.  
>- Arkie, to jest jadalne?<br>- Nie, wyrzuć to, bo się otrujesz. To borówka zachodniotokkulska, powoduje tymczasową ślepotę i utratę świadomości. Ale te niebieskie - Arc podał mu na wyciągniętej dłoni drobne kuleczki - są dobre i można je jeść.  
>Luneth natychmiast wsadził sobie do ust całą zaoferowaną mu garść jagód. Arc uśmiechnął się do niego i odszedł kawałek dalej, nachylając się z fascynacją nad kolejnym obiektem swojej naukowej ciekawości.<br>- Aż tak bardzo mu ufasz? - zapytał sceptycznie Ingus, obserwujący całą scenę.  
>- Bahdzief nih hobie famemu - odparł Luneth bez namysłu, przeżuwając owoce.<br>Ingus nieufnie zerwał z krzaczka jedną niebieską jagodę i spróbował. Faktycznie, była całkiem smaczna. Luneth pokręcił głową. Ingus bywał zabawny z tą swoją przesadną ostrożnością.


End file.
